


Hunting Monsters

by DigitalMess90



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Coming of Age, Demonic Possession, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Trauma, fluffy as a Rabbit, then it goes wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 112,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: Luci Magne, once a renowned journalist has started to pursue more occult research and trying to prove to the world he's not mad, little does he know what he is inadvertently bringing down upon him and his daughter.Human AU and let's just say it's not the gators in the swamps that might eat you.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 117
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I am playing with, please let me know what you think. I plan to write more chapters but I want to finish my other projects first.

Mr Magne, or Luci to his friends, due to his golden hair’s uncanny resemblance to the local weather girls’ Lucy Mayflower's hair. It was a source of great teasing but he always laughed with them.

_ “You’re all jealous you can’t get naturally golden hair like mine!”  _

The cigarette in his mouth was nothing but a stub, he still dragged on it hoping for just an ounce of flavour to help calm his nerves, but of course it didn't. He took it from his lips and pressed it hard against the ashtray on his desk, it hissed and twisted and joined its countless fellows. A hand ran through his short golden blonde hair, whilst the other massaged his weary eyes as he went over his notes one more time, perhaps there was something… anything he had missed that could help him now.

Mr Magne was tired and he was spending yet another sleepless night up, working. He reached a hand out to grip onto the glass tumbler and took a sip from the amber liquid that burned smoothly going down. He had lost almost everything now, his professional career was over, his reputation was in shambles. He had committed everything he had to his work and had become the laughingstock of every single journalist this side of the world, still he knew he was right… Deep down he knew. More than just crackpot theories and lunatics claiming to have seen the devil whilst dancing in the pale moonlight. He was going to find proof of the supernatural, and clear his name.

“Daddy?” He looked up to see a little blonde figure standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes sleepily. A tiny girl in a white nightgown was standing there blinking up at him, golden hair just like his running down past her shoulders and the rosiest little cheeks you could ever see on someone, his daughter who he cherished above all else.

“My darling Charlotte, why are you up? It’s very late.” Charlotte moved into the room, half shuffling in her sleepy state.

“I can’t sleep…” Her father smiled and moved over and picked up his daughter and cuddled into her, she instinctively wrapped arms around him and smiled up at his face.

“Well, that won’t do, will it? Let’s get you back to bed and I’ll sing you a song. Little Charlotte smiled and gripped tightly as her father carried her out and down the hall, to the small little bedroom that was all her own, paintings and drawings of fairies and unicorns littered the space and he made sure to step wide and over the princess castle she had set up in the middle of the floor, he would hate to be scolded for disturbing the royal tea party Charlotte was in the middle of hosting. He swooped her down and placed her back on the mattress before pulling up the unicorn embroidered blankets right up to her neck and tucked her in.

“Daddy! It’s too tight.” She cried out, her father smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“I don’t want monsters to carry you off into the night!” She smiled and giggled.

“They won’t, you’ll scare all the monsters away, won’t you?” 

“Every single one.” She blinked up.

“Could you sing me the one mom used to?” his face faltered as he remembered his cherished wife, he still mourned for her but it was easier with Charlotte around, she reminded him so much of her. He took a moment to blink back what might have been tears and nodded.

“Of course my darling.” He cleared his throat and sang quietly to his daughter whilst he ran a finger through her hair. Her eyes drifted closed and she rolled over to pull in her cuddly toy goat that inhabited the corner of her pillow at all times, tiny sequins covered his body, little Razzle and his brother Dazzle, although Dazzle was currently entertaining at the castle so wouldn’t be joining Charlotte for bedtime. Another gentle kiss on the forehead that made Charlotte snuggle down and her father moved out, turning the light off as he left. Back down the hall he entered his study once more and sat down with a weary sigh. He was tired, he knew he should sleep but the thoughts that he was missing something, something just out of sigh, just out of reach and he turned back to his dossiers that littered the table. Interviews and testimonials from those that claimed to have been contacted from the other side, it looked like rambling, most of it anyway. Apart from the same little pieces of detail that would constantly crop up, not always identical but enough of the same that it seemed far more than just coincidence.

A shadowy smile, offering deals in some form or another. There was something here and he couldn’t quite get it, like a word on the tip of a tongue. There was a disturbance and his papers gently fluttered from his desk and onto the floor, looking over the window across from him was open just a crack, he frowned, he had thought it to have been closed with the setting of the sun. He moved over to close it and then turned to pick up the discarded paper. It was going to be a long, long night.

***

The policeman who had been on the scene had seen a lot of shit in his years on the force, but nothing tugged at the heart and made you feel sick more than cases involving children. It had been a couple of days and Charlotte Magne had failed to turn up to school, with no leave of absence or sickness offered, now her father, the oddball journalist/detective that he was, could be agreed was a little off. However, it was clear to anyone that met him that he absolutely treasured his daughter, so the school had alerted the police when they failed to get hold of him too. Just a simple assignment on his routine patrol, check up on a kid and her dad who hadn’t been seen, he imagined they probably just went on holiday somewhere, off season… you know to avoid the crowds. It could get you in trouble with the school board. They didn’t like the pupils being absent but it was all too common. 

Simple plain looking house with a car in the driveway. So they weren’t on holiday. Moving up he knocked on the door.

“Hello? It’s the police here… the school has raised some concerns about Charlotte. Is anybody home?” He waited a few minutes and knocked again. Stepping back on the porch and waiting, no one came. Something itched at the back of his neck and he couldn't help but get a dreadful feeling staring at the house. Moving to a neighbour he had more luck.

“Sorry to disturb you this morning ma’am, but do you happen to know if your neighbour has gone away?” The women blinked up in surprise.

“Mr Magne? No, I don’t think I’ve seen them leave… he usually asks me to watch over the place when they go on holiday…” 

“Thank you ma’am, sorry again to have disturbed you.” The lady shook her head.

“Oh no that’s alright… they’re both okay right?” She looked worried and he had to put his best diplomatic smile.

“That’s what I’m here to make sure of.” Stepping back and moving again towards the house. He had cause to enter now and he couldn’t just let this go. He knocked once more.

“Hello, it's the police. Please if you’re in, could you answer the door.” there was silence and he tried the handle. Of course the door was locked, he paused, he needed to get back to the station and get the paperwork for a search warrant put together. As he stepped in his ears pricked and he could have sworn a little girl's voice inside the house. He froze, that was it. He would pay for the door himself if it came to a lawsuit but there was no way in good conscience that he was leaving this property now. Brining the radio to his mouth he dialled in.

“This is officer Johnson, I’ve got a suspicious missing persons' situation, requesting back up before entering the property.” It got buzzed through and twenty minutes later he was joined by another policeman, unfortunately the neighbours had come out to watch. He both wished and didn’t wish that this was legitimate, he would look like a fool breaking into a house if it turned out to be a wild goose hunt. But of course he wanted Charlotte Magne to be safe and healthy too. With a sharp kick, the lock caved in and he moved inside.

“It’s the police. If you’re inside please stay where you are and keep your hands visible.” He called out. Moving slowly throughout the house, he heard it coming from upstairs, a quiet crying. Carefully stepping on, officer Johnson moved up the stairs and down the hallway, a door open at the far end seemed to be where it was coming from and his stomach had begun to sink, there was no way this was going to end well, turning the corner he stopped dead.   
  
A tiny figure in a soiled nightgown was gently shaking the corpse of an adult male.

“D-Daddy, please wake up… p-please.” His eyes were shut, but the room's contents showed anything other than sleep, bloodied handprints had been dragged everywhere and papers were scattered all over the floor, there had been a clear struggle and a lot of blood.

Officer Johnson had seen a lot of shit, but you could never get over a little girl losing her father. 

She was silent during counselling, and had nothing to say when the investigator gently tried to get anything out of her that might lead to evidence of her father's killer. Despite it being such a visceral scene there was no evidence left behind that anyone else had been in that room, apart from the hand prints that didn’t match Mr Magne’s hands and were obviously too large for Charlotte. The only time she really spoke was to ask to be called Charlie, it’s what her teachers and friends called her. Charlotte was something used by her father and she didn’t want to hear it ever again. 

With no family left, the poor little blonde girl was sucked up by the social services and found herself in an orphanage, she was put on a high watchlist for potential self harm and was constantly being monitored. She would just sit in the common area by herself quietly and hold tightly onto the two things she was able to bring with her, Razzle and Dazzle. Everything else apart from some of her clothes had been sold, including the house as per Mr Magne’s will and everything was left to Charlotte in a fund that she could access on her 17th birthday, to help with university if she decided to go, or to help start her life. 

Well she already had one life, but that seemed to be over. Now Charlie just had to suffer the rest.

  
  



	2. The Start is Better than the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie begins to accept life in the orphanage and meets someone who has probably had it worse.

A gentle knock and the door opened, a fairly short plump woman with curled shoulder-length auburn locks walked in, she tapped a finger to her glasses to straighten them up her nose.

“Charlie?” The little blonde girl placed down both her toy goats on her bed and shuffled across to the end before getting up and moving across the small room she was in.

“Yes Miss Potts?” Miss Potts was one of the orphanage's orderlies and was one of the few assigned to watch over Charlie in case of any ‘incidents’ she wanted to work with unfortunate children so that she could help get them a better life, to get adopted but it still filled her with sorrow and with Charlie especially. Such a bright little girl, but the grief locked behind those shiny eyes was almost heartbreaking. Miss Potts moved over to the girl and crouched down low to be on eye level with her, to seem more approachable, she would hate Charlie to be nervous, the poor thing has been through enough.

“You’ve been with us for a little bit now Charlie, how are you finding it?” Charlie nodded slightly and moved back over to grab Razzle and Dazzle and cuddled them tightly as she wandered back. The orderly gave a warm smile, they were Charlie’s comforters and they went with her almost everywhere.

“Is there anything you want to tell me, any little troubles? Doesn’t matter how big or small.” Charlie rubbed her foot on the ground and looked towards the window.

“At night… the windows make noise, I think monsters want to get me.” 

“Oh sweetie, I think it's just a loose pane of glass, rattling in the wind, this building is a bit old… But I’ll get someone to have a look for you, make sure there  _ aren't  _ any monsters, sound good?” Charlie nodded. Miss Potts took a deep breath.

“Charlie, I’m sure you’ve noticed your room has two beds, since you’ve settled in so nicely, how would you like a roommate?” Charlie’s wide eyes looked to the other bed on the other side of the room from hers before turning back.

“Who?” 

“Another little girl, about your age Charlie… would you like to try and make a new friend?” Charlie nodded timidly and there was a collective sigh from the adults, they needed to condense down kids to save space but it wasn’t so easy if they were kicking and screaming about it.

“Her name’s Vagatha, she’s very shy so don’t worry if she doesn’t want to say hello straight away okay?” Charlie nodded and squeezed her two goats again as she looked to the door that was opening as Miss Potts gestured with her hand for someone to enter. A small little olive skinned girl with dark brown hair that came just below her neck stepped in holding another orderlies hand, she looked apprehensive and nervous as she glanced around the room. She had a vibrant emerald green eye, her other eye was covered in some form of bandage and wrapped around her head. Charlie’s first thought was that she looked like a pirate in one of the books her father would read to her. Miss Potts turned to the new little girl.

“Vagatha, this is Charlie… she’s the one we told you about, and she’s very much looking forward to meeting you.” Charlie gave a small smile and took a step forward, using Razzle and Dazzle like a form of human shield, she was emboldened and gave a quiet.

“Hello.” Vagatha swallowed and looked up at Miss Potts and the other orderly before finally settling back down to Charlie.

“H-Hi.” it was so quiet a field mouse would have a hard time hearing. 

“Let’s get your clothes packed away Vagatha, and then we’ll all head up to the play rooms, does that sound okay?” Vagatha gave a timid nod and stood awkwardly to one side whilst the orderly that came with her who was clutching a small pack moved in and started unpacking clothes for the little girl and placing them in the small chest of drawers that would be hers next to the single bed. Charlie watched with mild interest but found her eyes drifting over and staring at the eye patch some more, she was curious how she got it, and if she was dressing up like a pirate. Vagatha caught her stare and seemed to shrink away, looking away and uncomfortable. Charlie knew they were leaving and put both goats on her bed, she didn’t like to leave them but after the first couple of times when other children would ask to play with them and Charlie had to tell them all no, she had been asked to leave them behind to save on any arguments or tears.

After that they were all led away to the playrooms, a handful of children were running around and playing, pulling out toys and other things from large boxes and pushing plastic cars on foam mats, others were sitting at crafts tables and drawing. Not wanting to force interactions they let both girls wander off to do their own thing, both were so very similar in wishing to self-isolate. 

Vagatha had been rescued by social services, after they had been alerted from the local hospital. She had been brought in suffering from a fractured eye socket, and her parents explained that she had been running around and fell hard against a door handle. Vagatha was barely conscious and a fever and blood poisoning had set in badly. It was clear to anyone trained that this injury had been left a very long time, and she was only brought to the hospital when it seemed that she was about to die. Infection had claimed her eye, there was no recovering it. The nurse raised the alarm to the doctor who immediately called both the police and the social housing teams. 

An unannounced visit, told them all they needed to, with a search warrant in hand Vagatha’s parents had no choice but to wait on the curb with the officers as a search was carried out. On the surface there was nothing wrong, expect there wasn’t a bedroom for anyone apart from the parents. Then with a closer search they found the dog cage under the kitchen sink, but there wasn’t any other evidence of having a pet and the small soiled underwear forced into the corner of the metal box was enough. The trail was almost completely open and shut, digging deeper led to the revelations that Vagatha had not been registered with any school and despite being nearly seven was completely illiterate. She was moved to an orphanage in a different part of the country, and whilst both her parents were found guilty of neglect and abuse, it was better if it was hard for her to be tracked down. When the employee’s heard about the girl that would be arriving it made most of them sick, abuse cases were rare thankfully but still traumatic and they put Vagatha on a watchlist too, her therapy sessions started immediately to help her build trust in adult but it was slow going, as the only two adults she had ever known were both monsters. 

Vagatha wasn’t playing with the other children, she had made her way to the corner of the room by a window and was just watching the outside world, fascinated by the clouds. Charlie had moved to the craft table and was starting to draw. A princess castle and some rainbows, reaching over she grabbed the pink felt-tip pen and started. Watching them like a hawk was Miss Potts along with several others of her team, Both the girls were reclusive, Charlie less so, she would at least smile and pass a coloured pen if asked, she wouldn't start conversations but it was clear there was a wounded little girl who was a bit of a chatterbox just waiting to be nursed back to life. Vagatha was different and would shrink away from anyone trying to get close to her, she would need more care and attention, nothing rushed or forced as they were sure it would just drive away.

A clacking noise filled the space as a couple of kids were knocking around toy wooden toy trains together, everyone was happily ignoring it, well apart from the little girl by the window, Vagatha would wince as if she was being hit every time the bang sounded it and she was starting to shake like a leaf. Miss Potts was on it like a bat out of hell and moved she crouched down next to Vagatha and didn’t reach out to touch her but spoke quietly and calmly to get her attention.

“Would you like to go somewhere quieter?” The small girl nodded and offered a hand, Miss Potts took it and carefully led the girl away. Charlie watched with curious interest until they left and then turned back to her drawing, she figured that three unicorns were plenty to live around all the castles, any more and there would no doubt be disputes about zoning rights. 

Outside the main room and with the door shut Miss Potts turned and crouched down next to the girl holding her hand, Vagatha met her gaze briefly but then looked away hesitantly.

“Don’t like loud noises?” A timid shake of the head with a tiny.

“N-No.” 

“Okay, well we don’t have to go back in there for a while, what were you doing by the window?” 

“Watching clouds.” Miss Potts offered a warm smile.

“Okay sweetie, shall we go back to your new room, you can watch the clouds from there if you like?” With another little nod, she straightened up and walked with the nervous child by her side. Baby steps, it had to be baby steps, she was very vulnerable and healing would never be quick, she hoped that the therapist might help, but with the things she’s been through for so many years, those are the kind of scars that don’t heal easily. 

It was the end of the day and after being fed dinner in the cafeteria, Charlie had noticed that her new dormitory friend wasn't anywhere to be seen. They were then shown back to their rooms, Charlie always had someone to walk with, she didn’t know it but it was mainly to make sure there wasn’t an attempt to run away. The thought hadn’t crossed Charlie’s mind, she had nowhere  **to** go. Her misery was born from the fact she didn’t have a home, so this was just as bad as anywhere else, her dad still wasn’t going to come tuck her in, sing her a song or place a kiss on her forehead. 

Thoughts of her father flittered now and then, when she saw something that reminded her of him and it drove a stake in Charlie’s heart, her face would tremble and crumple she needed to hold Razzle and Dazzle to get past this, they always helped, because if she held them tightly she could still smell the lingering scent of her home, even if it was fading more and more each day. So when Charlie opened her door and saw only Razzle on her bed, she panicked, then discovering Dazzle in the arms of the girl she had only just met as she stared out a window Charlie did the only thing she could and shouted.

“Hey! He’s mine!” Vagatha jumped on the spot and dropped the toy immediately which did not ease Charlie’s emotions, as the goat landed with a soft thud. Except that when the girl turned her head to look towards Charlie, it wasn’t with the expression of someone being caught with their hand in the cookie jar like one might expect. It was the look of absolute terror, the girl’s emerald eye darted first to under the bed, it looked like she was trying to decide if she could climb under there to hide, but the bed was too low to the ground and Charlie was standing by the only door, glancing out the window, they were several floors up and Vagatha had already started to hyperventilate and shake. 

Charlie was perceptive enough to know that this wasn’t a tantrum because she’d been caught, she’d seen those at school or in the park with other children. Charlie thought about opening the door and asking for help, she had only just been dropped off so one of the orderlies probably was only twenty feet away. A flash of guilt crossed her guts that perhaps she had overreacted, she hadn’t told the girl they were her toys, Vagatha just saw that she had been playing with them. Charlie thought she should apologize first.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” But Vagatha clearly wasn’t capable of hearing and had pulled herself into a tiny ball trying to become as small as possible. Charlie glanced at the door again, thinking that maybe someone else would know what to do. Putting on a soft smile, she moved forward, not wanting to make any sudden movements, not that Vagatha could see, she had her face pressed hard against her knees. Charlie crossed the room cautiously and picked up the discarded Dazzle and sat down a couple of feet away from the terrified girl. Charlie bobbed him up and down and put on a silly voice.

“Hello, I’m Dazzle… What’s your name?” An emerald eye gleamed out from behind a knee as Vagatha stared across at the sequinned goat and the little blonde girl holding him, Charlie’s eyes were lit up softly with the light from the window. She was still shaking, still terrified of the blows that might rain down on her, the slamming of the cupboard door,  _ bang, bang BANG!  _ Then in the dark, always in the dark. It’s like she could see it as an after image, cage bars overlaid across the room around her. But those blue eyes, those soft blue eyes, seemed to pierce through and even as everything else was closing in and threatening to swallow her up Vagatha could concentrate on that small blue light instead. 

“V-Vagatha…” Her voice shook, but she stared not at the toy that was casually asking her name, but the girl behind it and never once blinked. Charlie knew what it was like to say a name in that way, she had done it, but rather than outright asking she used Dazzle. The silly over the top deep voice sounded out again.   
  
“The princess behind me is Charlotte, but she doesn’t like that name anymore… everyone calls her Charlie.”

“V-Vaggie…” The goat’s head comically flopped to one side.

“Nice to meet you Vaggie, would you like to play with me?” Vaggie nodded silently and Charlie inched closer.

“I give the best hugs, but promise you won’t tell my brother!” The corners of Vaggie’s mouth twitched as everything in the room was getting quieter again, the pounding wasn't so heavy in her head. She carefully unwrapped her hands from her knees and extended outwards as Dazzle was passed to her and she brought him in for a hug. Charlie stopped and just watched as Vaggie held the goat tightly with her eye shut. Looked like Charlie wasn’t the only one who needed the goats for comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just jot down a paragraph at a time so expect a slow update cycle.
> 
> But next time we're dealing with school and leading up to and including those awkward teenage years. EXPECT ANGST.


	3. Getting Ready for School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie has trouble, Charlie wants to help.
> 
> Their friendship flourishes as time goes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing some fluff as something a little different from my current big project so it's nice to mix and match. 
> 
> I bet some of y'all might be wondering why this has been marked as explicit and that's because like most of my work, it's going to get bad... really bad, but that's not yet. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff.

Charlie was sitting on her bed, doing her homework. She had Razzle tucked next to her as she read a book about a white wolf. She would need to answer some questions on the sheet provided regarding the story and her pencil lay next to it. Her brow furrowed as she worked her way through the trickier words. 

Charlie had been put in an upper class for almost all her studies, the girl was bright, if easily distracted and prone to doodle. She picked up the pencil and scribbled the answer regarding which bird the wolf had gobbled up when a frustrated noise sounded out from across the room and a thud of a thin book landed on the floor. 

Vaggie’s face was screwed up with frustration as she hurled the book she was attempting to read away from her. She grabbed Dazzle and pulled him into a tight hug and flopped over on her side facing the wall. 

“Vaggie are you okay?” 

“It’s s-stupid!” Was the angry response. Charlie put down her pencil and swung her legs off the side of the bed. 

“What is?” Charlie looked at the very thin book on the floor.

“R-Reading.” Was Vaggie’s response.

It had been a couple of weeks, since their meeting. Vaggie still wasn’t talkative but she would seemingly make an effort with Charlie, their carers celebrated that the two girls seemed to be compatible. Charlie had been going to a new school now, and assumed Vaggie was in a different class set. She was never on the same bus as Charlie but the blonde girl had seen her at lunch or break time, often by herself and staring at the sky, she had wondered if Vaggie might be lonely. Charlie bent down to pick up the book.

“Do you want some help?” Vaggie froze as if a shiver had run down her spine, she shook her head.

“N-No!” Charlie frowned slightly, she always asked for help if she needed it.

“Why not?” Vaggie practically mumbled her response.

“You’ll think I’m s-stupid.” she said in a flat quiet tone. Charlie took a step closer and perched up onto Vaggie’s bed and sat there. Vaggie was very particular about her personal space, but Charlie seemed to be the exception. When any of the nurses needed to take her between therapy sessions they would always have to wait for Vaggie to offer her hand. It would always have to be her, it had been marked down at trying to regain some semblance of control and it was healthy for this phase. With Charlie as a roommate she had gotten more comfortable with her, especially since they shared Charlie’s prized toys although Dazzle seemed to have taken a shining to the dark haired girl. Realizing that Charlie wasn’t really going to go anywhere, already bored by reading about the wolf and the ducks. Vaggie rolled over and half stared, half glared at her.

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?” Charlie nodded.

“I’d never make fun, everyone’s different!” 

“Promise?” 

“Pinky promise!” and Charlie offered out her little finger and smiled at Vaggie, who finally got a smile and Vaggie sat up before linking her little finger with Charlie. Her bandage had come off now and instead a black eyepatch covered her left eye, she hated when people looked at it, which was unfortunate because it's all that strangers would ever talk about. Charlie made sure to always look her in the eye and it calmed Vaggie down immensely even if she still did feel self-conscious. 

Vaggie shuffled so she sat next to Charlie and opened up the first page, Charlie looked down at what was barely half a sentence on each page in big clear writing, followed by plenty of pictures. 

“C….C… a… a... at...c… at… cat!” Vaggie had her brow furrowed and was staring intently at the large lettering. Charlie nodded and gave her a smile.

“That’s right!” Charlie never asked, felt it was rude to despite her curiosity, but Vaggie didn’t seem dumb, when they spoke, on the rare occasions she did speak at length, it always seemed quick, it was almost like Vaggie had just missed out on school, Charlie had no idea, she thought that school was something that everyone had to go to. Vaggie placed a finger on the page and dragged it to the next word, it looked familiar.

“Cat?” She looked at Charlie, the blonde shook her head.

“It’s close but see the beginning is different? Look how it curves like a snake! That’s the sound it makes SSSSS.” Vaggie looked back and didn’t quite understand how she missed the different letters, her head felt like it hurt from the concentration. 

“SSSSSSat?” Charlie nodded and offered more gentle encouragement.

“The snake’s not that long, just a tiny short one!”

“Sat!... Cat sat!” she dragged her finger to the next word along, she recognized this one, and the one next to it too.

“In a…” she had an easier time with two-letter words. Now it was just the last one, similar to the first two but definitely different. Vaggie closed her eye as she tried to remember the alphabet chart that was in her classroom and all the sounds that they made. 

“Huh-at… hat. Cat sat in a hat!” With Charlie nod Vaggie smiled triumphantly. She turned to the girl who was admiring the picture of the oversized grey cat that had got stuck jumping head first into an overturned top hat. 

“Thanks, Charlie.”

“That’s okay Vaggie, you want to do the next one?” Vaggie blinked a couple of times and tried to clear the forming headache as her brain worked in ways she had never expected it to, but nodded and turned the page. 

***

“Deep breaths Vagatha, deep breaths.” Vaggie had her eyes shut tight and she almost was tearing her hair right out of her scalp as she gripped it. Fear held onto with its icy talons driving straight into her stomach and she could already feel her limbs locking up. Another anxiety attack, another attempt to peel away her defences so she could try and heal, what was the point? She stopped listening and instead concentrated on her breathing and trying to calm down. It finally settled, and she opened her eye and released the grip on her hair, her scalp was throbbing painfully when she did so.

“You’ll never forget what happened but you need to remember that it’s in the past and can’t hurt you in the now.” 

A wonderful platitude, but useless. So she played along, wrote down feelings, tried to talk about herself, what she was enjoying, but Vaggie didn’t feel like any of this was shifting the weight away, it just felt so ingrained. It was her, the abused little girl who shook at loud noises and hated strangers. Who was obsessed with clouds because she had hardly seen the sky before and she loved the blue sky. Who had to speak quietly, because if she wasn’t quiet she wouldn’t get fed, she would get beaten instead. 

The man continued to scribble his notes behind the clipboard he held, it felt like a wall of cardboard that separated Vaggie from him, she was sat with what looked like an iron rod stuck to her back with how straight she was sitting on what should have been a comfy sofa. Time ticked on and soon enough their thirty minutes was up and Vaggie was offered a cheery goodbye as she stepped out and was greeted by another orderly to help her get back to her room. Steps echoed through the corridor and the breathing through her nose increased as it threatened to press down on her, she could hear screaming, probably children playing but it was nails on a chalkboard. Vaggie could hear the heartbeat in her head and everything was starting to get dizzy, she only needed to make it across a few more corridors, she didn’t want to have to go to the nurse again, they couldn’t help she just sat still in a corner until she calmed down, that wasn’t fun at all. 

Everything was too loud, too bright and then she could see the door, oh god it was getting closer, she didn’t want to run, to cause suspicion to the adult that walked with her, almost… almost. She opened the door and stepped in and all the noise quietened down, everything became calm again.

“Hey Vaggie, are you doing okay?” Charlie turned her head up, she had a set of crayons, something she was able to get from school to complete an art project. The doodle covered paper spilled out over her bed.

“Y-Yeah Charlie… Can I?...” She trailed off but Charlie already knew what she wanted, and reached over to hold out Dazzle and Vaggie took him with a small smile before cuddling into him tightly.

“T-Thanks.” Vaggie asked now, she asked for the toy goat and Charlie had never said no. This was Vaggie’s little sanctuary from the world, and for now it worked just fine. 

**Several Years Later**

“W-What?” Miss Potts gave Vaggie a sympathetic look. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but the high school Charlie’s going to doesn’t have the capability to take you, it would be unfair to you.” Vaggie was almost having a full on panic attack as she sat in the small office that made up Miss Potts’ domain. 

“B-But you c-can’t! Charlie’s my best friend!” Miss Potts' look was gentle enough but for all Vaggie cared she could look like the grim reaper for the difference it would make.

“I know, but you’ll make new friends, I’ve heard that the special education group is really supportive about building friendships.” Vaggie looked imploringly.

“I d-don’t want to make other friends! I’m just s-slow!” That got Miss Potts sympathy as Vaggie twisted her hands in worry in her lap.

“Sweetie, I know it’s not your fault. But you need to be able to read and write at a ninth grade level, and you’re just not quite there…” Vaggie was begging now.

“B-But that’s t-three months away, what if… what if I try really hard? I’ll practice reading every day! What if I can do it? Will you let me join Charlie’s school?”

“It’s not as easy as that sweetie, you might be in Charlie’s school, but Charlie’s one of the brightest in her current class, you won’t share any of the same lessons with her.”

“B-But I’ll be at her s-school! I can see her for l-lunches and things! Just like I do now!” The desperation was starting to sound louder and louder and Miss Potts took her glasses off and cleaned them with a corner of her skirt, she sighed.

“Okay Vagatha… if you can get your reading and writing up to a standard that would pass, I’ll send the transfer papers. But it’ll be hard, they’ll expect you to be able to improve, you know that right?” Vaggie wasn’t listening anymore and she just nodded frantically.

“Yes, I’ll do it! Just you watch, I'll do it!” She was already getting up from the chair she had been sat on before making her way out and closing the door behind her.

“Didn’t even say goodbye… teenagers.” Miss Potts smiled dryly to herself and shook her head before returning to Vagatha’s case file, Charlie laying open next to it.

It had been five years since those two had turned up at the orphanage, and boy how they had grown, although not always for the better, much to Miss Potts’ annoyance. They both shot up like weeds although Charlie was always a little taller, long limbs and gangly, puberty had hit them hard and with growth spurts they almost looked like they had the proportions of Jack Skellington, in a few more years Miss Potts was sure they would fill out, the two young girls were as thick as thieves and would always been seen with each other, during the weekends and evenings or at their current school where Vaggie would catch up with Charlie from her different classes to enjoy lunch or break together,

Closing both folders, Miss Potts’ eyes fell on the bottom notice for Vagatha’s case, the countless failed adoption notices. Vagatha couldn’t handle meeting prospective parents, each time she would end up with a panic attack or would start screaming uncontrollably. The poor girl couldn’t handle the idea that new ‘parents’ were going to take her away, no matter how many repeating months and years of therapy it became clear that the position of parent was a tainted thing in her mind and after a few years they had given up trying to put her for adoption, not wanting to put the girl through another horrifying meeting. She was going to stay within the system until she had gone to university or instead got a job, they wouldn’t kick her out straight away and would try their very best to help here get a place to live.

There was a long sigh as the file was locked away and Miss Potts returned to her desk and pulled her next lot of paperwork towards herself, it was a shame really, a damn shame that Vaggie would never get to experience a loving foster family, there were certainly those that had wanted to help her and it broke her heart that nothing ever stuck. 

Charlie on the other hand was an anomaly, a very strange one too, there wasn’t a single application to have her meet with anyone, no one wanted to even look at adopting her, from the day she arrived to now, she had nothing. First Miss Potts had to check to make sure their system was actually working, but no… Charlie’s portfolio was online and viewable, in fact she had logged onto the website herself to check that it worked, it did. It was as confusing as anything. Charlie was bright, a smart little cookie with a wonderful smile. Not that people were shallow but it always played a factor, she was cute as a button and it was clear that she was going to grow into a beautiful woman. So why no interest? She was chatty and more outgoing than most. 

Charlie had stopped needing therapy to adjust to the murder of her father. It had taken time but she had managed to grieve properly and moved on, she was more willing to talk about him, funny stories of the things that he used to do. It was heart-warming that she had come so far, Charlie would be fine, she was well-adjusted and doing great. From her reports that came from her time in middle-school if she continued improving she could easily find herself in the top five percent, or at least that was what was predicted for her, that could lead to all sorts of scholarship options for universities. She had never said it, being a cruel phrase but she always looked at Charlie while she was studying or talking to someone new and thought.

‘Your father would be so proud.’

***

“Charlie!” Charlie blinked and looked up from the maths textbook she was currently studying, Vaggie was at the door as it flew open and she looked panicked.

“Vaggie? What’s wrong!?” 

“They're gonna make me go to a different high school!” Charlie's expression softened and she got up from her bed and moved across to her fretting best friend.

“Hey, it’ll be alright, we’ll still be roommates, won’t we? And our evenings and weekends!” Vaggie was shaking her head.

“B-But what about during the day, Charlie, y-you know? I l-like sharing lunch with you…” Vaggie’s eye dropped to the floor and her arms fell limp, Charlie reached out and took hold of them, bringing them up to her chest.

“Is there anything you can do?” Vaggie was staring at her hands, being gently held by Charlie, she didn’t know her cheeks felt so warm, but risking a glance up at her friend's concerned face calmed the nerves that were racing around her head.

“I spoke to Miss Potts about it, she said if I can read and write better she’ll put in a transfer for me…” Charlie’s smile could have brightened a dark room.

“Well then, let’s do it, together!” Vaggie frowned and smiled.

“No, Charlie you have exams coming up, I can’t ask you to help.” Charlie winked.

“I know, that’s why I’m offering, look I’ll get my homework and stuff done, then afterwards I’ll help you.” 

“But Ch-”

“Ah ah ah! No more, come on Vaggie we can start now if you want.” Vaggie paused and nodded, when Charlie let go of her hands they felt colder than they should have done, Vaggie wasn’t sure why, the confusing sensation continued as Charlie put away her maths book and started getting some of her old books out to help Vaggie with. Vaggie wasn’t sure if she could improve enough, but she’d fight tooth and nail to try and get there.

Together, Vaggie might have a chance.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to have to do a prom section, because who doesn't love prom? All those teenage hormones rushing around, hopefully no one does something stupid.


	4. 4. PROM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little tense when Vaggie has conflicting feelings and Charlie is none the wiser.

The end of the school day and Vaggie was moving across the outdoor area, heading towards the administration buildings, her knuckles pulsed and she flexed her sore hand. A familiar voice called out to her and Vaggie turned to see Charlie looking at her, with disappointment in her tone that made Vaggie feel just awful.

“Detention again?” Charlie’s eyes turned with worry to look at Vaggie walking next to her.

“Sorry Charlie, go ahead and leave without me, I’ll see you back at our room.” Charlie let out a soft sigh and stopped, turning to grab Vaggie’s hand, she brought it up and gripped it tightly. Vaggie faltered in place, feeling those soft fingers gripping around her palm. Her heart was already increasing in tempo, and pressing frantically against her ribcage.

“At least tell me what it was about this time?” Vaggie looked into those blue eyes and how they concentrated on Vaggie’s face.

“It was nothing, just another stupid joker thinking about making a pirate impression…” Charlie shook her head.

“Can’t you ignore it?” 

“It’s fine Charlie, it's more embarrassing for him being knocked to the ground by a girl. They’ll stop eventually.” 

“But it’s not fine, how many warnings are you going to get Vaggie, how many detentions? Please, can you try not to get into any more fights this term?” Vaggie let out a sigh and Charlie squeezed her hand for emphasis. How could Vaggie ever deny Charlie a thing.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Charlie smiled so warmly and let go of Vaggie’s hand, for a moment she thought about grabbing it, entwining her fingers and just holding onto the moment. 

“You’re lucky, but actually I’m going to the prom committee now so I’ll be finishing about the same time, we can walk back together anyway.” Vaggie gave Charlie a reassuring smile.

“So they’ve finally asked you?”

“I don’t know about ‘finally’ but it's nice taking part in organizing something that’ll be so much fun.” 

“Well, with you planning it, I’m sure it’ll be the best one yet.” Charlie smiled.

“Well it's a few months away, but I’ve got plenty of time to make it great!... Vaggie, can you keep a secret?” Her voice went low and They moved to the side by the doors and out of easy earshot.

“Of course I can.” Charlie looked around before lowering her head and speaking in a rather hushed but excitable tone.

“Seviathan’s asked me to be his girlfriend!” Vaggie felt like the bottom of the world had just collapsed and she was falling into the void. 

“O-Oh?” Was about all she could manage, but in her head was just one though.

‘Why him, why not me?’

“Yeah, it was shortly after I was told I would be running the prom committee, he pulled me into an empty classroom and asked!” Vaggie swallowed to try and clear the awkward lump in her throat.

“Isn’t he just a chad?” She wanted to be supportive but she’d seen Seviathan with his group of guy friends making horribly offensive jokes and laughing at others, how could Charlie want to date this guy?

“I know what he’s like with his friends, but when we’ve been messaging privately he really is a sweet guy!” Another bombshell and Vaggie felt the world contracting and pushing itself down on her.

“You’ve been privately messaging?” Charlie failed to see the rising panic in Vaggie’s voice.

“Just the last couple of weeks… oh damn, didn’t see the time, come on Vaggie, don’t want to be late for your detention! I’ll see you out here after okay?” Vaggie nodded in an almost drunken fashion.

“Yeah… sure, Charlie” Her numb body entered the building and made its way on autopilot to the detention hall that she had become oh so familiar with. Vaggie had over the years grown her fringe out to hide the left side of her face, to keep the eyepatch out of sight, but it didn’t help and teenagers being vicious little shits had mocked her constantly and recently had rather unoriginally started making pirate impressions whenever she was near, it was around then that Vaggie had started getting into trouble for fighting. She found that if she matched it with aggression it would keep the anxiety attacks at bay, it wasn’t healthy coping but it meant she didn’t break down in front of anyone. 

Vaggie still had therapy and still felt like it didn’t help, no… that was a lie. It did help in a sort, Vaggie accepted that her parents were monsters but that doesn’t mean every stranger she meets will be one too, she still had a healthy paranoia around strangers that she didn’t trust or her gut instinct told her something, that led her to Seviathan, something was off about that boy, she didn’t trust him and would go so far as to worry about Charlie being with him, but was that just because she was Jealous? It was hard to separate her feelings and it just made Vaggie sad to linger too long on that thought.

***

Of course she had to go, this was Charlie’s project, and it made her so happy talking about it. Of course Vaggie would support her. But she also knew that it was going to be a living hell, loud music, dark room. Single, without a prom date, because there was only one person she  _ wanted  _ to go with, and that person was currently sitting across from her looking through catalogued and neat folders about getting everything ready for the big event that was only a week away. 

“Hey Vaggie.” The girl looked up to see Charlie looking back, she had closed most of her folders now and was just sitting upright.

“Yeah Charlie, what’s up?”

“Have you got a dress for prom?” Vaggie’s eye went wide. 

“... SHIT!” She should have been saving the meagre allowance they received from the start, instead she had been buying music to listen to on her phone and a new pair of sound cancelling headphones so she could ignore the world around her during the afternoons that Charlie spent time with Seviathan. Charlie must have guessed since they hadn’t discussed it and a small smile spread on her face.

“This saturday, I’m going to the place I’m renting my dress from, you should come too, get something nice.” Vaggie went quiet.

“Charlie… I can’t afford that, I don’t have any money saved.” The softest of smiles and those blue eyes shined out so brightly for a moment it made Vaggie feel weightless.

“It’s okay, I can get yours as well.” Vaggie went very stiff and shook her head emphatically.

“Charlie, no! That’s far too much money!” Charlie got up and made her way over to her roommate and crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on hers.

“It's a special day for me, and I want it to be special for you too! So we can both look amazing.”

“B-But Charlie, even renting is so expensive, how can you afford this?”

“I’ve been doing extra chores for Miss Potts during the mornings and evenings, helping wash up or tidying things away.” Vaggie’s expression fell away, Charlie already did so much, she studied hard, was organizing a prom and helped Vaggie with her studies whilst balancing a part-time job, a boyfriend  _ and  _ spending time with her best friend so that she hardly noticed that she was gone. How was this girl so perfect? It made Vaggie’s heart ache with a wanton need that she didn’t fully understand.

“Charlie, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me…” Vaggie slid off the bed and wrapped both arms around Charlie and hugged into her tightly, the blonde girl reciprocated and they just stayed on the floor for a little while, Blonde hairs were almost ticking Vaggie’s face but with the warmth that Charlie’s body was giving off, she could stay like this forever and just fall asleep, too soon Charlie was pulling back and not wanting to make a thing out of it, Vaggie reluctantly let go.

“We’ll just say it's an early birthday present, okay?” Vaggie laughed and nodded.

“It can be the next ten birthday presents Charlie, you’re so kind to me.”

“You’re my best friend Vaggie, I’ve always got your back.” those words comforted and stung all at once as Vaggie sat back on her bed and Charlie moved off to start packing away her prom things.

“I’m going out to the park and meeting Sev, do you wanna come?” Vaggie’s mood instantly darkened but she tried her best not to let it show.

“Who else is gonna be there?” Charlie paused.

“Probably Helsa? Maybe a couple of their friends.” Vaggie shook her head at hearing Seviathan’s sister’s name, she was the epitome of bratty, bitchy and overprivileged. 

“I’ll pass, you know I don’t get on with her.” Charlie frowned.

“I want you to get on with them, you know both you and Sev are important to me.” Vaggie held strong.

“I know hun, but I just can’t deal with her constantly putting everyone around her down, it’s best if I just don’t go near her.” Charlie took a moment but then nodded, with the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Okay, I suppose that makes sense, I just don’t want you to feel left out just because I’m meeting my boyfriend.” A stab through the heart at the word ‘boyfriend’ but Vaggie gave it her best attempt at a small and shook her head.

“It’s fine, I know you’re not just up and running off on me… h-have fun, okay?” Charlie nodded and went for the exit.

“Thanks, Vaggie. I’ll see you later for curfew.”

“See you.” With that, she was gone and it left Vaggie with an empty room and an even emptier feeling inside her chest. She settled for eventually getting up and picking up one of the slightly worn and overly hugged goat toys and moved with it back to her bed and cuddled it softly. 

This prom, wasn’t going to be easy,

***

  
  


Vaggie frowned from across the room, she hated this… hated the music, hated the stupid flashing lights and hated the couples dancing together. That awful longing came back as she glanced at Charlie and how radiant she looked in that prom dress, she was beautiful. A flowing red dress that was conservative but still seemed to make Charlie’s natural beauty more pronounced, the long smooth material flared out at the bottom giving her enough width to step and dance with it and it left a small section of blank skin at the top of her back, She was beautiful, Charlie wasn’t wearing the most makeup or had the most skin on display but it was clear that she was heads and shoulders above everyone else, and her personality just made it shine even more so, Vaggie was pining badly for her, and it hurt.

Vaggie’s own dress, a nice sleek emerald green had been picked out by Charlie because it drew attention to Vaggie’s eye colour, it was a sincere and touching moment that Charlie would know her so well, she was such a good friend and it made Vaggie feel even worse about having so much money spent on her, even if it was just a rental, she had vowed to start putting some of her own money away, to somehow repay Charlie, give her the best Christmas gift or take her out for a fancy meal and confess her feelings- no, not that last one. Vaggie had her head in the clouds and it came crashing back down with uncertainty. Was it a silly crush? She didn’t know, Vaggie had such problems with forming connections with people, her own trust issues withstanding, Vaggie knew she was not an easy person to get along with, apart from Charlie. Charlie was the expectation to the rule, she was comfortable and always ready to listen and understand, amazing and kind and growing up with her made Vaggie realize she was one-hundred percent genuine with how she cared and wanted to be there, now every time she looked at those amazing blue eyes or that perfect face, Vaggie’s felt light-headed, and her stomach squirmed with a warm burning that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. 

Vaggie’s expression softened as she saw Charlie laughing at something, she couldn’t hear it from all the way over there, but Vaggie knew exactly what sort of laugh that was, such a joyful noise and how if you could get Charlie to laugh enough it would cause her to double over and clutch her stomach as it hurt to laugh that much. The blush that had spread across her cheeks was snuffed out when she saw Charlie turn with her perfect hair all tied up and with flowers in it to look at Seviathan standing next to her by the punch bowl. Vaggie tried to hide the scowl.

The boy had poured Charlie a cup of punch and handed it to her before getting himself one and then looking around to see if any of the adult chaperones or teachers were noticing pulled out a hip flask and topped up his cup with a grin, he said something to Charlie and tilted the flask towards her, the blonde beauty looked for a moment at the flask and then back at Seviathan, unsure. More words were exchanged and Charlie offered her cup and it was topped up too. She sniffed it cautiously before taking a sip and then wincing as whatever it was clearly burnt going down.

Vaggie could only watch in hopeless despair as the pair went off and started dancing, how happy Charlie looked, how smug Seviathan looked, like showing off a prize. She was staring, Vaggie knew she was staring but was interrupted by a shadow as one of the football team players had turned up asking if she wanted to dance, Vaggie spared him a glance and shook her head firmly. 

“Come on, can’t be fun standing here by yourself.” Vaggie frowned.

“I said no, take the hint.” he threw up his hands and turned to leave.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Yeah, that’s right, she would suit herself! Vaggie turned and grumbled. She was out of her comfort zone and everyone seemed to know it. Oh good, Helsa had seen her and just offered a sarcastic wave that Vaggie didn’t return, but luckily for her Helsa didn’t come over. How long until this thing was over? They would declare the king and queen of prom at some point near the end and she wanted to hang around for that, she wanted to support Charlie for all the work she’d put into organizing this, whilst at the same time keeping up with her studies  _ and  _ helping Vaggie with her reading and writing. Charlie was perfect, absolutely perfect and she deserved the best, and how badly Vaggie wished it could be her. 

She was badly infatuated with Charlie, she knew it and she both wanted to be everywhere with her and nowhere with her. Because not being able to be with Charlie was agony, but the thought of trying to avoid her was just as bad. She craved time to spend with her, and the light she brought into Vaggie’s life. Those sky blue eyes that Vaggie could just drift away staring into. The waking hours were bad, but dreams were worse, and recently they had started taking a more intense stance, the thought of being alone on a grassy meadow, smelling Charlie’s hair and the taste of her lips, it woke Vaggie with a start each time and how the space between her legs would throb and burn for relief. 

Snapping back to the present, Vaggie glanced round the dance floor and couldn’t see Charlie or her  _ boyfriend,  _ casting her eyes to her own empty cup of punch Vaggie decided with the shifting of her weight that she would need the bathroom soon, so might as well go now so she could guarantee being there for the announcement and Charlie going on the stage with the band. Moving across she stuck to the edges as much as possible and slipped out of the side door to the corridor that led to the bathroom.

Turning the corner Vaggie tensed, the music's beats fading into nothingness as the door shut behind her. Helsa was standing by the toilet door practically blocking the way, and the way she smiled at Vaggie, fuck that bitch was creepy.

“Oh look! It’s the Pirate  _ Queer _ .” Vaggie clenched her fist and hid it behind her back, she couldn’t let her see that Helsa’s words hurt, how they stung. She wanted to punch her, just break that snobby nose and watch blood stain that fucking cream dress of hers. But she couldn’t, Vaggie would ruin her own dress and Charlie paid for the rental, she couldn’t let Charlie down.

“I need the bathroom. Move.” Helsa’s sneer seemed to fill the majority of her face.

“Fucking hell, not even a please? The fuck you doing at prom, I mean I imagined all the fucking dorks and nerds would gather in a corner, but not even you could get a date?!” Vaggie bit back her tongue and the rising fury seemed to make the back of her neck burn.

“Move…  _ Please _ .” It was venomous, but she said it. Helsa seemed to completely ignore her.

“But that’s not right is it? You  **did** get asked to prom, by a bunch of the jocks too, don’t know why the fucking quarterback wanted to take you before me, but whatever, probably taken too many knocks to the head. Or he thought you were an easy slut.” Vaggie’s teeth were grinding together, and bile seemed to be boiling in her stomach.

“Helsa  **MOVE** !” But the girl across from her was in her element and torturing Vaggie was just too fun.

“That got me thinking, why the fuck would you turn down someone like that? But the only person you hang around with is Charlie.” Vaggie’s eye went wide.

“Shut up…” 

“You just follow her around like a bitch in heat, she’s popular, smart… pretty, you know everything you’re  **not** . Bet she’s fucking giving you such a pity party. Only thing you’ve got in common is you both come from that child prison. Yeah, bet she’s always wanted a pet but daddy always told her no, well now she has you since her pops snuffed it!” Vaggie had started to move towards her, she wanted to kick this girl’s teeth in, but she wobbled precariously enough on those heels.

“Shut the fuck up Helsa!” Vaggie’s entire body was starting to tremble.

“Always coming to her defence, aren’t you? Is it ‘cos you love her? Is that it?” Vaggie froze in place and that was precisely the wrong thing to do as a cruel high pitch laughter filled the space around them. 

“Oh, my, fucking, god.  **YOU DO** !” Vaggie stormed towards her and brought her fist round ready to hit her, dress be damned.

“I’m going to break your fucking teeth!” 

“Do it and I’ll just tell everyone how jealous you are of Sev! And how much you love Charlie, she’ll want nothing to do with you.” Vaggie stopped and bared her teeth at Helsa, who had started to slink past Vaggie.

“You’re a fucking bitch.” Helsa’s face turned into one of mock sympathy.

“Aww, you’re so kind, anyway I’m done… enjoy the bathroom.” With the grin on her face Helsa left, Vaggie turned confused on the spot, she closed her eye and took a deep breath in, before expelling it. Helsa was always good at getting under Vaggie’s skin. 

“Bitch…” Vaggie pushed open the door and stepped in. The bathroom was empty, well with how long Helsa was talking anyone would have come out surely, but oh wait… it wasn’t empty and Vaggie knew why instantly and already felt nauseous. She could hear two voices in one of the cubicles. 

“O-Oh… Sev…” Charlie’s voice froze Vaggie in place with blind panic.

“Yeah baby, you like that?”

“Y-Yeah… w-wait did you bring a condom?”

“Baby, come on… our first time, I just want to feel you.”

“B-But Sev.”

“It’s fine baby, I’ll just pull out.” 

“N-No Sev, No!” There was a pause and then a sigh.

“Ugh… fine… here, happy?” Vaggie couldn’t move, why couldn't she move? She couldn’t say anything, how embarrassed would Charlie be… fuck. Jealousy was gripping round her stomach in ugly tight coils. Vaggie needed to turn and leave, just turn and get the hell out of here. A pained gasp brought her out of her own head.

“Ow, S-Sev… it hurts.” 

“Don’t worry babes, you’ll get used to it.” Oh god, she could hear it, hear their bodies pressing together, she was going to be sick and finally her legs came back to life and she quietly hurried out of the bathroom. She needed to leave, but that meant going back through the dance floor, she would just try and slip out. Opening the doors back towards the music she was met with a very different sight, a small crowd had gathered, more of Seviathan and Helsa’s friends, all of them with a single finger raised up and curled, with an eye shut closed and she was barraged by hateful ‘Yaaars’. More pirate jokes of course Helsa had set up an ambush, she knew what was going on in that bathroom and how upset Vaggie was going to be. It broke the camel's back and Vaggie felt the tears already leaking down the side of her face and she couldn’t control it any more. She rushed forwards and pushed her way past the laughing and awful pirate impression, she might have even knocked a girl down, she didn’t care or look back as she sobbed.

Rushing to the exit she pushed the doors and without a backwards glance fled into the night. Tears streaming down her face she didn’t notice when her heel hit a pothole and snapped making her stumble forward, she gasped pitifully and just about managed to recover before falling and no doubt tearing the dress. She was shaking and she just took off her heel and went barefoot, uncaring if there were glass or sharp rocks from here back to the orphanage, she carried on running. It was several blocks away but she knew roughly which direction. Soon she was out of breath and had to rest against a building, that’s when she noticed how dark it was outside and all the adults she was passing were giving her such strange looks, a crying teenager in a prom dress running was not an everyday sight, but it made her skin crawl the way everyone was looking at her, her chest tightened and it became harder to breathe. 

It felt like the darkness of the night was pressing down all over her and the pressure in her head was getting worse, why was she shaking like a leaf? Vaggie was in the middle of a heavy anxiety attack and she didn’t have any of her comforters around to stop or slow it, she was in a strange place in the dark surrounded by strangers. Staggering up she quickly went down a side alley, just to hide from sight, she just needed to get the sounds of Charlie having sex out of her mind. Then she heard it, somewhere in the darkened gloom, clear and loud as if she was six again and not the sixteen year old crouched in the alley.

The bang of a cupboard and everything went black.

_ ‘What the FUCK are you doin’ out here?’  _ Vaggie froze, the distorted and monstrous voices were calling out to her and she locked up, a rabbit in the headlights. 

“Mama, pappa… p-please, I was hungry.” Footsteps were getting louder, as of marching across a tiled kitchen straight towards her.

_ ‘UNGRATEFUL BITCH! You’ll see what fucking hunger is, get back in your fucking cage!’  _ Vaggie was convulsing when she felt hands grab her shoulders and she just screamed, fearful and terrified of the pain she was about to experience, she threw her hands up in front of her face and just shrieked.

“V-Vagatha! Vagatha! Are you alright!?!” The darkness lifted and she was being grabbed by one of the carers at the orphanage, they must have just finished their day shift. Vaggie couldn’t control anything and just shook her head frantically before devolving into half formed sobs and clutched at the man who was not the monster she had just seen, clear as day. He pulled out his phone and a frantic phone call later he looked down.

“I’ve got someone coming in a car, I’m going to stay here okay?” Vaggie nodded and couldn’t stop shaking. Every time she shut her eye she could see that kitchen, that horrible kitchen that made up most of her world. Why was she being affected so badly, she hadn’t thought about it in years. It took ten minutes whilst she clung to the man who saved her before a car pulled up and she was helped, shakily to her feet, she didn’t even know where her heels had gone, they had been discarded at some point and she couldn’t see them. 

Miss Potts was waiting for them by the entrance and talking Vaggie in and straight to the nurses' office, Vaggie didn’t want to go but knew she could never argue about it. When she sat down on the examination table. Miss Potts turned to her.

“Are you okay?” Vaggie nodded sheepishly.

“Fine, just had an anxiety attack…” She tried to lie, to make it seem less than what the horrible vision had been. Miss Potts seemed to sense it too.

“Why weren’t you at the prom, you were going to get picked up with Charlie?” Vaggie fidgeted.

“I n-needed some air.” 

“So you decided to try and walk home? A young girl in a prom dress at night? You're lucky it was Max that had found you, heaven forbid if someone else had got to you first!” Vaggie tried to keep Miss Potts’ steady and caring gaze.

“W-Well, I-I’m fine…” 

“Vagatha, I can say with absolute certainty that you are  **not** fine, we’re getting an emergency session with you to see Dr Willson, and we will be looking if there are any medications that can help.” Vaggie’s eye went wide and she shook her head.

“Not meds! I don’t want to be one of those drugged up kids who sits at the back of classes!” The caring stare turned very hard, very fast.

“Better than a corpse stuffed down an alley! You were not safe tonight! If you can’t be safe Vagatha, then it's the only option we have! We’re responsible and I  **will** not risk your health, because you don’t want to seem odd at school.” Vaggie opened her mouth to try and argue to say something against what was going to happen. When she couldn’t, she just shut her mouth and stared at the floor.

“We’re going to take you back to your room now, and you’ll be under watch, so don’t think about going anywhere else, tomorrow you’ll be missing school. I’ll phone them and let them know you’re sick. They don’t need to know the details, okay?” A small concession, at least Helsa won’t have more ammunition. Vaggie nodded mutely and got up before being escorted back to her room, she took off her prom dress when alone and hung it up neatly for Charlie, luckily it hadn’t been dirtied up too much so Charlie probably wouldn’t have any extra charges. She grabbed Razzle and held him close under the covers, the smell of Charlie’s hair wafted up from it and Vaggie wondered if the blonde girl had been crowned prom queen yet, with Seviathan as her king.

The thought made her stomach twist and she fell asleep crying. She didn’t wake up when Charlie came back. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking so hot, get ready for the final stage of high school before jumping into University.
> 
> Expect teary confessions and teenagers being awful.


	5. Charlie's A Slut! Charlie's A Slut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day and Charlie realizes that not all smiling men mean her well. Vaggie has to come to terms with the fact that she is sick and needs help.

Vaggie, completely exhausted from the night before from the stresses of both her mind and body, slept late. So late she failed to wake up for her alarm and soon felt the gentle shake across the sheets on her shoulder.

“Vaggie? It’s time to get up, you’re going to be late!” Vaggie suddenly frowned and then when she opened her eye was so grateful she was facing the wall and not towards Charlie. Her heart lurched painfully when everything came flooding back. She timidly shook her head.

“I don’t feel well…” She hoped she wouldn’t have to look at Charlie, she couldn’t handle looking at her beautiful, concerned face. 

“Oh, Vaggie… I’ll go tell Miss Potts.” 

“She already knows… when I came back early.” Charlie paused and withdrew her hand. The lingering warmth just made Vaggie feel awful.

“Oh, I had wondered… I’m so sorry you’re feeling bad, why didn’t you come find me?” Vaggie almost flinched. Because you were having sex, because I had to listen to you having sex. 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” A partial truth.

“You know I would help you every time Vaggie… especially if you’re feeling unwell.” Vaggie shook her head and covered her head in the blanket.

“S-So how was it?” There was a small cough and Vaggie knew Charlie would be blushing hard. 

“Y-Yeah, it was really good, I err… I got made prom queen, can you believe it!?” Vaggie gave a small laugh.

“Of course I can Charlie, everyone knew it was going to be you…” 

“Yeah… I just wish you could be there, not that I’m upset or anything, but I had a few of your music tracks on the dance mix… I wanted to see your face.”

“Sorry Charlie.” 

“I told you, it's not a problem, well I need to get going, feel better soon, okay?” 

“Okay Charlie, bye.” Vaggie lay there quietly as she listened to Charlie getting ready and with a final ‘bye’ she left for her school day. Vaggie’s face screwed up and she couldn’t stop the tears as she pressed Razzle against her face. 

Vaggie got an extra hour before there was a knock and the familiar voice of Miss Potts.

"Vagatha, it's time. Get dressed please, I'll be waiting out here." Vaggie rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She slid out of bed and started getting dressed and when she finished she looked back and quickly grabbed Razzle, for some reason the thought of leaving without him made her anxious, he would be the anchor to the storm inside her own head. Stepping out she found Miss Potts waiting as she said she would.

"Ready? Dr Willson's already had a brief but I want you to be totally honest with him, okay?" Vaggie nodded.

"Okay." Miss Potts placed a hand on Vaggie's shoulder, Vaggie tensed slightly and her grip around Razzle tightened.

"I'm serious, this is important to your health and what he might prescribe…" 

"What drugs I'm gonna get put on." Vaggie muttered darkly, Miss Potts nodded.

"Yes Vagatha, to help you cope!" Vaggie had no comment for that and they walked quietly to the room she had all her therapy sessions in. Miss Potts stopped by the door.

"I'll be waiting just out here for when you finish." Vaggie nodded and stepped in. Same room as always, same comfy sofa that she could never get comfy on. Same desk and same Dr Willson. Expect he seemed sterner than usual and didn't have a clipboard but instead had paperwork on the desk that he was filling out. Vaggie swore she could see her name at the top of one of the forms. He looked up.

"Good morning Vagatha, take a seat please." Vaggie moved over and offered a greeting back as she sat down.

"Morning, how are you Dr Willson?" He put his pen down and looked up.

"Oh, I'm doing well enough. Now I've spoken to both Miss Potts and with Max, the man who found you. Can you please start from the beginning so we can try and work out what triggered such a violent episode." Vaggie swallowed hard and uncomfortably. She wasn't going to bring Charlie into this, she would never rat out her best friend. She realized that without meaning to, she was already clenching her free hand into a fist and quickly relaxed her grasp and instead two arms hugged Razzle.

"It was just a group of kids… they were being mean and I just needed to get out of the prom. I didn't like the loud music or the dark."

"What was it about those things that upset you?" Vaggie shrugged with no idea how to answer.

"I dunno, they just make me anxious… I don't feel safe in the dark and loud sounds just bother me."

"Okay so you left the prom unannounced, rather than seek help from a teacher or adult?"

I w-wasnt thinking, I just needed to leave." He nodded.

"You were already in the grips of a panic attack, I'm not judging. Then what happened?"

"I ran, but I was surrounded by strangers and more dark… I couldn't calm myself down."

"Why not? What usually helps you stop these attacks?"

"Well, err. Being in my room. Somewhere I know is safe… I err." Vaggie trailed off and started fidgeting nervously.

"It's okay, everything here is confidential. Please, go on " Vaggie nodded and remembered what Miss Potts said.

"This toy helps… I feel better holding him. Charlie helps me too…"

"Your roommate, yes? Are you two close?" Vaggie nodded.

"We're best friends." Dr Willson nodded.

"It's nice to have someone so special close by. So when the attack happened, what was happening?" Vaggie shut her eye and took a deep breath, the terror in her bones was already returning.

"Take your time, no rush.* Vaggie nodded again and took a second deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it.

"I was back in the kitchen… I could, I could see my p-parents….they were g-gonna lock me up again… in the dark. I couldn't see, I c-couldn't…" the girl broke and pressed her face into the soft goat toys fur and sobbed into it. Dr Willson didn't move and started writing things down rather hurriedly. He knew Vaggie had to invite comfort in, if she wanted to be consoled by him she would indicate as such. Any attempts to get closer would just upset her more.

Vaggie eventually calmed down and sniffed loudly.

"S-Sorry!" Dr Willson shook his head.

"Never apologize for allowing yourself to feel things. Vagatha, I believe that your suffering from both your high levels of anxiety and also post traumatic stress disorder, this does not reflect badly on you, what you went through at such a young age, trauma has a way of scaring people on the inside. The fact that's only now that you had such a bad episode I believe is extraordinary, you have managed to surround yourself in things that help ground you. I cannot recommend any changes to your living arrangement. I will however get you a rolling prescription that should help reduce the severity of your attacks. So what happened last night will be less likely to happen again." Vaggie sat still and quietly absorbed the information.

"Okay." She finally said and looked up at the smiling doctor behind the desk.

"Vagatha, what you're going on will make you feel strange for the first few days. I'll make your carers aware but please, please! Let us know if you get any unusual thoughts. ,You understand?" Vaggie tilted her head.

“What kind of thoughts?” Dr Willson paused for a few moments and tapped his fingers against the desk.

“It might make you feel less sure of yourself, but remember we are all here to support you, okay?” Vaggie furrowed her brow in confusion, what? It was going to lower her self-esteem, she didn’t ask for clarification and just nodded.

“Okay.” The doctor returned to his paperwork and began writing faster, his hand practically flying across each page, Vaggie took a moment to appreciate it, she had to take her time to write down anything… it still wasn’t her strong suit. 

“If I get these down to the dispensary this morning then I should have your medication by the end of the day… There we go. Right, can you stay here for just a moment whilst I have a word with Miss Potts?” Vaggie nodded and cuddled into Razzle a bit more as he got up moved round and left, Vaggie heard some brief conversation and then silence before the door opened again and Miss Potts was standing there.

“Hey Vagatha, I’ve heard we’ve got some medication for you to take.” Vaggie sighed.

“Yeah…” A frown appeared on the carers face.

“Hey, don’t say it like that, this stuff is going to help you get better, you’ll see.” Vaggie made a noncommittal noise and got up, it surely wasn’t going to help with her situation with Charlie.

“So, if we’re done, does that mean I’m going to school now?” Miss Potts shook her head.

“No sweetie, you’re going to be taking the rest of the week off because of the medication, don’t think it would be a good idea until you’ve adjusted to it, I’m going to phone the school and get some homework sent home with Charlie for you so you don’t fall too behind in your studies.” Vaggie practically floundered.

“The week! Come on, I wanna go back, I’ll be fine!” all she got was a shake of the head.

“Doctor’s orders, sorry Vagatha.” Vagatha let out a grumpy huff and crossed her arms.

“... Teenagers.” Miss Potts smiled as she rolled her eyes at the dramatic display. 

The rest of the day was boring, Vaggie pretty much just stayed in her room and tried to read work that she needed to do, but her heart wasn’t really in it, she kept pausing and putting the book down effectively losing her place before staring wistfully out towards the clouds. She wondered what the day was going to be like going back to school after prom, Charlie would be even more popular no doubt, prom queen and organizing one of the best proms the school had seen in years. She was going to have the whole school eating out of her hand, and Vaggie felt like she was being left behind in the dust, a pain gripped round her heart and she closed her eye.

No that was unfair, she couldn’t keep up with Charlie, Charlie was amazing and such a good learner and well just… good. So Vaggie would just hold her back, that wasn’t fair on Charlie. Maybe this was just how things had to be. Vaggie wondered when Charlie would get back, they could talk more about the prom, although that green monster twisted in her head.

‘She’ll probably spend time with her _boyfriend_ after school.’ 

Vaggie took a deep breath as she felt the walls shrink down like a pair of lungs with all the air escaping, she couldn’t let it crush her in here, not in their room. Maybe she was getting worse? If it stopped this feeling perhaps being doped out of her eyeballs was fine, or whatever this drug would do to her. Concentrating on being safe, and gripping the windowsill tightly Vaggie pushed past the dark cloud and let out a held in breath. 

Then the door opened, and everything started to fall apart.

Vaggie turned her head and saw Charlie standing there, but it was wrong. Everything about it felt wrong, Charlie didn’t look like Charlie. Well, she was wearing the same clothes, had the same hair, but it was eye sky blue eyes, they were dulled and muted as if the light behind them had gone out. It was clear that something had gone horribly wrong today, and that with the red rings around her eyes and the staining on her cheeks, Charlie had spent a long time today crying. 

Charlie had her school bag in her hand and stepped in allowing the door to shut behind her, it was with shaking feet and the bag dropped as her grip seemed to give out. Vaggie moved from the window and started towards her.

“C-Charlie?” Then tension snapped and Charlie had crossed the room in an instant and impacted hard enough into Vaggie that she had to take a step back or risk losing her balance. That’s when the dam broke and Charlie started crying, the crying became screaming that turned into wails. Vaggie felt Charlie’s legs give out and she could do nothing but crouch to the floor as Charlie grabbed and pulled at her, burying her face into Vaggie’s neck and her fingers were bone white with the pressure she was putting on Vaggie’s back as she desperately clutched to her. 

Vaggie couldn’t say anything, her whole word seemed to stop, she had never seen Charlie this upset, not once. It was a visceral and primal feeling, a raw emotion that Vaggie couldn’t stand, why was Charlie this upset, what had caused the wonderfully bubbly girl into this. It didn’t matter now, right now she needed to comfort the girl. Rubbing hands up and down Charlie’s back seemed to cause the girl to shake violently and wail, Vaggie didn’t stop and soon Charlie’s cries were dying down and she was just shaking, The corner of Vaggie’s neck was wet with both tears and snot as Charlie messily sniffed. Vaggie didn’t care. 

“Charlie, w-what’s happened?” There was only a tiny whimper and Charlie shook her head and buried herself deeper. Vaggie stopped rubbing her back and just wrapped arms around her in an encompassing hug.

“T-that’s okay… I’m here Charlie.” There was a spluttering cough, and Charlie's voice barely sounded out, much higher pitched and so distressed it felt like Vaggie was being physically hurt when she heard it. 

“I-I’m g-getting s-s-snot on y-you.” Charlie seemed to have become aware enough to notice the mess that she was leaving on Vaggie, she tried to pull away but Vaggie clamped down.

“Don’t you dare be sorry Charlie, I’m always here for you.” It was something that Charlie had needed to hear and she just broke down again. Shamefully pressing her face against the warm neck of her best friend and only person who didn’t seem to be against her. Her sobs were broken by her lungs trying to compensate from how they were shaking in her chest as her whole body convulsed with wet, sharp sobs. It was too much for Vaggie to bear, and she was crying too, the sounds of Charlie’s pain tore into her like shrapnel and she wasn’t able to handle it, it was such a terrible sound that should never be uttered, Charlie was too good, too pure for this. Vaggie sniffed as her own tears leaked down and started to drip haphazardly onto Charlie’s back. Charlie was shivering and Vaggie released one arm to blindly grab at the side of Vaggie’s bed, she got lucky and managed to snag her fingers around her duvet and pulled it off the bed before smothering Charlie and herself in it, wrapping them up in a bundle.

“T-T-Thank y-you.” Charlie managed to pathetically mewl between sobs and it just made Vaggie’s heart sag, she said nothing but gently rubbed Charlie’s shoulders and simply waited for her to get all the crying out of her system. Eventually it petered out, leaving Charlie’s uneven and ragged breathing as she still clung to Vaggie. Vaggie used a hand to wipe her eye clear of tears.

“Charlie, what happened?” Charlie tensed up.

“P-Please d-don’t h-hate me, I d-don’t know what I-I’ll d-do if you h-hate me!” Vaggie frowned and just rubbed down Charlie’s back.

“Hush, hush. I’ll never hate you Charlie, you’ve always been there for me, so I’m always going to be here for you.” There was a long pause and then Charlie timidly nodded into Vaggie’s neck. 

“A-At the p-prom… I h-had s-sex with s-sev.” Vaggie’s stomach was dunked in ice and she swallowed. 

“O-Okay, Charlie. What h-happened?” Charlie made a very awkward noise and then let out another sob.

“Y-You’ll find o-out as s-soon as you get to school!” Vaggie tried to keep steady for Charlie and held her ever so gently.

“Whatever it is Charlie, I’d much rather to hear it from you… okay? You trust me right?” Charlie was still shaking, and she nodded and started to pull back, this time Vaggie let her go and Charlie’s miserable tear covered face came back into view, she had snot trailing down from her nose and some of her hair and got stuck in it, she looked distraught. Vaggie just reached out and held Charlie’s hand and waited.

“S-Sev w-wanted me to s-suck his… well, y-you know… I s-swear Vaggie, I s-swear I didn’t k-know he was f-filming it!” Vaggie fell very still, and a new feeling was beginning to fill her stomach, a white-hot rage because she was already guessing what was about to come next. 

“H-He s-showed his f-friends, and n-now e-everyone at s-school knows! T-They kept c-calling me a s-slut… w-why did he d-do it V-Vaggie? Why d-did h-he…” She was unable to finish her sentence and pulled her hands away from Vaggie to just clutch her face, hunched over and shoulders shaking. Vaggie hands balled into fists.

“I don’t know Charlie, but I know one thing, you are not a slut!” Charlie just shook her head behind her hands and spoke out quietly.

“E-Everyone t-thinks I a-am now! L-Loads of g-guys k-kept a-asking me to d-do things!” Vaggie had to try and steady her heart as she became more enraged.

“Guys are assholes Charlie, all they think about is their dick.” 

“S-Sev was s-supposed to be d-different, h-how c-could h-he?” Vaggie had to blink away the tears that pricked her vision, she had no answers for Charlie.

“I d-don’t know Charlie, I don’t know why anyone would want to hurt you like that, you don’t deserve any of this.” 

“W-Why did I h-have sex? M-Maybe I am just a s-slut…” Vaggie pulled Charlie’s hands down and stared her straight in the eyes.

“You are not Charlie! None of this is your fault!” Charlie’s face crumpled and she reached out for a hug that Vaggie pulled her fiercely into.

“I-It w-was my f-first t-time…” Vaggie felt an uncomfortable feeling rising in her, and she just had to try and soothe it as best she could as she tried to stroke Charlie’s hair and held her close. Nothing more was said, the damage had been done and Charlie needed this, so Vaggie waited until Charlie had calmed down enough. To help her to the shared bathroom and wash her face. She let out a long and harrowing breath as she stared at herself in the mirror, wide puffy eyes and her whole face looked dishevelled. 

“What am I going to do Vaggie?” Vaggie moved in behind her and gently held Charlie from behind.

“Try not to worry about it, I know it’ll be hard, but just concentrate on your lessons… the teachers aren’t making fun are they?”

“No…”

“That’s something, you know what all those kids are like, soon enough there’ll be a new drama, just ignore them…” 

“I-I’ll try my b-best, Vaggie, will you be there? In case I need help?” A rather sickly sensation spread from the top of Vaggie’s head to the tips of her toes and she shook her head.

“I’m r-really sorry Charlie, b-but… I’m n-not g-going back to s-school at all this week. I’ve been signed off sick.” For the briefest moments Charlie looked lost at the idea she wouldn’t have her friend with her to help her through school, but she tried to hide it. Vaggie still noticed and it stung worse than she could have imagined. 

“A-Are you okay?” Charlie had been honest with her so Vaggie could at least return it, she shook her head.

“I… I had an anxiety attack at the prom. I started seeing things… I saw my p-parents Charlie.” Charlie was horrified.

“Oh my god Vaggie!” Vaggie quickly shook her head.

“T-They’re putting me on medication to help… but I’m n-not allowed to go back to s-school until I adjust.” Charlie clapped hands over her mouth.

“And I just cried at you for like an hour! I’m so sorry Vaggie, that can’t help you!” Vaggie frowned and placed two hands on either of Charlie’s shoulders.

“Don’t pity me Charlie, please… it hurts when people always pity me. I want to help you Charlie, if you want to help me. Let me… I can't go to school with you, but I’ll be here every evening so you can vent, you can cry and scream at me… just I don’t want you to think you’re alone, you’re not!” Charlie nodded and started wafting her eyes with her hand.

“I j-just stopped crying, b-but this is….” Vaggie let out a half broken laugh at Charlie’s ridiculous pose and just brought her in for a hug.

“Come on Charlie, let’s get some dinner, it's about time they were serving. Sounds good?” Charlie nodded and Vaggie held her hand as they walked together. Lasagna was on the menu today, with a side of garlic bread. There was something about the way they cooked the garlic bread that seemed so damn morish, and Charlie always ate hers first, Vaggie was the complete opposite and saved the best for last. They sat quietly together, not saying much but unable to contemplate what it would be like to be without each other. A few minutes into their meal a carer came up with a paper cup and handed it to Vaggie, inside were two small capsules. 

“Take them with water, we’ll be giving them to you for your evening meal okay?” Vaggie sighed and looked at the tiny cup in her hand, Charlie watched silently as Vaggie tipped it back, swallowed the pills and drank from her cup and shuddered slightly. Satisfied that she had taken them the carer took the cup away and left them alone, Vaggie sighed. 

“Let’s hope the side effects don’t make me grow an extra arm.” Charlie managed a weak giggle.

“Or webbed toes!” Vaggie cough the glimmer of joy in Charlie’s gaze again, at least it wasn’t gone forever.

“Although growing a third eye might be good, replace the one I don’t have.” There was a silent pause and then Charlie laughed. Finally, a nice moment, that was marred with tears. Vaggie had finished her pasta and looked down at the last slice of garlic bread she had, before she slid it straight onto Charlie’s plate. 

“C-Come on Vaggie, I know you like them too.” Vaggie shrugged.

“Yeah, and I’m giving it to you, as a sorry for not being at school.” 

“That’s not even your fault. Take it back.” Vaggie shook her head stubbornly.

“Nope it's yours, I know how much you love it.” There was a cracking noise and Charlie split it down the middle and handed half back to Vaggie.” Vaggie rolled her eye, but took the bread in her hand and ate it. They shared the last bites together and Charlie let out a long sigh.

“I needed that… Ugh… I have to do my homework now.” Vaggie gave her a look. 

“Skip it.” Charlie groaned.

“I can’t.” Vaggie gave her a deadpan look.

“Yes you can, you are already top of all your classes, you’re going to ace every test, I think you can be tardy for one day! Come on let's go back and just listen to some music, nothing else. No responsibilities.” Charlie chewed her lip for a moment and then nodded.

“Okay, let’s do it!” 

That evening Vaggie lay on top of Charlie’s bed with her listening to her music whilst they shared her headphones. Just staring up at the ceiling and enjoying the music, there wasn’t any room for anxiety, fears about memories of parents resurfacing or why someone would betray your intimate trust, just two girls linking hands and enjoying an evening. Vaggie turned her head and saw that Charlie had fallen asleep, still in her school uniform. Vaggie carefully turned off her music and extracted herself before folding Charlie’s blanket over to cover her. The blonde girl mumbled something and rolled over onto her side. Vaggie just stood there watching her before turning off the room light and getting undressed and into bed herself. 

Charlie looked so peaceful sleeping but Vaggie knew that once she woke up, it would be a fresh day of school hell for her, one that Vaggie couldn’t help her with, it made Vaggie frown as the realization sunk in. 

Because she wasn’t allowed to go back to school yet.

She wasn’t allowed to help her friend when she needed her the most.

Because Vaggie was weak.

Because Vaggie was pathetic. 

And those thoughts stuck with the one eyed girl as she drifted off to a nightmare filled rest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's some dark thoughts, 
> 
> This Chapter expanded more than I anticipated, so we've got some more kid stuff before they get to Uni, but expect a nice confrontation with a jackass who deserves it.


	6. Interlude: The End of High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School can often be unpredictable, emotions are always close to the surface and bully's prey on the vulnerable. 
> 
> Vaggie has to accept things change, and not always for the better.
> 
> Charlie worries about what the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said one more chapter for high school before we jump a few more years and start lining up some of the more 'interesting' moments.
> 
> I never said how long the chapter would be....

Wretch

Pathetic

Useless

FUCKING BITCH. 

Vaggie was clutching the sides of her head, staring at her face in the mirror, she had locked the bathroom door and her eyepatch lay across the small counter top. She was staring at the scarred mass behind her fringe that she had parted with her hand and had her teeth gritted. 

“Charlie’s at school right now? Where are you… Fucking having a shower. Charlie needs you!” But the thoughts were just as loud in her head.

‘Weak, pathetic’

It made Vaggie hate herself, if only she hadn’t been weak, then she would be with Charlie right now, supporting her through this hell. Instead, she had to take shitty medication, go to therapy sessions and talk about if she was having any dark thoughts, what the fuck was a dark thought anyway? Her whole life was dark, this was practically who she was, just one big bundle of nerves trying her best not to explode with anger or violently cry at the drop of a pin. Charlie didn’t deserve any of this and with thoughts returning to what Seviathan had done made Vaggie’s teeth slam and grind together. She was going to end up confronting him when she got back to school, Charlie would ask her not to because the blonde girl was too nice, but it needed to be done. Vaggie needed to get the message across that you don’t pull that shit on someone like Charlie, ever.

Vaggie could feel herself spiralling, she was used to it over the last couple of days, her whole being felt like it was being dunked into a dark and cold pit, her self loathing was new, usually she would retreat from the world and just bundle somewhere when she was feeling blue like this, normally in their room and Charlie could always bring her out of her slump. Now, staring at the ugly scar across what used to be her eye just made her seethe, she was ugly, she felt ugly so why did she have such strong feelings towards Charlie, a girl as happy and kind as they were beautiful. 

Was she cursed to try and stay Charlie’s friend, until they grew up and had to move away, Charlie going to university somewhere amazing because of her intellect and Vaggie unable to follow, just staying friends online and watching as Charlie fell in love, got married, started a family. Would Vaggie ‘like’ the relationship post… would she politely decline the wedding invite? Her heart clenched uncomfortably in her chest and focusing back on her reflection her one good eye had a stream of wetness running down it, how long had she been crying for? 

Vaggie pushed off hard against the sink and started to get dressed again, she didn’t feel like showering, she didn’t feel like doing much of anything. Vaggie was going to go back to her room, get under her blankets and just wait to be called to another prattling session to try and ‘help’ her. 

She didn’t want help, she wanted to be left alone.

***

School was relentless, of course it was. The taunts and jeers as Charlie got her books ready for class, she swallowed hard and just tried to block it out.

‘Slut! Slut! Slut!’

It was everywhere, but at least the classes helped, Charlie just feared the end of them. She had always sat at the front, the eager little learner that she was, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Now it was her saving grace, being so close to the teacher caused the other kids to refrain from trying to pass her notes or whisper at her as Charlie struggled to listen to anything other than the repeating taunts she had heard just getting to the classroom. She had to mute her phone, and absolutely refused to look at it during school, she was being bombarded with still images taken from that video, seeing her own head pressed down against… that! It made her sick.

Every time she heard Seviathan’s sneering laugh, she would turn and flee, they didn’t share the same classes thankfully, he was not as academic as Charlie. She hadn’t seen him, hadn’t spoken to him since it happened and she didn’t want to do either, ever again. 

Lunches were the worst, Charlie grabbed her food and tried to sit in a quiet corner, of course it never stayed quiet for long before the sauntering groups of bitchy girls would come along or a guy egged on by his friends would come and ask if Charlie would suck his dick. Eyes fixed on her plate, she just ate silently before excusing herself and going to the toilet to cry privately in a cubicle. She wanted her best friend with her, of course she did but Charlie knew that Vaggie had her own demons to fight, at least Charlie was dealing with people and not her own head. Tearing a sheet of toilet paper from the holder she tried to dab at her eyes before getting out her phone and turning on the screen facing camera to look. She was in a state, like most days. It was clear she had been crying, no amount of makeup would hide the puffiness or how red her eyes were becoming. Even teachers were noticing now, softer spoken words and looks of concern. Her favourite media studies teacher had even asked her to stay behind after class at the end of the school day.

“Charlie, is everything alright?” Charlie swallowed and nodded.

“I’m fine, sir… please, don’t worry about me.” She didn’t want to talk about it, and he was never going to bring up the rumours that of course the entire faculty had heard, instead he gave her a gentle look.

“If you ever need a place to talk about things, the nurse is a qualified counsellor, next time in my class just say you're feeling sick and I’ll write you a note, okay?” Charlie nodded and hitched her back up by her shoulder.

“Thank you sir, but I really want to be heading home now.” 

“Of course Charlie, have a pleasant evening.”

“You too.” She turned and left, wanting to get out of this place as quickly as possibly. As she pushed out into the open air and could see the bus waiting, she walked quickly not wanting to miss it when she was flanked either side by a group of girls and Helsa appeared in her vision, Charlie’s spine shot straight up uncomfortably, luckily Seviathan wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Charlie, is that you?” Charlie tried to keep it together as she walked, she felt like she was being circled by sharks, Helsa’s grin was vicious.

“I could hardly recognize you, you know without my brothers dick in your mouth.” Charlie gritted her teeth and begged her eyes not to betray her now. What had happened, not one week ago Helsa seemed to be a close friend, but now? She was just another target to the prissy girl. A shrieking cackle of laughter as the group around her enjoyed Helsa’s barbs. Charlie snapped and couldn’t take it any more and retorted bitterly. 

“What? Do you recognize Sev’s dick a lot then?” There was a huddled gasp and Helsa’s face contorted slightly before she reached up and grabbed Charlie’s hair and pulled hard causing the blonde girl to gasp in surprised pain before a hand slapped her straight across the face. A ring had formed around them faster than a blink as Helsa grappled and slapped at Charlie who just lost it and both girls tussled and hit each other with the sounds of screaming filling the air.

The cat fight barely lasted a minute before a teacher had run over and started to push their way through the gathering crowd and grabbed both girls and pulled them apart. At once both of them started trying to talk rapidly over one another to explain, Charlie was visibly shaking and Helsa put on her whiney and pathetic voice to seem victimized. The teacher, one of the gym coaches, just shook her head.

“I don’t care who started what, you’re both going to get detention tomorrow for fighting. Now any of you getting on that bus?” Charlie nodded but Helsa had gone wide-eyed.

“Detention? But she’s the one who couldn’t take a joke! Why am I being punished?” Charlie tried to squeeze her words in so she could answer the question.

“I-I am, that’s my bus.” 

“Then get on it, it's about to leave.” The students around them had already dispersed with the teacher breaking things up. Charlie was able to rush unhindered towards it and got on, it set off a minute later and Charlie was grateful that she wouldn’t have to call the orphanage to get picked up. Her hands shook in her lap as she took a seat near the back, now everyone was whispering and looking at her again, although at least this time it was just because of a fight. Fingernails gripped tightly against her legs as she held off sobbing. Why had her life gone downhill so fast? Once everything had started to calm down her scalp ached and her cheek stung, gingerly touching it she found to have a large graze on her face, probably from when Helsa swiped at her. Her uniform was scuffed too, and taking some time she tried to straighten it as much as she could. The journey went far too slowly for all the constant glances and whispers before Charlie got off at her stop and made the short walk back. Charlie already felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she was surrounded by people that weren’t just other students, no more snide whispers or remarks, she was just an ordinary girl walking now. 

She entered the grounds and glanced at the younger children playing, a smile spread across her face, they were so happy. A few waved at Charlie, like a favourite big sister and she of course waved back. Some were just starting junior school and their minder had an eye over them. Charlie didn’t meet their gaze, she didn’t need to be questioned about the graze on her face or why her hair was so messy. 

Thankfully avoiding Miss Potts, Charlie opened the door to her room and slipped inside, Vaggie seemed to be curled up under her blankets and Charlie’s looked worriedly over her, she had become so lethargic recently, she wondered if it was to do with the medication she was on, she had meant to ask what exactly it was so she could look up all the side effects, but felt that might have been prying and refrained from asking. Taking her bag off her shoulder she slung it down by her bed and sat on it before lifting the pack and placing it on her knees, she would get on with her homework now and then maybe see if Vaggie wanted to do something.

“Charlie?” Vaggie’s groggy voice sounded out as the pile of blankets shifted and a single bleary emerald eye shone out. It seems she wasn’t quite as asleep as Charlie had imagined. 

“Hey Vaggie.” She offered a small smile but Vaggie blinked a few times and then sat straight up.

“Charlie, what happened to your face?” Vaggie was throwing her legs off the bed and moved across closer. Charlie let out a small sigh.

“It was nothing really… just got into a small fight with Helsa…” Vaggie was shocked.

“You  _ fought  _ Helsa! What did that bitch do!?” Charlie shook her head.

“Nothing, Vaggie it had been a long day and she just said some things… I couldn’t take it anymore.” Vaggie swallowed.

“Come on, let's clean it up.” Charlie held up her hands and spoke softly.

“No, No, it's alright. I don’t want to worry the nurses or anyone.” Vaggie paused and nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.” Before Charlie could say anything Vaggie was gone. Charlie wondered if Vaggie would go and tell someone anyway. She could hardly be mad, Vaggie was just trying to look out for her. A few minutes later Vaggie returned holding a pot of antiseptic cream. Charlie looked at it.

“Did you tell someone then?” Vaggie paused.

“Of course not, you said you didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Then how did you get that?” Vaggie shrugged as she knelt down in front of Charlie and popped open the lid.

“ _ Borrowed  _ it from the nurse whilst she wasn’t looking.” 

“Vaggie!” 

“What? I’ll give it back when we’re done. Now hold still, don’t want to get this infected.” Vaggie gently rubbed a finger across to coat the digit in the cream before bringing it up to Charlie’s cheek and waited, Charlie turned her head slightly to present the stinging side of her face and then felt light as a moth, a finger gently applying cream in slow circular patterns. Vaggie’s finger was so warm, probably from being in bed just a few minutes ago and Charlie shut her eye as the stinging was slowly replaced by a warm sensation across her cheek. 

“I should have been there.” Vaggie muttered darkly under her breath.Charlie blinked her eyes open once more.

“What was that?” Charlie turned her head as Vaggie pulled her hand back and replaced the lid on the cream.

“I should have been there, Helsa never would have tried to fight you, I should have been there…” Charlie shook her head.

“It’s okay Vaggie, I’m doing fine, see?” Charlie gave a smile that didn’t seem to convince the one eyed girl. “It's been rough Vaggie, but I’m getting there, you need to get better too! What would I do if I couldn’t come and talk to you at the end of a bad day?” Vaggie looked carefully up at Charlie’s face.

“You mean that?” Charlie nodded and slid off the bed to join Vaggie sitting on the floor. 

“Of course I do! You mean the world to me Vaggie! I thi-” The same tightness risked choking out Vaggie’s heart and she had to try it now, she interrupted Charlie mid-sentence.

“Charlie I have to tell you something”

“-nk of you like a sister!” Vaggie froze and felt ill. Charlie stopped and blinked.

“Sorry Vaggie, what did you want to say?” Vaggie panicked.

“I do too, feel the same way.” She cursed her cowardice but the smile on Charlie’s face as she pulled her in for a hug, it seemed to make Charlie’s day.

“Sisters from another mister!” She giggled and squeezed her hands against Vaggie’s back. Vaggie reached round to gently hold Charlie and paused.

“Charlie, your hair feels all tangled?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, Helsa pulled it a lot.”

“That fucking bitch! Want me to help brush it out?”

“Ah, thank you! But let's sit on the bed, floor's uncomfortable.” Vaggie let go and Charlie got up before going over and getting her brush off the small table by her bed, she sat cross-legged on it and waited for Vaggie to join before handing the olive skinned girl her brush and making sure all her hair was behind her shoulders as she shuffled forward and Vaggie sat behind her, legs outstretched either side of Charlie. Vaggie gripped Charlie’s hair and started brushing it town and untangling all the knots. The quiet sound of their breathing sounded out along with the noise of tangles being run through.

“Vaggie?” Charlie broke the quiet and Vaggie just hummed in acknowledgement so Charlie continued. 

“Do you think I rushed things? You know… h-having sex?” Vaggie gripped the handle of the brush tighter and took a slow and steadying breath.

“Erm, I don’t know if I’m qualified to answer that…” Charlie seemed to deflate.

“Please… what do you think?” Vaggie gulped.

“Okay… well, lets pretend that Sev isn’t the biggest prick in the world…” Charlie's lips turned up into a small smile.

“It's not hard to imagine that…” Vaggie paused before she realized exactly what Charlie had said, she slapped her back lightly.

“Charlie!” Charlie laughed, one of the few honest laughs in the last few days.

“At the time I wanted to ask if there was any more, like hidden or tucked somewhere… thought that might have been a bit rude though…” Despite the situation Vaggie found herself sniggering. 

“Hon, we’re getting off-topic.” Charlie nodded and made Vaggie frantically move the brush away so it didn’t tear a chunk of Charlie’s hair out, Charlie remembered what Vaggie was doing and stopped.

“Sorry! Okay, so Sev isn’t a garbage person… and unicorns are real and my dreams are made of cotton candy.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Yeah, all of that. Would you regret doing what you did?” Charlie paused and took a long time to answer.

“No… it felt right. But I mean that’s because that jerk was leading me on the whole time.” Vaggie waited.

“So, Charlie?” She was waiting for the blonde girl to put it together.

“I guess… I didn’t rush it, it's just that Sev was someone who I thought I knew better. Thanks.” 

“No problem Charlie, none of this should’ve happened to you and w-who you d-decide to sleep with should be y-your business.” Vaggie voice quavered but not enough that Charlie picked up on it. The blonde snorted.

“Well I won’t be doing that any time soon! Not going to make the same mistake twice, it would have been so much easier. If I had taken a leaf out of your book and turned down all the guys who asked me out.” Vaggie smiled and spoke without thinking.

“It's easy when you’re not interested in guys.” Her eye widened when she realized what she had just said, she had just accidentally outed herself to her best friend and biggest crush. Charlie took a moment to absorb it and then spoke out.

“You’re not into guys?” Vaggie’s mind was screaming internally.

‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, stupid fuck, shit, shit, shit!’

But there was no point trying to backtrack now.

“Erm… no Charlie, I’m not.” Charlie curiosity got the better of her.

“Oh… are you interested in…?” she wasn't being rude, but just wanted to know. 

“G-Girls, I err, like girls…” Vaggie was finished brushing and to her horror Charlie had then shuffled around and rotated to face her, still sat in between Vaggie’s legs and looking at her. She was just looking with an innocent curiosity and also compassion.

“Does anyone know?” Vaggie shook her head, choosing to ignore Helsa’s taunting which was probably just a way to unnerve Vaggie rather than actually outing her sexual preference. 

“Okay, well I won’t say anything to anyone! Not until you’re comfortable!” Vaggie smiled and a warmth filled her stomach. 

“Thanks Charlie.” Charlie’s smile turned sly.

“Sooo, was there any girls you wanted to take to the prom?” Vaggie paused, one hard truth was enough for today and she shook her head.

“N-No.” Charlie laughed.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll both find that special someone!” Vaggie shifted slightly now feeling rather awkward with Charlie straddling in between her legs and it made her core twist in not an unpleasant way, but certainly inappropriate so she moved off and sat on her bed, Charlie reached down to grab her text book and lay down to read it. 

“I don’t really think it's about boys or girls for me.” Charlie mused to herself and Vaggie looked over to her.

“Yeah?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, I mean I didn’t go out with Sev because he was a guy, I went out with him because he seemed nice. I guess it didn’t bother me that he was a guy... Could have been a girl and it would have been the same.” The conversation petered out as Charlie got stuck into studying and Vaggie was staring at the ceiling, something glimmering in her eye. 

***

"And how are you feeling today?" Vaggie looked up and met the gaze of her therapist, Doctor Willson during another one of her endless sessions, Vaggie shrugged.

"Fine." A small expression of annoyance from the good doctor but he pressed on. 

"Any more episodes? Panic attacks?" Vaggie shook her head.

"No." She had come close, every day when Charlie had come back from school was a new test for her, how often did Charlie cry on her because of the bullying she had experienced and the silence that followed the blonde girl's departure the next day. It was in these moments that every threatened to crash down on her, but miraculously or more likely because of her new medication Vaggie had been able to keep her head above the proverbial water.

"Any dark or self destructive thoughts?" 

"No." Not a complete lie, but certainly not the whole truth. Vaggie still blamed herself for not being with Charlie to help her at school, however her little bout of self loathing and helplessness seemed to have dried up. No one needed to know what she told herself daily looking into a mirror. All that had mattered was she was there for Charlie when she had finished the day and that motivation kept her going.

"Well perfect, it looks like you've settled into the medication nicely. You'll need to keep taking them daily, but I expect you should be able to rejoin your classmates at school." Vaggie’s heart leapt.

"Really? I can go back?" She sounded positively excited by the prospect and Doctor Willson laughed.

"Usually my patients tell me how much they hate going back to school." Vaggie didn't answer straight away, she had her best friend needing her support and she was damn well going to help her as soon as she could. Vaggie couldn’t wait to tell Charlie.

"Yeah well, I just feel cooped up here." The rest of the session went about as well as to be expected, but with the thought that starting next week she would be back, Vaggie left that appointment with a large smile.

Charlie was also having a good time, it was the weekend which means she could spend the next two days forgetting about everything that had happened, she had sat though her detention without so much as a peep and had just accepted it, but now she could relax and also catch up with her studies as during the school day she found concentrating harder and harder. The door opened and Vaggie walked in with a grin on her face and eagerness across her cheeks.

“I can come back to school!” Charlie got up and shrieked, running towards her and wrapped arms around the slightly shorter girl.

“That’s wonderful news! How are you feeling?” Vaggie reciprocated the hug and nodded as she squeezed tightly. Only when she felt Charlie’s bra pressing against her through all the layers did she suddenly stop, flustered she nodded.

“Y-Yeah, I’m so glad to be going back, I can help you get through the shit!” Charlie’s expression softened.

“I meant with you Vaggie! How are you feeling, your health’s important too!” Vaggie brushed it off.

“I’m fine, gotta keep taking the meds but I figured that was going to be the case and I won’t be slitting my wrists any day now.” Charlie’s face fell suddenly and Vaggie had to backtrack. “That was a joke Charlie, just a joke!” Charlie crossed her arms.

“Don’t ever joke about that stuff Vaggie… H-Have you thought about that?” 

“What? No! Of course not, I just made a terrible joke Charlie that’s all… besides what sort of bestie would I be if I just got up and left you…” Charlie didn’t respond but her face seemed to relax a smidgen.

“... Not a very good one.” Vaggie gave her a small nudge.

“And I know you only accept the best.” Charlie finally smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, Ha ha. Fine, anyway what are you doing now?” Vaggie made a small noise and looked sheepish.

“Probably look at that maths homework I should have done days ago.” Charlie looked at her like a mother would when scolding her child.

“Vaggie.” She warned and Vaggie quickly threw up her hands as she moved to cross the room to get started.

“I know, I know! Look I’m doing it now, you know how I hate maths… and English… and science, drama… school, I just hate school!” Charlie sat back down, brought her study book and shuffled slightly before looking over at Vaggie.

“Come on, I’ll help you if you need, Come sit with me.” Charlie patted her bed and Vaggie looked cautious for just a moment before bringing her book with her and sitting next to Charlie, both of them propped up by the headboard and looking at their respective books.

“If you get stuck you can just show me.” Charlie offered as she thumbed over to the next page. Vaggie sighed.

“You shouldn’t have to mentor me Charlie, you’ve got enough going on.” Charlie paused and turned her head to bring both of her wonderfully blue eyes straight on to Vaggie.

“I don’t mind, education is important, you want to get a good university place right?” Vaggie let out a dry laugh.

“Hon, you’re the smart one here, I don’t even think I’m going to go to uni.” Charlie looked shocked.

“What will you do then?” Vaggie shrugged.

“Get a job probably, then work until I blink and I’m in my mid forties and my life has been wasted on doing nothing.” 

“Sheesh Vaggie that's a bit… bleak?” 

“Not everyone gets a happy ending Charlie… I know you want to go even though it's years off, what might you study?” Charlie took a moment but looked sure of herself.

“Journalism.” Vaggie was surprised, Charlie had the brains to do whatever she wanted, doctor, lawyer…anything.

“Why that?” Charlie took longer to answer that one.

“It’s what my dad did.” Vaggie didn’t want to press for more, Charlie would occasionally speak of her dead father but Vaggie knew it was a subject not to press.

“Okay.” She wasn’t going to make a snide remark about her being too good for it, Charlie had clearly set her mind on it for probably very personal reasons and who was Vaggie to judge her for that. The rest of the studying was done in relative quiet apart from the frustrated noises that would occasionally come out of Vaggie’s mouth as she got more and more stuck into calculus. Charlie had to help her with more than one equation, but by the end of it at least Vaggie’s homework was done and she wouldn’t have to worry about it until Monday. 

Vaggie had decided that a trip to the movies would be a great way to spend a Sunday afternoon, and after paying for the tickets she had surprised her best friend with an afternoon out. She learnt an important lesson.

Charlie doesn’t do horror. 

Vaggie loved it, she loved how it was all fake and very predictable but the makeup and special effects were always cool. Vaggie hadn’t thought anything of it and Charlie had seemed up for it, but by the second jump scare of that demonic nun on screen had Charlie scatter her overpriced popcorn all over the floor and shriek in alarm getting a few looks from others in the film, Vaggie learnt over.

“You wanna get out of here?” Charlie shook her head and just reached across to hold Vaggie’s hand, linking fingers and squeezing tightly. Vaggie paused as she felt the soft hand entwine with her own. Settling back down in her seat, all she could think about was the warmth in her hand and how when it got tense Charlie’s grip would intensify and another jump scare had a pulse run through her fingers but at least she wasn’t screaming in fear and alarm. Vaggie wasn't even watching the film any more but was captivated by the reflected glow off of Charlie’s cheeks and those wide open eyes staring at the big screen. She was beautiful, oh god those thoughts were running through her head again. Holding her hand, going to the cinema, what was next? Offer Charlie some of her own popcorn and their hands meet in the bag.

Actually…

Vaggie used her other hand to tilt the bag towards Charlie, the blonde noticed out of the corner of her eye and smiled before mouthing the words ‘thank you’ Charlie wouldn’t be caught dead speaking in a cinema during the film, how rude it would be! Her free hand snaked across before grabbing several kernels and bringing them to her mouth before popping them in and chewing happily, a single piece managed to slip through her fingers and landed on her top. Vaggie without even thinking reached out and plucked it, Charlie’s eyes were still fixed on the screen and internally wondering why on earth anyone would want to go into a basement at night in an abandoned nunnery when all the other sexy teens had been picked off one by one, by ghostly nuns. 

Charlie recognized a piece of popcorn had slipped and Vaggie reached for it, thinking nothing of it, she parted her lips slightly and the stray piece found its way back to her mouth, lips closing and accidentally touching Vaggie’s fingers as they withdrew after feeding it to her. There was a scream as the poor victim was dragged through the basement and Charlie internally rolled her eyes with a plain ‘shouldn’t have gone down there’ look.

The loud noise was Vaggie’s saving grace as the gentle touch of lips on her fingers had made the girl make a very strange noise indeed that she had to reign in quick and hard, as she sat straight back into her seat and stared, unseeing at the screen. Who the fuck feeds people popcorn in the cinema? Her brain was going into overdrive. Charlie’s just comfortable with her best friend came to the rational part of her mind, directly opposed was the idea that maybe Charlie was just trying to give a hint, she was already holding Vaggie’s hand. She could let go of Charlie’s hand and go for the yawn and stretch to hold her shoulder. This was a trip to the cinema, that could be considered a date right? Maybe they would kiss at the end?

Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

Charlie had said so ‘like a sister’, Vaggie’s heart dropped at the memory… like a sister and probably not the ‘help me step-sister, I’m stuck under the sink’ kind of way. Vaggie was being ridiculous and she knew it, maybe her medication had unbalanced her, or she had found more energy and it was expressing itself in weird ways. Either way, by the end of the film Vaggie had missed almost half of it but she did not try to cop a feel, she did not try to snog Charlie. They continued to hold hands right up until they left and then the loss of contact almost felt strange. 

“Thanks Vaggie, that was err fun.” Vaggie laughed.

“You can say you didn’t enjoy it Charlie.” The blonde girl blushed slightly.

“Well, I just don’t do too well with the scary jumps! Next time I’ll buy the tickets and pick the film.”

“Deal.” 

***

Judgement day, the first day back at school. Vaggie could already see Charlie tensing as they waited for the school bus to come and collect them. She took a step closer to Charlie and gave her a smile.

“It’s going to be okay Charlie, if you need me, just text me, okay?” Charlie nodded.

“Thanks, Vaggie.” After a few more minutes other students started turning up at the bus stop, none had yet to make a comment but Vaggie noticed instantly that a lot of focus was on Charlie and also herself, probably her sudden sickness was a topic of rumour but had most likely been overshadowed by the Charlie fiasco. Vaggie felt like her ears had become super sensitive, just straining to hear one word about Charlie from the surrounding conversation, just one wrong word and she’d give them all a piece of her mind. But would Charlie want that? It just draws attention to the pair, conflicting emotions battling out in Vaggie’s head, even she didn’t know what was going to happen. Thankfully the bus turned up and they all filed on, sitting down with the engine rumbling underneath it was hard to make out the murmurs from the others, Vaggie sighed in relief and glanced over to Charlie sitting next to her.

“Hey, you alright Charlie?” Charlie blinked as if broken from a trance and quickly glanced across.

“I hope this week goes better than the last, I don’t know how much more I can take.” Vaggie reached out to grasp Charlie’s hand, fingers linking up and giving the blonde a reassuring squeeze.

“It’ll be okay Charlie, once the next big thing happens everyone will soon forget about it, it's a bunch of shitty teens, won’t be a week before the next drama comes out.” Charlie gave her best reassuring smile.

“I hope so Vaggie, I really do.” The glimmer of sadness behind Charlie’s eyes was apparent and Vaggie wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Charlie and just cuddle her all better, not here though… too many prying eyes and ears. With a free hand she rubbed idly at the sleep in the corner of her eye and glanced out the window, it had started to rain, speckles of water lightly splashing the window of the bus.

‘Great, just in time to get out.’ 

Luck was not on their side and it began to pour it down once they stepped off the bus, unable to properly talk Charlie and Vaggie waved their goodbyes and dashed off to their respective first classes. There was a rumble overhead, looks like a storm was setting in. Despite it being less than half a minute dash, by the time Vaggie got in the building she looked like a drowned rat with clothes sodden and hanging limply off her frame. She sighed and tried to squeeze the excess water off her fringe so she wasn't being slapped in the cheek by a sodden lump of hair every time she moved her head. Crowds moved past rushing to get inside as well and Vaggie felt practically invisible, she loved that feeling, to not be the centre of attention and moved on.

First class, maths of course and sitting near the back and close to the window all she could really hear was the constant drumming of the rain, it was soothing and soon Vaggie felt all of her concentration slip away. Vaggie couldn't even remember what the lesson had been about when it ended and glancing down at her book it was just filled with some idle doodles and not a lot else. Packing things away she brought out the completed homework and placed it on her teachers desk before going to her second lesson.

Vaggie was not academic, she unfortunately wasn't that athletic either, well she was… she had the fiery spirit and motivation to do well but the lack of depth perception really threw a spanner in the works. No one wants to watch a one eyed girl struggle to play tennis. Still, she had managed to make a few friends in the male football team, mainly because when taunted into it had full on tackled one of the players whilst he was wearing the full padding and insisted he couldn't be knocked over by a small girl. Vaggie had proved him dead wrong and had laughed with the rest of them at the embarrassment it had caused. Second class was just as dreary as the first one and Vaggie found it more and more difficult to even want to try and concentrate, even if her grades were becoming dangerously poor quality, she knew that higher education was never going to be for her. Now it was time for the first morning break and unable to wait outside due to the constant rain she brought out her phone and sent a quick text to Charlie.

**Where r u?**

**_Girls toilets by science_ **

Vaggie put her phone away and frowned, but made her way over, pushing through the throngs of other students, rainy days sucked because everyone stayed inside and just milled around the corridors talking shit and generally being loud. Eventually she made her way to the toilets and opened the door, several girls were already in their washing hands and chatting shit, Vaggie feigned going up to the sinks and started fixing up her hair she took her time and waited for everyone else to filter out, looking around there was only a single locked cubicle.

“C-Charlie? Think it's just me now.” There was a shift in weight and the lock disengaged before a teary face appeared and Vaggie felt like just falling into a pit with how miserable Charlie looked. There weren't any words shared before she had crossed the space and wrapped her arms around Charlie and held her tightly allowing the blonde girl to bury her head into Vaggie’s shoulder and just sighed. Vaggie didn’t need to ask, the kids were cruel and it looked like their taunts were back in full force, something was bubbling inside her stomach and Vaggie felt another surge of anger towards Seviathan and all the shit he had put Charlie through, this poor innocent girl. They moved into the stall and quickly locked the door again. Charlie wasn’t interested in talking and just held Vaggie close. Vaggie stroked the back of Charlie’s hair and gently rocked her from side to side. The entering and leaving of other students using the toilets did nothing to interrupt them and saying nothing, it seemed they had gone unnoticed too. The bell rang signalling the start of next class and Charlie separated from the hug and quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“T-Thanks, for being here.” Charlie smiled and reached behind Vaggie to unlock the cubicle door.

“It’s fine Charlie, really. I guess I’ll see you at lunch? Text me if anything comes up, okay? I want to help.” Charlie nodded and they both exited the toilet and Charlie quickly left for her next class, Vaggie lingered for a few moments and sighed rubbing a hand over her face. How bad was it when Charlie was by herself? More guilt… but Vaggie could fix this, she just needed an idea first. If she was distracted before, it was nothing now. Vaggie sat in her next class just wondering what Charlie was going through right now in a classroom far away from her. It was a disgusting feeling and it sat heavy in her stomach.

“Vagatha?… Vagatha!” Vaggie’s head snapped back to attention when she realized that half the class was staring at her and the teacher was looking expectantly. She swore under her breath.

“ _ Shit… _ Sorry sir, I wasn’t paying attention.” The teacher frowned.

“Clearly, if you could return to reality and pay attention. Now as I was saying…” Vaggie had already slipped back into her worried state of mind. The bell rang signalling lunch and Vaggie packed up her things and left quickly, head down in case the teacher was going to call her back and ask about what happened. Pulling out her phone she saw a message from Charlie.

**_Staying behind to discuss my coursework, could you save me a seat for lunch?_ **

**Sure thing**

She was going to do one better, getting to the lunch hall Vaggie moved across and got two trays ready, she would buy Charlie’s lunch today, that way she could get her favourite things else they might run out. Paying for both she managed to balance her way to a corner which was free and placed the tray next to her, and sat down waiting. Vaggie used a fork and started rearranging the food on Charlie’s plate to draw a happy smile in food, that was the sort of sappy nonsense that Charlie loved and would probably get a smile or a laugh, so it made the ridiculous effort worth it.

Then across the hall was an all too familiar sneering laugh, Vaggie looked up to see Helsa and her brother, Vaggie’s hands clenched into fists as her hatred for that boy and what he had done came bubbling to the surface. How was it fair that Charlie had to spend her free time hiding her tears whilst this prick was just walking around and laughing after sharing an intimate moment with Charlie. Vaggie couldn’t keep her breath in check, she was starting to hyperventilate and everything was getting too much, forcing her head down she just stared at her food, suddenly losing her appetite. It felt like a ball was inching its way up her throat and Vaggie swallowed trying to clear the uncomfortable feeling, nothing was working and she gripped onto the table. Charlie wasn’t here yet, there were no distractions around and she looked back with her one livid eye towards that little shit that had deceived Charlie so. Pushing with her feet Vaggie slid her chair out away from the table, the metal legs scraped against the floor and she winced for a moment, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. Vaggie looked down at the chair and an idea came to mind, something awful but maybe just what was needed. Trying to steady her frantic head and racing heart Vaggie attempted to rationalize her decision but in the end it didn’t matter, Seviathan had this coming. 

She got up and started to make her way over, attempting not to keep staring in case she was noticed, oh good Helsa was too busy drawling away to her group of friends to notice Vaggie, taking a winding path she managed to get close enough to see the back of Seviathan in clear detail. Vaggie paused, looked around and then grabbed one of the metal chairs that was not being used, gripped it firmly with both hands, took a huge steadying breath, picked it up and then swung hard.

***

Charlie had a strong stride as she moved down the corridor, partly so she didn’t hear the overbearing whispers that surrounded her in too much clarity and also because she didn’t want to be any later to lunch. She had an essay due in a couple of weeks and wanted to discuss some final points that she was thinking of making with the teacher and had taken the first few minutes of lunch to do so. Turning a corner she was presented with another tidal wave of students all moving and talking with one another, Charlie deflated and braced herself for more hurtful insults. However, everyone seemed to be ignoring her and Charlie perked up, confused. It was as if she didn’t exist. Blinking around she kept moving and felt surreal until she heard the words.

“Psycho one-eyed bitch.” Charlie froze.

“Oh no.” She quickened her pace, almost running. Had something happened to Vaggie, did she have another anxiety attack? Charlie burst through the doors into the large room, the whole area was buzzing with excitable conversation. She spun, panicked on the spot looking for Vaggie, but she wasn’t in sight. A couple of the janitorial team were wiping down a table with some cloths and spraying it with disinfectant, Charlie couldn’t tear her eyes away. The cloths were awfully red. Charlie swallowed hard and approached one of the occupied tables.

“E-Er, w-what happened?” The students paused their conversation and looked up at Charlie before bursting out laughing, Charlie’s face faltered.

“What?” She looked around imploringly. One of the students flipped over their phone and pressed play on a video.

“Check this shit out.” The audio was absolute garbage over the shouts and screams of an entire room, the shot shook around all over the place as whoever had taken the video stood on one of the tables to get a better view. Charlie’s hands went to cover her mouth when she saw Vaggie with what appeared to be a bleeding nose, slamming Seviathan’s head against a table, he looked to be in a worse state, cheeks bloody and bruised and even more concerning was his arm, sticking out at a weird angle. No one was running to save him as no one wanted to contend with Vaggie who looked positively feral. Vaggie threw Seviathan’s body to the floor and spat at him as she was suddenly bundled down by two teachers and dragged kicking and screaming away. 

“Holy… Fuck.” Charlie swore heavily and that got a snigger all on its own, she usually refrained from such language, but all other words seemed to escape her.

“What happened with Sev?” The student shrugged as he flipped his phone back and closed the video.

“Dunno, probably gone to hospital, psycho broke his arm with a chair before just wailing on him.” Charlie swallowed hard, well this got a lot more complicated. Oh, but it of course was going to get worse before it got better, Charlie could hear her storming over before looking up and it seemed that Helsa was on the warpath.

“What the FUCK did you get your fucking girlfriend to do to Sev!?” Charlie took in a deep breath and turned to face off against Helsa, although strangely the girl seemed to be giving Charlie a good five feet of space. Charlie frowned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Helsa, I haven’t got anyone to do anything, and I don’t have a girlfriend.” Helsa snorted loudly.

“Fucking please, that one-eyed dyke has had puppy eyes for you since you started coming here, but Sev’s in hospital because of that psycho bitch!” Charlie frown turned into a more aggressive stare as her brow furrowed.

“Don’t call her that!” Helsa was already ignoring her,

“Well whatever, we won’t be seeing her lopsided face again, she’s going to get expelled for this and then we’ll get her locked up and throw the key away!” She stormed off before Charlie had the chance to argue back, she was shocked and didn’t know which revelation was scarier.

***

Vaggie sat in silence, her knuckles still hurt from punching Seviathan in his face, she looked at them and wondered how badly bruised they would be. She sniffed and winced as her nose stung, least it wasn’t broken and more than could be said for Seviathan’s arm. Vaggie was waiting in a small room by herself, There were teachers outside making sure she didn’t go anywhere. Vaggie paused to look down at her uniform, a small amount of red had splattered on it, perhaps from all the punches or maybe her nose. How long had it been? She had forgotten to check the time and just sat there. The door opened and both Miss Potts and also the headmaster came in, the woman gave Vaggie a very stern look but with a hint of worry behind her eyes as she sat next to her. The headmaster on the other hand, a rather frail looking old man, had the face of someone far too tired to be dealing with this sort of drama. 

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” He spoke as he sat opposite both Miss Potts and Vaggie.

“Of course I was going to come as soon as I heard.” There was the sound of paper opening and Vaggie looked up to see the headmaster holding a rather bulky folder.

“Vagatha has had a history of altercations with other students, but this one is a step too far, she hospitalized that poor boy.” Vaggie grumbled and crossed her arms, nothing ‘poor’ about him. Miss Potts was playing with the edges of her dress with her hands.

“Yes a shock for us too, she’s never shown that sort of aggressive tendencies back at the orphanage.” 

“Well I’m sure you can understand that we can’t have a pupil engage in that sort of behaviour, seeing as this isn’t the first case of fighting we have no choice but to expel Vagatha immediately.” Vaggie blinked, it was less of a shock than she thought, and she cared less still. Miss Potts let out a long sigh.

“I see.” 

“I also want to make it clear that if the boy's family wants to press for legal charges the school will provide the details and testimonies of our staff who were present.” 

“I understand.” 

“With that in mind, we will escort Vagatha to her locker where she can collect her things and then off the school premise. She will not be allowed onto these grounds again or she will be charged with trespassing.” 

“Yes, you understand that Vagatha?” Vaggie just nodded to Miss Potts’ question and waited to get up and start the march to get her things. It seems that the teachers had cleared a path for her because very few students were in the way. Probably didn’t need any more drama. Vaggie on the other hand had to deal with being alone in a car with Miss Potts on the journey home, after all her things had been put on the back seat.

“What the hell were you thinking!?” The older woman didn’t dare take her eyes off the road else she would only end up crashing but her tone was clearly unimpressed. Vaggie made a noncommittal noise.

“He had it coming.” Miss Potts almost choked.

“Vagatha, you broke his arm with a chair!” Vaggie turned to look out the window.

“What? It’ll heal.” 

“That’s not the point!” Miss Potts was exasperated with how Vaggie just didn’t seem to care.

“You know what he did to Charlie?” There was a long pause.

“Yes, the teachers contacted us to let us know of a bullying problem, I believe we were given the gist.” 

“So you know why I did it then.” 

“You can’t just be some vigilante! We have systems in place for a reason.” Vaggie shrugged.

“It’s done now, whatever.” 

“No, not just  _ whatever _ , did you even think what this will do to your life, Vagatha you were doing so much better! And heaven forbid if they want to take this to court, which they very well might do, what on earth will you do with a criminal record!” 

“Get a job and work. Same as always.” A long silence filled the car journey and eventually they made it back, the rain hadn’t stopped and Vaggie looked up at the building. Clearly Miss Potts was waiting for further news to come in before she would harass Vaggie further, couldn’t even start making plans to look for another high school, because she might be in a correctional facility or something in the next couple of months, Vaggie didn’t really care, high school dropout fitted her just fine, she would get by. As they entered the building Miss Potts turned to Vaggie.

“Please go to your room and stay there.” Vaggie shrugged.

“Sure.” They went their separate ways, Vaggie went straight for her bedroom and dumped her stuff unceremoniously on the floor before she doubled back and just walked out, she didn’t feel like being in her room, so she went outside in the pouring rain and decided to go for a walk. 

***

Charlie had never wanted school to end so fast before in her life, and it wasn’t because of the whispers and taunts, those had virtually stopped, looks like Vaggie was right, the next drama had rolled on in and it's all anyone could talk about, but why did it have to be about Charlie’s best friend. Her stomach was sick and twisted into knots with worry. Had she been expelled? Was she going to have to go to court or something? Would she be forced to move away? All these questions and countless more span around in the blondes head. Something else too, a lurking strange feeling, was Helsa right? As much as she hated that bratty kid but did Vaggie want to be more than friends. Charlie didn’t know how to even begin to feel about that, surely if it was true Vaggie would have said something? They didn’t keep secrets and could have talked about it. But then, if Charlie was the one with the feelings and wasn’t sure they would be reciprocated, then maybe she would stay silent too. 

Too many unknowns, too many questions. She wanted her friend safe, she wanted to make sure Vaggie was alright first and foremost and when the bell ended she practically scooped all her school supplies up and dumped them into her bag before marching forward, zipping it up and dashing out of the classroom. A pointless endeavour, she was first on the bus but now she had to wait for it to leave, and the waiting was just as bad as she endlessly bounced her foot off the floor in agitated nerves.

The slow bus started to make its way through its routes, dropping off students, Charlie’s eyes were fixed on the torrential rain outside, even the weather seemed to be against her as it lashed down hard against the concrete pavements they drove past. Finally, it was her stop and Charlie flew off the bus like a bat out of hell before running towards the orphanage building, at least she didn’t look out of place all the other kids were dashing for cover too, although Charlie couldn’t give a damn about the rain as she pushed open the door and wiped her feet on the large mat before heading straight to the bedroom. She opened the door.

“Vag-” But it was empty, well apart from Vaggie’s discarded school bag. Panic starting to grip Charlie she pulled out her phone and set a quick text.

**_Where are you?_ **

It was only a few moments before her phone vibrated in her hand and Charlie frantically read the message.

**@ the park**

Charlie glanced out the window and how the rain was still absolutely pelting it down, why was Vaggie outside? Well Charlie wasn’t about to wait and find out, she grabbed her umbrella and raincoat, feeling far more prepared she marched straight back out. 

Umbrella opened and outside she was glad it was just heavy rain, there was little to no wind so managing the umbrella was easy as Charlie made her way through large puddles forming on the street heading to their favourite park and place the pair had often gone to just enjoy the outside world. 

Ten minutes when Charlie got there she found Vaggie, sat on a bench and unmoving as she stared out towards the park as if in a dream. Charlie practically shouted.

“Vaggie!” The olive skinned girl turned her head and offered a small smile, her hair was plastered flat to her head and was dripping.

“Hey Charlie… a bit wet, isn't it?” Charlie rushed over to cover Vaggie in the umbrella and sat down.

“Vaggie you’re going to catch your death out here!” Charlie was staring at Vaggie’s clothes, all of them were completely soaked and they sagged on her body with the weight of the water they were holding.

“It’s just a bit of water Charlie, not going to kill me.” Charlie tried to make eye contact but Vaggie was still just staring off in an unfocused distance.

“W-What happened?” Vaggie shrugged.

"Got expelled." Charlie's hands covered her mouth and her eyes went wide, she was already blinking back the tears.

"V-Vaggie, o-oh my god. W-What are you g-going to do?" A half smile spread over Vaggie's face.

"Not go back to that school." Charlie grabbed Vaggie's shoulder with her free hand and still clutched the umbrella.

"Don't joke about this Vaggie, please!" Vaggie, finally turned and looked straight into Charlie's worried face.

"Charlie, don't worry." Charlie let out a sob.

"H-How can I n-not? You've been expelled! You're going to have to l-leave." 

"Who said that? I’m not going anywhere!” Charlie nodded furiously.

“Yes you will! You’ll have to go to a different school and you’ll have to move! Or you’re going to get sent to prison or something!” Vaggie frowned as Charlie was getting more and more worked up.

“Charlie, it’s going to be o-”

“I NEED YOU, YOU CAN'T LEAVE!” Tears were streaming down her face. Vaggie had expected Charlie to be disappointed or maybe even angry, but this was something else, she looked distraught and with it came a wave of guilt that made her shiver and it was nothing related to her soaking wet clothes. She leant across and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s raincoat.

“Charlie, c-come on now, It’s not that bad… I’m not going to disappear.” Charlie’s sniffling got worse and she shook her head pressing her face against the wet entanglement that made Vaggie’s hair.

“Y-you can’t promise that.” There was a hum that reverberated around Vaggie’s chest as she squeezed into the hug.

“You’re right, but I will always try and keep in contact, letters, texts… emails. You name it.” Charlie trembling seemed to still.

“C-Carrier pigeons?” That brought a soft smile to Vaggie’s face.

“Yeah Charlie, I’ll train them myself if I have to.” Charlie started to pull back and Vaggie let her go, she still looked miserable but she wasn’t crying anymore. Vaggie gave her the best reassuring smile she could muster. 

“We’ll take this one step at a time, okay?” Charlie nodded.

“C-Can we go back now, please?” 

“Yeah, I guess… Miss Potts will have kittens if she realizes I snuck out.” Charlie’s face twitched but she didn’t say anything. Probably for her own sanity more than anything else. The blonde stood up and kept the umbrella over both of them and offered Vaggie her hand, it was accepted and the two of them started walking back through the downpour and towards the warm and dry. 

The walk was quiet, Charlie didn’t know what to say and hardly knew what to feel right now, She wasn’t sure if the tension was just her or if Vaggie felt it too, but judging how relaxed Vaggie seemed to be probably not, that was another thing that was driving Charlie spare, how could Vaggie seem so relaxed when such a terrible thing had just happened to her? Did she not care? Charlie wanted some sort of reaction; anger, regret… anything! But Vaggie just seemed at peace with everything. So of course Charlie’s brain started trying to connect the dots, was it her medication? Had it removed Vaggie from her senses. The longer the quiet lingered the more Charlie was being bombarded by her own thoughts. It became almost too much until finally they saw their home and got inside and out of the horrid weather. 

Charlie helped carry a set of dry clothes to the bathroom so Vaggie could dry off and get changed, she sat back down on her bed and stared across at Vaggie’s empty space. Charlie found her hand snake its way over and grabbed hold of Razzle and Dazzle, they still occupied a space on her bed but she had all but outgrown the two goats, but for the first time in a long time she buried her face in both and cuddled them. They were getting worn now, years of use had taken its toll, fur was worn in places and a few of the sequins that made their shiny overcoats were missing. Charlie still treasured them regardless. An heirloom from her father. Vaggie eventually returned with a towel wrapped up around her head, she had even tucked her fringe up and away displaying her entire face and the eyepatch that still sat across her brow. It was a sight very few ever got to see, including Charlie. Vaggie was very pretty when she didn’t hide half her face behind her hair. 

“Think I’m going to listen to some music Charlie.” Vaggie moved across and picked up her headphones before plugging them in.

“Y-Yeah, okay… Chat later?” Vaggie nodded before plugging herself in. It was a clear sign she was done talking about the events of the day. Charlie took a few moments to let her eyes linger over Vaggie, laying on her bed with her eyes shut, the faint sound of what was probably metal pounding away. Charlie turned back to her own school bag, she needed to get on with homework, despite not wanting to do anything of the sort, out of sheer reflex and muscle memory she managed to get by before it was time for dinner. 

It was a muted affair, Charlie didn’t know what to say and Vaggie made little to no small talk. They sat together and ate. Back in their room Vaggie plugged herself back into her music and browsed the internet on her phone. Charlie did the same and tried to watch something but nothing could hold her interest and she kept stealing glances towards her friend. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. 

It wasn’t.

Out of habit Charlie went to wake up Vaggie when she failed once again to get up for her alarm, pausing before realizing she actually didn’t need to get up. Charlie stepped away before getting ready and silently leaving. The school day was abuzz with talk of what had happened and of course exaggerations were rife, now people were saying how Vaggie had a knife and threatened to cut Sev’s dick off, the imagination of teenagers was something to behold. Charlie wasn’t the subject of any scrutiny luckily, apart from Helsa’s initial outburst that had Charlie wondering if she would be held somehow responsible for this whole shit show. Thankfully, she was almost completely ignored. The only strange thing was when one of the football team players had approached Charlie, Joshua… or James… or something, Charlie had never actually spoken to him before but he asked how Vaggie was doing. 

“She’s doing fine.” Was the short reply she gave, not wanting to gossip or anything of the sort, however he seemed to take it, said his thanks and left. 

Vaggie had several emergency sessions with Doctor Willson, much to her annoyance, but luckily it was deemed that her attack on the boy was a calculated move and not one caused by an imbalance from her medication. Vaggie had wondered afterwards if that meant she would have been sanctioned or perhaps given stronger drugs. A thought she did not want to dwell on. 

***

The awkward days ticked on and they had still not heard anything from a lawyer or the police, it confused Vaggie she assumed the whole family would be out for her blood. Charlie on the other hand had started to hear the rumours that apparently there was a large fight going on in between them all, mainly because Helsa had a habit of complaining loudly to her friends. As it turned out Seviathan’s family including his sister had wanted him to take Vaggie to court for assault however Seviathan had simply refused to testify and had even gone so far as to say he started the fight when they had brought over a lawyer. Truth was, if he took Vaggie to court he would have to be admitting on the record that he let a small one eyed girl beat the living shit out of him without any effort, his pride couldn’t handle it so he just wanted the whole thing swept under the rug so everyone would stop talking about it rather than it going on permanent record that he couldn’t win a simple fight. 

The second piece of good news came in the form of Miss Potts as she knocked on the door and waited for Vaggie to call across.

“Yeah?” letting herself in she gave the teenager a long look as she sat on her bed, taking off the headphones and looking rather wearily at the lady by the door, was she expecting another lecture.

“I have something to discuss with you.” Vaggie nodded, I mean duh? Why else would she be here. Miss Potts continued.

“I think we both know that relocating to another high school is probably going to end badly. Your report cards show how your grades were slipping and I can’t imagine what moving you might do.” Vaggie shrugged.

“So I’m a drop out, big whoop. I can get a job when I’m older…” Miss Potts’ jaw clenched for a moment, why is it that the youth of today seemed so intent on ignoring the blatant issues that would arise later because of this ne’er-do-well attitude.

“I might have something for you actually.” Vaggie sat up, now with far more actual enthusiasm.

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, we got contacted this morning by a Mister Carlton, apparently you made quite the impression on his nephew, he runs a mechanic shop a couple of blocks away and has offered you an apprenticeship. We’ve already vetted him and it’s legitimate.” Vaggie frowned.

“But I don’t know the first thing about cars and shit… sorry.” There was a frown at the expletive.

“You would be taught, Listen Vagatha, this is a good moment to actually learn a career skill that would give you a better chance at a job, especially if you have no interest in going back to school.”

“You mean fixing stuff?” 

“There’s more to it than that, proper paperwork, making sure you stick to government regulations, even learning how to correctly do taxes could really help you.” Vaggie scratched her chin.

“I dunno…” Another flash of internal annoyance.

“Please consider it, this sort of opportunity doesn’t just fall into your lap like this.” 

“Did he say why he was offering it to me, apparent from his nephew?”

“Something about he had heard how you like to charge down problems head on.” It clicked and whilst she didn’t recognize the surname Vaggie was certain who had organized this, she would have to thank them.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” There was a sigh of relief.

“Good, I’ll give him a call and let him know, Oh… I don’t need to tell you this but you’re going to be in a workplace, best behaviour please. But just because you’re younger than them, you don’t deserve to be treated with any less respect, you tell me if you have any problems okay?”

“Sure.” 

***

It was a strange new routine but not completely unfamiliar, Charlie and Vaggie would get woken by the same alarm, go brush teeth and have a shower before getting dressed, Charlie in her school uniform and Vaggie in comfortable casual wear. They ate breakfast together before heading outside, Charlie standing by the bus stop and waving Vaggie as she walked to her destination. 

It was awkward at first being surrounded by adults rather than peers her own age, but Vaggie adapted quickly enough. Turns out from his nephew most of the crew had heard what Vaggie had done to Seviathan, clearly a firm believer of mob justice it was met with nods of approval and saying if Charlie had been their daughter they would have done far worse. Apparently Vaggie had,

“A huge pair of  cojones.” She recognized it as her parents' dialect but never learnt it and didn’t want anything that would tie her to those monsters. She took it as a compliment and carried on. Learning how to properly organize things inside the small office and being taken on tours and explained how the machinery they used worked, she was too young to operate but getting a healthy understanding early would be a boon later, Vaggie found this hands on learning actually sinking in and she found it far easier to absorb information this way. It appears she had found her calling. 

Charlie was settling back into the normal daily life, exams were coming up soon and most of the drama had been forgotten about, occasional mutterings whenever Seviathan appeared, his arm still in its cast. Charlie chose to ignore his presence and didn’t even give him a sideways glance, it was easier to ignore rather than avoid. The blonde girl was over the moon that Vaggie had something she could do and without her having to move either. It pained her when it became apparent how much happier Vaggie was, their evenings would be spent and Vaggie actually engaged in explanations on the new things she had learnt and how she had shared a few laughs with the others. Vaggie was animated and expressive and it made Charlie swallow hard when she recalled how inanimate she was whenever discussing school. Vaggie had been unhappy but never mentioned it. The awkwardness in the air was still ever present for Charlie, what else did Vaggie not talk about… perhaps her feelings towards Charlie? Ever since Helsa’s stupid taunts just to get a rise out of Charlie she had been unable to clear them from her head. Weeks it went on and with exam season creepy ever closer it was starting to really disrupt her free time. 

That smile, the almost timid laugh when Vaggie was happy… an emerald pool that encapsulated her eye.

It was going to boil over, of course it was. When it finally happened it was halfway through exam time. Charlie was stressed enough and trying to frantically study, ready for her history finals tomorrow morning. Vaggie was tapping her foot idly against her mattress resulting in a rhythmic soft thud every few seconds whilst she looked at a diagram on how to talk apart an engine block and put it back together. 

_ Thud… Thud… Thud. _

Why was that noise driving Charlie mad, why was the air filled with the scent of Vaggie’s freshly washed hair? Why was everything setting Charlie on edge!? She tried to ignore it but it just came swanning back into her perception again.

_ Thud… Thud… Thud. _

Charlie slammed her book shut.

“Will you cut that out!” Vaggie paused and looked over at Charlie.

“Woah! Charlie, sure… Are you okay?” Charlie shook her head and balled up her fists and covered her face.

“No.” Vaggie put what she was holding down.

  
“Okay, Hon. Well you can talk to me about anything, what’s bothering you?” Charlie shook her head.

“Not about this!” She tried her best to relax but it just wasn't happening as she was locked up on her bed, not knowing what the hell she was going to do now. Vaggie now concerned for Charlie got off her bed and made her way over and knelt down so she was eye level.

“Charlie, come on now, you know I’m here for you… just whatever’s bothering you, I won’t laugh or make fun, I promise.” Another non-committal noise and Charlie continued to fail to make eye contact and just shook her head again.

“What if I pinkie promise?” Against her will the corners of Charlie’s mouth turned up in a smile. Vaggie saw that as a victory.

“There’s that bubbly Charlie I know! Hiding under all that grump!” Vaggie tried to give that same upbeat tone that Charlie would use when explaining something to a young child. Charlie turned her head and rolled her eyes at Vaggie who just gave her a big shit eating smile. 

“V-Vaggie?” 

“Yeah, Charlie?” 

“Vaggie…”

“That’s my name Charlie… are you having a stroke?” Charlie’s eyes went wide.

“What? No. I just… I don’t know how to ask…” Vaggie reached out and gently held Charlie’s hand.

“Well just take a deep breath, close your eyes and pretend you’re just asking yourself.” Charlie nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Vaggie waited patiently but couldn’t help but notice the slight tremor in Charlie’s hand.

“D-Does Vaggie have feelings for m-me?” That killed the comforting smile on Vaggie’s face, and her face suddenly felt very hot, worry was plain to see and then when Charlie opened her eyes to look at her, those sky blue orbs were staring right at her. Vaggie felt like her skin was suddenly a couple of sizes too small.

“W-What? C-Charlie?” The change in her tone practically gave it away.

“Do you think of me more than just a friend?” Vaggie swallowed hard and nervously laughed

“H-Ha, a best friend…” Charlie’s expression didn’t change.

“Vaggie.” Vaggie felt a panic rising in her stomach, she’d never felt this uncomfortable holding Charlie’s hand before, and how much was she starting to sweat? It was awful. 

“Please Charlie, I don’t want to ruin what we have… you’re so important to me.” Charlie’s soft response tore away at Vaggie. 

“Vaggie, please tell me…” Vaggie bit her lip and shook her head, terrified that she would scare Charlie away, to her dismay Charlie pulled her hand away and sat up so she was above Vaggie now and Vaggie couldn’t quite feel her legs to move away. Two soft hands were placed on either side of her cheeks and gently tilted Vaggie’s head up, Charlie’s face inched its way closer and Vaggie could feel the glow coming from those eyes as Charlie’s lips for the gentlest of moments pressed against Vaggie’s. 

Nothing could describe it, like kissing an angel. Vaggie was stunned and frozen in place as Charlie pulled away, had her heart stopped? She couldn’t feel it beating anymore and everything was incredibly bright. Charlie’s whisper caressed and delighted the air.

“Please, tell me.” Vaggie nodded dumbly. The taste of Charlie’s lips lingered on her senses, Vaggie couldn’t handle the possibility of never experiencing that again, she would want them every damn day. 

“Y-You mean so much to me Charlie, I can’t put it into words… I can remember my first happy moment, it wasn’t anything to do with my family or home… It was a girl, talking to me through a toy goat… just to help me calm down. The first person I really trusted…” Charlie slid to the floor with Vaggie and listened, she had never realized what an impact she had made just by being her friend.

Her first friend.

Her best friend.

And now? Something much more. 

“Vaggie, why didn’t you say anything?” Vaggie gave a strange smile.

“Because, silly. I need you in my life, so if I just have to be your friend then I’m happy with that.” Charlie frowned.

“I’m not…” Vaggie’s eye went wide.

“Charlie, what are you saying?” 

“I’m not happy that you’ve kept this hidden for so long, Vaggie it's all or nothing with me. What do you want? All… or nothing?” Vaggie pulled back slightly shuffling on her useless legs. She blurted it out.

“I want to be your girlfriend! I want to spend as much time as we can together! I want to move when you go to university, because I don’t think I can handle a long distance relationship!” Vaggie took a deep breath after expelling all the air in her lungs just getting the sentence across. Charlie gave her a smile.

“Okay.” Vaggie blinked.

“O-Okay?”

“Yeah, okay! Let’s do it.” It was surreal and Vaggie wasn’t sure if maybe she had just drifted off to sleep and none of this was even happening.

“You’re serious?…” Charlie leant in and kissed her again, this time lingering a little longer as lips pressed together. Vaggie’s eye closed in bliss as she held the moment and burnt it to her memory. She could never forget how delicate Charlie’s kisses were. They parted much to Vaggie’s disapproval.

“Yeah I am, I don’t know what our future holds… but I want you in it and this just feels… right?” Vaggie nodded and reached out and intertwined their fingers.

“It feels natural.” Vaggie’s smile magnified as she gazed into the face of her first, and hopefully only girlfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next section will include a few chapters into young adult life, and the set up for somethings that start to go very very wrong. 
> 
> What goes bump in the night.


	7. Life has Never Been Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and what was two young girls, now is two wonderful women, see how Charlie and Vaggie live. Things are going great.

The door opened and Vaggie stepped in, making sure the door shut behind her she put the chain across whilst shuffling the bag of shopping in her other hand. Moving over she crossed the living space, meandered past the small glass coffee table before placing the bag down on the kitchen counter. The small apartment was open plan; there were only three rooms, the large living space that housed the kitchen, the bathroom and the bedroom. Bathroom was the next visit, turning on the light she looked straight into the mirror. A confident woman was looking back and Vaggie quickly checked for any grime that might have been left over from the work day. She reached across for the soap and turned on the hot water, she scrubbed herself clean. 

Vaggie had hair that came down just beyond her neck, she would prefer it longer but it was a health hazard for the machinery she worked with daily, her fringe was still there hiding the eyepatch just down to her cheek. She had even dyed a large streak of silver down the middle of her fringe, it suited her dark hair and she liked the look. Reaching up she slipped the eyepatch off and moved back into the living room and hung it on the coat rack by the door. 

Charlie was the only one she was comfortable with it being off around so she made the effort to not wear it around their apartment. Charlie was still at university, it was a Tuesday and that meant it was a late lecture and Charlie liked to take the time to study at the library on campus for a few hours after. It meant that Vaggie finished work and got home first, so on Tuesdays and Thursdays it was her turn to cook. An idle hand ran up and touched the scarred mass behind her fringe. With it a memory floated to the surface. 

_ * _

_ “Psst, Vaggie… are you asleep?” Vaggie grinned in the total darkness, it must have been three in the morning. _

_ “No… you?” She blinked at her own stupidity for a moment and Charlie’s soft laughter filled the room and she tried not to be too loud. There was a rustle of bedding and the sound of soft footsteps that crossed the room to Vaggie’s side of their shared dormitory in the orphanage. Vaggie shuffled back slightly and felt the mattress sink as Charlie slid into her bed, it was always a tight fit being a single mattress and Vaggie quickly went to move her hands to cuddle Charlie, her hands touched against a soft stomach and bare thigh and she almost gasped. _

_ “You're naked!” Charlie rolled over so she was facing Vaggie, they could just about make out the outline of each other's faces in the dark.  _

_ “You’ve seen me naked Vaggie…” Vaggie’s mind was going blank but she glanced straight to where the door was. _

_ “What if you get caught!” Charlie gripped Vaggie’s pyjamas with her fingers and started playing with the fabric. _

_ “No one’s going to check at this time… it’ll be fine.” Vaggie frowned in confusion.  _

_ “But you’re the one afraid that Miss Potts will find out about us and make us stay in different rooms!” Charlie sat up slightly and whispered into Vaggie’s ear. _

_ “Yeah… but I’m really horny.” Vaggie let out a tiny whimper and Charlie sealed it with a kiss on her neck. _

_ “C-Charlie…” another small playful nudge as Charlie started to pull down Vaggie’s bottoms.  _

_ “So… you want to have sex or…?” Vaggie bit her lip before sitting up and pulling her own top off whilst Charlie worked the bottom. It had been a year since they had started a relationship and for the interest of avoiding drama had kept it as hidden as they could. Some part of them knew people were onto them but they hoped that if they stayed discrete none of the carers would comment. With Vaggie’s clothes discarded their bodies pressed skin to skin tightly as they started to kiss. Hands gripping firmly against each other's bodies, they had little space to move around but found hips grinding against one another. Charlie let out a moan as Vaggie caressed one of her breasts. _

_ “Charlie! Shhhh!” Vaggie looked back at the door, expecting the light to suddenly be turned on and then to be caught mid-coitus, Charlie gave her a smile. _

_ “Then shut me up with something.” Vaggie leant forward and started very sloppily kissing her in the dark as tongues danced and fought with each other. Charlie’s hands came up and touched the edges of Vaggie’s eyepatch before beginning to gently tug the material up. Vaggie made a strange noise and jerked her head back. _

_ “Charlie, no!” Charlie gave her a gentle kiss on the nose. _

_ “I’m naked… it's only fair that you get naked too.”  _

_ “Charlie… I don’t want you to see it.”  _

_ “It’s pitch black Vaggie I can’t see anything.” Vaggie shook her head. _

_ “Charlie I… I don’t like it.” Charlie sensed the shift in tone and pulled back so she was sitting up, she pulled Vaggie up so she was sitting too. The outline of both their torso’s in the night, the slight contours of their bodies moved as Charlie shuffled up. _

_ “Vaggie, I like every part of you, even the things you think are ugly, they just help make you unique… Do you trust me?”  _

_ “Charlie, it's not that simple.” _

_ “Do you trust me?” Charlie repeated.  _

_ “Yes, of course I do!” _

_ “Then let me…” Vaggie felt hands against the side of her head again and this time she didn’t stop them as they gently pulled up the eyepatch, Vaggie shivered suddenly feeling vulnerable and truly naked in front of Charlie as the small thing was pulled away and placed down. She jumped in place when she felt soft hands parting her fringe. Charlie paused. _

_ “Does it hurt?” Vaggie was trembling slightly. _

_ “N-No.” fingers continued feeling in the dark and Vaggie winced again when fingertips gingerly touched the scarred mass that was hidden within her eye socket. Charlie took her time and finally pulled away. _

_ “Vaggie?” Vaggie swallowed hard. _

_ “Y-Yeah?”  _

_ “You’re beautiful.” Lips missed the first time but Charlie quickly moved so that the kiss connected on the second try, Vaggie fell back and let Charlie rest on top of her. Two naked bodies twisting and connecting on both a physical and emotional level.  _

_ * _

Vaggie let her fingers touch her scar for a moment longer before she pulled her hand away as she smiled. They had countless trysts, from pretending to go to the movies when actually they had saved up enough money to rent out a motel room and that one time they had gone camping. Vaggie had given Charlie her virginity and it had been such a caring and tender moment that both girls ended up crying afterwards and cuddling together. Vaggie pulled out the peppers from the bag and got the chopping board ready, it was stir-fry tonight and she was going to time it just right as she diced up the pepper and got the chicken breasts ready to dice afterwards.

Vaggie turned on the extractor fan early to get ready for the spitting of hot oil and steam, Charlie had been at university for a good half a year now, after getting almost top marks in every one of her subjects she was offered a fully paid scholarship to one of the more prestigious universities, but rather than taking the free lodging on campus she had used some of her inheritance for a deposit so she could rent an apartment in the nearby city, it meant Vaggie could live with her and she had screamed with delight and covered Charlie with kisses when she had been told. 

Vegetables and poultry prepared, she got some black bean sauce ready and heated up the wok with a small amount of oil. Reaching to the fridge she pulled out a carton of juice and poured herself and Charlie a glass for when she got back. Vaggie leant across and got her medicine dispenser and popped open the Tuesday door, two pills plopped out and she quickly took them and washed it down with a drink. She was on a rolling prescription, probably for the rest of her life but it helped reduce her anxiety and panic attacks and with Charlie she found herself in a safe space most of the time. Vaggie had accepted she would never get over the trauma but that didn’t mean it would stop her from enjoying her life, sudden loud noises and crowds still set her on edge. She hated thunderstorms the most, but Charlie always wrapped her up in a safe cuddle as she trembled and shook from the bangs and rumbles of thunder. A rattling noise indicated keys in the door and it opened as Charlie pushed in her bicycle and leant in against the wall by the door.

“Hey! Dinner smells amazing!” She gave Vaggie a huge smile as she unclipped her helmet and quickly tidied up her hair. 

“Thanks, just frying it now, probably about ten minutes, how was your day?” Vaggie turned and threw everything in the wok and started shaking it around to get it mixed properly. Charlie called over as she took her bag off the holder on the bike and moved to sit down on the sofa opening her laptop and starting to get it hooked back up to their Wi-Fi.

“It was good, lectures are going well and I’ve got a good study case I think for my essay, oh! We learnt that we’re taking a trip to one of the news stations this month, see how journalism is changing with new inventions of technology.” Vaggie looked around.

“You’re going to have to explain that one to me Charlie…” Charlie laughed.

“I think it just means we’re going to be shown around and then have someone talk to us about working in the field… nothing too exciting.” Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“You’re excited aren’t you?” Charlie practically exploded. 

“I’m so excited! But anyway how was your day?” Vaggie shrugged.

“It was fine… some jackass brought in his truck complaining about engine faults, I think he’d never changed the oil once it’s life, it was like jelly!” Charlie blinked.

“And that’s bad?” Vaggie nodded.

“Oh yeah… Engine was fucked!” Vaggie had completed her apprenticeship and finding out about where she would be moving to with Charlie had applied to the local garages to see if there were any jobs going, she got lucky and plus a phone call from Mr  Carlton had secured her a place because of her background knowledge and skill. Again the only woman on the workforce but she fit in and as soon as she turned twenty-one there were lots of drink nights with the other guys. The pirate nickname had followed her but when used at work, it was more of a term of endearment than ridicule and Vaggie didn’t mind, her work was appreciated and she felt valued. Vaggie pulled across the egg noodles and added them to the wok stirring and mixing the lot together.

“Charlie, can you get plates ready?” Charlie got up and shifted around Vaggie hands on her partner's hips as she passed. 

“Of course I can… but first.” She paused just behind Vaggie making the girl turn straight into a kiss.

“I love you.” Vaggie grinned.

“I love you too.” Charlie continued and grabbed plates, spoons and forks. And put them on the small two-person table that was in the corner close to the kitchen. A few minutes later Vaggie had the serving spoon and carried the wok over and dished their dinners up before taking the pan and pouring water and washing up liquid inside and scrubbed, she always liked to clean when the pan was still hot and Charlie waited patiently for her to join her before starting to eat. 

“Thanks Vaggie.” Vaggie gave a smile and scooped up some noodles before eating them. Charlie suddenly went wide-eyed.

“I just remembered, Miss Potts emailed me, just asking how we were doing, do you want to say anything in particular?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Nah, just let her know I’m doing fine, working and all that.” Charlie nodded. 

“Sure thing.” It had been an emotional time when Charlie had sorted out their new apartment and they were going to be moving out of the orphanage, Miss Potts had helped them pack up and even organized the transportation across country for them, there was a small party with all the other kids to say goodbye to the pair of them and Charlie ended up cry throughout most of it. Vaggie had held on to her dignity barely and had thanked both Miss Potts and Doctor Willson for their time and help. Miss Potts had to keep dabbing a tissue in the corner of her eyes but had given Vaggie a very constrictive hug.

“It was always a pleasure, I know you two are going to be great together.” Vaggie had smiled at the time, so she did know about them, well hardly surprising not much escaped her notice. 

“Vaggie, what’s the time?” Vaggie pulled out her phone and glanced at it. 

“Just gone seven, why?” 

“I don’t have any classes in the morning and you’re on the afternoon shift tomorrow right?” Vaggie looked at Charlie’s shifting features that gave away her mischievous thoughts.

“Yeah… why?” Charlie took a sip from her glass.

“Want to have a brownie for dessert?” Vaggie laughed.

“I think we only have two left…” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, don’t want them to go stale.” Vaggie could have laughed very hard at that statement, Charlie would never let them go stale, they would all be eaten. 

“Okay, okay, but  **after** you wash up the plates!” Charlie pouted. 

“Aww, come on!” Vaggie rolled her eyes. 

“You’re such a child. Do your chores and then you get your treat.” Her sarcastic scolding got a giggle and Charlie waited patiently for them to both finish and then collected the plates and cutlery and washed them in the sink. 

“Done!” Vaggie got up and made her way over to the bedroom, she heard Charlie settle on the sofa and turn the TV on, the sounds of Netflix booting up came over the speakers. In their bedroom Vaggie reached under the bed and pulled out a small metal tin, opening it up were two small lumps wrapped in foil. She opened them up and picked up the two brownies before closing the tin and moving back into the living room. Charlie was smiling over at her.

“I don’t know what Baxter put in these, but they are so much better than the other batches!.” Charlie took hers and immediately had a large bite straight out of it, Vaggie sighed.

“Slowly Charlie, remember what happened last time you ate this too quickly?” Charlie paused just as she was about to take another bite.

“I got really sleepy?” Vaggie sighed as she sat down and Charlie immediately lay her head against Vaggie’s shoulder and took another small nibble.

“You blacked out for like three hours and then woke up with a headache.” Vaggie’s free arm snaked around Charlie and dipped under her shirt by her trousers and gently held Charlie’s stomach. Charlie wiggled slightly as she enjoyed the warm touch. Charlie used her free hand to turn on her favourite brand of cartoon, some silly superhero show that was just a comedy in disguise. It was silly but by the time the brownie hit and they were both laughing with fits of giggles. 

“Vaggie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I want to get a tattoo!” Vaggie blinked and looked down at Charlie.

“You want to get a tattoo?” She repeated and Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! I want to get a tattoo of your face!” Vaggie laughed and Charlie pouted.

“Okay Charlie, where do you want to get the tattoo?” 

“On my face!” Vaggie bit back the laughter.

“You want to get a tattoo of my face, on your face?” Charlie beamed at her.

“Yeah!” 

“Why?” 

“So when I look in the mirror it will look like we’re kissing!” Vaggie laughed.

“You’re ridiculous, that idea is ridiculous!” Charlie folded her arms and huffed.

“It’s not! You’ll see when I come back tomorrow with a tattoo you’ll be all like ‘oh wow Charlie you were so right, I’m so sorry for ever doubting you!’.” 

“Is that what I’ll be like is it?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah… and then you’ll go down on me as an apology…” Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“Charlie.” Charlie’s head shifted so she was looking away. 

“Yeah?” Came the half muffled response

“Do you want me to go down on you?” There was a long pause. 

“... Maybe.” 

“Well you’re still ridiculous but alright, get to bed whilst I tidy up.” Charlie practically jumped into the air with joy and skipped straight into the bedroom already pulling off her shirt Vaggie got up and balanced herself against the happy buzz that was flowing through her system. She turned off the television, put the foil in the bin and made sure there weren’t any crumbs left on the sofa, stretching and rubbing the back of her neck as she entered the bedroom. Charlie had thrown her clothes everywhere in a rush to get naked as quickly as possible and was spread-eagled on the bed and practically vibrating with excitement. Vaggie quickly slipped off her clothes and gave Charlie a smouldering look as she started planting kisses on her ankles and moving slowly all the way up. Much to the delighted squealing that quickly turned into out of breath gasps. 

Life had never been better. 

  
  



	8. A Meal Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie and Charlie enjoy another sweet Sunday together and we get a look at their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little raunchy to be warned.

Sundays were Vaggie’s favourite, she worked Monday to Saturday with Wednesday off but Charlie was at university for most of that, Sunday was their day. This current Sunday was no different and it started like most, with a long relaxed lay-in. Vaggie had her head resting against Charlie’s bare chest, ear against her skin and was listening to the steady rhythmic heartbeat of her girlfriend as Charlie was browsing through her emails on her phone, held above her head she used one hand to scroll whilst the other was stroking Vaggie’s hair tenderly, fingers buried deep enough to gently massage Vaggie’s scalp. Even Charlie’s relaxed and resting face was beautiful, it made Vaggie’s pulse pitter-patter and butterflies flitted around her stomach, even now years into their relationship she still felt just as strongly as she did the first time. 

Charlie’s brow knitted together as she frowned, Vaggie noticing the change shifted slightly to kiss her skin and looked up.

“What’s up hun?” Charlie shook her head slightly and put her phone down and looked at Vaggie’s concerned face.

“Oh nothing, you know how I couldn’t make it to the last pride committee meeting? Well they organized a social and it looks like someone only just remembered to tell me about it.” Vaggie huffed and rolled her eye.

“You practically run that thing by yourself, they seem to make mistakes whenever you’re not leading.” Charlie offered a small smile.

“They’re not that bad, maybe they just forgot because I’m normally at every meeting.” Vaggie reached up to hold Charlie’s hand.

“You’re always looking for the best in people, sometimes the answer is; they’re idiots.” Charlie laughed and playfully tapped Vaggie’s head.

“Don’t be mean.” Vaggie shuffled and sat so she was resting back up on the pillows, laying on her side she shifted her leg to gently cross over Charlie’s thighs and cuddled into her side.

“So when is it?” Charlie wrapped her arms around Vaggie so they were both linked in together, it had been a while since they last wore anything to bed, Charlie found she really enjoyed sleeping in the nude and now that they had their own place made it far more practical plus she loved the intimate skin to skin contact she would get with Vaggie, it made them feel closer. 

“Tonight, they want to grab a meal and a few drinks at the O’Hares by the uni, it's like a ten minute walk from the campus.” Vaggie nodded.

“Well enjoy, save me cooking I’ll just order take out or something, will you be back late?” Charlie paused. 

“I would like you to come too.” Vaggie blinked and looked up.

“But I’m not part of the university.” Charlie placed a light kiss on Vaggie’s forehead.

“But you _are_ my girlfriend and the most supportive partner I could ever ask for.” Vaggie’s cheeks began to warm from the praise and she gave Charlie a long stare.

“You won’t be embarrassed by me?” Charlie frowned.

“Why would I be embarrassed?” Vaggie shrugged.

“You know… taking me to meet all your uni friends… me, the high school dropout.” Charlie was shocked.

“You don’t think I’m ashamed of you, do you?” Vaggie shook her head.

“No, but… y’know? They’re all smart and whatever and I’m just… Just…” Charlie reached out and stroked Vaggie’s cheek with her thumb and finished her sentence for her.

“Just the woman I fell in love with, the woman who always has my back…” Vaggie’s face softened.

“Charlie… I…” But Charlie had shaken her head and shuffled in, cutting off Vaggie and they shared a long and slow kiss. When they parted Vaggie’s face was flushed and she wiggled in place slightly. Charlie moved her head round and gently nibbled her partner’s ear.

“I’m just going to go to the toilet and when I come back I’m going to show you how much I love you.” She finished by placing a hard kiss against the side of Vaggie’s neck before slipping out of bed and leaving the room. Vaggie could only dumbly nod in response, Vaggie loved Sunday mornings and she rolled over to lay on her back and smiled to the ceiling, she was in love and she was happy, she could enjoy this life every day until the end of time if it was this. There was a rustle of blankets and Charlie had slipped under the quilt at the bottom of the bed. Vaggie lifted her head to look at a lump moving its way around, like a burrowing predator it shifted slowly towards her. She lifted the blanket and a pair of blue eyes glinted out from under the covers. Charlie surged up out of the blankets and captured Vaggie in a forceful kiss before shifting around on top of her and pressing her fingers hard into her partner's thigh dragging it up and pressing it against her. Vaggie squirmed under the pleasure and let out a whimper as she tilted her head up against the pillow, Charlie saw the chance and took it before sinking lips and teeth against Vaggie’s exposed neck. 

“F-Fuck! Charlie!” Vaggie’s whines filled the air and Charlie soaked it in, grinning as she continued to bite and kiss working the way down to the valley of Vaggie’s breasts, she kissed and nuzzled into the soft flesh working tantalisingly slow circles that worked inwards until finally she captured a nipple in her mouth and applied the tiniest amount of suction, Vaggie cried and was gripping hard into the sheeting around her, she feared that she might tear it but was in no position to loosen her grip as she strained her hips pressing and rubbing up against Charlie who was pinning her in place. Fingertips danced down past Vaggie’s dark pubic hair and the one eyed woman couldn’t spread her legs far enough to convey how she was inviting Charlie in. Charlie lifted her mouth away from the skin of her girlfriend and wiggled upwards so she was in eye level, lips met and just as Vaggie had started to kiss her back a finger slid into her slick and awaiting body, she went slack jawed and it was more than enough time for Charlie’s tongue to dark and begin to plunder the inside of Vaggie’s mouth. 

Charlie’s dexterous fingers worked such an achingly delicious pattern inside of Vaggie’s flesh, it was all Vaggie could do but to grab around Charlie’s back and cling on for dear life. Each time Vaggie moved her hips up the heel of Charlie’s hand would bump against the sensitive ridge of Vaggie’s womanhood causing a sparking jolt to race through her body. She cried out again and screwed her eye shut tight as Charlie moved back down to kiss around her neck.

“C-Charlie… I n-need, I need…” Charlie moved her kisses away from Vaggie’s throat.

“What do you need?” A slightly more applied pressure and Vaggie was becoming undone, her body was a tied, knotted bundle and Charlie held the piece of string that would unravel the lot. 

“I n-need you to s-say it!” Charlie let out a gasping smile and shifted around so her mouth was pressed devilishly close to Vaggie’s ear, hot breath tickled the one eyed girl’s senses and Charlie low and soft, whispered sultry words straight into Vaggie’s head.

“I love you.” There was a surge and Vaggie gasped as everything fell quiet and her fluttering insides came clamping down around Charlie’s hand, she let out a cry and then went bug eyed. As Charlie had pulled out her fingers to quickly encircle the swollen mound of pleasure just above, Vaggie arched her back as she rode the waves of an intense orgasm with a silent scream that shook her core up and made the colour flush in her neck right down to the top of her chest. She let out a pitiful whimper when everything became too sensitive and Charlie took that as her cue to remove her hand. Vaggie took several wobbly breaths as she tried to stop the shaking in her limbs.

“I-I love you t-too.” Charlie gave her a wickedly sinful smile as she brought her hand up to her face and licked her fingers clean. Vaggie bit her lip and kept her eye fixed on Charlie’s.

“W-Were you a succubus in another life?” Charlie’s soft laugh filled their bedroom as she shuffled away from Vaggie to allow her to sit up.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Vaggie stretched up as she swung her legs around and off the bed, she needed a shower now and it was about time to get up. Charlie was sat just behind her and watched as the taut muscles across Vaggie’s back writhed and shifted with her girlfriends movements, she quickly reached out and cuddled around Vaggie’s middle and placed a trail of kisses across her shoulder blades. Vaggie hummed in enjoyment.

“Mmm, what’s that for?” Charlie paused her kisses and rested her chin on Vaggie’s shoulder as she sat down, legs either side and half poking off the bed too.

“I forget how much you must work out because of your job…” Vaggie laughed as she felt the unmistakable work of Charlie’s fingers running up and down her toned stomach.

“I see, so you’re only using me for my body is that it?” Charlie gave an exaggerated gasp and kissed Vaggie’s shoulder.

“I never said that, besides… if I'm a succubus, that means I already have your soul, so what else would I have to enjoy?” Vaggie shook her head and grinned.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Charlie slid past her and stood up.

“I’m not Vaggie…” Vaggie’s eyes couldn’t help but wander down from Charlie’s face to her bosom and passed below her soft curves to her waxed nether regions, her gaze finally falling to those petite feet standing on the floor. 

“You look pretty perfect to me Charlie.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Thought I was the sappy one, guess this just means we’re perfect for each other.” Vaggie stood up and carefully reached around to cup Charlie’s rear. They swung their hips in place as if doing a slow dance.

“I can’t help but notice that you didn’t get anything just now… how about I push you back on that bed?” Charlie shook her head and had a half lidded smile.

“I want to hold onto this burning feeling, tonight I’m not going to wear any underwear… and when I say I need to go to the bathroom, give it a couple of minutes and then come join me okay?” Vaggie face almost instantly went red.

“You are such a perv!” 

“I thought you said I was perfect?” Her light mocking caused Vaggie to grind and squeeze a little harder as they pressed together, It made Charlie go weak in the knees and she bit her lip.

“I think you’re right, you are perfect for me… tonight then.” She let go and stepped back, Charlie twinged at the loss of contact but stood firm in her resolution that tonight was going to be amazing. She gave Vaggie a cheeky wink before starting to get dressed, purposely leaving her underwear drawer neglected. 

***

The meal was nice, as far as it went. A slow Sunday evening, Vaggie had smiled as best she could despite the nerves about meeting a group of new people and they had gone into the place to get a meal and some drinks. Charlie was in her element and Vaggie couldn't help but admire how Charlie just seemed to smile and blend in with group conversation, she would participate and smile and cause people around her to laugh, all the while Vaggie stood almost mutely at her side smiling and listening to the conversation. 

“-So how long have you two known each other?” The question caused Vaggie to stir when she felt the accompanying hand squeeze from Charlie next to her, everyone was looking expectantly for an answer and Vaggie nervously smiled and faltered.

“We, eer w-we’ve known each other for y-years.” The blonde girl standing next to Vaggie quickly swooped in to save her from any more floundering. Charlie was wearing a long black dress that hugged her figure slightly. The lack of a panty line was only really noticed by Vaggie who knew exactly why _that_ was.

“We grew up in the same orphanage, we were roommates and best friends.” That got a small ‘aww’ from the group as they smiled.

“Friends to partners? That’s lovely!” Charlie smiled and nodded.

“I don’t know where I’d be if it wasn’t for Vaggie by my side.” She leant in and kissed Vaggie rather chastely on the cheek. Vaggie blushed and shifted around slightly.

“Probably still doing something amazing.” A small laugh but Charlie was rubbing her thumb up and down their held hands. 

“If you’ll excuse me I just need to freshen up.” She gave Vaggie’s digits a firm squeeze as she sauntered off towards the bathroom, holding her bag tightly, Charlie left. Vaggie had to stop herself from making an embarrassing sound.

“Charlie always has poor timing, look the waiter has just turned up.” 

“I’ll order hers, that way he doesn’t have to come back.” Vaggie also noted that taking the orders would probably be the perfect amount of time to wait. The waiter came round taking everyone’s orders, Vaggie ordered both her and Charlie’s food, tapping her fingers on the table, she coughed before getting up and away. 

“Yeah, just going to go to the toilet before food and stuff arrives.” No one commented and Vaggie quickly walked away, and pushed her way through the door into the bathrooms. Vaggie carefully looked around and made sure that only a single cubicle was occupied. A flash of panic crossed her mind that she might be calling out to a complete stranger. Nerves now getting to her she just coughed loudly and hummed as she turned on the tap by a sink, hopefully Charlie could recognize it without her having to say something. The cubicle unlocked and Vaggie looked up into the mirror and saw Charlie staring up at her, chewing her lip and smiling. Vaggie crossed the room and the two mouths crashed together as Charlie pulled Vaggie into the cubicle. They parted as Charlie turned to lock the door before turning back hungrily to face Vaggie again. Vaggie quivered under the smouldering gaze.

“I ordered your food.” Charlie kissed her hard again and was grabbing Vaggie’s hands to press them on her body. She pulled back from the kiss. 

“What did you get me?” But hands were already grabbing Vaggie’s face and pulling her into Charlie’s neck. Vaggie kissed along the soft skin, that caused Charlie to cry out loudly, thank god they were alone in here. Vaggie pulled away grinning.

“T-The s-salmon en croute…” Charlie pulled Vaggie straight back into her neck.

“I f-fuckin’ love salmon.” Vaggie grinned and continued to kiss mumbling into Charlie’s neck.

“I know hun, that’s why I got it.” Charlie pushed her away quickly.

“We don’t have long.” She turned, placing both hands on the cubicle door and leaning forward, presenting herself back at Vaggie. She wasted no time and started hitching up the dress so it sat and pooled on her lower back. Vaggie ran hands over Charlie and the blonde girl gritted her teeth and hissed in frustration. 

“Spank me.” Vaggie didn’t need telling twice and slapped hard against her left side, the cheek shifted up and Charlie moaned at the large slap that rolled across her senses. Her arms buckled and the door groaned slightly. 

“A-Again.” Vaggie slapped hard on the other side and Charlie yelped. A red handprint was already forming on the other side and Charlie titled her hips up desperately. Vaggie ran her hand down to be between Charlie’s thighs. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Charlie had to clamp a hand over her mouth. Vaggie leant in and whispered.

“Don’t get caught being _naughty_.” Charlie’s knees weakened and her eyes rolled up as Vaggie’s fingers made contact with her wet sex. Vaggie knew Charlie liked the risk of being caught, she didn’t want to be watched but the thrill of it excited Charlie no end, Vaggie joked but Charlie had an incredible sexual energy, she could entice and tease almost anything out of Vaggie and she loved it, and right now Charlie wanted to be finger fucked roughly pressed against a toilet door whilst a group she had gone out with waited for her to return. Vaggie gently rubbed across the wet area as Charlie’s thigh shook, using fingers she parted it and slid a finger inside, there was a flush and someone washing their hands, Charlie was biting her lip hard and when the sound of the door finally closed she let out a gasping moan.

“H-H-Holy hell!” She started panting, and Vaggie gently used her other hand and gripped one of Charlie’s hips 

“You need this?” Charlie nodded.

“Y-Yes! P-Please, please I need it!” 

“Need what hun?” 

“I need to c-cum!” Vaggie spread her hand and was almost lifting Charlie, forcing her to go onto the tips of her toes with the pressure she was applying. There was a sucking sound as Charlie stopped herself from shouting out loudly as the walls of pleasure came crashing down. Vaggie slowed her hand and withdrew it, she looked down at the mess that was between Charlie’s legs and wondered how they were going to hide this. Charlie seemed to be a mind reader.

“I-In my b-bag.” Vaggie reached down and opened up Charlie’s small bag and right at the top was a pack of wet wipes, she picked it up and opened them taking one out, she turned back.

“Stay still.” Charlie frowned.

“I can do it myself.” Vaggie was already wiping up Charlie’s thighs and the blonde flinched at the suddenly cool wet cloth being pressed against her.

“Just hold your dress up.” Charlie nodded and grabbed the bunched up material to stop it accidentally dipping down.

“Thanks babe.” Vaggie tenderly wiped around the area before finally cleaning her own hand off she threw the wipe in the toilet and flushed. Charlie gave a small disapproving look as she let her dress fall back in place.

“It’s not good to flush those…” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“I don’t think it would be great to just hang onto it.” Charlie sighed.

“You’re probably right, thanks for that anyway… I needed that.” Vaggie gently rubbed across Charlie’s bum as they started to leave.

“How’s this?” Charlie winked.

“Hurts a little, sitting will just remind me of you all evening… love you.” 

“I love you too, now let's get back before they figure it out.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going all too well, isn't it? Let's change that.
> 
> Next Chapter is that trip to the local news station, someone recognizes a Magne when they see them.


	9. What You Inherit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes on her uni trip to learn more about journalism and gets a surprise.

Charlie was moving around the apartment, getting notepads and pens together and placing them in her backpack. Today was the trip to the station as part of her degree fieldwork. She had plenty of time to cycle to the university and then get the bus. She found herself pacing back and forth wondering if she had forgotten anything, or if she should take another pen just in case her first three broke.

“You’re worrying again.” Vaggie was watching Charlie move around the living space from the kitchen, the blonde paused and then brought her hands up to tidy a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“How do you always know?” Vaggie picked up a plastic back form the counter that she had just finished filling and took it towards Charlie.

“Because you pace and have that face you pull, like you’re trying to spot a spec of dust or something.” Charlie puffed up for a moment but almost instantly deflated.

“I… you’re right… I just want to make sure I have everything, this could be a really informative trip!” Vaggie leant up and softly kissed Charlie on the cheek, it had the desired effect as Charlie seemed to calm down when Vaggie went to pull away Charlie brought it back to form a full tender kiss on the lips, Vaggie rustled the bag and Charlie stopped.

“You’ll be fine Charlie, here… I made you lunch.” Charlie’s face softened.

  
“Aw babe! You didn’t have to.” Vaggie gave her a small smile as Charlie took the bag from her and opened up her backpack and started to carefully rearrange the contents to fit lunch too.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.” Vaggie smiled to herself as she turned to go back to the kitchen, now it was time to sort out her own lunch for work later. She was stopped in a few paces as Charlie held her hand and pulled her into a soft hug, hands wrapping around the small of Vaggie’s back. Their faces met and Charlie nuzzled straight down into Vaggie’s shoulder so her breath tickled Vaggie’s neck. 

“You’re the best… sorry I won’t be able to cook tonight.” They continued to gently sway in place and Vaggie took a long inhale, revelling in Charlie’s natural scents.

“That’s okay, I was just going to get a pizza in or something on my way home… I can leave you half if you like?” Charlie kissed Vaggie’s neck.

“Pineapple and ham on my half!” Vaggie recoiled slightly.

“You’re despicable… tainting a pizza like that.” Charlie giggled.

“You offered.” Vaggie placed a kiss against the side of Charlie’s head and nestled in her hair.

“Can I rescind the offer?” Charlie shook her head.

“Nope!” 

“Fine, it's a good thing I love you so much that I can look past this.” Charlie closed her eyes and enjoyed Vaggie’s warmth for a long quiet moment they shared. 

“I should probably get going, don’t want to miss the bus.” Charlie still didn’t pull away and stayed wrapped up in Vaggie.

“You’re not moving hun.” Charlie let out a content sigh.

“I know…” Vaggie let out a small laugh and started to untangle away from Charlie earning a pitiful whine as Charlie missed the contact almost immediately. 

“Don’t be late Charlie, have a good time, yeah?” Charlie with the motivation to actually move went back, picked up her backpack before reaching down and picking up a fourth pen from the table and stuffing it in a small hole before zipping it shut.

“Have a good day at work!” Vaggie waved her off as Charlie started shifting her bike around and moved it out the door Vaggie smiled and returned to the fridge as she rummaged around for sandwich ingredients. The smile stayed on her face all throughout the late morning. What fates had aligned to allow her to meet and fall for Charlie, it was a matter for the heavens that she would be graced with such an angel into her life. They had only just turned into their twenties each and Vaggie already knew that Charlie was the one she would want to spend the rest of her life with. Everyday Charlie was the light in her life, she was so cheerful and full of love. Vaggie loaded up her calendar on her phone, in three weeks it was their anniversary. Neither had mentioned anything to the other and if Vaggie knew anything, Charlie was going to be preparing something. 

The one-eyed woman made her way to the bedroom as she unfurled a plastic bag, she had something in mind for Charlie and she was sure it would be perfect. In their bedroom she opened up Charlie’s wardrobe and dug around the bottom, being careful not to shift things so she couldn’t easily put everything back afterwards. Right at the bottom was a small case, she pulled it up and out and placed it on the bed, opening it up revealed two worn and frayed toy goats. Patches of fur worn to almost non-existence and several sequins from their flashy overcoats were missing. Razzle and Dazzle had been loved and cared for but time took its toll and the two goats were looking rather bedraggled and threadbare, they had meant so much to Charlie’s childhood and Vaggie’s as well. Comfort in the unknown and scary world they found themselves in. 

Vaggie had found a toyshop that would restore the goats and was going to give them back to Charlie as a surprise gift. She placed both in the bag and closed up the box before putting the empty container back in the wardrobe and placing everything back so nothing looked amiss. Taking the bag in one hand she moved back to grab her lunch and stood by the door, putting the bags by the floor. She quickly attached the elastic band over her head and shifted the eyepatch to cover her scar and quickly brushed her fringe back over. Time to get the order placed and then get to work, Vaggie let herself out and locked up behind her. 

***

Charlie clutched her notepad close to her chest, pen in hand she was wide-eyed like a kid in a candy store as she followed the woman who was leading their small group around the office. She was currently explaining about podcasts being a meaningful and useful way for journalism to cover a large area. Charlie jotted down another note and smiled, she was practically short handing every single word that came out. Looking around the office they were in it had plenty of open space as people talked and worked with each other, a few were clearly writing articles whilst others were editing. It was a living breathing thing, constantly working to churn out news or entertainment pieces. Charlie loved the feeling of being here, it felt right? 

As she looked around a rather grizzled journalist came into the office and made his way around the group of young students, he wore a large overcoat and a tanned trilby hat. His face carried deep worn lines and he had shadow along his jaw that meant it had been several days since his last shave. Charlie couldn't help but smile. The old man looked like he had just stepped out of a detective noir novel, their eyes met and for an instant he seemed to freeze. Charlie offered a courteous smile but returned her attention to taking more notes on recording equipment that was used now compared to ten years ago. Unbeknownst to her she was the sole focus as something stirred in a long buried memory and deep in an old office a filing cabinet was being rooted through to confirm his suspicions.

They were allowed to eat in the cafeteria, whilst most of the students browsed the various vending machines. Charlie had sat down at a table and pulled out her lunch. Unwrapping the sandwich from the foil around it she lifted the first slice and smiled down at the ham and lettuce contents, although it had been smudged and absorbed into the bread it was clear there was a mayonnaise smile in the food. Charlie felt a twinge in her stomach and it had nothing to do with her hunger. Vaggie was her everything, her best friend, her family, her lover. Charlie replaced the bread and continued to empty the lunch bag she had, pulling out a can of drink and a chocolate biscuit bar. Taking a large bite from the sandwich she opened her notebook and started annotating her own notes, highlighting and circling areas that she would investigate further into to incorporate into her coursework. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and Charlie paused mid-chew and looked up, she felt like she was being watched and glancing around found that in a corner by a stairwell that same old man was staring quite intently at her, Charlie blinked just to make sure and turned her head to see if maybe he was looking at someone beyond, but no… it was definitely at her although when she turned back he was gone, clearly left back up the stairs. Charlie frowned, that was a little strange, although not new. Without wanting to sound conceited, Charlie knew she had some beauty, Vaggie told her often enough although Charlie thought that perhaps her loving girlfriend was a bit biased. She did have to suffer the occasional cat calls and men coming up to her on a night out with her university friends. Even from other students she had to politely decline more than one attempt to ask her out on a date, explaining that she was already in a relationship with someone off campus, that came with its own rumours that she was pampering up to a sugar daddy since she didn’t stay at the student accommodations. 

Charlie found that the stare had unsettled her somewhat, she had known some men prefer younger women but that man looked like he could easily be three times her ago, it made her skin crawl at the thought of it. Attempting to push it from her mind she enjoyed the rest of her lunch before pulling out her phone.

**_Thx for the smiling lunch, it brightened my day… like you do every day babes xxx_ **

Vaggie wouldn’t read the message for a few hours at least, whilst she worked she kept her phone in her locker at work. She took a sip from her can of drink and went back to her notes.

The rest of the day went well as they were introduced to the editorial software and met with a few from the team who spoke for a little. Charlie was happy to learn that next year as part of their course there would be placements for work experience that would give credits towards her degree. She made a quick note to ask her tutor when the postings would be available so she could get her name down quickly and not miss the opportunity. It was late afternoon and they were told to have a ten-minute comfort break before they would be needed to get on the bus. Charlie was browsing the vending machine, trying to decide if she wanted another chocolate bar or if it was worth the wait for the pizza that Vaggie would bring home once she had finished work. 

“‘Scuse me miss.” Charlie’s back went stiff and she looked to find that same old man staring at her, he had his forearm leaning against the vending machine and Charlie got the whiff of stale cigarettes and whiskey from his clothes, she wrinkled her nose and glanced around to make sure there were others in the room.

“Yes?” She wanted to keep this civil if he propositioned her, she would politely turn him down and then take her leave.

“You’re Charlotte Magne. Right?” Charlie winced at the use of her first name.

“Did you speak to my professor?” How else would he know her name? When he shook his head and pushed away from the vending machine Charlie was suddenly filled with a strange worry, how did he know her then? 

“I err, I used to work with your father.” Charlie swallowed and everything seemed to go quiet, she could already feel a tremble in her hand.

“E-Excuse me?” He tilted his head.

“Come with me.” Charlie found her feet moving automatically as she moved to keep up with the grizzled man. The thoughts of following a stranger somewhere were lost with the overwhelming need to know more, as she kept up with his large stride a million questions were beginning to pop into her head, answers that she needed but never thought she would ever get to ask. A stained-glass door was opened and she was ushered inside to a small cramped office, piles of folders and old newspapers covered almost all the surfaces and the whole room stank of old cigarettes, there was a desk and two chairs, one either side. The man shuffled around and sat down on his office chair, Charlie wasn’t sure what creaked more, the chair or his back as he moved down and reached into his hand to pull out a hip flask from his jacket pocket, he almost looked for a moment to consider offering Charlie some before unscrewing the cap and taking a large drink and replacing the lid and slid it back into his jacket. 

The silence was almost painful as he looked straight at the blonde girl. The nerves seemed to filter down from the pregnant silence and Charlie coughed.

“S-So h-how did you know my dad?” He blinked and rested his back against the chair as he leaned away from her.

“Told you, I used to work with him.” Charlie frowned, maybe he wasn’t used to dealing with people or he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

“Who are you?” 

“Name’s Michael, call me Mike.” Charlie nodded.

“Okay Mike, how did you know who I was?” 

“Because you're a dead ringer for your old man, you’ve got the same damned hair and eyes as him.” Charlie’s chest was constricting and she was finding it increasingly harder to breathe in this tiny room, maybe it was the smell or the overwhelming need that she found someone who knew her father. She sunk down to sit in the chair opposite him and clutched her hands tightly into her legs. 

“What was he like to work with? Were you friends? Did he talk about me at all? What did you do together? Did you ever-” Charlie stopped her tirade of questions as Mike had raised his hand to silence her.

“... S-Sorry, I talk quickly w-when I’m nervous, I’m still doing it, aren’t I? Sorry.” She took a deep breath and shut her mouth. 

“It’s fine. Luci was a driven man, I wouldn’t have called us friends but we shared a drink or two. Yes, he wouldn’t shut up about you or his wife, the only thing he cared about more than his work was his family.” Charlie smiled, it was a bittersweet feeling that she was finally getting to know her father as an adult, not just what she could remember as a child. 

“T-Thank you, this means everything to me.” Mike shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Yeah well, it was a crying shame what happened to him, regardless of what his reputation was he was still a good man even if he was a little odd.” Charlie blinked.

“Odd?” 

“Did you never read any of his work?” Charlie shook her head.

“No, I didn’t get to keep any of his things when I was taken by social services and when I looked online, I could only find his old work, nothing was published about him recently.” 

“Yeah, no one wanted to publish him, Luci made himself a pariah and dragged his own name through the mud.” Charlie swallowed, her memory of the perfect father, was he having trouble with work? He never let it show around her, always the same smiling and loving dad.

“What did he do?” There was a long pause.

“He went ghost and monster hunting.” Charlie paused confused.

“What?” Mike shrugged.

“He was convinced about the supernatural and was trying to get proof together, but he never got the chance before he well, you know.” Charlie was about to open her mouth when her phone started to ring and startled her, she pulled it out and saw it was one of the other students in the group. She answered it.

“Hello?”

“Charlie where are you? The bus wants to leave, we need to go!” Charlie looked pained for a moment.

“Okay Jenny I’ll be there in a few minutes just got caught chatting okay?” 

“Well hurry up, okay?” Charlie ended the call and looked rather alarmed.

“I need to go, c-could I come back? I would love to talk more.” Her heart plummeted when Mike shook his head.

“No can do, I’m retiring next week and I’m putting as much distance between this stinking city as I can.” Charlie looked down at her lap and fought back the heat that was building behind her eyes.

“Oh… okay, well thank you for this, it was nice to learn about him.” Charlie stood up and tried her best to offer a smile despite the disappointment. Mike got up and pulled open a drawer on his desk.

“Now hold on, before you go I have something for you…” He pulled out a leather bound book that was tied shut.

“This was your father's notes into his work, I couldn’t bring myself to throw it out, maybe you should have it.” Charlie stared for a moment before reaching out and taking it, something that belonged to her father, she would read it cover to cover. She clutched it tightly.

“Thank you so much, this is amazing!” Mike pursed his lips.

“Don’t thank me just yet, it's mainly just ghost stories and wild theories…” Charlie shook her head.

“It's from my dad, it doesn't matter, I’ve really got to go, thank you, Mike!” Charlie shut the door behind herself as she left. Mike let out a weary sigh and rubbed his hand across his face, it had been like seeing a ghost, like father like daughter, both wanting to be journalists. 

“I’m too old for this shit.” He wondered if he would enjoy fishing his twilight years away, maybe he would buy a boat. Charlie had to dash to get to the bus and offer frantic apologies to the bus driver and the chaperone about her disappearance. The book safely contained within her backpack.

***

When Vaggie opened the door with a large pizza box in hand she noticed the backpack that lay on the floor by the sofa.

“Charlie?” She called as she used her foot to kick the door shut and moved across to place the pizza on the kitchen counter before taking off her shoes and putting them back by the door. There was no response.

“Hun, ready for pizza?” Vaggie took off her eyepatch and frowned when she got no response. Maybe Charlie was listening to music in the bedroom. Moving over she got close enough and reached her hand to the door. That’s when she heard the first sniff, Vaggie opened the door and found Charlie sat on the bed, a small book by her side and something small clutched in her hands. She was sobbing her eyes out, the sensation gripped round Vaggie’s stomach as she practically flew across the room and wrapped Charlie up in a hug.

“Hun, what’s wrong?!” Charlie just shook her head weakly and held out what was in her hands, her whole body was heaving with wracking sobs and Vaggie hated the sound, it was horrible hearing Charlie cry. Charlie indicated with her hands again and Vaggie gently reached out and took the small folded piece of paper from Charlie’s shaking hands. She looked at it, it was an old photo. A man with clean cut golden hair and striking familiar blue eyes, next to him a taller woman who was elegant and beautiful with long blonde hair and a perfect face, she was holding a bundle that just had a small face peeking out. Vaggie took a steadying breath and knew that this was Charlie’s family, she said nothing and placed the photo carefully down and continued to hold Charlie, the blonde woman wrapped herself around Vaggie and wept freely against her shoulder. They were together for a long time before Charlie tried to say something, it was spluttering and wet and she had to choke back tears and snot as she composed herself to try again.

“I-I’d f-forgotten!” Vaggie was rubbing slow circles against Charlie’s back.

“What’s that hun?” Vaggie spoke softly and tried to soothe Charlie.

“I h-had forgotten what my m-mother l-looked like!” Vaggie’s face softened and she gripped around Charlie tighter.

  
“Oh Charlie… it’s okay.” Charlie just shook her head and became inconsolable again. Vaggie took her time to try and rouse Charlie into maybe calming down.

“Do you want to come get some pizza with me? I asked them to add extra pineapple on your half.” There was almost a sneezing laugh, as Charlie spluttered against Vaggie. 

“Y-You t-tainted the p-pizza m-more for m-me?” Charlie sniffled, and Vaggie nodded but still hung on to her tightly. 

“I’d ruin a thousand pizzas for you hun. Come on let’s grab a slice.” 

“O-Okay.” Charlie allowed herself to be led away from the bedroom and settled down on the sofa, Vaggie brought the pizza box over to Charlie, whose lungs were still heaving and she sat next to her, flipping the lid she tilted the box towards Charlie and rotated around so the pineapple side was closest to her distraught girlfriend. Charlie reached over and pulled out a slice and bite into it, she smiled weakly and swallowed.

“I-It’s r-really good, t-thanks.” Vaggie picked up her own slice, pepperoni and sausage and took a bite, then had to suppress a shudder, she got a taste of pineapple that must have bled from the neighbouring slice. She wasn’t going to bring it up. Instead, she gently looked to her girlfriend who was chewing silently, Charlie knew Vaggie was waiting and was trying to build her confidence to speak without bursting into tears again. Vaggie gently spoke out.

“Are you okay? I haven’t seen you like that.” Charlie nodded.

“I’m sorry…” Vaggie frowned.

“Hun, don’t be sorry I was just worried that’s all. Do you want to talk about it?” Charlie nodded.

“I err, I met someone who knew my dad… think he worked for him or something.” Vaggie was staring intently, watching Charlie’s face flicker with a glimmer of hopefulness. 

“Did you talk to him?”

“Briefly, I had to go and I don’t think he wanted to talk too much but he gave me one of my dad’s notebooks, Vaggie… I don’t own anything my father had, it was all sold or scrapped.” 

“I know hun, this means alot to you.” Charlie nodded.

“I was going to start reading it, but in the front page was that picture… and for a moment I didn’t know who the lady was, and when I remembered… when I realized I had forgotten my mother's face… I… I” Vaggie quickly reached over to grip Charlie’s shoulders.

“It’s okay hun, it's been years… your mum was gone before your dad died right?” Charlie nodded and Vaggie gripped her fingers tighter.

“You would have been so young, don’t blame yourself, but you’ve found a picture… I think we should frame it.” Charlie’s bottom lip quivered and she blinked hard as fresh tears started to slip down her cheeks.

“T-Thanks.” Charlie picked up another slice of pizza and ate it quietly. Vaggie had lost her appetite, seeing Charlie upset gave her a strange stomach pain, she picked at another slice but planned to save the rest for breakfast tomorrow. Charlie finished eating and looked cautiously at her girlfriend.

“I know it's early… but can we go to bed? I just want to lay down.” Vaggie closed the pizza box and stood up.

“Of course we can, let me just tidy up first.” Vaggie moved towards the kitchen and Charlie shuffled up and went back into the bedroom. Her eyes fell on the photo and the journal, she picked up both and placed them on her bedside table. She would read it, but not tonight. She took one last look at her smiling mother before pulling her top over her head and getting undressed before slipping under the covers. Vaggie returned a few minutes later and did similar and slid next to Charlie, Charlie had her back and shuffled back towards Vaggie, silently asking to be the small spoon tonight. Vaggie reached out and gently rolled Charlie over, she didn’t protest and soon Charlie’s curled head was pressed against Vaggie’s chest as she wrapped arms around her blonde girlfriend and held her gently, rubbing hands up and down her back as Charlie pulled up into a small ball, Vaggie closed her eye when she felt the wetness pressing against her skin as Charlie began to silently cry. Vaggie was going to stay awake until Charlie was asleep, just quietly rubbing her back and making it clear that Charlie was always going to be safe and loved with her around.

  
  



	10. Anniversary and a Plan to Change their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls enjoy their anniversary and Charlie has something to tell Vaggie.

Vaggie picked up the pace, her breathing sharp and hard against her chest, the loud rumble overhead sounded out again as the thunderstorm rolled in against the city. Vaggie winced her vision was already darkening as she felt the gripping tendrils of anxiety clutching at her, she had finished work when she heard the first rolling boom that sent her on edge and looking at the weather outside it was going to be a hell of a storm, dark almost purple black clouds roiled against the sky. She quickened her pace again, she was practically running in her trainers as she danced between the crowds of people, there seemed to be more bodies in the way, tall and overbearing as they pressed in around her. Breath came in as fast short stabs, she knew this was an attack, it had been so long since her last one, but then there weren't that many storms in previous months. A bright white flash in the distance as lightning forked across the sky followed by a deafening crack and boom of thunder, Vaggie visible jumped and let out a whimper shutting her eye and stopping dead, she had locked up and standing dead still in the middle of the pavement after such a quick pace meant that she was almost immediately knocked into.

“Watch it!” The man who had failed to notice that she was stationary turned to look at her in annoyance as he continued on, not wanting to get caught in the downpour that was on its way. Her arms were shaking and everything was dark now as Vaggie was pulled into her own nightmares again. 

* **BANG*** **_“WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO EAT OUT OF THE TRASH?”_ ** ***CRACK***

Another fork of lightning and the boom sounded a lot closer, the storm was minutes away, Vaggie’s eyes snapped open in terror, she needed to get back to their apartment before this got worse, she stared down at her legs, willing them to move, please… move. Hyperventilating and everything was getting dizzy but Vaggie could just about start to move again, the howling winds were really picking up and the first spots of rain were being sent spiralling down onto the ground and Vaggie’s face. She glanced up at the clouds that were now practically overhead. She could see faces in the darkness, or it was her imagination but the monsters that haunted her nightmares were looming above her and she shook her head from the tears that were trying to form, eye now fixed on the pavement Vaggie ran, she ran as fast as she could. Another block down and she could see their apartment block, almost there as the sky finally broke open and the wind and rain lashed down and everyone around Vaggie was hurrying for shelter or quickly losing umbrellas to the windy storm as they were turned inside out or snatched from hands. 

Hands shook violently as she struggled to get the key in the door, booming thunder was directly above her now and Vaggie cried out in terror as her knees gave way and she shielded her face from blows that she expected to rain down on her. She paused and uncurled her arms away from her face.

‘They’re not here… they’re gone… they’re not here… they’re gone.’ 

No matter how many times she told herself the same line it still didn’t feel like the truth, taking the opportunity she struggled to stand, using her hands to help her get back up as she pressed against the doorway, desperation steadied her hand and the key went in the lock and she turned it before throwing herself inside and locking it. The windows were rattling against the wind and wet from outside and Vaggie couldn’t stand being in the large open room. She practically tore the shoes off her feet and ran straight for the bed, diving under the covers she curled up and shut her eye tight as she hugged her knees whimpering. 

Another rumble and Vaggie started to cry, wretchedly sobbing into the duvet that was covering her whole body as she shook in absolute terror for something that was never going to happen. A much more local buzzing sound made Vaggie pause if only for a moment as she realized her back pocket was vibrating. Reaching around and pulling out her phone, Charlie’s smiling picture that was tied to her caller ID was shown on the small screen she pressed the answer button and laid the phone down putting it on speaker phone she clutched her hand over her mouth so her sobbing didn’t bleed through.

“Vaggie? Are you okay?” Vaggie wanted to answer but her throat just wasn't listening to her commands. There was a pause and Charlie spoke out again with concern thick in her voice.

“It’s okay, It’s okay Vaggie, I’m here okay, where are you? Are you home?” Vaggie weakly nodded her head, not like Charlie could see and whimpered out.

“Mmm.” There was the sound of rustling.

“Hold on one second okay babes?” There was an audio pop as Charlie plugged something into her phone, followed by an intense amount of rustling. Charlie continued and the sudden sound of wind and rain came out of Vaggie’s end.

“I’ve put in my headphones, I’m coming home right now! I’m going to talk to you the whole way okay? I’m not going anywhere!” Vaggie screwed her eye shut and nodded okay, she managed a word this time.

“O-Okay.” There was the sound of a bike chain being undone and soon Charlie’s exertions as she cycled against the weather. 

“Deep slow breaths for me okay Vaggie? I don’t want you out of breath, you need to tell me all about your work day!” Vaggie gritted her teeth trying to regulate her breathing, Charlie’s voice sounding out against the storm outside was helping. Another crash of thunder that sounded out first from outside the apartment and then echoed through the phone, Vaggie screamed and Charlie was there immediately.

“It’s okay! It’s okay! I’m still here, you’re safe inside, the storm can’t get to you, okay!” Charlie continued to talk trying to keep Vaggie listening to her.

“I’ve been talking to my professor about those places at that news station, I want to talk to you about that, and I think I know where we should hang that frame you got for the photo, just by the front door. What do you think? I think it would look really nice there.” 

“Okay.” Charlie was panting slightly as she battled rain and wind to get across town as fast as she could.

“Yeah, I was thinking that we should get take out tonight, maybe Chinese? I’m too wet to cook now, I know it's my turn so I’ll pay for it. You want your normal chicken chow mein and spare ribs?” Vaggie didn’t respond to that and was clutching herself tight as she folded her head down and cried. Charlie didn’t stop talking, idle conversation about nothing and everything as she kept Vaggie company during the cycle home.

“I can see our apartment. I'm almost there! Thank god for waterproofs, my legs are soaked through.” There was a squeak of bike brakes and suddenly the wind cut out from the phone call and there was the sound of grunting as Charlie carried her bike up the stairwell. 

“I’m here babes, hold on!” The sound of keys rattling and the phone call ended Vaggie could hear the door open and the bike being shoved to one side as a coat hit the floor in a wet thump and followed by dashing feet straight to the bedroom. Charlie dived under the covers and Vaggie practically scrambled up to pull Charlie into a clutching and tight hug, she didn’t care that Charlie’s face was sodden and her hair was dripping. she pulled her down straight in the bed and clung for dear life. Charlie wrapped arms around her and moved wet fingers around to rub Vaggie’s back.

“It’s okay… see? I’m here, nothing’s going to happen.” Vaggie shook and pressed her face tightly against Charlie’s chest.

“I-I w-was so s-scared…” Charlie nodded and continued her gentle strokes against Vaggie’s head.

“I know, it’s okay to be scared, I’m here to help.” Vaggie nodded.

“I l-love you so m-much.” Charlie smiled softly and cooed.

“I love you too, now let's take some deep breaths okay, don’t want you fainting and I have to eat your Chinese for you!” Vaggie managed a weak smile.

“B-But you d-don’t even l-like spare r-ribs…” Charlie pressed a kiss on top of Vaggie’s head.

“Well then you should probably make sure you can eat them then, right?” Vaggie quietened down and just concentrated on the body that she was holding, the storm seemed to melt away into the distance as she no longer concentrated on it and instead focused everything on the blonde in front of her. Soon even the winds seemed to be dying down and Vaggie shifted slightly and Charlie let go to allow her to sit up, Vaggie sniffed and wiped at her eye with the back of her hand.

“Thanks Charlie, you really helped.” She spoke softly and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her episode had finished. Charlie gave a smile and reached down to squeeze her hand.

“I’ll always help if you want me to.” Vaggie nodded and Charlie got up.

“I’m going to call the Chinese place now and get out of these wet clothes okay? Shall have an evening in bed?” Vaggie nodded and shuffled around starting to take off her clothes that she was beginning to overheat, half draped in the fluffy duvet. Charlie moved out and pulled her phone out, Vaggie could hear her placing the order and moving things around. Charlie came back into the room and stripped off before slipping on a dressing gown, so she could answer the door. She sat back down on the bed and Vaggie moved in to cuddle her. Charlie paused and spoke out quietly.

“I was thinking, do you think you could get next Friday and Saturday off? I’m helping a friend move dorms and they could really use all the help they can get… it would really mean a lot to me…” Vaggie frowned and for a moment she was glad Charlie couldn’t see her face as recognition dawned, next Friday was their anniversary and Charlie had gone very still waiting for a reply. Vaggie played along.

“Sure hun, I’ve got some holiday days saved up so I think it should be fine, are they a good friend?” Charlie relaxed and nodded.

“Err, yeah… So just be ready on Friday. I need to go out in the morning to help make sure everything’s ready… w-with the move and then I’ll come get you okay?” Vaggie smiled and nuzzled her nose into Charlie.

“Sounds good.” About twenty minutes into their cuddles a door knock interrupted them and Charlie quickly got up, made sure her robe was tied and went to answer the door, then there was some clattering around the kitchen and Charlie came back with two trays of food. Vaggie sat up in bed and accepted hers and Charlie settled next to her, on the corner of Charlie’s tray was a small pack of wet wipes for after Vaggie was done with her ribs, she was always so thoughtful, Vaggie smiled and leant over to give Charlie a kiss on the cheek, Charlie turned surprised cheeks puffed out like a hamster as she had just shoved a lot of rice in her mouth. Vaggie had to bite back the laugh at how adorable Charlie looked. The mood improved and the evening after food consisted of light pillow talk and warm snuggles. Vaggie fell asleep relaxed and comfortable in the arms of her girlfriend and was glad such an awful day could have such a good ending.

***

Vaggie was waiting patiently, she had dressed casually as she had been asked, ready to help Charlie’s friend ‘move’ by her side she clutched what looked like an old cardboard box, inside was a neatly wrapped present, Vaggie had managed to sneak Razzle and Dazzle back from the toymaker and hidden them away from Charlie whilst she was still on one of her late stays at the university. 

Any moment now Charlie would be coming back. Vaggie smiled to herself, the week leading up to their anniversary Charlie had not made a single comment about it, or the fact that Vaggie had also kept quiet about it, maybe Charlie was too excited for her surprise to wonder why Vaggie had not mentioned anything, or she had thought her girlfriend might have forgotten. The door opened and Vaggie looked across from the sofa she was sitting on to see Charlie, strange how excited she seemed just to help someone move… odd.

“Hey Vaggie! You er, you ready to go?” Charlie seemed to be bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and Vaggie stood up and picked up the cardboard box, Charlie frowned.

“What’s that?” Vaggie glanced down at it before presenting it slightly.

“Spare boxes, just in case right?” Charlie looked strangely panicked.

“I d-don’t think they’ll need them, they’ve got enough.” Vaggie shook her hand, it was time to play Charlie at her own little game.

“It's fine hun, I don’t mind carrying them. Besides, never can be too well-prepared right? What if they have something fragile.” Charlie seemed to freeze, she couldn’t argue without giving the game away and just nodded.

“Well… okay then.” Vaggie smiled and followed Charlie out. On the street there was a taxi waiting for them and Charlie opened the door to let Vaggie in.

“Not walking? It’s a nice day for it.” Charlie gave a nervous smile, this was too much fun for Vaggie not to enjoy herself.

“N-No, we’re probably going to be doing some heavy lifting, don’t want to tire ourselves out right?” Vaggie shuffled in and placed the box on her knees as Charlie sat next to her, she fiddled around and pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it carefully making sure it was always pointing at her chest as she leant forward and gave it to the driver. 

“So, if you could take us to the university please…” Vaggie saw the driver glance at the paper and then smile slightly.

“You got it boss.” Vaggie could have bet her only eye that it didn’t have the university address on the paper. They started to drive away and joined the usual traffic that filled the city. Vaggie idly looked out the window at all the strangers they passed. Charlie was bouncing her legs against her hands and she had more and more trouble hiding the smile that was creeping on her face, Vaggie knew the way to the university and had walked there with Charlie countless times, they had missed the turn, several blocks ago.

“Shouldn’t we be there by now?” Vaggie turned her head to look at Charlie, there was a flash of something in the blonde woman's eyes.

“D-Didn’t you hear, they’ve got some roadworks or something going on… l-like a burst water p-pipe I think… have to take a detour.” Vaggie nodded along.

“Funny, haven't heard anything.” Charlie was quick on her feet.

“Y-yeah, think it’s just happened.” Vaggie narrowed her eye and Charlie swallowed hard.

“You okay hun? You seem a little on edge.” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine, had a cup of c-coffee when I was out, gave me the jitters…” Vaggie reached out and took Charlie’s hand noting the clamminess of her palm and gently squeezed. Vaggie had teased enough and settled back down in her set, Charlie let out a sigh, that was close! Soon enough the taxi pulled to a stop and Charlie reached out to pay the man before dashing out of the taxi and around to open the door for Vaggie and offering her girlfriend a hand getting out. Vaggie looked around and said the obvious.

“This isn’t the campus…” The grin on Charlie’s face could have blinded someone if you stared directly into that shining smile. 

“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” Charlie threw herself into a neck hug and planted a kiss straight on Vaggie’s mouth, she needed to move the box quickly to one side to stop it being crushed. They stayed connected for a few long moments before finally pulling away. Vaggie looked up at the large building they were next to, some kind of convention hall, the banner across the roof caused Vaggie to grin.

‘2018 Automotive EXPO’

She turned back to Charlie.

“... Hun.” Charlie grinned.

“I know how much you love your motors and I thought this would be really cool! You can tell me all about the different kinds of engines and stuff.” Vaggie leant in and quickly kissed Charlie.

“It’s amazing.” Charlie giggled, clearly proud of herself.

“Bet you feel a bit silly carrying that box now, right?” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“I dunno hun, seems pretty relevant.” Charlie cocked an eyebrow as Vaggie opened the box and pulled out the wrapped present.

“Happy anniversary.” Charlie pulled a face of delighted shock. 

“You KNEW!” Vaggie shrugged.

“I guessed, you’re far too amazing to forget our anniversary.” Charlie took the box and held it tightly.

“I’m going to open it later okay? We’ve got dinner after this…”

“Keep hold of it then.” Charlie wrapped an arm around it like she was protecting her newborn infant. 

“It won’t ever leave my sight! Now let's go, miss mechanic!” The pair linked hands and walked towards the entrance. It was a wonderful afternoon, Vaggie delighted in seeing all the motors on display and eagerly pawed over every detail about their specifications, Charlie’s sight barely left Vaggie’s face as it lit up with excitement whenever she saw something new or rare. For Charlie, she was simply treasuring seeing Vaggie emerge from her shell and be so joyous, just like Charlie knew she could be. They walked through all the various exhibits and Vaggie took a long time inspecting all the informative plaques whilst Charlie marvelled at how shiny you could make a car with what must have been wax, she could practically see her entire reflection in it! Several hours after they had toured the entire hall Vaggie turned back to Charlie.

“This was amazing, thanks so much!” She moved in and kissed Charlie full on the mouth Charlie eagerly grinned and opened her mouth just a little wider so tongues could dance and explore one another, there was a tut from an onlooker but neither of them cared, too absorbed in each other's affections. Charlie had to pull away.

“Stop, stop… you’re going to get me all wound up.” Vaggie nipped at Charlie’s ear.

“Is that so bad? I saw a couple of restrooms along the way…” Charlie let out a low hiss.

“We can’t! I don’t have any wipes with me and we’ve got to go for dinner!” Vaggie pulled back reluctantly and by the look of Charlie’s face she regretted saying anything too.

“Fine, but I know what I want for dessert.” Charlie went red in the face and bit her lip, their eyes lingered on each other for a long and hungry moment before Charlie had to turn and offer her hand to Vaggie.

“Let’s go.” Vaggie held it and the two of them left, their next destination was just across the block, a quaint and quiet looking eatery, Vaggie was never a fan of fancy food and this looked homely and more importantly quiet.

“Reservation for Charlie Magne, for two.” A moment later and they were led towards a table and presented with menus. Charlie had her present sat on her lap and was looking down at it before looking back at Vaggie like a kid in a candy store.

“Go on hun, open it.” Charlie giggled with glee and began to carefully unpick each piece of sellotape, Vaggie smiled at Charlie’s ridiculous method of opening presents, Vaggie just tore them open but Charlie acted like it was brain surgery. Each piece of fixture removed she carefully unfolded the wrapping paper and took out the small box and opened the box and peered inside. The gentle lines that made up her expression softened and her mouth opened slightly. 

“V-Vaggie… are these?” reaching inside she pulled out two fully restored toy goats.

“Yeah hun, I had them restored.” Charlie tenderly turned each one over in her hands, their little smiles and polished eyes glinting up at them and the light danced of the fully sequined overcoats. 

“They look brand new… I-I… V-Vaggie…” She brought both of them up and squeezed both of them into a hug and pressed her face down straight down into the soft toys, her smile was strained as her bottom lip quivered. Vaggie gave Charlie a soft smile and waited for her girlfriend to compose herself, Charlie lowered the toys to place them back in the box and her eyes shone brightly as she stared across at Vaggie.

“I love them, and I love you… t-thank you.” Vaggie felt her heart swelling at the look Charlie was giving her.

“They meant a lot to both of us…” Charlie sniffed and nodded. Closing the lid she placed the box by her feet and turned her attention back to the menu, trying to decide what she wanted, meanwhile her heart and soul soared into the sky. It made Charlie more confident at what she wanted to do next. They enjoyed a pleasant meal and split the bill, the sun was setting and the air was cooling down. Vaggie slung an arm around Charlie’s shoulder and brought her into her body for warmth as they walked close together. 

“So hun, we heading back? Shall I call a taxi?” Charlie shook her head.

“One more thing, and this one is for me… and maybe you if you want.” Vaggie raised an eyebrow but followed Charlie’s lead. 

“What is it?” Charlie shook her head.

“I don’t want to say just yet…” Vaggie curious about where this was going followed Charlie along, they continued along until Charlie stopped and turned for face a brightly lit shop and Vaggie paused to look as well. It was a tattoo and piercing parlour. Vaggie stopped.

“Charlie?...” Charlie turned to look Vaggie and was rummaging in her bag again. 

“I’m getting a tattoo…” For a brief moment Vaggie panicked.

“It’s not my face is it?” Charlie laughed and shook her head.

“No, I’m not nearly high enough for that.” Vaggie let out a long sigh, oh thank god. Charlie pulled out two small pieces of paper. She held one to Vaggie, it was a small pattern, swirling vines nestling a large ‘V’ in the centre. Vaggie looked hard straight into Charlie’s eyes as she handed it back.

“Did you draw that?” Charlie nodded.

“It’s going on my wrist, tattoos are permanent… just how I want you to be, I erm… I designed one for you, you don’t need to do anything or whatever but maybe… if you wanted… we could get them together?” Vaggie blinked.

“Can I see it?” Charlie handed her the other small piece of paper, it was the same although the twisting vines were slightly different as they wrapped and coiled around a ‘C’ Vaggie bit her lip and looked down at it before glancing at her wrist, she hadn’t really thought about it before… but both of them getting one together? 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Charlie’s face lit up.

“Really? Because you know I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” 

“I know hun if I had a problem I would tell you.” Charlie stepped in close and grinned at Vaggie.

“Baby… you’re my forever girl!” Vaggie snorted and pushed Charlie.

“You literally just saw that in a cartoon this morning!” Charlie laughed.

“Doesn’t mean it's not true!” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Let’s do this before I end up changing my mind because you’re ridiculous.” Now it was Charlie to snort.

“You love me **because** I’m ridiculous.” Vaggie gave her a sly grin.

“Maybe.” They stepped inside and Charlie walked up to the counter.

“Yeah I’m Charlie, so two tattoos today, and er… the other thing we discussed.” Vaggie narrowed her eye as Charlie paid with her card.

“Charlie?” Charlie turned around and shook her head.

“Nothing!” 

“Nothing suspicious about that hun…” Charlie looked sheepish for a moment but they were both led away and sat down, two chairs next to one another. Vaggie’s right and Charlie’s left arm, it was Charlie’s idea so the tattoos could touch when they held hands. The sound of buzzing filled the air and Vaggie let out an exhalation as her skin was scratched and poked by the needle. It took forty minutes and soon their skin was given a protective cream and sealed behind a plastic film to recover. Vaggie looked at it and smiled, this was something just for them and she loved it. Turning around she saw Charlie sitting up and lifting off her top. Vaggie almost choked.

“Charlie?!” The blonde was fiddling with the clasp at the back of her bra.

“I’m going to get one of my nipples pierced!” Vaggie did choke.

“W-What?” Charlie grinned.

“I’ve thought about it for a while, I want a bar, I hear it makes the nipple more sensitive and I think they look cool.” 

“And you’ve thought about this?” Charlie nodded as the bra came away, the woman who had done her tattoo had come back with what looked like a small nail gun, she spoke out. 

“You ready sweetie? This is going to bite.” Charlie nodded and settled back against the chair and looked at Vaggie. 

“Yeah I have, once it heals it's going to be so much fun to play with.” Vaggie’s face went red, Charlie always very open about their sex life, not that she did it to cause embarrassment or for some thrill, she just saw as everything that they did together as natural and nothing that anyone should complain about, she was naive, but lucky neither of them had experienced any hate, Vaggie was just more cynical. The air was broken by a metal ring as the piercing machine fired the round straight into Charlie and she cried out.

“Ow!” The area was quickly wiped from blood and the small steel bar was put in. The area was given a plaster and Charlie slipped on her bra and winced as she tied it back up, she would be taking that off as soon as she got home. Charlie thanked everyone and they both left after being given their aftercare instructions. 

“Ready to go home now? Or are you going to get something else done?” Charlie laughed.

“I’m done, the best day ever.” Vaggie grinned as she looked over her wrist again. 

“Nothing like an anniversary where we both end up in pain, right?” They both smiled and kissed, it had been a very good day.

***

Charlie felt sombre as she walked up the stairwell with her bike, she knew what she had to do and putting it off longer was only going to make it harder, she needed to tell Vaggie. As she shifted her bike round a corner her shirt moved and Charlie winced, her nipple was super sensitive right now, and even the slightest movement of fabric caused all sorts of sensations. It was still going to be a good few months before she could allow Vaggie to actually play with it, the wait was killing her but she had read it in too many articles that rushing things could cause scarring and as Vaggie said she had ‘pretty little pink nipples’ and would rather like to keep them that way. With the sensation passing she continued on and pushed her bike down the corridor on the way to their apartment. 

Unlocking the door she was greeted by the smell of cooking, Vaggie was cooking a pasta meal judging by the sight of the pots and the smell of garlic bread in the air. Vaggie was wearing an apron and waved over from the kitchen, her smile brightening Charlie’s day and also casting the shadow of worry against what was about to happen.

“Hey hun! Good day at uni?” Vaggie was currently draining spaghetti and was shouting over her shoulder. Charlie put her bike to one side and closed the door.

“Yeah it was great, how are you?” 

“Pretty good… dinner is going to be ready in about five minutes just waiting for the oven now.” Was five minutes enough? Probably, she was losing her courage each and every second that past.

“Vaggie, can I talk to you?” Vaggie paused and saw the expression on Charlie’s face, she moved over and took the apron off and placed it on the counter.

“Sure Charlie, is everything okay?” Charlie sat down on the sofa and had her hands on her lap, fingers started to play with each other, she glanced up to Vaggie.

“Can you sit down with me please?” Vaggie frowned and sat down right next to Charlie.

“Hun, you’re starting to worry me.” Charlie offered a small smile.

“Sorry, I’ve been reading my dad’s notes…” Vaggie tried to keep the worry from her face as she waited for Charlie to continue.

“People say he lost his mind hunting ghosts and stuff, but… he was collecting his evidence together, you know? To prove it… his book is filled with places and people he had organized to meet.”

“Okay Charlie, what does that mean?” 

“He never got to do any of it, he… well the last date was days before he… died. I think he was going to organize a trip or something, get his evidence together and prove to everyone.”

“Charlie?”

“I’m going to do it… I need to do it, he’d gathered all this information he just needed to get his proof, he put in years of research into this Vaggie, years! I need to finish it for him, and who knows… if he was right, I could clear his name… like he n-never could.” Vaggie swallowed hard.

“What about your studies?” Charlie nodded.

“I’m not going straight away, I need to plan my route, they’re all over the country and I need to see if any of them remember talking to my father… After my first year is over, I’m going to take a gap year and do this.” Vaggie went still absorbing everything, she could see the determination in her face, and the worry. Charlie needed to do this, even if it was a total bust, Vaggie wasn’t going to say but ghosts and ghouls? Charlie’s dad might have lost it. But if it gave Charlie some closure, that was it. Charlie continued.

“Don’t worry, I’ll call, every night we can video chat or something…” Vaggie’s snapped to attention at that. 

“What?” Charlie nodded.

“I erm, I know this is going to be a struggle… but we can always text and stuff and I can call when I’m at the hotels and things… I’m not leaving! Just going away for a while.” Vaggie blinked as if Charlie had said the stupidest thing in the world. 

“What on earth makes you think, I’m going to let you go alone? I’m coming too.” Charlie's shock was spread across her face.

“B-But, y-your job!? I can take the year off, y-you can’t!” Vaggie frowned and reached out to gently hold Charlie’s cheek.

“Is this important to you? Really important to you?” Charlie nodded.

“I need to do this.” Vaggie gave her a soft smile.

“Then it’s important to me too, and I will always be there to support you. I’ll speak to work and explain you're doing some field work, they can either keep me on the books, or I’ll get a new job when we’re back.” Charlie gasped and tears were already slipping past those delicate blue eyes as she reached out to hold Vaggie in a firm cuddle, ignoring the sudden pressure against her nipple. 

“I love you so much!” Vaggie hugged back.

“We’re in this together, forever.” They were interrupted by the beeping of an oven time.

“Now, lets eat.” Charlie nodded and wiped her eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm sure you can see where this is leading to and this is the point I open up the floor. 
> 
> Where are the girls going to go and what spooky creature or myth are they going to deal with? If you have something you would like me to write about please drop a comment. It's going to be a chapter per occurrence until I reach a point I want to end it, with maybe some fluff in-between. 
> 
> The radio demon is already spoken for by the way :D
> 
> Next Chapter is the prep and their farewells to the city they make their home, as the year ends and Charlie begins her gap year.


	11. Preparation and Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie get ready to embark on their long journey. They will always be strongest together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small smut and some smutty humour, for anyone wondering Charlie takes after her mum, she was a wild one... Luci was a lucky man.

“No peeking!” There was a pouty groan with frustration and Charlie lowered her free hand from trying to sneak a peep.

“Vaggie come on! What’s the surprise!” There was soft laughter somewhere in front of the blindfolded blonde. 

“Patience Hun, almost there.” Vaggie was leading Charlie by the hand after getting her into a taxi and putting a blindfold on. Charlie was nervously excited, Vaggie hadn’t given her a single clue and unlike Charlie, her partner could actually give a pretty convincing poker face. Charlie squeezed their interlocked fingers and smiled as Vaggie reciprocated.

“How about now?” The sound of machinery was filling the air and Vaggie rolled her eye as she pulled Charlie along.

“Not yet…”

“... Now?” 

“You’re so ridiculous.” Charlie grinned.

“And yet you keep coming back.” Vaggie laughed.

“What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment.” Charlie chewed her lip for a moment and spoke a lot quieter.

“I thought that was me?” Vaggie's long pause was enough for Charlie to know she flustered her, probably blushing if she could have seen Vaggie’s face. 

“We’re here.” Charlie stopped and closed her eyes as she felt the material being lifted, she looked like the picture of innocence, sweetly smiling, eyes shut and waiting.

“Open them hun.” Charlie’s eyelids flickered opened and her startling blue eyes adjusted to the light of the workshop they were standing in. It was Vaggie’s place of work and she was standing in front of a rusted and worn RV, it was covered in dents and looked like it was barely holding together. Charlie looked at Vaggie curiously. 

“What is it?” Vaggie stepped over and slapped a hand on the dented hood of the vehicle.

“I got it from the scrap dealer we work with, for cheap… I was going to restore it and th-” Charlie had already screeched with delight and had pounced on Vaggie smothering her face with kisses. Vaggie almost toppled back and steadied herself by wrapping an arm around the small of Charlie’s back. The resounding wolf-whistles from her co-workers had Vaggie raise her other hand to flip them all off one by one.

“WE’RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!” Vaggie managed to pull herself from Charlie who was bobbing up and down with excitement as she looked at the rusted bucket of junk as if it were her own private castle. 

“Yeah… I’ve been doing some thinking… we’ve got months until your year ends in March, right? Well In that time I can restore this by staying behind a few hours a day. Boss has given me the a-okay to use the equipment so we would just need to pay the cost for the spare parts because I’ll do the work myself... it would be cheaper than flying everywhere and getting hotels all the time.” Charlie’s hands clapped over her mouth.

“This is so thoughtful, Vaggie this is amazing! I want to help! On the weekends we can do it together!” Vaggie smiled at Charlie’s enthusiasm.

“Of course hun, the inside needs cleaning and refurbishing, whilst I work on the engine.” Charlie threw herself into another bone braking hug and used her extra few inches above Vaggie to lift her off the ground slightly. Vaggie squirmed but it wasn’t through discomfort. Charlie put her back down and moved straight in for another kiss.

“Did you speak to your boss about work?” Vaggie nodded and shifted her head so they were behind the RV and out of sight from the majority of the other mechanics.

“Yeah… I did, he’s a good guy, but he can’t keep me on the books, he’d need to replace me and if he keeps me on that’s extra taxes on the business.” Charlie’s face fell.

“... Oh, Vaggie.” Vaggie raised her hands.

“Hey, it's alright, I gave plenty of notice and he gets it… it's why he’s allowing me to use the shop to get this done. There’s no bad blood.” Charlie nodded and sighed, well it wasn’t going to be completely smooth sailing.

“Do you know how to drive?” Charlie started trying to think about the logistics of driving and the first and most important thing came to mind, she had no idea how to drive, she had never learnt. Vaggie worked with vehicles but she never mentioned driving them. Vaggie grinned.

“Sort of… I have to drive them around the yard to move them into place, Greg… guy who works a lot of the same shifts as me has just finished teaching his son how to drive and he’s said if I buy him a few beers he’ll take me out so I can practice on the roads.”

“Vaggie, you’ve really thought about this haven’t you?” Vaggie smiled.

“Of course I have hun, this is what you need to do and If I’m going to be by your side, I’m pulling my weight.” Charlie reached out and gently held Vaggie’s cheek.

“I always want you by my side… forever.” Vaggie grinned.

“We’ll see how you feel after being stuck in a vehicle for a week with me.” 

“I can’t think of anything better! I’ll start planning the route via road including stopping points and things then! This is so exciting Vaggie it feels real!” 

“Not real yet hun, I wouldn’t want to drive five feet in this thing, and I can’t legally drive yet.”

“And my amazing mechanic girlfriend will fix this in no time! And I know you’ll pass your test first time!” Vaggie snorted.

“I thought my time for exams was over.” Charlie reached out and grabbed Vaggie’s hand, it pressed their tattoos together and both the women looked down at the inked patches of their skin. In that moment, everything just felt right, the world fitted together like a perfect puzzle, Vaggie’s anxiety was a forgotten thing as she stared at Charlie’s face and after Charlie was done looking at their hands, eyes met. 

They hardly made it back home before they fell on each other, Charlie gasped, her keys fell straight onto the floor as Vaggie pressed her hard against the door kissing her fiercely. Charlie’s fingers were already working the buttons on her shirt as Vaggie pulled back to bite straight into Charlie’s neck, the blonde head tilted back as she let out a moan, the top of her head hit the door and her fingernails were dragging so hard against the door as she tried to steady herself she might be scratching the paint off. Her other hand was pathetically opening and closing her fingers as part of her brain registered that she needed to pick up her keys, they were a good two feet away on the floor and Charlie was too busy to say anything else as Vaggie hungrily bit and kissed her neck. Charlie could already feel the hot welts forming. Thank god none of their neighbours were here, but this was awfully open in the corridor. Too late as Vaggie tugged at Charlie's shirt open and freed her breasts straight into the open air, Charlie met her devouring gaze and closed her eyes as Vaggie moved down kissing her collarbone and beyond to caress each breast with strong and firm fingers, exploring every inch of her skin, Vaggie used her nose to gently disturb the metal bar protruding through Charlie’s nipple, Charlie quivered as the heightened sensitive caused her whole nervous light up with pleasure. Vaggie didn’t linger and kissed down Charlie’s stomach, there was a clink and jingle as Vaggie grabbed the keys and stood back up, one hand firmly held against Charlie’s hip pressing their bodies together and the other hand clumsily tried to unlock the door as lips met once more and tongues battled inside Charlie’s mouth. 

*Click*

The door flew open and both of them practically fell into their place as hands gripped and groped all over each other. Charlie was was able to kick the door shut with a flailing arm as they moved in, she grabbed Vaggie’s eye patch and threw it to one side, pulling back and covering her face with more kisses whilst letting out a hissing gasp as Vaggie’s fingernails dragged down Charlie’s bare back as her girlfriend had lifted her hands underneath Charlie’s top. Charlie’s arms were in the way and her shirt couldn't come off, they broke apart for only for a moment as they tore at each other’s clothes, discarded and scattered everywhere, Charlie’s thong was pulled down to rest by her thighs as she was pushed hard back against the closed door, Vaggie’s fingers already working their way inside Charlie’s body, it was a furnace and Vaggie’s actions were stoking the inferno that raged inside Charlie’s belly. 

There wasn’t enough time to shout or scream before her mouth was covered in Vaggie’s lips once more and she could only writhe and moan as Vaggie unwound her into a pile of nothing but raw nerves and a burning need. She was so close it was eating away at her sanity as she begged wordlessly into Vaggie’s mouth. To her absolute horror Vaggie pulled out and Charlie whimpered like a bratty child. Vaggie pulled back, her whole body was shaking with adrenaline and excitement that’s when she kissed down Charlie’s chest once more, not stopping and each kiss ended with teeth nipping the skin, Vaggie got down on her knees and Charlie glanced down to see that intense emerald orb staring straight back as Vaggie slide Charlie's underwear the rest of the way and slipped them past her feet before grabbing Charlie’s Right thigh and lifting it up and resting it over her shoulder, so her Calf pressed against Vaggie's back. Charlie wondered what on earth Vaggie was doing until her mouth found Charlie’s sex and god-damn, both of Vaggie’s hands were flat pressed against the door for support as Charlie found the capacity of her lungs as she screamed, her own leg went weak and she found herself more and more pressing down against Vaggie’s body whose muscles across her shoulders tensed and held steady as the one eyed woman kept Charlie in place. 

It was too much and Charlie’s whole body buckled as she felt the heady shudder consume her as she was brought crashing to climax, nothing could come close to the sensation as her entire body flushed with lightning that ignited across her skin giving her goosebumps and hairs standing on end. Her warbling cries weakened as Vaggie pulled back panting. Charlie loved that woman, she loved her and she struggled to take her own weight as Vaggie pulled up. This needed to continue to the bedroom, or the sofa, but judging from how Vaggie was wordlessly tugging Charlie towards the door to their bed the answer was clear. They collapsed down on the bed and Charlie moved to kiss Vaggie, tasting the wetness on her lips that was just the aftermath of her own excitement it didn’t matter as they rolled across the bed it was the game they played, as they captured the bottom of lips with teeth. Both wanted to be top tonight and so the battle raged as they clawed and kissed for dominance. Vaggie broke first, Charlie’s hand gripping tightly against her rear caused Vaggie to let out whimper and break their kissing as her head rolled. Charlie moved to rest on top of her and Vaggie submitted. Charlie moved straight to start placing love bites all down the side of Vaggie’s neck, payback for earlier whilst her hand blindly grouped for her bedside table and pulled open the drawer, Vaggie glanced in eager anticipation as the massage wand was brought out. Charlie had to check, although she was almost certain because using the massager on dry skin was awful, a careful exploratory hand revealed that Vaggie was slick and just as messy as she was, perfect. 

The rounded end pressed in-between them both and against Vaggie hard as it turned on, she writhed at the sudden buzzing pleasure that that filled her lower half, Charlie pressed herself against it on the other side, so both could grind their hips at the toy that was connecting them to shared pleasure. Charlie moved back to continue kissing Vaggie’s face, both panting hard and shuddering, Charlie’s hand slipped and the loss of the vibration was almost jarring Vaggie moved an arm down and helped steady Charlie’s hand, sweaty fingers connecting, dragging and holding it in place as two hips ground and pressed together. 

The air was filled with the chorus of intimacy as they fed and drove each other closer and closer. Vaggie tipped over first and screamed out clutching and scrabbling with her one free hand as she was driven overboard and the intense vibration blasted her overly sensitive nerve endings apart and she cried out. Charlie sat up and lifted the toy away from Vaggie and used its rounded head to rub slow circles as she straddled her girlfriend, no longer needing her hands to help, Vaggie brought both of them to hold Charlie’s sweaty thighs and watched as Charlie finished herself off with a shuddering cries. Vaggie squeezed Charlie’s legs

“C-Come for me… Y-You’re so b-beautiful. I l-love you.” 

Eyes rolling to the back of her head Charlie pressed the toy hard against her body for a moment longer as she felt a swelling burst inside her, Charlie’s body flooded with wondrous sensations, she just about managed to press the button and turned the thing off. Like a sail that had lost its wind she slowly slid down and lay panting and gasping next to Vaggie. There was a thud as the massager slid from her hand and landed on the carpet by the bed. Vaggie rolled over and let Charlie wrap around her as a big spoon. Their sweaty bodies stuck and clung to one another but now that their exertions were over the air was cold pressed on their skin, Vaggie used a weary foot to try and drag the blanket up and over without having to move too much, She covered them both in it and settled down for a nap, they would cook dinner after they woke back up.

“I love you too.” Charlie smiled when she felt a finger trace over her tattoo, Vaggie was idly running her thumb across it as they snuggled together, as her eyes fluttered shut Charlie still felt the connection between them as the thumb continued its slow tracing pattern and she fell into a content and warm sleep. 

***

“You’re so adorable!” Charlie huffed and placed her hands on her hips at Vaggie’s statement. 

“It’s not my fault it's just big guys here apart from you!” It was a Sunday, not the first Sunday after the RV was unveiled, as much as Charlie wanted to help, she had her own work to do and could only apologies when Vaggie left for a weekend of working on it, not that she needed to apologise, Vaggie knew exactly what Charlie was working with, regarding her studies and now her gap year plans or organizing this undertaking. In that time Vaggie had stripped most of the engine out and was slowly putting it back together with newer and far more robust parts. After that would be the suspension and probably take a look at the axle. 

Because the inside of the RV was filthy Charlie had to don one of the spare work overalls, unfortunately Vaggie was shorter and slimmer, not quite as curvy as Charlie, less pronounced hips and thinner but more toned legs. So she had to go to the next biggest which was multiple sizes too big, it hung loose on her sleeves and was far too baggy around the middle, it looked like a five-year-old had tried on mommy’s dresses and Vaggie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sorry Charlie but it's the best we’ve got!” She managed to get out behind a snigger. Charlie frowned and sighed.

“Okay well, I’m going to give this such a good cleaning! Should I start by washing the outside, it's filthy!” Vaggie shook her head.

“No Hun, a lot of those panels are rusty so they’ll be replaced, don't worry, and we might need to get new counters for the inside so just worry about the floors and things okay?” Charlie gave a big thumbs up and waded over with her loose clothes to get a bucket of soapy water, Vaggie lowered herself down on the wheeled board and slid under the front of the vehicle so just her legs were sticking out as she got back to work connecting up the fuel lines to the newly refurbished engine. 

Strangely enough should hear Charlie quite well from when she was scrubbing away at the inside of the RV, which unfortunately meant there were probably holes in the floor panels that would need to be replaced, this thing had been one step away from being crushed, but Vaggie new the maths and this was still cheaper than getting a new one or flying all over the country. This was the routine every Sunday and a few days a week Vaggie would stay behind or come in to work and Charlie would occasionally come and help if she could, counters were replaced and new mattress for the small bed, new chairs for the driver and passenger. Things were progressing in a slow and steady manner, they were on schedule for when the end of the year rolled ever closer. 

***

“Pssst, Vaggie.” Vaggie grumbled and rolled over in bed burying her face closer into the pillow. There was another small shake.

“Psst! V-A-G-G-I-E!” Vaggie groaned and rolled onto her back and started to open her bleary and tired eye. She frowned at the sight of a pale arm holding a sprig of something green and white, it was far too early to think about things and the gears slowly started to grind away.

_Mistletoe_

Charlie’s smiling face drifted into view and descended with a soft kiss as she held the plant above the two of them.

“Merry Christmas.” Vaggie smiled and groggily started to sit up.

“Merry Christmas Charlie.” Blinking around the room, tinsel had been hung up like dressing in the corners and Vaggie could already see the twinkling of the tree lights from their fake one in the living room, Charlie had started decorating on the first of December like clockwork using all their previous decorations out from cupboards, this was the first year they weren’t both cooking Christmas dinner together, they were spending a lot of money out of both Charlie’s inheritance and also Vaggie’s personal savings for this trip so it was going to be a lean Christmas and that also meant no going overboard with presents. 

“Wait right here!” Charlie’s naked body dashed from the bed, crying out as she went.

“Cold, cold, cold, cold!” She quickly reappeared after fetching the only two boxes from under their tree. She slid back into the bed and with a sly grin curled her legs up so her cold feet pressed against Vaggie’s rather warm side. The one eyed girl shrieked in surprised and rolled away. Charlie pouted.

  
“My feet are cold! And I got the presents.” Vaggie rolled over onto her side to glare at Charlie before smiling.

“Fine but put them in-between my legs.” Charlie shifted around and placed her cold feet so that Vaggie sandwiched them with her thigh. Charlie practically melted like butter.

“So warm!” They stayed still for a minute until Charlie, happy that her feet were now the correct temperature for gift giving, removed them and handed Vaggie her present. Vaggie smiled.

“You open yours first. I can see you practically vibrating.” Charlie giggled and started to meticulously open the present. Vaggie got comfortable resting her head on her hand as she watched Charlie’s nose screw up with concentration as she undid all the tape. She undid the paper and carefully folded it before opening the box underneath, inside was a very soft and warm green Christmas jumper, it had a tree and the glitter on the tree was made out of sequins. Charlie’s face froze before she smiled.

“Thanks Vaggie, I love it.” Vaggie frowned.

“Is something wrong hun? I got the right size… do you not like it?” Charlie shook her head quickly.

“No, no… I really do love it. Open your present.” Vaggie turned her attention down and tore open the carefully wrapped and folded paper before opening the small box and pulling out a very soft… green… Christmas jumper.

“I loved it so much I bought it, thinking of you.” Vaggie turned it over in her hands to stare at the exact same pattern. There was a pause and a slow laugh that reverberated down from Vaggie’s guts as she started laughing hard, Charlie couldn’t help but join in and Vaggie hugged her tight.

“I love it! Looks like we’re going to match today!” Charlie nodded trying to keep tears of laughter from spilling onto the bed. They enjoyed an hour of warm cuddles and pillow talk before hunger got the better of Charlie and they got dressed, both donning their new jumpers and started to make a fry up for breakfast. Charlie got her phone and stood by Vaggie’s side. She pressed her face against Vaggie’s head and covered her scarred eye with her face as she took a Christmas photo. She let Vaggie look it over before she saved it. Two grinning girls and Vaggie sighed, from that angel you couldn’t tell there was anything wrong with her face.

“I’m going to send it to Miss Potts! I’m sure she’ll love it.” Vaggie laughed.

“You don’t have to keep calling her that, we’re adults now…” Charlie shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, but calling her Barbara, just feels weird! She’ll always be Miss Potts to me.” 

“Okay, okay, are you going to tell her what we’re doing next year?” Charlie shook her head.

  
“I’m letting her know we’re doing a road trip around the country, which is true… but I don’t feel comfortable explaining the rest to her, same with my friends at uni in case they ask, I think they want to get together for new years.” Vaggie had stopped asking if she was invited, it was pretty clear she was always welcome to be with Charlie and her friends, whilst very immature compared to her girlfriend, Vaggie got on with them well enough. 

“Okay, hun. Now do you want two eggs?” Charlie giggled.

“Three!” Vaggie rolled her eyes.

“Your metabolism is going to catch up with you eventually Charlie!” the blonde shrugged as she started getting plates out of the cupboard, it did not escape Vaggie’s notice that she was wiggling her bum at her as she did so.

“Would that be such a bad thing? I’m sure you’d love it If I had a bit more junk in the trunk, wider hips and bigger tits.” Vaggie rolled her eyes.

“You know you’re supposed to calm down being this horny after you finished being a teenager?” Charlie laughed.

“Where’s the fun in that? How many times did we have sex after I finished my school day?” Vaggie sighed.

“Practically every day and I’m still surprised no one caught us, you’re so loud in public!” Charlie was moving up behind Vaggie, slow like a cat stalking a helpless bird, Vaggie was cracking eggs into a bowl when the soft hands gently wrapped around her hips.

“And how many times do we have sex a week now?” Vaggie rolled her eyes but made no effort to move Charlie’s hands that were snaking their way under her jumper to play with her stomach.

“Not counting this week? Because of the holiday, I dunno on average like four?” Charlie was kissing her ear.

“Wouldn’t it be so boring if I calmed down and we only did it like once a month… I think you’d leave me…” She pretended to pout as she rested her head on Vaggie’s shoulder. 

“You know I’m not with you because of the amazing sex Charlie.” Charlie grinned.

“It is amazing right?” Vaggie shook her head with a bemused smile, Charlie was just going to skate straight over her attempt at turning it romantic. 

“Of course it's amazing, because you’re amazing.” Charlie let out a happy hum and just continued to hold Vaggie whilst she prepared the eggs. 

***

New year came and went, they partied, they laughed, Charlie got far too drunk and started showing her friends her nipple piercing that she was very proud to proclaim had healed fine and loved to be played with much to Vaggie’s frantic attempts at getting Charlie to cover back up. The hangover was Charlie’s just desserts. New term at university brought with it the final round of coursework and exams for the year, Charlie’s help with the RV became non-existent so Vaggie was left to finish up, she did so happily. The body work was completed and the inside was almost completely refurbished and cleaned. Everything was ready, Charlie did manage to make it down one Sunday after getting some paint and she did a huge rainbow on the side of the RV, Vaggie smiled at it and forgot to check if they would be going into any Hick towns where an RV turning up with a huge pride symbol painted on it would be run out of town, she bit back the comment, Charlie was having too much fun. 

Charlie’s friends had a get together and got them plastic cutlery and plates for the RV and so if they go over any bumps it won't risk breaking, they also got them several blankets for colder weather and Charlie happily spent a day stocking the RV, Vaggie was doing one of her few final checks for a vehicle she knew would soon see a lot of miles when Charlie had tried to sneak a box she didn’t recognize on board. Charlie was about as subtle as a brick with a note tied to it launched through a window. She waited for Charlie to step inside, thinking she hadn’t been seen before Vaggie followed her.

“Whatcha got there?” She asked rather cheerily as Charlie shot up like a rocket from her crouched position trying to stuff things under the bed space. 

“AH! Vaggie, you scared me. It’s n-nothing… just some stuff.” Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“How can it be ‘nothing’ and ‘stuff’ at the same time?” Charlie didn’t know how to answer.

“It’s fine, see I’m just putting it away.” Vaggie crossed her arms.

“What’s in the box Charlie…” Charlie looked like a told off child and she huffed and sat down on their bed.

“You should probably close the door.” She looked miserable about being caught but Vaggie took a step back and reached out to close the RV door, separating them from everyone else. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Are we really doing this?” Vaggie nodded.

“When you try and be sneaky it means you’re up to no good!” Charlie paused and shook her head.

“No, these are _very_ good.” Vaggie blinked once and then groaned at the sight of Charlie’s grin. She knew what was coming and Charlie opened the box.

“Baxter dried these for us, said they would be good for an entire year as long as we keep the bag sealed.” The bundle of greenish herbs were in a large bag and a huge quantity. Vaggie knew Baxter was one of the science majors who had a hobby in ‘herbology’ but this was ridiculous, was he some kind of drug lord in his spare time? And then Charlie reached in and pulled out a glass bong. Vaggie relaxed.

“We’re going to have to be careful some places are far stricter than others.” Charlie nodded.

“I know!” that’s why it's going here!” Vaggie relaxed somewhat, for a brief moment Vaggie thought Charlie had bought loads of sex to-

“And this is a strap-on I bought!” Well, Vaggie could at least trust her gut was correct. Charlie placed the large black thing on the bed next to her and then reached back into the box, Vaggie went wide eyed, how much more was there?

“Honestly can’t wait to not walk straight after you really… well you know. Anyway, here’s a spare wand in case the other one breaks! I also got this thing.” A large wobbly purple double-ended dildo came flopping out.

“You know, to share! Oh… and this paddle, because you know how much I love being spanked. I thought it was about time we got something nice and leather, I love the smell of it!” Vaggie’s throat had gone dry… was that it? Nope!

“And here’s a collection of butt plugs, I've got like I think it's a starter pack? I read up on how we have to start gentle and work up to the most comfortable size, same with the anal beads… Where are they? Oh! Right here.” Vaggie started flapping around like a beached fish, she looked frantically around to make sure the windows were in fact shut, she liked her co-workers but they did not need to see or hear _any_ of this!

“Anal, Charlie? Anal! We haven’t even discussed anal!” Charlie's face turned to an instant deadpan expression.

“Babes, we both know that’s bull.” Vaggie looked alarmed at the long string of beads that was being pulled out the box as Charlie continued to root around. Vaggie was flustered and going red in the face.

“Okay, sure! Fine! _Sometimes_ I’ve asked you to put a finger up there when I’m close… and _yes_ I really enjoyed it, but this is like a million miles past that!” Charlie reached over and grabbed the smallest of the butt plugs and stood up. She stepped towards Vaggie and grabbed her hand, and placed it in it.

“See? It's no thicker than my finger… and if you’re wearing it… it just means that both my hands can do all sorts of other things, doesn’t that sound good?” Vaggie shook her head slightly and sighed defeated.

“You’re a devil, wearing a woman costume.” 

“Doesn’t that sound good Vaggie?” Charlie repeated in a much lower toner as her hand started to creep up Vaggie’s leg to squeeze her rear. Vaggie relented.

“It sounds fucking amazing. Fine you win, again!” Charlie smiled, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and continued to unpack and put away what felt like half a sex shop. 

“I’m surprised there aren’t under the bed restraints in there.” Vaggie half joked, it was only a half joke because if Charlie pulled out restraints she couldn’t say it wouldn't be a surprise. Charlie on the other hand shook her head.

“I don’t like restraints, I like it when we can both touch each other all the time, whenever… it's more freeing.” 

“Sure Charlie I was only kidding.” 

“Oil on the other hand, slicked up and body to body? Yes please! But it’s so messy and we really don't have the time to clean that with each and every use. 

“Oh no, what a terrible shame.” Charlie completely missed the sarcasm.

“I know it really is!” Vaggie turned around so she could finish her checks, she was wondering if being locked inside a box with a sexual deviant would be all it's cracked up to be, who was she kidding of course it was. A few minutes later Charlie emerged and was smiling.

“Get everything tidied away?” Vaggie asked her nonchalantly, as if that entire encounter hadn’t really happened.

“Yeah it was a tight fit, so I had to really cram it in…” Vaggie paused and caught out of her peripheral vision, Charlie wiggling her eyebrows at her, she would not give her the satisfaction of a smile, Vaggie smiled.

Damn it.

Charlie laughed after getting what she was after and moved off.

***

Things were really coming together. Canned goods were put in, the water tank was filled and tested along with the waste pipe, they tested it with water luckily and no leaks so Vaggie’s work had held fast. 

Charlie completed her year of exams, she could get emailed the results there was no reason to stick around and Vaggie had already got her driver's licence.

“Guess this is it, right?” Charlie looked at Vaggie with hopeful and bright eyes.

“I think so Hun, we’ve packed everything I’ve got the checklist done, you turn off the heating and stuff in our apartment?” Charlie nodded.

“Yup heating and all the sockets!” She suddenly snapped her fingers. “One thing before we go!” Charlie dashed up into the RV and Vaggie could hear a suitcase being opened before Charlie was at the front of the RV by the driving seat, she leaned forward and placed on the dashboard right next to the windscreen Razzle in one corner and Dazzle in the other, like they were watching the road.

“Now I’m ready!” Vaggie stepped up and shut the door before sitting in and doing her seatbelt. Charlie sat next to her, a smile from ear to ear. Vaggie put the key in the ignition and the engine started with no complaints. 

“Here we go.” Vaggie put it into gear and the RV with the rainbow side shifted forward and drove out the garage, to the waves of Vaggie’s now ex co-workers. She honked the horn and Charlie laughed and clapped before reaching forward. Vaggie shook her head and called out before Charlie touched anything.

“Oh no, driver picks the tunes Charlie.” Charlie's face inflated in horror filled rage.

“You never told me that! That’s so unfair!” Vaggie grinned as they pulled up to the first set of traffic lights and lined up to take the road out of the city. 

“Well maybe if you’re good I’ll let you choose a couple.” Charlie rolled her eyes and huffed, folding her arms across her chest and facing the window away from Vaggie, another laugh and Vaggie quite happily turned on the radio and began to pick a decent station. 

Their journey had only just started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates for next week are going to be more sporadic than usual, I have a strangely hefty work load and I need to get through it, Don't worry though I'll still be typing away!


	12. A Very Clean Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair arrive at their first location and things are never as simple as they would like.
> 
> This chapter has it all, sweet romance, a little tingle of smut, tooth rotting fluff and nightmarish horror. 
> 
> What a mammoth of a Chapter!

It was a long day, Vaggie being a very inexperienced and new driver hadn’t quite anticipated how taxing driving actually was, she had assumed it was just sitting down all day. How wrong she had been trying to focus on the road and all the other asshole drivers, she was exhausted by the end of it as they settled down by the side of the road for the first night in the RV, Charlie on the other hand had energy to spare because she had just been sitting and watching. Screen guard in the front window and their small heater gave a much needed temperature boost whilst they prepared for the evening. 

After a simple meal that was cooked on their electric stove. Charlie had set up their small bed with lots of blankets, whilst Vaggie was washing the dishes

“Hun, you nesting?” Charlie giggled as she folded blankets around.

“Our love nest.” Vaggie finished up drying their plates and moved over and flopped face first down on their bed. Charlie smiled and ran a hand across Vaggie’s hair and gently slipped off her eye patch, Charlie ran gentle kisses against Vaggie’s neck and her hand reached down, to hold her thigh. 

“I think we should break in the old love nest.” Vaggie frowned and shook her head, Charlie immediately stopped.

“Not tonight hun, I’m exhausted.” Charlie quickly moved across and tilted Vaggie’s head so she was looking up at her, Charlie’s face was gentle.

“That’s okay… sorry, I can see how tired you are… let’s just get you out of these clothes first okay?” Vaggie nodded and sluggishly pulled herself up and undressed, Charlie took each article of clothing and folded it neatly when Vaggie was done she went to crawl inside the pile of blankets and rested on her side. Charlie undressed and slid in next to Vaggie. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Vaggie stifled a yawn as Charlie nuzzled into her back.

“Exhausted hun…” Charlie kissed the skin between Vaggie’s shoulder blades.

“Let’s drive less, okay? Have a few hours break at lunch, this is just the first day and I want it to be fun for both of us.” 

“If you’re sure, but won’t this slow us down?” Charlie shrugged.

“Only a little, but I don’t want you to be this exhausted, it’s going to be bad for you. Do you want a night cap?” Vaggie smiled dreamily.

“You haven’t offered one of those for ages.” Charlie smiled and gently stroked Vaggie’s hair, running her fingernails to gently massage her scalp.

“You’re the most amazing partner I could ever ask for, and we’re in this together. What do you want? Anything for you tonight.” 

“A foot rub… please.” Charlie grinned and shuffled down trying not to disturb the blankets that shrouded her partner before rubbing her feet attentively. Vaggie let a small whimper and enjoyed the sensation as she drifted off into bliss. Charlie continued to rub down the balls of Vaggie’s feet and smiled at her girlfriend's cooing. Charlie worked the muscles beneath her fingers and worked her way up Vaggie’s ankles and moved to her calves, slow rotating patterns to shift and loosen muscles. Charlie paused.

“Oh, I forgot. One second babe.” when Vaggie didn’t respond Charlie turned to look at her and a gentle smile spread across her cheeks, Vaggie had her eye closed and was sleeping softly. Charlie carefully shifted around and left the bed before moving up to collect Razzle and Dazzle from the dashboard before returning to bed with them, snuggling up Vaggie shifted slightly and nuzzled into Charlie’s side, fingers reaching out for her blonde girlfriend instead found soft fur of the toy goat and almost as if instinct took over pulled him in for a cuddle, Charlie could have cried with how adorable that action was and snuggled down with her own and covered both of them with blankets. 

The night was cold, far colder than Charlie anticipated, the RV didn’t have that good insulation so the chill sunk right into their tiny living space and down onto their bodies. Charlie woke up in the middle of the night shivering, she had rolled away from Vaggie and left the blankets with her, quickly scooting back over she buried herself back under the blankets and wrapped arms and legs around Vaggie’s very warm body, the sleeping woman mumbled and frowned as a source of cold had penetrated her warm rest, she wiggled trying to get away in her sleep but Charlie had already pulled herself in. Vaggie’s eye snapped awake.

“J-Jesus Christ! How cold are you!” Charlie buried her head into Vaggie’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry! I woke up outside the blankets!” Charlie knew Vaggie was caring, loving and dedicated to Charlie in a way that she couldn’t have imagined, she loved her and Charlie knew it, Charlie also knew that waking Vaggie up was a good way to end up straight in hot water. Vaggie was not good when she was sleep-deprived, the one eyed woman huffed and mumbled to herself as she rolled over poignantly showing Charlie her back as she moved. Charlie moved in quickly to kiss just behind Vaggie’s neck after brushing her hair briefly to one side.

“I’m sorry baby, go back to sleep.” Another grumbling huff and Vaggie went still, not even complaining that Charlie’s cold limbs were still wrapped around her, Charlie carefully pulled blankets up and over them and made sure to tuck them in so a repeat wouldn’t happen again. Vaggie settled back down into sleep and Charlie let out a soft sigh of relief. Charlie remembered when someone was honking their horn outside the apartment at six AM and Vaggie had grabbed a flowerpot and launched it at the person from the window. She knew that Vaggie did not like to be woken before it was time to get up, it also had made her smile… Charlie loved that Vaggie could get so passionate, even if it was in annoyance, her whole body would just animate and she would seem to be filled with life. It was the same with laughter, if Charlie could manage to get a full-blown belly laugh out of Vaggie during their silly escapades it was such an amazing sight, Charlie could just watch it forever. A small smile crept over the blonde’s face as she nuzzled in and waited to fall back asleep.

Charlie woke up first, not surprising since she hadn’t really done that much yesterday, but with last night fresh in her mind, she was trying to untangle herself from Vaggie to go to the bathroom like traversing a minefield. Hand unwrapped from round her middle, carefully shifting so she didn’t tug on Vaggie’s hair as she shuffled backwards, slowly removing her thigh that had straddled across both of Vaggie’s legs. The sudden change in temperature now that Charlie’s warm body had moved caused Vaggie to stir and Charlie was quick as anything to pat down her warm side of the blankets into Vaggie. It seemed to work and Vaggie was back asleep again. Daylight had barely started to creep through the RV’s filtered windows and Charlie carefully stepped over their tiny bed and made her way to what was both the toilet and shower, depending on which part of the small cupboard you unfolded. After finishing, she washed her hands and stepping back shivered as the cold air stung her bare skin, she turned on their portable heater. It would give Vaggie a nicer start, they couldn’t run the thing all night as it would drain the battery so they had it on briefly in the evening and Charlie assumed another quick jolt in the morning would be fine. The element inside went red and soon a warm air was starting to fill the space. Charlie stretched and arched her back as she yawned and turned to crawl back into bed she paused, it looked like Vaggie was shivering under all the blankets which was odd because Charlie just turned on the heater and made sure her girlfriend was tucked up nice and warm. 

Taking a quiet step over Charlie peered over and her heart sank, Vaggie was crying in her sleep again and twitching violently. Charlie carefully clambered back into bed and slid under the blankets, wrapping Vaggie up in a soft embrace. She simply lay there and waited, worry on her face about the torment that Vaggie’s own mind was conjuring for her. This wasn’t the first time, Vaggie’s medication helped her, but if she got stressed it made episodes more likely… Yesterday had been their first day on the road, it had been too much and Vaggie had been concentrating on driving for too long. It was no one's fault, they hadn’t known it would be so straining just to drive. Worst of all Vaggie didn’t like talking about her nightmares, and Charlie could eventually coax out details but it made her feel like a bad guy when it clearly upset Vaggie so much, instead Charlie was always there to calm her down and be there to support her if she ever did want to talk about it. 

Vaggie let out a tiny whimper and her legs twitched, Charlie closed her eyes and waited, the intensity was increasing and it wouldn’t be long now. There was a sudden gasp and Vaggie rocked awake, pulling free from Charlie she sat bolt upright frantically looking around the space they were in with wild panic, Charlie moved up quickly and slid her arms around Vaggie from behind, the olive skinned woman clutched at Charlie’s arm and jumped before visibly relaxing and letting out a long harrowing sigh, Charlie gently tugged her back down into the bed and covered them both with blankets. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Vaggie shook her head and took another deep breath, but pulled Charlie in closer, it was clear she wanted Charlie close.

“W-What time is it?” Vaggie eventually half stammered out. 

“Just past seven. Are you hungry? We have some bagels and jam to eat?” Vaggie nodded then shifted to look Charlie straight in the face.

“Could you toast mine a little?” Charlie gave her a soft smile and kissed her cheek.

“Of course I can.” Charlie shifted slightly and Vaggie reluctantly let go of her, she watched Charlie get up and move across before pulling on her dressing gown and covering up her bare skin and perfect peachy bottom. Vaggie flopped back down to stare at the ceiling.

“Last night was cold huh?” Charlie nodded as she popped open the bag and pulled out two plain bagels and began to cut them open.

“Yeah… I wasn't expecting it, might need a few more blankets.” 

“We could always get some pyjamas?” Charlie stopped dead in her tracks.

“Never!” Vaggie managed a laugh, already the terrors of her dream were being soothed by Charlie’s company and she let the last vestiges of worry slip away. 

“But hun, you wouldn’t be so cold if you rolled out from under the blankets.” Charlie was driving a knife into a jar of jam rather aggressively as their toaster kicked into gear for Vaggie’s bagel. 

“Our relationship has only got this far because of our naked bedtime cuddles! Don’t you dare try and take that away from me!” Vaggie snorted as she turned her head to see Charlie’s stupid cheeky grin.

“I knew you were only interested in me for my body Charlie…” Charlie laughed and glanced at Vaggie laying there, watching her. 

“You know it, that hot… toned… amazing body. And if I can’t cuddle that every night naked, I just don’t see how this is going to work out.” Vaggie shook her head.

“Seems totally reasonable. Sorry I suggested otherwise.” Charlie grinned as the toaster popped and she started spreading the red jam across the bagel.

“You’re totally forgiven… here you go!” Charlie had moved back over and handed Vaggie the plate, her girlfriend shifted up and took it as she sat up and Charlie sat cross-legged opposite her with her own bagel, Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t we going to get crumbs everywhere?” Charlie shook her head.

“I thought about that, I’ll just take the blankets outside and shake them, RV life is great!” Vaggie snorted.

“Give it a month of tepid showers and see how you feel then.” Charlie gave another cheesy grin and both of them set about eating breakfast. Afterwards they both got dressed and Vaggie cleaned the plates whilst Charlie did indeed, take the blankets outside and shake them around. Then Vaggie begun to stow things away and get ready to start driving whilst Charlie brought everything back in and folded it away. Vaggie quickly slipped on her eyepatch as she folded back the windscreen cover. 

“Remember, less driving this time, okay? More breaks.” Vaggie hummed in acknowledgment.

“Yeah, a bit ambitious before, ready to get going?” Charlie nodded, slipped into the passenger seat and clipped up her seatbelt.

“Ready!” 

“I’ll even let you pick the first hour of music.” Charlie’s whole world exploded and she stamped her feet and clapped her hands with joy as Vaggie started up the engine.

“YAY!” Vaggie almost immediately regretted her decision but the joy on Charlie’s face was too precious. 

***

“What are you doing hun?” They had pulled over for an hour to take a break, Vaggie had rotated the chair around so she was looking into the cabin, Charlie was sitting on the bed opening up a box and flicking through a manual, a video camera was laid on the bed. Charlie had the tip of her tongue stuck out as she concentrated on reading the manual and was fiddling with a small box of memory cards.

“Just figuring out how to swap these over… I plan to video document everything when we arrive at each site.” 

“This isn’t going to be ‘Blair Witch’ style, is it?” Charlie paused and looked.

“No chance, I’m an ugly crier and I don’t want to get the camera that close to my snotty face.” Vague laughed.

“Well thank god for that, I don’t think I'm cut out to go running around in a wood, screaming like a stupid teen.” Charlie grinned and finally managed to open up the box and pulled out a memory card and swapped it over on the camera, confident she knew what she was doing she then started to pack them away. Charlie started writing down something, in a folder and had her serious study face on. Vaggie didn’t even need to ask before Charlie was explaining.

“I’m just documenting my process, that way if something goes wrong I have evidence of what I did.” 

“Like what?”

“Lose a memory card, or the camera breaks… I’m just being careful. I think with our route we should be in the first place in about a day.” Vaggie blinked up at that.

“What does your dad’s journal say about it?” Charlie didn’t stop writing but did answer.

“Some kind of haunting, turn of the nineteenth century, a farming family was murdered, the farmer at the time insisted it wasn’t him and that a spirit had done it, but of course being the only survivor and with no other suspects meant that he was arrested and charged with it. The next owner bought the place but soon sold it again, and my dad never found out why that was, anyway the current owners of the land built a new house away from that one and it seemed my dad had paid to do his research there, but never got to go… If we’re really lucky they’ll honour the arrangement.” Vaggie clicked her tongue.

“Sounds easy enough… but it does kind of sound like that farmer probably did murder is family.” Charlie shook her head and smiled.

“All ghost stories and things sound like that and if you can’t prove it of course we’ll rationalize something that makes sense. But that’s what we’re here to prove!” Charlie was determined and Vaggie left it at that, her own doubts aside, this was Charlie’s project and also her connection to her father, Vaggie would not want to dissuade her blonde girlfriend from pursuing it even if she did think that it was all a bit hog-washy. 

The rest of the day went well and managing to get onto Charlie’s hastily replanned travel schedule got them booked into a RV park so they could refill on water and rely on the on-site power for the evening, that meant a long shower for each of them and the heater could be left on overnight, much to Charlie’s glee. The early evening they had a walk along the countryside and enjoyed the fresh air and a bit of a breeze as they watched the sunset together, and sat on a nearby hill. Charlie had rested her head down on Vaggie’s shoulder and let out a content sigh.

“This is nice.” Vaggie smiled and hummed.

“Yeah, it is.” Charlie’s eyes flicked up to look at the side of Vaggie’s face as she watched the sun dip ever lower casting them both in an orange light.

“Do you feel better today?” Vaggie nodded.

“So much better, we can make this work. Definitely.” Charlie pulled away and gently coaxed Vaggie’s face to turn with her fingers as she leant in and kissed her. A perfectly comfortable evening. The pair stayed up chatting and cuddling in their very cosily warm RV until almost all the light had gone and they were using the tiny lamp light that illuminated their little space.

“Think it's time to get to bed, hun, got a big day tomorrow right?” Charlie nodded and then paused a creeping smile spreading her face.

“You get ready I’ll turn down the heater so it just warms overnight, no need to set us on fire right?” Vaggie nodded as she let go of her girlfriend to begin undressing and then slipping under the covers. Charlie dialled down the heater and started to undress and then before getting back in the bed reached over and turned off the light plunging them both in blackness. A few moments passed and Charlie hadn’t got into the bed. Vaggie frowned in the darkness.

“Babes?” There was a clunk of a drawer opening and Charlie pulling something out. Vaggie tried to peer around in the gloom but could just about make out the silhouette of Charlie standing back up. Suddenly there was a green light that caused Vaggie to blink and look away.

“The camera’s got night vision! How cool is that!?” Vaggie groaned, Charlie was clearly playing with her new kit, a tiny red light blinked on next to the green and Vaggie stared for a moment as Charlie edged closed. Vaggie opened her mouth.

“Charlie, are you recor-” 

“And this is Charlie Magne, future Pulitzer prize winner for journalism reporting on the second night of our documented journey, the night before we reach our first destination, the Jackson farm estate, together with my wonderful partner we will attempt to find evidence of the supernatural. Whilst this may have been my father’s legacy I will be approaching it in an unbiased and factual manner.” Charlie was moving towards Vaggie as she talked, Vaggie wondered if she was going to use this voice clip to start the documentary, it still felt odd as the green illumination fell across her face and Vaggie shrank back slightly. 

“Starting with the explanation of my wonderful partner Vaggie. Who is both mechanic and companion to me during our journey.”

“Err… Charlie?” Vaggie whispered out, feeling more and more uncomfortable that she was in fact being recorded.

“In my future documentation I will be both discussing and experiencing any unnatural phenomenon with her and interviewing regarding our discoveries.” 

“C-Charlie… I d-don’t have my eye c-covered, I’m not really comfortable.” 

“But what makes her truly wonderful, lies just under the surface.” Vaggie stilled, Charlie was such a romantic little klutz.

“Awww, babe.” Then the moment was ruined.

“Of course I’m referring to her perky boobs!” A hand grabbed the blankets and pulled them clean off Vaggie’s body who shrieked with embarrassed alarm and frantically covered herself with her arm, much to Charlie’s delighted giggling. 

“Stop recording Charlie!” Vaggie was desperately trying to grab at the blankets but Charlie kept shifting them away with her free hand, knocking them off the side of the bed. 

“Sorry baby, I can’t. I’ve made a claim that you’ve got perky tits, and until I get video evidence to back up my claim, I’m just a no good hack!” Vaggie stopped trying to get the blanket and huffed as she grumpily stared at the camera.

“You're the worst!” 

“I’m just being objective.” Charlie sing-song and all too innocent reply came swanning back.

“You better delete this.” Vaggie still wasn’t shifting and really hated she couldn’t see Charlie, just a flashing green and red light and the dark shape of the figure behind it.

“Don’t worry I have a separate memory card just for us, I’ve labelled it and everything!” 

“Well you better promise to  **triple** check you don’t accidentally load any of this into your work.” Charlie nodded, or at least the lights seemed to bob up and down.

“Cross my heart!” Vaggie paused and then let out a sigh… before lowering her hands and exposing her chest to the camera. Charlie let out a wolf whistle that could make a building crew jealous and Vaggie hated the fact it made her cheeks turn upwards in a smile. 

“Well that’s all very well, but I wouldn’t be a good journalist if i didn’t investigate  _ thoroughly. _ ” Vaggie rolled her eyes.

“You’re a dork and you’re having far too much fun with this.” Charlie giggled.

“Yup!” Charlie shifted and was crouched far lower down, the camera held to one side and now pointed inwards to catch the side of Charlie’s face as she nuzzled straight into one of Vaggie’s breasts, causing the breath to catch in her girlfriends throat as Charlie captured one of her dark nipples cleanly into her mouth and sucked hard pulling back to an audible wet popping sound that made Vaggie’s legs writhe as she just about managed to stop herself from making a very embarrassing sound on camera.

“I’d say that was pretty conclusive, and now I hand you over to my partner as I prepare an in-depth study!” There was a fumble as Vaggie was suddenly being pressed something plastic into her hand.

“C-Charlie?” Charlie brought the camera up so that Vaggie was looking at the small digital display revealing the green shaded picture that was being recorded as Charlie smiled at her. 

“Hold it here.” Vaggie didn’t have time to ask as Charlie begun to slide down Vaggie’s torso leaving a trail of hot wet kisses her eyes never straying from staring right at the camera, the usual brilliant blue replaced with white orbs as the night vision reflected the light it captured, Vaggie could just about see Charlie in the gloom so found herself watching through the camera, as her girlfriend slowly shifted her legs apart with her hands. Vaggie couldn’t keep the camera steady or her eye open as Charlie delved inside with her tongue. Head falling back onto the pillow she could only manage to moan as Charlie dedicated herself to Vaggie’s pleasure and she didn’t know how much she had needed it. Vaggie’s grip loosened and the camera fell to land on the pile of blankets just off the bed, now completely forgotten as Vaggie reached down to entwine fingers through the blonde hair as Charlie’s head bobbed back and forth with drawn out nibbling kisses all over Vaggie’s sensitive pearl. It made Vaggie twitch and convulse as she whimpered with pure heady delights that made her skin feel like electricity was coursing through her veins. Vaggie had her eye screwed shut so tightly with sensations that ran through her head, she could swear she could see heaven, as she screamed and cried out into a climax. Charlie’s grinning and messy face came swimming into view when she opened her eye, Charlie kissed straight into Vaggie’s neck.

“W-Where’s the camera?” Vaggie was still pulsing with the afterglow and could barely speak as she bit down on her own lip whilst Charlie’s kissed softly just behind her ear.

“F-Fuck off.” Charlie Cheshire grin could be seen even in the darkness as she tutted.

“Not very good camerawork, I don’t know how you’ll make it up to me after ruining the shot…” Vaggie begun to shift underneath Charlie and moved to kiss her on the lips, tongues wrapping and playing with each other outside their mouths. The one eyed woman pulled away briefly.

“I know exactly what you want.” Charlie had started to pant as she ground against Vaggie’s thigh.

“Then give it to me!” And that’s exactly what Vaggie did. 

***

It was a large farm estate, Charlie had called ahead of course to arrange a meeting and when they saw signs they pulled off the main road and began the careful navigation down a small lane that led right up to a large and very operational farm house, the sun hung low in the late afternoon sky and the blue sky was turning more and more orange with each passing moment. 

“This is it!” Charlie was vibrating with excitement in her seat. Vaggie carefully pulled up just outside and made sure that she didn’t slow too hard to cause a dust cloud in the loose gravel drive, they had been without rain for a week now and it would make a poor first impression if their vehicle half choked out a house or ruined laundry. Charlie stood up and made sure that her outfit was on straight and quickly looked in the mirror to make sure she had nothing in her teeth and her hair was neat, she was fretting and Vaggie took a moment to take her hand.

  
“It’s okay Charlie, calm down… it’ll be fine.” Charlie nodded along to her words and parroted them.

“It’ll be fine, we’re just chatting to see if we can get permission to go up to the old building.” 

“That’s right hun, you’ve got this.”

“I’ve got this! Thanks babe!” Charlie gave her best smile and stepped up to open the door and get out, Vaggie pulled out the keys and followed, locking up behind them. As they approached the front of the modern farmhouse they heard a loud whistle and turned around, just tucked out of sight was a large bare chested man chopping wood, he waved them over as he placed another log on the block and with a swift swing cut it in half. Vaggie couldn’t have missed it if she had tried.

Charlie’s sharp intake of breath and gulp as she looked at him. Vaggie stared at her for a moment and then rolled her eye. The young man was tall, broad and sculpted from a life of farm work, roughly tousled auburn hair and brown eyes.

“H-HI! Are you m-mister Jackson?” Charlie stutter made Vaggie tense, what was she, fourteen again? Mr Jackson paused what he was doing, put the axe head to the ground and rested his forearm on its handle. 

“Aye, and you must be miss Magne, please call me Clive.” Charlie’s cheeks were threatening to turn beet red.

“Okay C-Clive, I don’t know if you remember but about twenty years ago my father approached you about the old farmhouse?” Clive abandoned the axe and bent down to pick up his shirt that lay next to him as he started buttoning it up Charlie’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at his strong hands as more and more of his glistening sweaty chest was hidden from view by the accursed shirt.

“Handsome!… Err h-handsome sky i-isn’t it?” Charlie blurted out and Vaggie muttered quietly under her breath.

“Really Charlie? Put your tongue back in your mouth.” Clive looked up at the sky as the wisps of white clouds lazed around high above them.

“Certainly is, but sorry to say your father never spoke to me, I’m not that old.” he let out a hearty laugh and Charlie just tittered in response and shook her head.

“No, of c-course you’re not!... so he spoke to?”

“Mr Jackson senior, my pa.” Charlie nodded along like a drunk nun, Vaggie had to bite back the cringe that physically wanted to make her shudder.

“Oh, so could we talk to him then?” Clive softly smiled at the blonde, the look seemed to turn her legs to butter and she threatened to melt across the floor. 

“‘Fraid not, pa passed a couple of years past… cancer.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” Clive raised his hand and shook his head.

“It’s alright, his sufferin’ is done now… I do remember my pa talking about a man who was interested in those ol’ ghost tales about the old house, but he never turned up.” Charlie’s face fell slightly.

“Yeah… he died before he could follow up.”

“My sympathies.” Charlie gave a soft smile.

“Thank you.”

“Anyways, your pa paid by my reckoning, so we’re square.” Charlie’s face lit up.

“Really? Thank you so much.” Clive shrugged.

“It’s nothin’ we were going to be tearing down that old place this year anyways, gotta put up a new barn.” He reached down into his pocket and pulled out an old looking keyring, with several tarnished keys dangling from it. “These are the keys to the place, managed to fish ‘em out, I don’t mind what you do, just don’t burn the place down. None of us have been down there, animals always got spooked near it so we had to paddock them elsewhere.” Charlie let out another shrill laugh at the joke and Vaggie winced.

“Haha, of course we won’t.” Clive turned and pointed down a side track that led away from the main house.

“Down that lane a ways and you’ll get there.” Charlie took the keys from his hand and then used her other to shake his hand. The firm grip around her dainty fingers made her cheeks flush.

“Thank you so much Clive.” The large man shrugged as he bent down to collect the chopped wood.

“Have a fine day ladies, hope you find whatever it is your pa was searching for.” He stood back up, arms full and made his way round to the back of the house leaving Charlie and Vaggie. Charlie turned to Vaggie with a huge grin on her face.

“That was great!” Vaggie gave her a deadpan stare and Charlie furrowed her brow. “What?” Vaggie turned as they walked back to the RV.

“Oh nothing Charlie, I’m surprised you even heard anything that he said whilst you stared at his chest.” Charlie puffed up and was playing with the ends of her blonde hair. 

“W-What? What are you talking about?” 

“Please hun, you were practically tripping over your own tongue as you drooled at him.” Charlie had gone bright red.

“I-It w-wasn’t like t-that!” Vaggie’s eyebrow could have almost lifted off and into orbit as she stared Charlie down, Vaggie said nothing and continued walking to the RV, Charlie suddenly jolted back and started jogging after her.

“Vaggie! It wasn’t like that, Vaggie!” Charlie managed to catch up and tried to get Vaggie’s attention as she unlocked the door to the vehicle.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Vaggie frowned and gave Charlie a sideways glance.

“Mad? Hun, that was embarrassing to watch but I’m not mad. If you want to have a crush on a farm boy, go right ahead, but if you want me to act jealous just let me know.” Charlie laughed hard and shook her head.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Vaggie rolled her eye as she settled herself down in the driver's seat.

“I also know you don’t have a malicious bone in your body.” Charlie sat next to her and reached over to squeeze Vaggie’s thigh.

“I’ll only ever need you in my life.” 

“Just maybe some hunky eye candy on the side, huh?” 

“... Maybe.” They shared a smile and Vaggie started up the engine and the vehicle slowly moved off. Clive had returned round the house and waved them off before returning to his next list of jobs. Charlie watched him from the side mirror until he was out of sight, much to Vaggie’s Amusement. The farmstead was huge and it took a good five minutes until they caught sight of it, a dilapidated and very old looking house, clearly in complete neglect, it looked like a section of the roof had fallen in and most of the shutters that covered the exterior windows had come off at least one hinge or had fallen to the floor completely, large trees had grown up and around the house and covered the entire thing in shadow. 

“I’m surprised it's still standing…” Vaggie commented and Charlie agreed.

  
“Yeah, well Clive did say he was going to knock it down this year, maybe if he just waited it would do it itself.” Vaggie stopped the RV and turned off the engine. Charlie did get up and just say there staring at the house.

“Charlie? You okay.” Charlie nodded and looked determined.

“I’m ready!” She got up and moved to the back, and got both the camera and notebook and pencil out before stuffing them into her pockets. Vaggie paused.

“And that’s?”

“It's not our memory card! I swapped them out.” Vaggie opened the door and stepped out, despite it being just down the road the air smelt damper here, she wondered if perhaps they were close to a large water source, a reservoir or something. Charlie was quickly behind her and turning on the camera, it beeped and clicked and she selected a few options before turning to Vaggie.

“So just say things that come to mind okay? Don’t hold back any comments, I need honest opinions.” Vaggie nodded and a hand snaked up to make sure her eyepatch was on straight as the camera started to record.

“This is Charlie Magne now at the Jackson farm on our approach to enter the old farmhouse that hasn't been lived in since the murder of the entire family over one hundred years ago.” Charlie and Vaggie made their way up the crunching gravel that had leaves and other detritus scattered everywhere. The wooden steps looked waterlogged and creaked and groaned underfoot.

“Watch out Charlie, rot might give way on the floor.” Vaggie didn’t like the way the porch sagged underfoot and Charlie glanced down and nodded.

“Thanks for the warning.” Charlie pulled out the old keyring and checked each one in the front door until finally she got one that clicked, the handle squealed as she pressed down and the door had swollen slightly in its frame and Charlie put a bit more force to try and force it open, it creaked and groaned as it swung inwards. Light spilled forwards and revealed the entranceway as both Vaggie and Charlie stood there, completely confused by what they saw. 

The inside was clean, immaculate and well-kept, not a spec of dirt in sight. Vaggie frowned.

“Didn’t the farmer say no one had been here?” 

“Yeah… I’m sure he would have mentioned if they had cleaned the place.” Charlie stood on the doorway before stepping inside. The floor was so clean that their mildly dusty footprints made a distinct impression on the floor as Vaggie stood next to Charlie and looked around. Everything looked well cared for and a complete opposite to the exterior, you wouldn’t have been able to tell this place was abandoned from this view. 

“Maybe, they cleaned up because you called ahead, figuring you would be poking around?” Charlie shook her head.

“Don’t think so, well let's look around and see what we can find. Let’s start downstairs and then move upstairs.” Vaggie nodded and followed Charlie’s lead as the blonde woman holding the camera by her face moved forwards and through a doorway. Vaggie was looking around.

  
“You know apart from the fact this place is spotless, I can’t see any cobwebs or anything… where are all the bugs, I was almost eaten alive last night.” Charlie hummed.

“Yeah, it's like they don’t want to come here or something.” The doorway led to a dining room, a large table was the focus of the room and it had places set as if a family was about to enjoy a large multi-course meal.

“Looks like a china set, and silverware? Looks expensive to just leave around.” Vaggie stepped up and Charlie took a wider shot as her girlfriend picked up one of the forks and looked closely at it.

“This is really heavy, I think it might actually be silver…” There was a loud bang from upstairs and Vaggie jumped in place and dropped the fork, it clattered and fell under the table.

“Shit.” Vaggie sighed and bent down to pick it up, it had slipped under the table and she went down on all fours to reach out to grab it, hand in front of her she let out a small gasp as a sudden pain in her thigh shot up.

“Ow! Did you have to pitch me Charlie?” 

“I didn’t pinch you, I’m standing right here… I haven’t moved.” Vaggie got the fork and stood up, using her other hand to rub at the sore spot on the back of her thigh.

“Maybe my clothes snagged or something, what do you suppose that noise upstairs was?” Charlie shook her head.

“Not, sure… but if this place is still furnished maybe the draft we let in when we opened the door knocked something over?” It made sense enough that Vaggie didn’t question the strange feeling she had as her hand left the sore spot on her leg. 

“How’d you want to do this Charlie?” Charlie turned the camera to Vaggie and spoke confidently.

“No point chasing every noise we hear, let’s check all the downstairs. And then move upstairs if there’s enough light.” Vaggie took one last lingering look back at the strange dining table and continued with Charlie as she opened another door. It didn’t just look and feel clean, it was practically sterilized and Vaggie couldn’t shake a weird feeling. 

“Charlie… this kinda makes you feel like we’re dirtying the house just by being here, right?” Charlie paused for a moment.

“I know what you mean, I feel like we’re going to get shouted out for tracking dust into an abandoned house, weird right?” The pair moved together and Vaggie shook her head, she was getting caught up in the moment.

“We’re just psyching ourselves out, it’s a bit weird, the house looks funny and we’re probably just making things out of nothing.” Charlie hummed in agreement as she reached out to try a door handle, it didn’t turn and she tried again, before stepping back.

“It’s locked, Vaggie would you?” Charlie handed Vaggie the key ring and stepped back filming as Vaggie moved closer and started trying each key in order. Finally she found the correct key and turned it with a click before trying the handle again. The door still didn’t budge and Vaggie put her shoulder into it as she yanked, before stepping back and looking around the door frame.

“Wood might be swollen… don’t think we’re getting in there.” Vaggie got down on her knees and pressed her eye against the keyhole. “It’s really dark in there, maybe it goes down into the basement… could be a lot of water damage if this place has been abandoned for so long.” Charlie sighed.

“That’s a shame, never know what you might miss if you can’t see everything. Maybe we can ask if we could get an axe or something? I know the owner said we could do whatever but you know… it’s polite to ask.” Vaggie nodded as she got back to her feet, she instinctively went to dust herself off but found that her legs were of course just as clean as before, this floor was spotless.

“Yeah, we’ll do it tomorrow.” Charlie continued on and Vaggie kept step, the blonde narrated small titbits of the criminal case that was raised against the original owner, either to use as sound clips or to just punctuate the silence with something other than their footfalls on the wooden floors. They found an immaculate lounge with an old looking high sitting sofa and a fireplace that looked practically brand new because there wasn’t the single faintest trace of ash or soot. 

A kitchen was next, a large aga cooker dominated the stone floor of the quaint kitchen and cast iron pots and pans rested on hooks and looked undisturbed.

“Hope they empty this place, a lot of vintage things just lying around…” Charlie mused to herself as they looked around, catching a glimpse of the orange sun as it just started to dip down behind the horizon, Vaggie turned to Charlie.

“Hey, think we should probably call it for now. Light’s getting low and I don’t much fancy just using torches to see when we know this house has got some sort of water damage and rot, right?” Charlie nodded.

“This concludes our investigation today, we’ll pick this up tomorrow morning.” She pressed a button and stopped recording. “Come on Vaggie, let's go back. I need to give Mr Jackson a call about that door for tomorrow.” The pair left and Vaggie couldn’t help but notice that Charlie looked rather more quiet and downtrodden than usual.

“Hey, hun are you okay?” It seemed to bring Charlie back and she turned to look at Vaggie as they got out of the house and made their way carefully down the rotted steps.

“What’s that? Oh, yeah I’m fine…” Vaggie frowned.

“You don’t sound fine hun, were you expecting to get jumped by a ghost or something?” Charlie laughed and shook her head.

“No, that would be silly… I just thought, maybe we would see something by now?” Vaggie let out a long breath.

“We’ve barely been in there an hour, and we’ve got all tomorrow.” Charlie smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. I better call now, ask about us coming back tomorrow and also that door.” Charlie pulled out her phone and stood outside the RV as Vaggie unlocked it and got settled in the driver's seat whilst she heard a muffled conversation end and Charlie got in.

“What did he say?” 

“He’s got an axe we can use and that’s fine if we want to go poking around, also he said we don’t need to leave if we’re happy just camping up… he offered the electricity and stuff by the house but I turned him down.” Vaggie raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

“The thought of being so close to your handsome farmer, too much is it?” Charlie shook her head and laughed, but she was blushing and she knew Vaggie had seen.

“No, but I thought that maybe after dinner we could relax… since we won’t be driving early tomorrow.” Charlie had a twinkle in her eye and Vaggie looked at her. 

“I’ll get the folding chairs outside.” Charlie paused 

“He also said that no one had instructions to clean the place, so…” Vaggie frowned.

“Well, he’s going to have a lot of employees. maybe one of them thought it would be worth it?” 

“...Maybe.” But something told Charlie that wasn’t the right answer. 

***

A long bubbly gurgle followed by a hacking cough and Charlie had to quickly put the bong down on the floor as she coughed harder before grabbing her glass from the in-built cup holder on the folding chair and taking a large gulp. She blinked in surprise that it wasn’t her drink before she realized she wasn’t sitting in her camping chair, Charlie had sat across Vaggie’s lap instead a while ago and had incidentally, started to drink Vaggie’s drink. Vaggie let out a small laugh.

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should drag that much Charlie.” Charlie giggled almost drunkenly to herself and put Vaggie’s drink down before stroking her girlfriend's face and threading her fingers through her hair. Charlie placed a soft kiss on Vaggie’s cheeks.

“I love you.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“I love you too hun, but you’re just high as shit right now, you always get this way.” There was another giggle as Charlie continued to kiss across Vaggie’s cheeks to just behind her ear.

“Like what?” 

“This hun, you get all touchy-feely.” Charlie nuzzled against Vaggie’s neck with her nose, enjoying the warmth and the smell of her girlfriend's hair as it wafted past her face.

“I just wanna be close to you, If I could just crawl inside you… that’d be amazing.” Vaggie laughed.

“That’s creepy as hell Charlie.” Charlie paused and frowned. 

“It’s not creepy! It’s loving! I love all of you!” Her hands came up and started tugging off Vaggie’s eyepatch. “I love every part!” Vaggie tried to shake Charlie off but the blonde wasn’t having any of it.

“Charlie, we’re outside, stop it.” Charlie just shook her head. 

“No one’s going to come, Mr Jackson said no one comes here… remember?” Vaggie gave up, she was too buzzed right now to really care and soon her eyepatch had been discarded and Charlie brushed aside Vaggie’s fringe and was staring intently at Vaggie’s face. 

“Charlie… you're staring again.”

“You’re so beautiful baby.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“You're so sappy.” Charlie was still running her fingers through Vaggie’s hair in slow repeating strokes.

“I want to spend every day of my life with you.” Vaggie softened and smiled.

“We practically do that anyway hun.” Charlie was going red in the face as she placed a soft kiss on Vaggie’s forehead.

“I mean every day,  _ together, together _ !” Vaggie gave up, Charlie was too out of it to be talked to rationally so she just smiled and cupped Charlie’s face.

“Me too hun.” Charlie smiled and giggled before stroking down Vaggie’s arm and taking her wrist to lift it.

“It’s why we’ve got tattoo’s, we’ll always be together!” Charlie clumsily linked their fingers and the small patches of inked skin touched. Charlie looked enchanted by the sight of it and Vaggie laughed before eyeing the bong, it probably had a couple of hits left in it but she was comfortable and Charlie had probably had too much already, she was always eager to take another drag before the first had a chance to settle. Charlie’s attention had turned back to Vaggie and she leant in with those love drunk eyes and the pair softly kissed. When they parted Charlie’s breath was slightly ragged and she was gripping a little tighter against Vaggie’s clothes.

“Vaggie, I want you to-” Charlie started but then Vaggie interrupted.

“Is that a light on?” Charlie paused and turned her head, away from them and on the top floor of the old abandoned house a small light, like you might have expected from a candle was flickering through one of the top windows, right beneath where the ceiling had caved in. Charlie’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my god, we have to capture this!” Charlie got up with such vigor it almost toppled Vaggie over and she had to wave her hands frantically around to keep balance.

“Charlie.” But the blonde was gone, but a moment later had reappeared with a camera in her hands and a torch, looking with childish excitement at the strange occurrence.

“Charlie!” she paused to look at Vaggie and the camera swooped round so Vaggie brought her free hand up to cover her scarred eye, Charlie went wide-eyed and pointed it at the floor and looked apologetic, Vaggie shook her head.

“You're too drunk for this right now, we’ll go check it out in the morning when it's light.” Vaggie chose her words carefully enough, it didn’t need to be on record they were being recreational. Charlie's knees buckled in slight frustration.

“But it might be gone, look maybe it’s the someone who’s been cleaning up the place, at least then we’ll know! Come on, we got to leap on these opportunities.” 

“Hun, you’re not steady on your feet and that place is clearly unstable, I don’t want you to get hurt!” Charlie giggled a little too hard for what was normal.

“But you’ll protect me won’t you?” Vaggie looked awkwardly between the tiny light and Charlie who was bouncing around waiting to go before finally sighing and reaching down for her eyepatch and sliding it on.

“Fine, but I want it on record of ‘I told you so’ now when you sprain your ankle.” Charlie nodded.

“You’re the best!” Vaggie got up and took an unsteady step, she was a little off balance but got used to it quickly, Charlie was practically drunk marching the way she wavered from a straight line. Returning to the house at night gave a different energy, shadows from Charlie’s torch seemed to lengthen around the sagging and rotting wood, and the grimy outer windows had the look that maybe something was looking out and watching, Vaggie scolded herself, she was just a little under the influence and things were playing tricks on her. There was a groaning splintering crack as Charlie put too much weight on the wrong part of the first step and she stumbled back slightly as the step gave way.

“Whoopsie!” Charlie gathered enough of her balance and stepped past it.” Vaggie was trying not to use her ‘I told you so’ this early but the temptation was growing as they let themselves back into the house. Stepping straight over the threshold and missing that both their previous footprints had already been cleaned up. Moving to the base of the staircase Vaggie placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Hold up, let's just look first.” She took hold of Charlie’s torch and with far steadier hands made sure to inspect both the sides and the front of the stairs, it didn’t look rotten but Vaggie wasn’t convinced.

  
“Go careful Charlie okay? Hold the railing.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Sure Moooom.” Vaggie huffed but Charlie did at least hold onto the rail as she slowly climbed the stairs that creaked as old wooden planks shifted slightly underfoot, luckily there was no snapping, no screaming or falling and Charlie was standing on the landing looking back.

“See it’s fine!” Charlie without a torch turned on her camera’s night vision and looked around the dark area as Vaggie started to climb. The blonde girl wandered down a hallway and Vaggie called after her.

“Charlie, wait up!” Charlie was in a world of her own and had wandered on through. Vaggie picked up the pace to hurry after her. 

“I think it was coming from here.” Vaggie moved quickly to follow the sound of the voice and found Charlie in what must have been a bedroom once, but this was directly under the ceiling hole, despite the sagging hole the room was again, free from debris which there certainly should be some after the collapsed ceiling and also very little staining on the floor where rain could just pour in. Vaggie stared in confusion why someone would clean and not just repair the hole, if they were that adamant on keeping this place nice, and why for that matter if they spent the hours cleaning this place did they not maintain the outside?

Charlie was crouched down by the window, looking at a candle that was on the windowsill, she frowned and reached out to touch it, it was stone-cold.

  
“Vaggie… this hasn’t been lit, what was the light?” Vaggie turned her attention to Charlie who was still touching the blackened wick of the candle.

“I don’t know, maybe a vehicle was driving around behind the house and the light just shone through?” 

“But it was quiet, we would have heard it.” Vaggie looked around for maybe another source of light.

“I don’t know what to tell you hun, but that should still be warm if it had only just been put out.” Charlie frowned and stood up.

“This whole place is weird! None of it makes sense, abandoned yet it is spotless, there’s still a dining set placed out as if it's waiting and now there are lights inside! I don’t get it!” Charlie moved under the hole and looked up at the surrounding ruined roof. Vaggie tried to be reassuring.

“Look, maybe we’re just a little drunk and we’ve been excited by the ghost stories, there’s nothing here and there is probably a good explanation for everything.” Charlie idly reached up for the hole in the roof, content to prod a large wad of moss that was half dangling down.

“I guess.” The Mossy clump dislodged and fell before splattering all over the floor in a wet mass of muck and mulch. Charlie took a step back and accidentally kicked some that smeared across the floor. 

“Whoops… guess I made a mess.” There was a colossal slam somewhere on the ground floor that made both of the girls jump and both span around widely looking for what could have made the noise.

“What the hell was that!?” Vaggie clutched the torch tightly and Charlie held her breath so she could try and hear if anything else was happening, it was silent still and she spoke.

“I dunno, but it sounded like it came from downstairs?” 

“Maybe the other outside steps collapsed or something.” Charlie was already far more cautiously creeping towards the doorway and looked out into the abandoned landing.

“Nothing happened here, stairs are still fine.” Vaggie followed on and used the light to inspect the stairs again, Charlie was right whatever it was, hadn’t done anything here that she could see. More curious about the noise than the rest of the upstairs, Charlie carefully descended and looked around. As the green image of her camera made out the details of the rooms, she passed by the dining room and froze, the door at the far end had been slammed open with enough force it seemed to have been stuck to the wall and a great darkness greeted what would most likely be the descent down. The display seemed to fizzle for just a moment as shapes made out of static were imprinted on the doorway before the camera resumed normal operations, Charlie frowned for a moment and shook it gently to make sure there wasn’t a loose wire or something.

“I found it Vaggie.” Her girlfriend stood by her side and shone the torch across and against the forced open door, the door was grimy and wet on the side they could see, the side that would have been facing the basement. 

“How the… that door was stuck, you’d need to kick it down… but there aren't any boot marks.” Charlie was the one to offer reassurances this time.

“Maybe you loosened it?” Now it was Vaggie’s turn to think that probably wasn’t the answer either. 

“Charlie, we should look in the morning, when it's lighter and we’re...not like this.” Charlie shook her head and took a confident step forward.

“This is all happening right now Vaggie, and we need to be here for it, first hand!” Vaggie didn’t like what she was hearing but unfortunately, Charlie was right. 

“I know you’re excited just go slow, okay?” 

“I’m not going to hurt myself Vaggie, it’ll be fine… nice and slow okay?” She edged towards and peered down into the gloom with her camera before turning back to Vaggie. “Well, it wouldn't matter there are no windows down here so it was always going to be dark, pass me the torch?” She reached out her free hand and Vaggie passed it over. Charlie let the beam of light illuminate the dark. It was mouldy and the air stank of stale water, streaks of what looked like some yellowish substance was running down the wall, like gone off wallpaper paste but somehow, chunkier. 

“Well this part isn’t clean…” Charlie raised her foot and placed it down on the first step, the wooden board sagged and sunk not with a groan but just a slackness that you would never think wood could be. Charlie was close to losing her balance and placed the hand holding the torch against the wall to steady herself and grimaced.

“Ugh, it’s slimy!” Vaggie looked concerned.

“Don’t touch your face hun, not sure what that is and we should wash it off okay?” Charlie couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes  _ moooom. _ ” Vaggie frowned.

“I’m being serious Charlie, who knows what kind of toxic goop that could be, did they have asbestos back then?” Charlie didn’t respond vocally but could at least agree with Vaggie’s concerns, regardless she took another step down towards the basement floor, even from here you could see the stone flooring was covered in black mould, water and was filthy. Cautiously she continued descending and made sure to try and touch as least of the wall as possible. Getting to the bottom she shone the torch up to help Vaggie get down whilst slowly panning the camera around. It was empty with only the sound of dripping filling the air, it felt claustrophobic despite having a tall ceiling, like the darkness itself was a solid object and pressing down on all of Charlie’s senses. It wasn’t just Charlie feeling that, Vaggie seemed to shrink slightly from her normally proud stance to something just a fraction meeker as she stood next to Charlie and took the torch back.

There was a low buzzing scuttling noise, quiet enough to just be heard above their own faster breathing or how Charlie’s heart was hammering in her ears for some reason, apprehension maybe? Neither of them spoke as they inspected the basement, devoid of everything and just the walls seemed to shine with a wet slickness that made a stomach turn just by looking at it. Charlie found it first, her camera’s display showed a section of black mould resting close to the ground and behind a particularly vile looking puddle. Charlie stopped and stared, it was like the mould was wiggling, or was it distortion again? She shook the camera for a moment but it didn’t make a difference. 

“Vaggie?” Charlie spoke very softly, something about this made her not want to use her normal volume.

“Yeah, Charlie?” Vaggie responded just as quietly.

“Can you shine the light over there?” Vaggie turned the torch in Charlie’s direction to see where she was pointing and then illuminated the section of wall. It wasn’t the camera that was having issues. Cockroaches, hundreds if not far more, their black and shiny bodies writhed as they climbed all over each other, suddenly in a far more frenzied state now disturbed by the light shining in their dark demesne. The chirping seemed to intensify as they wiggled and scuttled up the wall to scatter from the light. Their movements seemed to uncover some hidden stench and Vaggie had to clutch a hand to her nose as it assaulted her and she tried her best not to gag. 

“Oh my god, what is that smell!?” Vaggie couldn’t hold back any longer and wretched slightly. Charlie hadn’t heard her as eyes were fixated on the camera display, it wasn’t flat, the wall wasn’t flat and as the tide of horrifying insects crawled away at speed a lumpy misshapen thing was emerging.

“Oh… God.” A desiccated husk of a corpse pressed against the wall and the damp, its visible ribcage webbed with viscous mucus that seemed to make up the cockroaches nest. Growths and nodes covered a fleshless skeleton, warped deformed things that made the poor soul misshapen, its bent and curled legs underneath its torso and its skull covered with filth had only a single visible eye socket as baby insects swarmed out of it. There was a horrible groaning of wood as the supports and ceiling of the basement seemed to sag and complain, Vaggie had seen the body and reached out and grabbed Charlie’s hand.

“We need to go.” Charlie nodded once and turned to leave, careful to avoid the dirty water that now seemed so much more tainted when the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut. Vaggie jumped at the sudden loud noise, and moved faster than was safe up the stairs to try the door, the sagging steps underneath her groaned in protest as she tried to shove her way out. It didn’t budge.

“It’s stuck.” She tried to shoulder barge it but being on an unstable step gave her little momentum and Vaggie only achieved in getting her side wet, her heart rate was spiking as she looked around in the dark room that she was trapped in, that horrible darkness was caging her in and everything was starting to get heavy. Vaggie shook her head frantically and was begging that the demons inside her own head would leave her alone.

‘Not now, please not now.’   
  
Charlie was gripping Vaggie’s hand tightly and she looked at her girlfriend through the darkness, seeing that scared face and knew exactly what was starting to happen. 

“It’s okay Vaggie, I’ll just call Clive… it’s okay we’re not stuck, alright?” Vaggie gritted her teeth and nodded as Charlie started to fumble with her pockets. Vaggie froze up when she heard a strange splash coming from the bottom of the room, opening her eye and staring down into the absolute darkness, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, every instinct in her body was screaming at her that they weren’t alone and that just beyond her vision standing in the centre of the room there would be someone there. Vaggie didn’t want to, tendrils of fear were gripping her too tightly and her limbs shook as she slowly moved the light back down the stairs. Charlie was pulling out her phone and frowning at the display on it, no signal, she swore under her breath. Vaggie was staring as the light began to sweep across the empty but still filthy floor, but why did she have a feeling that someone was staring directly at her and it wasn’t Charlie? Some indescribable sensation that their primate descendants would have used to avoid danger in the dark of the night. A sixth sense of sorts, something was wrong. 

There was a yelping cry as Vaggie felt tiny fingers wrap around her ankles, she jolted hard as the torch slipped out of shaky grasp and bounced lazily through the air as it rolled and bumped down each step, Charlie tried to grab at it but balancing both the phone and camera in her hands was unable to stop it. It rolled away from the stairwell and rested pointing at a corner, they were lucky it hadn’t broken, but it was very much out of reach from where they stood.

“Something touched my leg.” Charlie spun round to look at Vaggie’s leg and she grimaced before slipping her phone away and reaching down using the camera to see, she flicked her hand and knocked the several large bugs that had settled on Vaggie’s leg, cascading them down the stairs. 

“J-Just some bugs.” Vaggie shook her head.

“It w-wasn’t… I know what I f-felt, Charlie… I need to get out of here.” Charlie gave the softest smile she could even though Vaggie couldn't see it. 

“We’ll figure this out, we always do…” 

“W-Why h-haven’t you called Clive?” Charlie paused but didn’t want to lie.

“No signal.” She said plainly and Vaggie took a sharp intake of breath as her cage seemed to close down around her. Vaggie’s knees were starting to shake and she was gripping onto her clothes hard as her breathing was getting harder and harder and the swimming noises of screaming and shouting started to form in her terror filled mind. Charlie looked down at the discarded torch and shifted around.

“Just going to get the torch, okay?” Vaggie startled at the noise and called out blindly.

“D-Don’t l-leave.” Charlie took a steadying breath.

“Just getting the torch, so we can see a bit easier. Just going to the bottom of the stairs, not going anywhere else, okay?” Vaggie nodded.

“O-Okay.” Charlie took a step down and was starting to have serious concerns about how much more these steps could take as it seemed to be bending and warping like a bundle of sodden pages. Camera up front she watched her footing until she got to the bottom and quickly stepped across the water, reached the torch and bent down to retrieve it. 

The hairs on the back of her neck bristled as she felt something invade her personal space, standing right behind her. Charlie’s back went rigid, was it her imaging or was there breathing, more than just her own and Vaggie? Fingers tightened around the torch and Charlie straightened, still facing the corner of the room, still unsure why the feeling in her gut was telling her to run from something. Turning in place and both the camera and torch in hand it revealed exactly what she had told herself, nothing was there. 

But why did the feeling of being watched remain?   
  
She returned to Vaggie and gave her the torch, this time Vaggie gripped it with both trembling hands as if it was her only lifeline to keep the darkness at bay, Charlie wanted to try the door again and with some careful shuffling around managed to swap places with Vaggie. The handle turned but it didn’t budge just like before. A splash made her pause, another made her freeze, something was splashing around and Charlie lowered her gaze as the sickly green filter shower the room and the small dirty puddles of water that rested on the floor, some were rippling as if recently disturbed and Charlie held the camera as steady as she could, was it her irrational mind or had those ghastly remains shifted forward slightly?

Charlie swallowed hard and Vaggie had almost completely shut down, shivering in place, a noise… no more than a noise, like a strange rattle, a breath exhaled from failing lungs, a final breath and the expelling of life, and it came straight beneath them as if something was standing underneath the stairs and looking straight up. Charlie’s hand went out and she bumped into the door that suddenly and without warning just opened as if on fresh hinges and Charlie lost her balance and fell with a gasping shriek, she threw her hand around wildly so the camera did not take the fall and landed on her side against the clean floor of the house proper. Vaggie seemed to snap straight into action, adrenaline and fear gripped tight and she launched herself up the stairs picking Charlie straight to her feet and hurrying with her out, she wouldn’t hear any complaints or objections, not that Charlie made any. 

Out the front door into the open air Vaggie let go of Charlie and thrashed against the air making sure nothing had followed along for a ride. The strange fear ebbed into the usual panic and Vaggie collapsed to her knees and hugged herself tightly as she gulped in huge quantities of air, she couldn’t even remember breathing on her way out. Charlie had turned off the camera and with the moon and starlight it was clear that both of them were filthy. Streaks of grime and black mould stuck to their clothes where they had touched the walls and Charlie’s hands were slimy and coated in that yellow gunk. 

“V-Vaggie? Are you okay?” Vaggie who was tightly clutching herself just shook and was whimpering, Charlie moved over to her and pulled Vaggie into a rough hug.

“I’m sorry baby! You were right, we s-shouldn’t have done it tonight!” Vaggie said nothing, not even that stored up ‘I told you so’ could come out, her whole being was consumed by that image of the dark and the figure that both was and wasn’t there, watching her. It was horrible, and it was everywhere. Charlie was gently trying to get Vaggie on her feet but she was more like a lump of wet clay.

“You said it Vaggie, let’s get washed, don’t know what might be in this stuff, right?” Vaggie just merely nodded and stood up as Charlie started to walk them to the RV, Vaggie stopped and shook her head.

“N-Not in there.” Charlie stopped, they were both filthy and tracking unknown substances into the RV was probably a bad idea. Vaggie seemed to recover enough of herself and walked forward before collapsing an arm against their vehicle and opening one of the panels near the bottom before unhooking a rubber pipe and connecting it up before turning a valve, cold water gushed out, Vaggie had connected to the water tank and was just going to hose off outside. Charlie moved in after placing the camera and her phone down and went under the cold water and shivered.

“God it's cold.” Vaggie said nothing and scrubbed at her clothes and skin with nothing but her hands, desperate to get this off. Sodden clothes stuck to her frame and Vaggie pulled at them, undressing completely and standing there wet and shivering. Charlie looked at her as she spun in place as she scrubbed.

“Y-You’re clean.” Vaggie rushed inside and grabbed spare towels and a bin bag, she wrapped herself in the towel and carefully stepped around the wet patch of ground that the water was spilling out onto as Charlie cleaned herself and did the same. Carefully Vaggie placed the clothing in the dark plastic bag and tied it up tight. Vaggie wasn’t going to wash these and would keep the bag in the cargo compartment on the outside of the vehicle, when they passed a dry cleaner she would sort it out. Stopping the water Vaggie packed it up and both of them retreated to inside the vehicle and just sat quietly, it was late… very late but neither would be sleeping tonight and Vaggie had a thousand yard stare into oblivion as Charlie rubbed up and down her arms. Sitting together on the bed Charlie pulled up one of the blankets and just draped it around them both as they shivered. It took a long time for either of them to say anything, Vaggie spoke first.

“I don’t like basements…” Charlie nodded and cuddled close.

“I don’t think I like them either.” Vaggie tried a weak smile.

“It ruined my buzz.” Charlie laughed softly.

“There’s plenty more, I just can’t believe we found… a body.” Vaggie nodded.

“I w-wonder how long that’s been there…” Charlie shook her head.

“I d-don’t know, I’ll have to let Clive know tomorrow… w-we should probably try and get some sleep.” 

“I don’t feel like sleeping.” 

“Me neither…” 

***

Morning arrived with the rising of the sun, neither of the girls had slept and instead had just been holding each other and reflecting on what they saw and more importantly, what they felt. Charlie would need to review the footage, but she wasn’t keen on going through that again so soon. Vaggie had taken to falling quiet and just staring off, Charlie would have to nudge her to get her attention again. 

Clive was shocked to learn what they had found when Charlie had phoned later, of course the police had been called and Charlie had to show them the footage she had taken and answer a few questions whilst forensics marched into and out of the old house wearing full white plastic overalls. Too many questions that couldn’t be answered, why was the house so clean? Why was there a body in the basement and also more importantly to Charlie, why did she get the feeling she was being watched? A black bag was brought out containing the remains and Clive who was currently speaking to one of the police officers waved Charlie over. Charlie felt bad for leaving Vaggie but the olive skinned girl gave her a nod and Charlie trotted over. 

“Thought you might want to hear this for whatever it is you're lookin’ into.” Charlie nodded and quickly grabbed her phone to record the voice.

“Please, I’m researching the house's history.” The officer shuffled slightly but continued without complaint.

“Seems, forensics have come back, that body’s been there for over a century, so you folks don’t need to worry about anything.” Charlie tilted her head.

“Was it part of the original murders?” The officer scratched his head.

“Not my place to say ma’am, we don’t carry those sorts of historical documents around.” Charlie frowned but nodded.

“Thanks anyway.” She stopped recording and Clive turned to her.

“Never thought we’d find bones in the old place, you two gals doing alright?” Charlie nodded and glanced a look towards Vaggie.

“Little shaken, it wasn’t a fun evening.’” 

“Aye, I can imagine… not every day you find  _ that. _ If you’re interested I think we’ve got some old newspaper cuttings about the place, you’re free to take them away with you, once this place comes down, there’s no need to remember it.”

“Thank you, Clive. I’d love to look through them” He nodded and looked up to see Vaggie’s blank expression.

“If you need a couple of days to recover, just park up by the house for water and the such… dangerous to drive if your head isn’t in it.” 

“You’re too kind, really thank you.” The large farmer shrugged.

“Nah, it’s just a little water and power, plus I feel kind of bad for not checking the place out first.” Charlie smiled and returned quickly to Vaggie and wrapped her up in a comforting hug. Vaggie let out a strange sigh.

“Thanks, hun.” Charlie didn’t press her for anything more and they took a day to recover and rest, true to his word Clive returned in the afternoon with some very faded newspaper cuttings and Charlie set about studying them and reading the articles, it took less than an hour before Charlie called out.

“I think I’ve found something.” Vaggie shuffled over so she was sitting next to Charlie as she had spread out the newspaper cuttings around her. Charlie gently pointed to one article. 

“Here, the farmer was arrested and five bodies were recovered, and it says ‘the whole family was murdered’ So why does the picture they used have seven people in it?” Vaggie looked, The faded picture taken in front of the house when it looked brand new, A man and women, clearly husband and wife with four children standing in front of them of various ages, but off to the side dressed differently was a short woman in darker clothes, it was hard to see because of the grainy quality of the picture but Vaggie could have sworn that whoever this woman was, she was staring at the farmer. 

“Who is that?” Charlie shook her head.

“I have no idea, and there won’t be any evidence now so I only have a theory and with no proof to back it up.” 

  
“What is it?” Charlie took in a deep breath.

“Well, I think she was probably a maid, by her dress and the way she isn’t standing next to the family, you want to show off your wealth in a photo and have your staff around right? So that’s why she’s there… I think she was murdered before the others and locked in the basement… then there was the incident with the family.” 

“What, you believe her ghost killed the family?” Charlie shook her head.

“I can’t claim that, but…” They both fell quiet. Vaggie took a breath.

“We were high and excited, it was dark, that old door was sticking because of water damage, maybe we got caught up in the moment and everything just… got too much?” Charlie took a moment and glanced across to her camera.

“Maybe, I’ll have to look through the footage and review in a few days.” Vaggie nodded and it fell quiet between them, whatever had been in that house, it was over now.

But Vaggie hoped they wouldn’t all be like that, and that feeling of being watched was just getting worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious circumstance, and no concrete evidence, but the seeds of doubt can grow into an ugly fruit. 
> 
> Expect a much small chapter filled with sweetness next... then more nightmarish horror going Ala hunting, ta Bookworm4567 :D
> 
> It's a shame Vaggie doesn't do well in thunderstorms.
> 
> Everyone have a lovely weekend. Maybe avoid basements.


	13. A Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie leave and decide to have a small pit stop before they move north to their next destination.
> 
> EXPECT FLUFF AND SMUT, THIS IS TOOTH ROOTING, GET YOUR BRUSHES READY.

Being back on the road was a strange comfort, the more distance that the pair put between them and that awful basement the better, well the better for Vaggie, she tried not to show how unsettled it had made her, not the potential ghostly nature but just being trapped in a dark room set her on edge in the worst possible way, reliving memories that just will not stay buried. Charlie had gone through the footage, and in their spare time was editing it down on her laptop. Most of it was usable but not unfortunately concrete evidence, everything was too loosely described as ‘a moment of circumstance’ it could all be explained away and it's not as if you could record how it made them feel, the feelings of being watched, of not being alone when time and time again the evidence showed that apart from some insects they were alone in that room.

It didn’t dampen her spirits, Charlie knew that it would take a whole collection of evidence before she could bring forward her dad's work, they were in it for the long haul and despite a rather scary start, things looked promising. Vaggie had pulled back onto the highway and had changed the music back, much to Charlie’s pouting annoyance, Vaggie smiled as she merged with the traffic.

“Those were the rules Charlie, your music until we get back to the highway.” Charlie huffed in her chair and twiddled around her feet, kicking them out idly.

“Yeah… I know.” Vaggie laughed.

“I can’t have more than an hour or two of Disney songs Charlie, if you’d been driving I would have gone insane by now.” Charlie giggled.

“They’re just so catchy!” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“So how long are we on this for?” Charlie didn’t need to consult her notes, she had memorized their next few stops, her nervous habit of re-reading plans made Charlie have a very good mind for retention.

“Few days until we have to change and go north for a bit… but I was thinking, there’s a nature park that’s inside a valley, it has a good camping site, maybe we could spend a couple of days there? Y’know enjoy the country since we’re driving across it.”

“We have time for that?” Charlie nodded in response.

“Yeah, this is a journey we’re taking together, so we might as well enjoy it too! I don’t want it to be work, work, work! All the time… especially if it ends up like last time…” Vaggie nodded in agreement, she didn’t know how it would play with her nerves if every single encounter was going to be like the first one, it made Vaggie feel apprehensive. 

“Okay, yeah so where is it?” Charlie grinned as she pulled out her phone.

“Just before we have to head north so actually it's not out of the way at all, I saved the visitor centre number, I’ll give them and ring and book a spot.” Vaggie turned down the music as Charlie dialled up and after a rather cheery conversation which seemed far too cryptic for what Charlie had said, the blonde woman reached across to grab her purse from the dashboard and gave out her card details to pay. Vaggie was always amazed how Charlie could just talk to people, it seemed so effortless to be cheery to a stranger for her, Vaggie hated strangers and hated talking to strangers even more, she would put off making phone calls to companies because of the social interaction made her feel awkward, she would send off emails instead if she could. It was bad when she had met Charlie’s friends at university for the first time, she said maybe the whole length of two sentences whilst sticking to Charlie like glue. It took quite a few meetings before she relaxed enough to talk to them, but even then it was still as never as flowing or amazing as Charlie could be.

“Did it cost much?” Vaggie asked when the phone call was over. Charlie paused.

“Err, no.” Vaggie frowned.

“... Charlie.” Charlie huffed again.

“I hate that I can’t hide things from you!” Vaggie shook her head.

“You wish you were a better liar? That’s terrible!” Charlie went red in the face with embarrassment.

“No! But I just… I like surprising you and then you ask me all sorts of questions and I get jumbled up and I just look silly!” Vaggie nodded to the tiny rant.

“But Hun, you’re always being silly… and I love you for it.” Charlie pouted and crossed her arms against her chest in an overly dramatic fashion, it's a shame that her cheeks betrayed her as she couldn’t help but smile. 

“I love you too.” Charlie fell quiet and Vaggie smiled, the conversation wasn’t over as much as Charlie tried to let it die.

“So?” Vaggie asked and Charlie grunted.

“Ugh, fine! There’s a spa there too, I booked us in for a spa day!”

“You didn’t have to do that, I bet it was expensive.” Charlie made a non-committal noise at that.

“Yeah… well, I thought it could be relaxing and romantic, I’ve never been to a proper full spa!” 

“Me neither, but the idea of being pampered like that was never really a thing I thought about.” Charlie gave a small sideways smile.

“Then it’ll be an adventure together.” Vaggie settled back down to driving and Charlie put her card away whilst she watched the traffic pass them by, they were not the speediest vehicle but Charlie was positive that with Vaggie looking after it, they were probably the most reliable, the tortoise and the hare came to mind and it made Charlie smile. 

Apart from a single encounter with an asshole in a coupe cutting them up because he almost missed his turning that had Vaggie practically spitting blood for half an hour out of rage, swearing and shouting about being a ‘asshat driver’ Charlie was just glad the windows were done up because the expletives that were just rolling off her girlfriend's tongue would probably make a sailor blush. Unfortunately there weren’t any proper camping sites from here until the nature reserve, so they made do at a rest stop, stretched their legs, bought something to eat from the gas station and tucked themselves up for the first night. It was cold again but Charlie had learned her lesson from before, tucking the blankets in one side under the mattress and folding it over to Vaggie, now if she moved away she wouldn't lose her covers. Pillow talk was one of Charlie’s favourite pastimes to wind down and get ready for sleep, her cheek was currently resting on Vaggie’s clavicle and one of her hands was slowly tracing a circular pattern across the olive tanned skin of Vaggie’s toned stomach, fingertips dipping slowly between the contours of her abdominal muscles. Vaggie had her eye shut in gently bliss as she enjoyed the soft touches, Charlie spoke out quietly so as not to disturb the peace.

“What are you thinking about?” Vaggie’s brow knitted together only momentarily as she registered what was being asked and just made a noise.

“Hmm?” Charlie turned her face and gently kissed Vaggie’s skin before speaking again.

“You have that expression when you're daydreaming, what are you thinking about?” Vaggie opened her eye and peered down at Charlie’s curious gaze, she stretched out and wrapped an arm around Charlie’s back and shifted around to cuddle in closer.

“Nothing much… just thinking about us.” Charlie smiled and the joy was clear in her eyes.

“What about us?” 

“Nothing important, I’m just happy I’m with you.” 

“Baby, you’ve changed my life too… I love you.” Vaggie smiled and kissed Charlie’s forehead.

“I love you too, hun. Now let's get some sleep.” Charlie shuffled back as Vaggie rolled over to face her and Charlie smiled, she was going to be the little spoon tonight and turned away from Vaggie and curled up slightly as her girlfriend flattened Charlie’s hair against her back as she pulled the blonde into a cuddle. One hand gently touching the base of Charlie’s neck and the other wrapped over and pressing against her soft stomach. Charlie made a contended noise as Vaggie settled in and both of them drifted off to sleep within minutes. Kept warm by each other and felt very, very loved. 

The next day was a similar vein, although Vaggie was a little different, she had finally put the basement encounter out from her mind, she knew that Charlie had noticed the change in her, and whilst never confronting Vaggie about how it had hurt her, Charlie certainly had been more physical, just a touch here and there, cuddling up more in their rest breaks and holding hands whenever she could. Vaggie figured it was just Charlie showing Vaggie that she was always there for her, in her own way and Vaggie loved her for it. The one eyed woman had always had problems discussing her fears, ever since she had been bundled into therapy. She coped in her own way, and Charlie never pushed it. 

So Vaggie was feeling grateful, and with that came a hint of something a little different and possibly exciting for the both of them. The nervous butterflies in her stomach indicated as such and as they completed the second day of driving and had pulled up, Vaggie found her hands fretting in her lap. She shook it off and started getting the windscreen cover up as Charlie turned on the electric stove. Vaggie finished her task and looked back at Charlie.

“Hey Hun, just going to go use the restroom at the station okay?” Charlie gave a nod to indicate she had heard as she poured a can of tomatoes and stock into the frying pan that she was trying to make a paella with. Vaggie stepped out into the night and was grateful that it was a tad warmer tonight as she made her way across the forecourt and to the station. They had bought fuel so she didn’t feel bad about asking for the restroom key, thanking the gentlemen she made her way across and took care of her business before returning it. There was no need to use their chemical toilet if you could get away with a plumbed one, after all Vaggie wouldn't have to empty the waste tank as often.

“That one of the old S-series models?” The clerk gazed out the window towards the parked up RV and Vaggie blinked at the out-of-the-blue question as her stranger anxiety flared up fresh.

“Uh, yeah… it is.” She knew a reply would come and she hated that this conversation was continuing.

“Looks almost brand new, must have paid a fortune for it, they’re a classic.” Vaggie swallowed hard and had to tell herself, he was just making conversation, it had probably been a slow day or something… he wasn’t a serial killer, just a guy with a job that looked at cars drive past all day.

“I err, I actually renovated it myself…” That got a wide look of surprise.

“No fooling, well from just looking at her, I’d say you’ve done a bang up job.”

“T-Thanks.”

“So, on holiday or something?” Vaggie half shrugged and took a step back, trying desperately to disengage without seeming rude.

“Something like that.” Either he took the hint or was happy enough, he gave a big smile.

“Well, enjoy yourselves. Have a good evening.” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, thanks, err you too.” She left trying not to hurry too quickly away. When she got back to the RV, Charlie was stirring frantically and trying to scrape the burnt bits off the bottom of the frying pan. She gave a lopsided grin as Vaggie closed the door and then reached up to open the skylight in the middle of the cabin to help vent the smoke out.

“You were gone a while, toilet troubles?” Charlie let out a childish laugh and Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Nah, just got caught up with the shop guy, he seemed interested in our RV.” 

“Did you brag about how much work you put into it?” 

“What? No, he just seemed interested in the model and asked about it.” Charlie giggled.

“My girlfriend, the mechanic…” Vaggie ignored her and reached up to get a couple of plates ready for when Charlie was done, the half burnt meal was nice enough and they shared it along with some gentle conversation. Vaggie looked at her emptying plate and that sudden bout of nerves came back, she spoke out rather rapidly.

“Do we still have that bottle of red wine?” Charlie paused, swallowed her current mouthful and looked at Vaggie with mounting interest.

“Yeah, I haven’t had it, it’s still in the fridge, why? You want it?” Vaggie cleared her throat.

“Yeah… I just thought it might be nice, plus don’t want it souring or anything… right?” Charlie shrugged.

“It’s sealed Vaggie, but if you think you’ll be okay to drive tomorrow?” Vaggie nodded.

“We’re only like five hours away right? We could sleep in if we need to.” Charlie didn’t argue with that and Vaggie put her plate on the side before getting out a couple of tumblers, they didn’t have wine glasses, that would be a smashing Hazard in the home so used big plastic beakers instead, Vaggie undid the wine and poured herself a glass, half drained it and then topped it up before pouring one for Charlie too. She handed it over and resumed eating, Charlie was watching Vaggie out of the corner of her eye.

“Something the matter?” Vaggie blinked.

“No, why?” Charlie shrugged.

“You seem a little tense.” Vaggie shook her head and took another sip of wine before resuming eating, swallowing a spoonful and then responding.

“No… just nervous.” Charlie cocked her head to one side.

“Why nervous?” 

“Let’s finish eating first okay?” Well Charlie’s curiosity peaked now, but she quietened down and ate in relative silence, still watching Vaggie and noticing how she seemed to be playing with her food a lot more, pushing it around her plate and generally taking longer than usual, putting off something interesting no doubt. When Vaggie finally finished she clutched her drink with both hands and slowly sipped at it, Charlie was just watching but couldn’t take it anymore.

“So?” She gently called out and Vaggie jolted slightly.

“Ah, sorry… this is just a bit weird…” Charlie looked confused and her face softened.

“Baby, you’re starting to worry me, is everything alright?” That alarmed Vaggie enough that she snapped to attention.

“What? Oh no! I just suck at this… nothing’s the matter, I just… y’know, liked how you’ve been there for me the last couple of days… after… the basement.” Charlie relaxed.

“You know I’m always going to support you.” Vaggie smiled and the colour appeared in her cheeks.

“I know, and I just… well… I wanted to thank you and stuff.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, I love you.” Vaggie took in a deep breath and looked straight at Charlie.

“I know… so I was thinking maybe in other ways, I could thank you?” It took a moment before it finally clicked, and Charlie raised an eyebrow and a sly smile slid across her face.

“Oh really Miss Vaggie, and how exactly were you thinking of doing that?” Vaggie groaned, Charlie was a little tease when she caught onto something, but it was half her fault too for not being able to just say it straight away the first time. 

“Maybe tonight, you could try some things with me…” Charlie's sly smile became positively devilish.

"Does my sexy and beautiful girlfriend finally want to see how amazing anal can feel?" Vaggie blushed hard but nodded and refused to look up, her eyes now glued to the cup in her hands. Charlie beamed and couldn't get over how bashful Vaggie was looking, this would be fun but Charlie wasn't going to rush anything, it had to be enjoyable for them both.

“Don’t worry Vaggie. I’ll go slow, it’s your first time trying something new.” Vaggie frowned

“Isn’t it yours too? Doing this sort of thing…” Charlie nodded but shrugged.

“Yeah… but I’ve watched a lot of step-by-step videos and read a few articles.” 

“You mean you watched porn?” They shared a laugh and Charlie shook her head.

“It wasn’t all porn! There’s a lot of stuff about being confident with your sexual partner and getting the best out of it. So trust me okay?”

“Of course I trust you hun.” Charlie had got up from her seat and moved to the small bed before opening up the drawer underneath and started to pull objects out, Vaggie let out a nervous sigh and drained the rest of her glass. Feeling unsettled Vaggie found herself just double checking to make sure the door was locked and the windows were shut, they weren’t going to be disturbed when she finally returned her attention she noticed how Charlie had already stripped down to her underwear, a thong with matching black bra, and was setting up the camera on the side.

“Hun, are you serious?” Charlie turned with a smile.

“I think we should, I want to capture your face… I know you’ll love this but I need to concentrate on other things, and before you say, yes I have checked to make sure it’s the right memory card. I think it’s exciting and we can watch it together later!” Vaggie relented and sighed.

“Fine Hun… but I don’t want it in my face or anything, okay? We’re not making a porno…” Charlie muttered quietly that they ‘kinda were’ but she set up the camera to record from the distance of the worktop. Charlie was about ready and patted the bed space next to her, Vaggie shuffled over and sat down, Charlie frowned.

“You’re so tense, come on, relax a little.” Without giving Vaggie time to really respond she had leant in and kissed her softly, they lingered together for a long moment and Charlie reached out to take Vaggie’s hands and press them against her exposed skin, Vaggie made a small noise and her fingers gripped a little tighter. Charlie’s own hands drifted to slowly start undressing her partner, nothing frantic or quick, just a button here and there whilst they parted for breath before returning, her other hand reached up to gently hold Vaggie’s face. When they parted Vaggie cheeks were flushed. Charlie gently gripped around the Vaggie’s top and shifted it off completely before working along her leggings whilst placing kisses against Vaggie’s bare shoulders. Vaggie surrendered control and let herself get guided down onto her side. Charlie’s fingers slid around the edges of Vaggie’s silken lingerie and started to pull them free, Vaggie let out a soft whimper as she was being exposed to her lover. Vaggie settled for a half curled foetal position on her side as she felt rather vulnerable, she reached out to pull in Dazzle and cuddled him slightly burying her blushing face straight into the soft material that made up his fur. Charlie paused, the sight of her girlfriend was adorable. She placed her hand on her bare thigh and squeezed before running up to gently touch around the base of her backside. 

“You’re beautiful... Ready?” Vaggie nodded but kept her face buried. Charlie shuffled around slightly and reached over for the small bottle she had prepared. The snap of the cap opening caused Vaggie to shiver, Charlie bit her lip, Vaggie was bashfully pressed against the toy goat, it was a sight of innocence and delighted Charlie right down to her core. Liberally applying the oily lubrication to her fingers Charlie used her other hand to hold Vaggie’s thigh as a slicked fingertip gently began to circle around Vaggie’s rosebud. Vaggie let out a shuddering gasp, it was cold and wet as it tingled against her sensitive nerves. Once that feeling passed it was replaced by a far warmer sensation, it felt sinful… the way Charlie’s finger was moving back there, something that should be forbidden and Vaggie was offering it up. It lit a fire and Vaggie shuddered as she let out a muffled moan into the toy she was still clutching. Charlie back arched slightly at the noise and the hot sensations that coursed through her own body because of them.

“You liking this?” As if she needed to ask but Vaggie nodded face still hidden and her half muttered response came clear enough.

“S-So good… Charlie, I’m…” Charlie retracted her hand much to the tiny huff of complaint and she reapplied another generous helping onto her digits before returning.

“You’re what?” Vaggie let out another moan as her hips flexed involuntarily when Charlie began to circle, although this time she would linger and apply just the tiniest amount of pressure with each circular stroke of her fingers, as if asking for entrance and it was driving Vaggie mad, this slow teasing sensation but she loved it, loved that Charlie was doing it. She had completely lost the fact she had been asked a question and Charlie cooed over.

“You’re what baby?” With an impish smile Charlie applied slightly more pressure and the soft ring of muscles parted just enough for Charlie’s finger to just start to slip in, so very slowly. Vaggie bit down and gasped, the discomfort hidden and suppressed by the quantity of lube that had been used and instead it was just a foreign feeling of something just starting to probe inside her as it brushed against sensitive parts that sent jolts of pleasure across her body. Vaggie gasped and shifted her head up so her mouth wasn’t covered by the toy and let out a panting gasp. 

“I’m s-so fucking w-wet.” Charlie's soft laugh filled their space and she began to slowly work her finger back and forth, the natural suction leaning towards just faster than a snail pace as she coaxed Vaggie’s body into accepting this new thing. Vaggie was clutching at the bed and the toy as she let loose, panting moans slipped from her tongue with every other breath as her core burnt so uncomfortably hot, she hadn’t even been touched but she could feel her arousal pulsing, the delights of it coming from a different source both excited her and made everything feel so much more sensitive. Charlie swallowed, she would end up drooling if she didn’t, her girlfriend was a fine picture indeed, needily clutching at the bed and Dazzle whilst Charlie fingered her, she could feel muscles tightening as Vaggie shifted around, she slowly pulled out and Vaggie let out a pitiful noise. Charlie bent down to kiss one of her bare cheeks just behind her thigh.

“So demanding.” She teased and as she pulled back up froze in place, Vaggie’s brilliant emerald eye was staring straight at her with cheeks flushed and the wanton need clear on her face.

“P-Please.” Charlie had never heard her beg like that and had to try and wet her suddenly dry mouth, a steadying breath brought her back slightly, had she been touching herself that word from Vaggie would have brought her instantly over the edge, unsteady she fumbled to reapply the lube and then using her free hand squeezed one of Vaggie’s ass cheeks as she slipped the finger back in and continued to lubricate Vaggie’s insides. Vaggie closed her eye and settled back down to the rhythmic motions that were causing her toes to curl and her body to start to finely sweat, the stimulation she was received was bringing her strangely close to climax and made a choking noise as she muffled her cries against the soft fur of her goat companion. Charlie could sense the shift the way Vaggie was moving around, her thighs bumping into one another as they rubbed. 

Charlie pulled out once more but this time reached for a string of small rubber pearls connected together, and began to spread lubrication across them, Vaggie’s unsteady breathing got slightly louder as she shifted her face to look at what Charlie was doing, Charlie’s eyes returned to Vaggie and although she was certain she had to ask.

“Ready?” Vaggie nodded and still curled up out of comfort tilted her rear ever so slightly upwards, presenting it and Charlie let out a small giggle.

“Eager too.” Vaggie didn’t respond to that tease and pressed her face back down, waiting with bated breath for Charlie to start again. It was slow and cold, as her body opened to accept the first small pearl, she let out a gasp as already the next one was resting against the ring, waiting for the slightest pressure to part her again. Charlie was drawing it out, making it slow to add another bead to collection forming. Vaggie didn’t know what to expect, that they would someone stay a straight line inside her or something, but no… they were coiling and bumping into each other placing strange pressure in unknown places that was entirely pleasurable, Vaggie’s breath became more ragged the more that were added, she was feeling filled up and it was new, and god she let Charlie know she was enjoying it. Only the tail remained and Charlie used her dirtied hand to hold onto it, to steady herself as the other hand gently started to slide underneath Vaggie’s outer thigh to touch her. Vaggie lifted her leg in compliance and when she felt fingers touching her privates she let out a gasp, she knew this had been enticing and enjoyable, but her nethers, even in their untouched state were drenched. Charlie did a slow circle round and just grazed the top of Vaggie’s clit that made her partner surge with a very primal moan before easily slipping two fingers straight into her pink wetness.

Unlike normal, Charlie rotated her hand in the opposite direction, usually she would coil her fingers up to gently coax Vaggie’s g-spot this time she stroked down Vaggie’s inner wall and pressed delicately against the lumps that were the anal beads just on the other side, the pressure of the two objects being pressed together caused Vaggie to make such an indecent noise Charlie couldn’t help moaning back, she was aching and needed relief too, she was after all… only human. 

“Tell me when you’re close, okay?” She had barely pumped her fingers three times in the obscene squelching arousal before Vaggie was panting out.

“I’m c-close! Oh, f-f-fuck Charlie.” Gripping tightly around the tail end, Charlie began to slowly pull out the beads whilst using her other hand to press her fingers against the beads as they slipped their way past inside of Vaggie. As each bead left it sent another jolt through Vaggie’s body that seemed to be tallying and magnifying, the next one she was gasping and crying and not sure what was going on but when the last one came out and with it came the sweat relief of being empty once more, Vaggie orgasmed. Her thighs shook uncontrollably and her warbling cries filled the air as she gasped both Charlie’s name and more obscenities than you could count on one hand. She felt a warm gushing as her body clenched around Charlie’s fingers and her eye was screwed so tightly shut she was threatening to give herself a headache. Each pulse made her whole body tense and her lungs had seemingly stopped wanting to take fresh air in as she gasped hollow and desperately. When it was over she felt vulnerable and needy and pulled Charlie into a hug that she didn’t know she needed as kisses were placed down on the blonde woman's neck, Charlie smiled warmly and carefully kept one of her hands very elevated and away from everything else, not that Vaggie had noticed or even cared as she cuddled in, enjoying the afterglow and attention.

“You squirted across half the bed.” Vaggie made a muffled embarrassed noise and buried herself deeper against Charlie. 

“D-Don’t say that…” 

“But it’s true, I’m so happy you enjoyed it.” Vaggie let out a happy noise and ignored the mounting feeling she had of the liquid that was dripping down and across her thighs, Charlie hadn’t been exaggerating. Charlie shifted and Vaggie was loathed to let her go.

“Sorry Vaggie, need to wipe up… don’t want to get a UTI now, do we?” Vaggie rolled her eye and sighed.

“Way to kill the mood Charlie.” Charlie shrugged.

“For you maybe, but sexual health is very important!” Vaggie flopped onto her back and heard a pack of wet wipes being opened.

“You’re such a fucking nerd.” 

“Maybe… I’m also unbelievable wound up right now and I need you to fuck me until I can't walk straight.” Vaggie snorted. 

“Hun, how do you do that? From UTI’s to me fucking you without blinking?” 

“I can think about more than one thing at a time...but I'm serious Vaggie… watching you… I just… I need it okay?” Vaggie reached out with one of her hands to gently touch Charlie before sliding her hand down in between her girlfriend’s legs and her eye widened.

“Holy shit Charlie!” Charlie gave her a look.

“Didn’t believe me?” 

“No… I just, wow I thought I was excited…” Charlie had finished cleaning both her hand and the beads that she pushed off the bed.

“Please, can we stop talking.” Vaggie sat up head still slightly swimming from her own experiences and reached around to unclip Charlie’s bra, it fell away and Vaggie moved in and with her tongue flicked the small metal bar that made up Charlie’s nipple piercing, just the way she liked it to be flicked. Charlie conversational skills fell away as she unashamedly hissed at the sensation now that her body was finally receiving the attention it needed. She used both hands to hold the back of Vaggie’s head in place as her tongue swirled around her areola before her warm mouth clamped over the pink mound and suckled hard. Charlie’s high-strung moans filled the air and god Vaggie relished the sound as her hands trailed down Charlie’s front and started to pull down her thong, Charlie came back to attention and shook her head.

“N-No… leave it on, I like it.” Vaggie didn’t need telling twice and abandoned tugging it and instead used her fingers to curl underneath and just tuck the fabric to one side and slide a couple of fingers inside her partner, much to Charlie’s screaming writhing hips. The one breast now coated with love bites, Vaggie moved her attention to the other one, sucking and nibbling at the nipple far fiercer than she could with the pierced one. Charlie screamed and dragged fingers down Vaggie’s back, a guttural moan in response as the woman felt nails snag and catch as they dug deep and hard into Vaggie’s skin as Charlie wailed in delight. It was a heady delight as Charlie pulled Vaggie up to meet her in a wet kiss full of passion and the desire she had to be with her. Vaggie leant into it fully allowing mouths and tongues to mesh together in a powerful and sloppy kiss. Charlie wasn’t playing games and when she pulled back she practically jammed Vaggie’s face straight down onto her throat. Vaggie kissed and bit into the soft skin that laid there earning wiggles and noises of pleasure that made Vaggie’s chest swell with joy. The sound of shared intimacy with Charlie was a true delight, Vaggie loved that it was a private moment that only they would share, this was just for them, they didn’t need to impress or show off for anyone and it just felt… real. 

When Vaggie was done, Charlie was panting with a fresh string of love bites across her throat like a wobbly line. The noises that accompanied Vaggie’s hand work were testament to exactly how much Charlie needed relief, but the blonde had something else in mind if tonight was about trying new things. Reaching down she only needed to tug gently on Vaggie’s arm for her girlfriend to retract her fingers and panting and gasping looked straight at Charlie.

“I-Is, everything o-okay.” Charlie nodded but was pulling back and leaning over grabbing something to bring back to the pair of them, in her hands was the harness and black strap-on that accompanied it.

“U-Use this, please.” Vaggie took it and laid on her back briefly as she threaded shaking legs through and hitched the thing up before tightening it around her thighs and waist. As she sat back up Charlie put a hand on her chest to stop her moving. In her hand she held a small rubber plug and looked questioningly at Vaggie, it took only a moment before Vaggie nodded and wordlessly lifted her legs back up and exposed herself. What Charlie didn’t say was that this particular butt plug was vibrating, on its lowest setting and as she slowly slid it in much to the gasping enjoyment of Vaggie, she flicked the switch on its base and the pulse rocked through Vaggie causing the girl to yelp in aroused surprise. With that little treat planted Charlie helped Vaggie up and swapped roles, now lying down on her back she spread her legs wide with Vaggie nestled in between her hips. Vaggie felt nervous, she didn’t really have much experience pretending to have a dick, it clearly showed because Charlie’s hand came up to hold onto Vaggie’s neck.

“Just thrust slow, use your hips… okay?” Vaggie nodded clumsily and looked down, taking hold of the base of the rubber thing she guided it carefully and slowly started to press against Charlie’s body. The blonde arched her back as it slipped the first time, sliding up and over her sensitive pearl, Vague pulled back and tried again and this time with Charlie’s own lubrication coating the tip started to push its way inside. Charlie let out a gasping cry and grabbed around Vaggie’s back pulling her in tight so they were body to body. Vaggie felt their hips connect and knew she must have been fully inside Charlie now, she gave it a few moments before pulling back with her hips and sliding forward again, whatever angle was pressed inside Charlie seemed to be ticking all the right boxes, Charlie had turned into a mewling mess, she was clawing and scrabbling around kissing, frantically at Vaggie’s shoulder as she buried her face into her lovers body. 

Vaggie found that with each thrust her back end would tense up around the well-placed jolting butt plug, sending a pleasant zap through her system, it made her relish each and every press as she picked a tempo that was deep but very powerful and their hips connected with a wet slap every time. Charlie’s legs had lifted to hook around Vaggie’s back, she was properly digging in and not wanting to Vaggie to go anywhere else.

“O-Oh god V-Vaggie! H-holy shit, don’t stop… j-just like that.”

  
  


Vaggie was just concentrating on keeping the tempo going and trying to distance herself from the indecent noises that were slipping carefree from her girlfriend tempting her with their distracting harmony. Charlie’s orgasm hit hard and Vaggie had just ploughed through it, causing the blonde to double up and scream out in a strange high pitch yell, as she rode the wave of pleasure straight into a cascading second one. Vaggie winced as Charlie ended up biting down hard enough to draw spots of blood as the second wave finished and she gasped pathetically panting as Vaggie slowed the pace.

“S-S-S-Sorry.” Was all Charlie could manage as she shook violently and Vaggie gave her a soft kiss on the forehead for the trouble. Charlie was wiped out but thanks to that little toy of hers Vaggie needed one more, she unhitched the strap-on and just flicked her fingers across the top of her womanhood as Charlie stared captivated at the display. The sight of having Charlie watch Vaggie pleasure herself made it a very quick affair and she let out a little trembling cry as she finally tensed up and the last buzzing sensations helped lengthen the experience. Soon after it became too much and Vaggie shifted uncomfortably, Charlie noticed and moved around since it was easier for her to see. Vaggie held still and there was a small flick and the buzzing stopped before the object was gently pulled out and Vaggie let out a sigh.

“Fuck...that was… well fuck.” Charlie flopped around like a beached fish fumbling but after a button press the camera stopped recording and Charlie just about managed to half drag herself to the pillows and lay down, covered in sweat and various other fluids, she didn’t care… That was for morning Charlie to deal with. Vaggie moved up next to her and Charlie’s damp hand gently held onto Vaggie's, their hands intertwined and Vaggie smiled at the sign of their tattoos rubbing up against each other once more. 

“I love you.” Charlie gave a tired smile and nuzzled in.

“I love you too.” After all of that, sleep came fairly quickly for the two of them, although right now they were happily on top of all the blankets around one in the morning they woke up shivering and quickly dove under the covers to continue sleeping. The morning was less fun, Vaggie woke up first with a blonde girlfriend gently tucked into her side, Vaggie smiled before shifting around and losing it immediately to a wince, she was very sore. Eye blinked back the pinpricks of tears that had come as a surprise and just settled back into the position she was in before she had been jabbed in the ass with a needle. She let out a slow breath and Charlie wiggled around, yawned and stretched as those wonderfully blue eyes greeted the new day and a smile reserved just for Vaggie.

“Morning…” Charlie’s sleepy greeting came as she nuzzled her nose against Vaggie’s shoulder before leaning up to kiss just behind her ear. Vaggie shuffled and hissed at the discomfort.

“Morning.” Charlie had paused and looked around at Vaggie.

“Something the matter?” Vaggie huffed.

“I’m sore, you know… there.” Charlie's face softened with a look of concern.

“Is it bad?” Vaggie tried to sit up and winced again.

“Probably wouldn’t be if I didn’t have to sit down to drive for five fucking hours.” Charlie couldn’t help herself.

“Would you like me to get you a bagel to sit on?” Vaggie crossed her arms.

“Don’t joke, this is all your fault anyway, why didn’t it hurt last night? Like… I would have said to stop or something.” Vaggie's head tilted down and Charlie sat up to wrap her in a warm hug.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it, you were really into it last night, pain and pleasure sometimes get their wires crossed. Do you want some painkillers? I think we have some in one f the drawers.” Vaggie shook her head and pulled back the covers and stood up. The waft from the covers blasted her with the smell of sex, they would both need a shower and also to wash that bedding before using it again. At least standing didn’t hurt as long as Vaggie didn’t tense.

“I’ll be fine… just no more butt stuff until I feel better, okay?” Charlie nodded.

“Of course, then after?” Vaggie face twitched in a small smile.

“We’ll see.” She met Charlie’s cheeky smile and rolled her eye before opening up the small cupboard and turning on their tiny shower. 

***

Vaggie shuffled uncomfortably in her driving seat much to the sympathetic glances from Charlie, it had been a rough set of driving hours, not that Vaggie complained but the discomfort was clear on her face. Still they were at the end and pulling off the highway they made tracks towards the signed campsite and followed it along. Charlie let out a loud ‘O’ and pointed.

“Look at that view!” Vaggie risked a quick glance before returning to driving. The track they were driving down was running parallel to the nature park and the sweeping valley was gorgeous, trees lining the hills all the way down to what appeared to be a lake in its basin. Tiny ant sized people were milling around, enjoying countryside paths and Charlie grinned. 

“It looks amazing!” Vaggie nodded and then spotted the sign pointing towards the caravan site and turned off towards it. The road turned to a gravel and chip path soon enough and crunching along the RV rolled on, a building came into view just round small gathering of trees along with instructing signs that they should sign in first. 

“I’ll go do it, you stay here.” Charlie opened the door before the vehicle had finished rolling to a stop and practically skipped around it and headed inside, Vaggie shook her head at the display before shifting slightly in place and sighing. Charlie pushed open the door and stepped forward, the receptionist greeted her with a warm smile and Charlie responded in kind.

“Good afternoon!” She cheerily spoke and moved up to stand just in front of the desk.

“Good afternoon, do you have a reservation?” Charlie nodded.

“Yes I do, under ‘Charlie Magne’.”

“One second let me just look on the computer… here it is, a three-day stay and also the couples spa treatment?” Charlie nodded and smiled.

“That’s it.” Charlie handed her card details over just to confirm and was soon skipping back to the vehicle clutching a key, getting back in she turned to Vaggie.

“We’re going to be in camp ‘E’ so follow the signs and just pick a free spot, I’ve got the key to the facility so we can wash our clothes and shower and stuff.” 

“Perfect, hun.” They drove off and following the clear signposts found them pulling into a large spaced bay. Turning off the engine Vaggie stood up and was grateful for the relief as she stepped out into the fresh air. Charlie had moved back and was bundling up their dirtied bedding. Vaggie leant down, opened the hatch on the side of their RV and connected it up to the water and power outlets that were provided as Charlie stepped out, head just poking over the top of the clothes bundle.

“I’m going to get these going now.” 

“Okay hun, I’ll catch up.” Charlie wandered off and Vaggie finished connecting up and putting up the privacy screen at the front of the windscreen before locking up and walking in the direction Charlie had gone to. Her girlfriend was leaning up against a wall of a small building and was waiting. Letting themselves in it was a small area made up of a shower complex and toilets and then a section of washers and dryers. Charlie stuffed the sheets into a free machine and added the provided detergent before setting a timer on her phone. 

“Shall we go for a walk? Whilst we wait.” Charlie offered her hand and Vaggie took it, linking fingers they walked out together Charlie bounced on the balls of her feet before picking a direction and walking, the sound of the wind gentle rustling the leaves on all the trees was relaxing, Vaggie was used to city life, traffic, horns and bustling people… this was quiet but not silent, she hated the silence and this wasn’t it. Her shoulders shifted as she relaxed and gently ran her thumb across the back of Charlie’s hand earning a hum. 

“This is nice.” Charlie looked across to her girlfriend and watched as she seemed to take the surrounding nature. 

“Yeah, it is… oh, what’s that.” Charlie pointed at a building as they continued to walk, approaching it appeared to be a bar or a restaurant considering people were eating lunches outside.

“That looks nice, maybe we should try it?” Vaggie turned her gaze to Charlie as she stared at the palace.

“You want to get drunk, don’t you?” Charlie pouted.

“Just because I see a bar, doesn’t mean I want to always get drunk! Besides, I wonder if they sell different spirits… being in a different part of the country and all.” Vaggie rolled her eye and tugged Charlie away from the place, Charlie craned her neck as they passed the door, trying to look inside. 

“I’ve got us the spa day for tomorrow so how about we try for the evening? Have a cooked meal not done by us.” Vaggie frowned slightly. 

“Hun, this is starting to sound expensive, you know I don’t need any of that, right?” Charlie stopped and turned to face Vaggie.

“You just need me right?” Vaggie faltered but nodded.

“Well… yeah.” Charlie leant forward to kiss her softly on the cheek.

“And I just need you, so that’s why it’s a treat for both of us… enjoy it with me?” Vaggie’s heart felt light and fluttery and she gave a soft smile.

“Okay.” They continued to walk in the peace of the valley, the speckled light from the sun just breaching the tree tops and the air smelt wonderfully fresh, any tension the pair had were washed away with the swaying of the tree branches. Soon enough Charlie’s alarm went off and they turned around to get the sheets in a dryer so they could use them tonight, once that was going they continued to explore around just enjoying a walk with each other's company, Charlie lost her shit at seeing an ‘adorable squirrel’ running around and probably spooked every dog in a ten-mile radius with how high pitched she squealed with delight. Vaggie almost felt like the ringing in her ear could have been the onset of tinnitus and found herself laughing, Charlie froze up and turned to see Vaggie’s face and how joy had just overtaken the one eyed woman, Charlie heart couldn’t take it and pulled Vaggie straight into a hard hug.

“I love you, so so much.” Vaggie took a shuddering breath as she managed to stop her fit of laughter, to gently rub across Charlie’s shoulders, when they parted Charlie’s wide blue eyes were fixed on Vaggie’s face. She went to open her mouth to respond but Charlie just shook her head a fraction and leant in and kissed Vaggie instead. It was soft caring and loving, and said more than words ever could. Vaggie’s reached down to hold Charlie’s hips as they shared another kiss, and another… and another. Nothing could part those two. 

***

“Are you sure we don’t need to bring anything?” Vaggie asked the next day as Charlie cheerfully led them to the spa complex. 

“Nope, they’ve got everything covered at the spa, are you excited? I’m so excited!” She laughed and skipped about and Vaggie watched with a small smile at Charlie’s eagerness. Entering the building Charlie went straight up to the front desk again.

  
“Hello! Charlie Magne for the spa day for two.”

“Perfect Miss Magne, you’re early, if you and your friend would like to go through the treatments and select which ones you wished to try.” Charlie was slid a pamphlet and a small pencil, she turned and moved to Vaggie.

“Okay, looks like we get to tailor it, so we get to pick four things?... soo many to choose from!” They sat on a small sofa by the reception and Vaggie looked over Charlie’s shoulder to read the same list as Charlie read them all aloud.

“Not a manicure Charlie… if I need to work on the RV what’s the point of having nice nails?” 

“That’s a no for that then.” She crossed it out with the pencil. “How about this? Mud bath treatment… that sounds really fun! And messy!” 

“Sure hun.” Charlie ticked the box and hummed to herself. 

“It’s good for your skin and exfoliating apparently! Oh, and if we’re going to a spa how can we say no to a sauna and a massage!?” Two quick ticks before Vaggie could say anything but the look on Charlie’s eager face was enough to quieten her and she just sat on a growing sense of unease.

“Okay.” She would deal with it later, Charlie was having fun. 

“Well I’ve picked like three of them! So you choose the last one.” Vaggie was handed the small piece of paper and looked through it. 

“How about a pedicure instead of a manicure? You were interested in nails right?” Charlie nodded and giggled.

“We’re going to get those little plastic things between are toes aren’t we?” Vaggie smiled that reached up to her eye as she gave Charlie a warm look.

“I don’t know hun, maybe?” Charlie was happy that the choices had been made, hopped up and checked them in before getting their schedule printed. The mud bath was first, then after showering it off would be the sauna, then the massages and finally the pedicure. They were both given two large fluffy robes and a locker key to store items and given directions towards the changing room.

Charlie took Vaggie’s hand and gave it a squeeze as they moved, her smile brightened the room and Vaggie opened the door to the small changing room they both tried to fit into. They both got undressed and folded their clothes neatly, Charlie hummed to herself and reached down to carefully unscrew her piercing and slid the metal bar out. She placed it in her trouser pocket and donned the fluffy robe. Vaggie paused as she did her robe up.

“Aren’t we going to need swimming costumes or something, you know for the sauna and things?” Charlie shook her head.

“It's better to be nude, sweating in a bikini is all kinds of unhygienic, it's why they don’t offer swimsuits… you’d have to bring your own.” Vaggie frowned.

“But I have my own! Shouldn’t we go and get it?” Charlie tilted her head and looked curiously back at Vaggie.

“Are you not comfortable being naked around other people?” 

“Are you?” Charlie shrugged.

“It’s just my body… everyone’s just a naked person under their clothes, what does it matter?” Vaggie’s mouth opened and she stared.

“I’m just not comfortable…” Charlie changed her stance and gently reached out to touch Vaggie’s hand, fingers sliding up the big puffy sleeve to hold onto her wrist.

“I’ll be right next to you the entire time… it’ll just be the sauna anyway everything else it’s just us…” Vaggie took a long time but eventually nodded.

“I’m not taking my eyepatch off.” “Charlie shook her head.

“I would never ask you to.” 

“Thanks.” A quick peck on the cheek and they shuffled out, Vaggie clutching the front of her robe a little tighter than was strictly necessary, Charlie locked all their things away and placed the key inside the fluffy pocket as they trod barefoot towards the interior spa complex.

First session was the mud bath and after making sure it was the right time for their first appointment they were allowed in after being told it would be a forty-five minute session with a knock on the door to let them know they had fifteen minutes remaining so they could clean up. The small room was tilled in a chequered pattern of creams and yellow, and it was very humid, two rectangular baths were set into the floor, both had a bubbling surface of sluggish looking grey mud and the earthy smells hung heavy in the moist air. In one of the corners was a small alcove containing a pair of wall mounted showers with drainage just at their feet. 

“Wow, look at that!” Charlie already shed her robe to hang it on the available hook on the wall. Padding naked across she stood by the first mud bath and looked at it before reaching out and dipping a toe. Vaggie had put her robe next to Charlie’s and moved over next to her.

“How does it feel?” Charlie pondered for a moment.

“It’s really warm and sludgy… kind of like…”

“Hot mud?” Vaggie offered getting a roll of the eyes from her girlfriend and a small laugh.

“Well yeah… anyway.” Charlie took in a breath and let out a series of little “ooo’s” as she sunk down into the tub before crouching and sitting.

“It’s _ really _ warm!” Vaggie had moved over and started to get in, as the warm sludge crept up her thigh she enjoyed the resistance it gave as she moved to settle, like being encased in a wet warm blanket. Charlie had slid further down and rested her head against the lip of the tub before bringing her hands up and smearing mud across her cheek as she scratched an itch. Vaggie laughed and Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow before her eyes glanced to the mud caked hand she had just touched her face with.

“Oh don’t you start!” She laughed and then fully embraced it and used both hands to cover her cheeks and face in it before settling back down. It fell quiet and Vaggie settled down enjoying the sluggish bubbles that seemed to be slipping past her body as she lounged in the mud. Charlie could never stay quiet for very long and spoke out.

“I hear this is wonderful for your skin, I think there is all sorts of minerals in it.” Vaggie let out a tiny dry laugh.

“Hun, If I dug up a bucket of mud from outside, I bet it would be filled with ‘minerals’ too.” Charlie shook her head, eyes shut and face covered in mud.

“Well I really like it.” Another period of silence fell and Vaggie had to agree, this was very nice and calming, so warm and once you got used to the smell it really wasn’t that bad. Shutting her eye she let herself relax off into almost a slumbering nap as she just enjoyed the caressing sensation against her body. A quiet knock at the door had Vaggie tilt her head up and look, had it been half an hour already? 

“Hey Hun-.” Vaggie stopped, as she turned to look at Charlie, who had actually fallen asleep and had her head leant all the way back. Vaggie gripped the sides and waded out of the mud before stepping over to Charlie, leaving grey footprints on the floor. Getting to her knees she reached across and gently touched Charlie’s shoulder.

“Charlie… time to wake up.” The muddy face stirred back to life and blinked several times before setting up.

“Did I fall asleep?” She looked around disorientated before locking onto Vaggie next to her. 

“Yeah, hun and it's time for us to go.” Charlie nodded and started to sit up. They moved over to the showers and turned them on, Charlie almost toppled over as the intense amounts of pressure spewed out of the shower head. They were spotless, not a single trace of mud remained and Charlie ran a hand down her front. 

“Oh god Vaggie! Feel!” Charlie reached out and took Vaggie’s hand before running it down across her chest. Charlie’s skin was as soft as silk.

“Looks like they weren’t just making shit up.” Charlie reached out to gently touch Vaggie’s back and stomach, light exploratory touches that caused her to grin at the new softness, her skin was positively glowing. Then fingers began to dance dangerously close to Vaggie’s trimmed pubic hair and Vaggie pulled back.

“C’mon Charlie… not in here.” Charlie let out a laugh but pulled away.

“We probably had five minutes, we’ve done worse, in a lot less time.” Vaggie reached across to tie up her robe again.

“Yeah… but this is about being relaxed.” Complexion positively radiant, they took each other's hand and left, thanked the employees who entered to quickly mop up before the next people would turn up and followed the signs to the sauna. Vaggie felt a sense of dread as she saw that this wasn’t a private event but a large room with a door, and judging by the robes hanging up on pegs outside, it wasn’t unoccupied. 

“Hey Charlie… maybe I’ll sit this one out?” Charlie turned to face her.

“Are you nervous?” Vaggie shook her head.

“No, I just have a headache, a-and I don’t think it’ll be good.” Charlie pursed her lips and took a step closer. 

“Vaggie?” Vaggie let out a sigh.

“Okay, yeah I’m nervous… I just don’t like the idea of people looking at me… and judging me or whatever.” Charlie reached across and gently held her arm by the elbow.

“We’re not kids any more, no one has any right to judge us for being who we are, there’s not going to be sniggering or people making fun, we’re all adults, just enjoying a sauna and I'm right by your side.” Charlie stared into Vaggie’s eyes for a long moment and finally Vaggie nodded and swallowed before shifting her robe off and holding it in her hands in front of her. Charlie gave a warm smile and did the same before turning and putting it on a hook. Placing her hand on the handle she waited, as Vaggie did the same and nervously stepped forward, arms folded against her stomach and looking uneasy. Charlie opened the door and stepped in.

It was like a different world, dark and misty as the hot air hit like a wall. Shapes of people sat quietly on the benches as everyone soaked in the heat pouring out of the hot rocks in the centre of the room. Eyes turned briefly to see newcomers but then returned back, it was quiet like a library and Charlie stepped in and made sure Vaggie was behind her and closed the door before crossing it and sitting on an unoccupied section of the room, she didn’t need to sit next to someone, the proximity of others in the room would be plenty for Vaggie to deal with as she half shrunk and quickly crossed to sit down. She was already sweating and it had been thirty seconds max. Vaggie felt her heart pounding in her chest as she glanced an eye around, several retirees were lounging, wrinkles and all on display, a couple of younger couples in comparison too, but still probably a good ten to twenty years Vaggie’s senior. The two women were clearly the youngest couple, she felt nervous that she was being watched and had taken a deep breath, the hot wet air almost stung being dragged down that much. That crushing sense of anxiety was beginning to weigh down on her in this dark room, her breathing was becoming erratic and her hands were flexing in mild panic. 

She almost jumped at the slight contact next to her, Charlie had reached over and was wordlessly tracing her for finger across the tattoo on Vaggie’s wrist, Vaggie shut her eye and just concentrated on that slow repetitive sensation, again and again as it looped across her skin and the woman who was responsible. Her heart calmed enough and she opened her eye back to look at Charlie, the girl gave her a warm smile, sweat dripping down her cheeks and running rivulets down her chest. Vaggie would say she was breathtaking if it wasn’t for the humidity taking her breath away already. She gave Charlie a small smile, the silent sign that Charlie had helped and she wasn’t suffering any more, Charlie nodded once but didn’t stop stroking Vaggie’s wrist and Vaggie certainly didn’t want her to stop. Occasionally someone new would enter and others would leave stepping out. 

What had started to bother Vaggie, now that she wasn’t in the grips of panic, she wasn’t being watched which she appreciated but the more she casually looked around the more she came to realize that Charlie was garnering more looks than would be considered just passing curiosity. The blonde woman was perfectly comfortable in the nude and clearly wasn’t as paranoid as Vaggie was, so either she was missing it or didn’t care that she was being looked at and Vaggie found not fear but anger starting to rise up like bile in the back of her throat, it was rude to stare and Charlie wasn’t just some piece of meat in a shop window, she was a person and the best person at that! Her back teeth began grinding together, and she had almost forgotten the heat in the room as her cheeks began to flush red with a mounting fury. She felt like shouting them, telling them to stop fucking looking before she plunged her thumbs in their eyeballs. She was interrupted by Charlie leaning over, her hair was plastered across her face with sweat and she whispered quietly.

“I’m just about done, think I’m going to melt, do you want to stay for much longer?” Vaggie shook her head.

“I’m good if you are.” Charlie gathered herself up and started to leave quietly. Vaggie's eyes narrowed as she watched eyeballs turning to look at Charlie as she left, it wasn’t just paranoia… she knew it. She moved to stand far closer behind Charlie than she usually would have done and blocked the view instead. She wasn’t going to make a scene, this day was for Charlie too, but leaving that godforsaken room couldn’t have come sooner. 

“Wow I think I sweated like everything out of me! There're showers over here to wash off!” After a shower that made Charlie leap almost a foot in the air with how cold the water was that had Vaggie stooped over trying not to laugh and improving her mood immensely, until Charlie had grabbed a cupped handful of the ice-cold water and poured it down Vaggie’s back causing her to shriek like a banshee and Charlie dashed straight out of sight to grab her robe before a full-blown water fight started, cackling the whole way. Vaggie washed off the sweat and huffed as she left and Charlie handed her the robe from a good arms length away just in case Vaggie was planning anything. 

The pair moved to the next area and Charlie signed in and Vaggie took a moment to collect herself as they sat waiting to be called in by the masseuse.

“Charlie?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m erm, I’m not going to be having a massage.” Charlie frowned.

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I just can’t have a stranger touching me like that… I can’t go through with it.” Charlie’s face fell.

“Baby, why didn’t you say something?” Vaggie gave her a smile and nudged Charlie with her elbow.

“Because hun, I know you and you would have picked something else, you really wanted one and I want you to be happy too, so… I’ll just watch okay?” 

“Oh… Vaggie.” Charlie almost sounded disappointed but hid it well enough. 

“Hey, maybe you can pick up some tips and you can give me a rub down some time.” Vaggie gave a smile at her attempt to lighten Charlie’s expression, it worked well enough.

“Yeah… but not when in the RV… I like to use oils and it's so  _ messy. _ ” 

“Something to look forward to then.” They were interrupted by the masseuse and both got up and moved in. There were two waiting for them next to a couple of massage beds and Vaggie looked and spoke as confidently as she could to two strangers.

“Not for me, just Charlie.” Charlie nodded.

“Okay, would you like a glass of water?” 

“Yes please.” Vaggie was grateful that no more issues were made of it and just sat on the table watching Charlie getting undressed and laying down before having a towel placed over her rear. The second woman returned with glass for Vaggie and then left. Vaggie took a sip and smiled, it was water with just the hint of lemon and she couldn’t help but feel fancy. Charlie was having warm oil spread over her shoulder blades and let out a wonderful little gasp as her muscles were tended to.

“That good hun?” Charlie's face was dreamily glazed over.

“Sooooo good.” Vaggie leant back on her hand as she watched Charlie’s eyes practically roll back into her skull as her body was tended to, and muscles relaxed to the point that Charlie felt like putty melting across the table. Vaggie got a curious look as Charlie had a warm glow spread across her cheeks as her feet were rubbed and remembered to keep that aside for later, Charlie might enjoy that a little more in private. Charlie lounged out as she turned her head to look at Vaggie.

“You’re missing out, this is amazing!”

“I’m fine hun. But I’m glad you’re loving it so much.”

“So much!” It continued like this as any knots in her muscles evaporated and Charlie groaned in pleasure as her lower back let out a satisfying crack when pressure was applied to just the right spot. When it was over Charlie had to carefully sit herself up without collapsing, she’d gone all weak in the knee. 

“Thank you so much.” The masseuse acknowledged her praise and wished them both well as Charlie hung to Vaggie’s side, linking arms and more importantly giving Charlie something to lean against as they went to their last appointment. Charlie turned to Vaggie.

“Are you going to be okay with this one?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, it’s just one part of me and I can just about handle it.” Charlie nodded and they got the pedicure place, more choices were to be had as they sat waiting for their appointment, all different kinds of treatments and fragrances. Charlie got far too excited for an ‘Ice cream pedicure’ and picked it almost immediately. Vaggie took her time and went for the ‘margarita’ option. Charlie was giggling like a school girl as she chose ‘strawberry’ her feet were dipped in a small pool and a bath bomb shaped like a scoop of ice cream was placed in it and it bubbled and fizzed pinkish red and smelt of strawberries. Vaggie was treated to a salt scrub with lime fragrances as both of them had their feet scrubbed with pumice stones and nails clipped. Vaggie had a further lime scented massage oil rubbed into her feet whilst Charlie had a moisturizing lotion that looked like whipped cream spread across her, Vaggie couldn't keep her eye off Charlie, her absolute delight at the theme of her foot treatment was beyond charming.

To top off the session Charlie had a hot cherry nail polish applied and finally got to see those little plastic toe dividers in action as she cooed at the wonderful colour. Vaggie rolled her eye but couldn’t stop smiling, she picked midnight black for hers and inspected the black sheen that caught the light as they both waited for the polish to dry.

“Thanks for this Charlie.” Charlie smiled.

“I’m glad I could make our first time so special.” She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled and Vaggie just rolled her eye.

“I can’t wait for dinner, I’m starved.”

***

Both of them felt refreshed, pampered and skin as soft as silk. Charlie wanted to get dressed up and after a quick flurry searching around the RV she managed to get out a sleek tight-fitting dress that ended just below her knee, it was a dark red and left a large section of her back bare, with it she picked out some open toed shoes, to show off her fancy new colours, she had elected for a backless bra to keep her pale skin on show. She gave a small spin.

“What do you think?” Vaggie was always taken aback by Charlie’s dress sense and tonight was no different.

“Gorgeous.” Charlie gave a small smile.

“Can you tell my secret?” Vaggie ran her eye up and down Charlie’s cheeky grin.

“Let me guess, going commando?” Charlie frowned.

“How do you always know!?” Vaggie laughed.

“No trace of lines hun, and you always go commando when you want a date night.” 

“Well I don’t want it getting in the way if we have to hurry!” Vaggie gave her a long look before getting dressed herself, nothing as fancy… she didn’t really own fancy clothes like Charlie and settled for a creamy ruffle shirt along with a grey miniskirt but hid her legs with dark stockings. Charlie made a faint shocked noise.

“Where’s my girlfriend gone? There’s just a supermodel in my RV, how’d you get in here?” Vaggie snorted and had to pinch her nose.

“You’re such a dork…” Charlie gave her a half lidded smile.

“A dork who’s probably getting laid tonight.” 

“Maybe…” They left together with a shared warm smile and made their way to the place they had seen before. It was warm and well lit with a rustic feel inside, dark wooden beams criss-crossed the ceiling and there was a bar and plenty of tables for talking or eating, menus were scattered on the surfaces and Charlie beamed looking around. 

“This looks nice.” 

“Yeah it does, want to pick a table?” Charlie was already moving ahead and picked out a fairly quiet corner much to Vaggie’s appreciations. She joined across from Charlie and picked up the menu Charlie hummed happily.

“This all looks so nice!” Vaggie bit back a comment that ‘this all looks so overpriced’ but that wasn’t for this moment and Charlie was so happy, so Vaggie intended to keep her promise to enjoy it with her.

“You thought about what you might like?” Charlie had an expression of being deep in thought which was ridiculous considering she was just picking dinner, finally she nodded. 

“Yeah! You?” Vaggie glanced across and looked happily enough, it was a few minutes later when an elderly waitress turned up, pad and pen in hand.

“You ready to order my dears?” Charlie gave a nod for Vaggie to speak first.

“Oh, err… could I have the vegetable moussaka please?” 

“One veggie moussaka, and for you?” 

“Can I have the steak!” Vaggie blinked and sighed.

“Of course my dear, and how would you like it cooked?”

“As rare as it’ll come.” The older woman paused for a moment.

“That’ll be quite bloody, are you sure?” Charlie nodded confidently

“Positive, oh and can we have two cosmo’s as well?” The woman slightly taken aback nodded and smiled.

“Of course, I’ll bring them straight over.” She hurried away, Vaggie gave Charlie a look.

“Rare?” Charlie shrugged.

“It has all the flavour!” Vaggie shook her head. 

“I swear you're a devil…” 

“Because I seduced the innocent sweet girl, I drink blood in the night and I’m insatiable in the bedroom?” Charlie gave her a sly smile.

“Hey, you said not me… but if the shoe fits…” Charlie laughed before pretending to bare her teeth at Vaggie mocking fangs with her two fingers.

“How do I look? Impressive and regal?” Vaggie sniggered.

“So fearsome oh mighty devil queen.” Charlie giggled.

“Such a good servant, I’ll have to reward you for your years of loyalty.” Before Vaggie could retort the lady came back with the drinks and Charlie quickly dropped her fake fangs and grinned sheepishly at being caught in her play. 

“Thank you!” She took it and slid the drink to Vaggie, picking up her glass she held it out.

“Cheers.” Vaggie clinked her glass and they both drank. Vaggie took a sip, enjoyed the sharp cranberry and placed her glass down, Charlie had tilted her head up and necked the entire drink down. Vaggie’s face fell slightly.

“Oh no…” Charlie frowned.

“What?” 

“The last time you started an evening downing a cocktail you ended up flashing your tits to half the bar.” Charlie shrugged.

“My piercing had healed… I was excited!” 

“Uh-huh… and the fact I had to chase after you to keep you from getting anything else out?” Charlie leant forward and rested her head on her palm with her elbow on the table.

“You were just defending my dignity.” Vaggie laughed.

“You literally went up to a random stranger and asked if you should get your clit pierced, before trying to take off your pants to show them if you think it would suit you.” Charlie made a dismissive hand wave but still blushed.

“It was an important question at the time! Besides, you know I would never do anything like that.” 

“Because you spooked yourself after reading all those horror stories about women losing feeling there.”

“It would be awful!” 

“My point is Charlie… you’re a messy drunk, but one of us needs to make sure you get back to the RV tonight and I think it's going to be me.” Charlie frowned and looked genuinely put out.

“Baby, come on… get drunk with me, please?” Vaggie couldn’t say no to those big puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but when I say I’m done, don’t try and sneak anything into my drink.” Charlie grinned.

“Deal! But first food, else I’ll be gone before it even gets dark.” Vaggie smiled, there was a good chance that would happen anyway, but she would see. Charlie gave a big smile and Vaggie felt a foot touch her leg before riding up and down her shin, as Charlie held her hand over the top of the table too. 

She wasn’t being seductive this time, just close and with a pleasant touch. Vaggie smiled and rubbed her fingers across Charlie’s hand. They sat quietly smiling at each other for a long time, each both studying the other. Soon enough food arrived and they enjoyed a meal, Charlie tucking into her bleeding meat like a classic carnivore and Vaggie enjoying the flavours and herbs that came with her moussaka. It was nice, although they had been cooking simple meals for a while now so perhaps the bar was a little low, but both enjoyed it so no complaints were made. Charlie went up and paid whilst Vaggie had gone to the toilet, something she felt Charlie had leapt at the chance to do since Vaggie was distracted. They kept their table but switched to ordering drinks at the bar, Vaggie had flat out refused Charlie’s idea of opening a tab. 

Vaggie may give Charlie shit for her drunken antics but truthfully Charlie wasn’t that much of a drinker, she didn’t go out every weekend and it was only on rare occasions did she actually go more than a couple of drinks in, Vaggie always felt that niggling worm of self-doubt when she wanted to have a drink, something that Charlie seemed to be completely devoid of, she was a carefree spirit and Vaggie loved that, she loved watching Charlie get drunk if only for how much Charlie seemed to love life and enjoy herself. It came with a strange jealousy, Vaggie doubted she could be that joyous even if she was booked up to her eyeball, Vaggie wasn’t what you would call a happy drunk, too often she would fall into a paranoid fuelled panic attack that she was being watched by someone. It would ruin an evening so Vaggie kept to a careful drink limit just to stay happily buzzed so she could look after Charlie. 

Charlie returned with a wine glass in one hand and a small tumbler with something amber inside, Charlie passed the wine over and sat down.

“It’s firebrand whiskey, apparently it’s got cinnamon in it! Want to try?” Charlie wafted it her glass closer to Vaggie, whose eye practically started streaming already as she got a whiff, she shook her head.

“Oh no, You go right ahead.” Charlie smiled and took a sip, her head twitched and she let out a gasp as it burnt trickling down her throat and her cheeks went rosy. 

“Oooh, that’s fiery!” Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“You like it?” Charlie nodded and took another sip.

“Yeah!” Vaggie lifted her wine glass and took a small sip.

“Told you… devil, fiery drinks is the next step.” Charlie’s smile and her eyes were magnificent in the lighting. Charlie’s rate of drinking was surpassed only by her drunk bravado, she would consume three drinks to every one of Vaggie’s and the worst part of it all was that Vaggie could handle her liquor far better than the ditsy blonde could. Charlie was currently doing the rounds of trying everything she hadn’t heard of before. Well that was rule one broken, don’t mix spirits, beers and wines, Vaggie smiled to herself more than anything, Charlie may be the journalist but Vaggie could write a segment just on Charlie’s drinking habits. She amused herself with what the article would be called as her girlfriend was once again standing at the bar, waiting to be served.

THE FOUR STAGES OF DRUNK CHARLIE

  1. CHATTY
  2. HORNY
  3. PHILOSOPHICAL
  4. WILD CARD



Vaggie was interrupted by the sound of Charlie’s laugh and leaning slightly over caught sight of her girlfriend talking to another pair of girls, loudly and with exaggerated hand movements. It looks like they were on the first part, Charlie becomes a socialite. 

“This place is amazing! Have you been here before?” Charlie was smiling and looking quite intent on making some new friends, the girls smiled and laughed, after all Charlie seemed harmless enough for a chatty drunk.

“A couple of times as a family holiday, what about you?” Charlie shook her head.

“First time! And the sights are amazing! I came with my girlfriend… There she is, over there!” Charlie spun in place to point at Vaggie and waved cheerily. Vaggie gave an embarrassed smile and a tiny wave back. Charlie turned back to the girls.

“She’s amazing! Look we even got matching tattoos!” Charlie turned over her wrist to show them and it was unmistakable the sideways glance that the girls shared, that was red flag territory and Vaggie couldn’t blame them, they didn’t know them and from just what Charlie was saying it was easy enough. One of the girls gave a strange look.

“Oh, that’s nice…” Charlie missed the caution with those words and touched her tattoo briefly.

“It meant the world to me… anyway I’ve always wanted to try… what is that? A black Russian?” A nod and Charlie turned to the bartender and got her order sorted.

“Thanks for the suggestion! Have a good rest of your holiday!” She collected her drink and moved quickly back to Vaggie, only a slight bob in her step… so far.

“Those were some really nice people up there!”

“I bet Charlie, you’re always making friends.”

“Better than making enemies right? There’s enough hate in the world, without us all being snarky to each other.” 

“You’re not wrong Charlie, changing the world one person at a time?” Charlie took a drink and smacked her lips in apparent enjoyment, Vaggie wondered how much coffee was in there a caffeinated drunk Charlie might end up a bit of a handful.

“If we all just do some small act of kindness to one person, it would spread across the world.” 

“I suppose Charlie the philanthropist has a nice ring to it.” Charlie gave a stupid laugh and rolled her eyes.

“It’s all because of you and your support that I can even think about these things, you help me stand when I fall down.” Charlie’s face had softened as she leant forward, her intentions clear and Vaggie greeted her lips with a soft kiss. When they pulled away Vaggie heard the softest sighs escape Charlie’s lips. Charlie shifted back into her seat properly but held Vaggie’s hand gently and brought it to her lips and kissed the back of the hand before whispering up to Vaggie

“Mi amor…” It spread a tingle up Vaggie’s arms that ended in a warm feeling in her chest, Charlie was so sappy when she wanted to be.

“You know Charlie just because I'm  Salvadoran doesn’t mean I learnt Spanish.”  Charlie gave her a sly smile.

“Did you know what I just said?”

“Well, yeah obviously.”

“Then you do know some Spanish!” Vaggie opened and then closed her mouth again, no winning that one. Charlie picked up her glass and drained it.

“You want a drink or something? I’m going to try something new.” Vaggie looked at the empty glass that she had been nursing for the last twenty minutes.

“Sure Charlie, another red please.” With Charlie away it left Vaggie just watching after her again, she had always hated Spanish, hated it because it was what her parents would shout in more often than not, it set her on edge whenever she heard it, but not with Charlie, it was softer… not as sharp and felt warm. Charlie didn’t know but she was in fact the only person Vaggie ever responded to when she spoke Spanish at her, even those stupid tiny phrases, the rest she ignored or feigned ignorance that she didn’t know what was being said. 

Charlie returned holding a plate with multiple coloured shot glasses lining it and a glass of wine for Vaggie.

“Oh god Charlie, what are all of those?” Charlie grinned as she settled back down.

“Sours, they had so many flavours I just had to try them all! Like a rainbow.” Charlie started at one end and the liquid disappeared in a flash as she moved down the small little row she had made. She took a deep breath when she finally finished and her head half lolled to one side as she swallowed down the vast amount of alcohol Charlie had just taken. 

“You doing alright?” Vaggie peered across as Charlie straightened up and then stuck her tongue out at Vaggie, it was stained a multicoloured hue from the sours. Vaggie sniggered and Charlie looked around behind her to see if the funny thing was there, it wasn’t and she turned back.

  
“What is it?” 

“It looks like a rainbow died on your tongue.” Of course Charlie tried to stick out her tongue and went cross-eyed trying to stare down at it, she looked ridiculous with her chin pointing downwards as if moving her head around would allow her to see it better. She gave up in the end and instead got up and stepped over to Vaggie, there was definitely a wobble now.

“Wanna taste the rainbow?” Before Vaggie could answer, Charlie had kissed her forcefully and slid her tongue straight into Vaggie’s mouth, her hands ran up to hold behind Vaggie’s head and she let out a throaty moan as she clawed in slightly tighter. Vaggie got the taste alright, along with a lot of other things Charlie had drunk, if there was a small fire nearby Vaggie was certain Charlie’s breath would detonate the building. Charlie pulled back with a needy look.

“Come to the bathroom with me…” Vaggie shook her head and Charlie paused trying to get Vaggie to stand. 

“Hun, the bathroom is tiny and leads straight into here, we won’t get away with it. You’re noisy when you get drunk.” Charlie wasn’t quite ready to give up, reaching down she clutched Vaggie’s hand and kissed it again.

“Just gag me, I’ll be good… see?” Charlie then went straight down on one of Vaggie’s fingers and sucked on it, tongue writhing and curling around the digit, Vaggie went wide-eyed and gently tugged away from Charlie, that was far too public and it was all gaining looks from the surrounding tables even if they were more secluded. 

“Sit down hun, not tonight.” Charlie seemed to deflate and moved back to her seat.

“... but I'm not even wearing any underwear.” 

“I remember hun, I was there.” 

“I could just… touch myself under the table for you? How about that?” Vaggie gave her a dead stare.

“You’re wearing a dress that you would hitch up and anyone walking past would see.” Charlie looked off the side of the table because she hadn’t really thought about that angle and sighed again, placing her chin on both her palms.

“... I’m horny…” She grumbled, half pouting. 

“Well, when we get back to the RV as long as you’re still standing, okay?” Charlie seemed to accept that concession and nodded, sighing and pulling herself up. 

“I love you Vaggie.” 

“I know hun, I love you too.” 

“Even if I embarrass you?” 

“You don’t embarrass me, you just sometimes need a little help seeing the big picture.” Charlie sighed wistfully.

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Charlie seemed to have some kind of epiphany the way her face furrowed in concentration before relaxing slightly and she met eyes with Vaggie once more, although this time just a tad out of focus. 

“I’m so lucky to have you Vaggie.” Vaggie frowned at the sudden change in tone.

“Charlie, you-”

“Let me finish please, you don’t try and change me… or shame me, you’ve never called me a slut or a whore just because I like sex, or that I get a bit silly if I’ve had one too many! You’re just here, by my side… you’re always by my side… no one else has been like that with me, you’ve never judged me! I love you so fucking much Vaggie!” Charlie’s lip was trembling and Vaggie quickly slipped around and cuddled into her, Charlie screwed her eyes shut tight and just wrapped around Vaggie’s middle.

“You are silly, hun you’re just getting a little emotional, I love and need you too, you help me survive in the world.” Charlie let out a tiny whimper.

“Don’t let go…” 

“Never.” So Vaggie gently held Charlie and swayed slightly as Charlie’s breathing became more erratic and then slowly began to get better and calmer, she let go first and Vaggie unwrapped her arms and looked down at Charlie’s miserable face.

“You about ready to leave?” Charlie shook her head and sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“No… there’s some more things I haven’t tried and I’d like to…” 

“Okay hun, but not too much more okay?” Charlie gave a smile and staggered back to her feet. That was Vaggie’s first mistake of the evening. Trying to hold onto that joy she felt earlier Charlie did drink a lot more… a lot more, and was becoming a walking chatty mess, she could barely walk in a straight line and she was drinking faster than she let it settle in her stomach so she was just getting drunker even when she wasn’t drinking. Vaggie had her face in her hands when she realized what had happened during what was probably the third time Charlie tried to drunkenly recite from memory the entire playlist from The Greatest Showman, her words were slurring and she was barely a functioning human, but the one good thing about all of this was at least she was smiling, Charlie was having a great time and that counted for something at least. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and Vaggie planned to use this time to quickly discard Charlie’s current drink and get ready to go.

Charlie came staggering back, wobbling unceremoniously around, Vaggie blinked a couple of times, she swore her girlfriend was even more drunk than before, enough was enough and she was going to get Charlie to drink some water before they left. Maybe it was getting up and moving around made it hit her system? Vaggie didn’t know but Charlie looked to be more booze than woman at this point. Seeing Charlie almost fall over and having to stop herself against the wall got Vaggie out of her seat and straight over to her.

“Hey, Hun… you alright? I think it’s time we called it.” Charlie blinked a few times and looked in the other direction before realizing the noise came from her other side. Her eyes looked comically out of focus and Vaggie couldn’t help but smile at the stupid and kind of goofy smile Charlie gave her.

“Wow… you’re… you’re so pretty…” Charlie’s cheeks turned red and she looked at the floor before tucking her hair behind her ear and looking back up at Vaggie. The olive skinned woman let out a small smile at Charlie’s strangely nervous behaviour and reached over to Charlie, helping the blonde woman back to their table and sitting her down, Charlie almost continued to lean and fall off the other side of her chair but regained her balance in a jerking fashion.

“I’m going to get you some water, okay?” Charlie chewed on her lip and nodded.

“That’s soooooo nice of you.” Vaggie got up and was aware of how Charlie seemed to be staring straight at her ass, not even subtly. Vaggie tilted her head to the floor and bit the inside of her cheek to stop grinning, Charlie was a sloppy drunk and tonight was no exception. Vaggie got a glass of tap water and made her way back before sliding it over to her slightly listing to one side girlfriend. Charlie blinked again a couple of times before exclaiming loudly.

“You’re back!” Vaggie rolled her eye and nodded.

“Yeah, I was gone for like three minutes, now drink up.” Charlie reached over and knocked into the glass with her hand tipping it slightly before latching her fingers round it and taking a very messy drink. Clunking the glass back down with uncoordinated force she looked back up at Vaggie.

“I’m going to say something strange…” 

“You always say something strange Charlie.” There was a high-pitched giggle as Charlie found that to be the funniest thing in the world, she leant forward slightly.

“You’re so funny… and you’re pretty, have I told you that you’re pretty?” 

“You did hun, a couple of times.” Charlie almost went cross-eyed trying to think.

“That’s because you’re twice as pretty as you are funny!” Vaggie paused as she thought about if that maths checked out before Charlie was leaning closer, practically stretching herself across the table and Vaggie had to quickly slide the glass to one side so Charlie didn’t knock it over. 

“I want to kiss you… can we? Can we kiss?” Unsure of when Charlie had ever really asked before Vaggie shook her head in slight amusement as she leant forward and kissed Charlie, the aftertaste of all of those shots still lingered on Charlie’s lips and almost made Vaggie’s eye water. Charlie attempted to slide her tongue into Vaggie’s mouth but was so off balance she just ended up French kissing her teeth, it was messy and stupid but when they parted Charlie had a dreamy smile on her face. 

“You enjoy that?” Vaggie asked and Charlie nodded slightly and touched fingertips to her lips.

“Y-Yeah… you’re an amazing kisser, just like… just like.” Charlie faltered slightly and her face fell, Vaggie frowned at the sudden change.

“Hun, What’s wrong?” Charlie shook her head and staggered around as she pushed away from the table, she almost toppled over before shaking her head.

“It’s not you, it’s me!... I have a girlfriend!” Vaggie expression turned into a deadpan stare as Charlie continued to fidget uncomfortably.

“... Are you serious?” She asked incredulously, Charlie nodded as she started to gather her things, intent on leaving.

“It was just a kiss… I’m, I’m a bit tipsy... you’re lovely… but I can’t do this.” Vaggie got up and continued staring at Charlie as she bent down to pick up her bag.

“Oh… you  _ are  _ serious… Charlie, hun… I  **am** your girlfriend!” Charlie gave a stupidly over sympathetic smile.

“That’s really sweet of you, but I’m already spoken for.” Vaggie couldn’t believe it, how was Charlie this drunk and still capable of standing, as if on cue Charlie put a step forward and went straight over on her ankle and tumbled to the ground, she rolled over slightly and started laughing. 

“Whoopsie!” The bartender saw the fall and how the blonde woman on the floor was acting, he called out.

“It’d be best if you two left.” Vaggie jaw tightened and she called back without turning her head.

“Yeah, yeah… we’re gone. Come on Charlie, let's get you to bed.” As Vaggie reached down to help her drunk partner up, Charlie twisted and shifted away from her and fell backwards again onto her bottom.

“I told you I’m not going to sleep with you! I’m faithful!” Vaggie rolled her eye and couldn’t help the sarcasm.

“Except you asked to kiss me Charlie.” Charlie’s face fell and Vaggie realized she had just made the second mistake, it looked like someone had left a tap on behind Charlie’s eyes, as they seemed to be flooding with water, and then the dam broke and tears streamed down her face as she began to sob drunkenly loud. 

“I’M A TERRIBLE GIRLFRIEND!” Vaggie sighed and reached up and helped Charlie back up, this time she didn’t try and wiggle free as fat, large tears rolled down her cheeks and she wailed. Vaggie steered Charlie away from the bar and out the door, disturbing the quiet night with wailing crying, Vaggie sighed.

“You’re not a terrible girlfriend Charlie.” Charlie sniffed and nodded her head before lamenting in her drunken stupor.

“YES I AM! I KISSED ANOTHER WOMAN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?” Vaggie relented, it was too hard to fight drunk Charlie, she was almost as stubborn as sober Charlie. 

“Hun, I’m sure your girlfriend won’t mind.” Charlie was shaking as she was led away and down the nature path back towards the campsite.

“I h-have to tell her! I w-won’t lie… even if she l-leaves me! I’D DESERVE IT!” She wailed again, and Vaggie had to hold back the snigger, if she had a free hand she’d record this for later, as it happened she needed to keep Charlie both upright and also guiding her in the right direction for her stumbling feet. Charlie wasn’t done descending into her madness and sobbed.

“I d-don’t know what I’m g-going to do if s-she leaves me!” 

“She won’t leave you… maybe question why she’s here…” Vaggie added that last part under her breath, unable to keep the sarcasm at bay. Charlie missed it and was just shaking her head.

“Y-You d-don’t understand… w-we’re supposed to be in l-love f-forever!” 

“I understand, you’ll be fine.” Charlie’s eyes went wide and bulging, she spoke out with indigence. 

“Y-You d-don’t! Y-You d-don’t know h-her like I do!” Vaggie bit back the first comment and settled for placation instead.

“You’re right I'm sorry.” Charlie burped and it sounded unbelievably dangerous, and Vaggie had to quickly pause to check to see if Charlie was about to lose her stomach contents, she seemed fine for now.

“T-That’s r-right! W-we were going to b-be together f-forever… It's why we g-got tattoos!” Vaggie eye twitched.

“You mean like this?” She flashed Charlie her wrist and Charlie seemed to ogle at it.

  
“Woooow! What a weird coincidence… but no, it should have a ‘V’ n-not a ‘C’.” Vaggie blinked.

“Your tattoo has a ‘V’...” Charlie blinked and looked down.

“Does it?” 

“Oh god give me strength.” Charlie started laughing again.

“You’re so funny… I bet we’d be g-great friends if I didn’t… if I didn’t…” 

“If you didn’t have a girlfriend, yeah I think you said.” Charlie struggled to catch up to the concept that Vaggie had just finished her sentence and blinked around momentarily instead. 

“Y-Yeah… can you keep a secret?” Vaggie narrowed her eye but at least with Charlie talking she wasn’t screaming and wailing and waking up the whole valley.

“Sure Charlie, what is it?” Charlie wobbled around to do the very loud drunk whispering straight into Vaggie’s ear, like it was the most important secret in the whole world.

“I’m going to marry her!” Vaggie missed her step and Charlie lurched forward, unable to stop herself, Vaggie practically toppled over and had to wave one of her hands around madly trying to balance herself and keep Charlie from hitting the floor. She turned to stare at Charlie in shock who was just giggling to herself more than anything else.

“You er, you come up with that just now did you?” Another one of Charlie’s drunken plans… like that face tattoo, or the time she suggested they make a bong out of chocolate so they could eat it afterwards. Charlie however continued to surprise Vaggie and shook her head.

“Of c-course not! It h-has to be p-perfect… I m-made a plan and e-everything!” Vaggie felt a lead weight descending on her stomach and she straightened her back.

“Okay Charlie, well lets just concentrate on getting you back to the RV, okay?” Please stop, Vaggie wanted Charlie to stop… or just start crying again that would be best.

“She always thinks she’s so clever, figuring out all my secrets! But I won this time!... She never looks at my work so I keep it hidden there! Hehehhehe.” Vaggie screwed her eye shut tight and wished that memory would just depart or Charlie would stop… she needed to stop. Vaggie got her wish just as they arrived back at the RV, Charlie let out a horrible sounding groan and Vaggie knew what was next, quick as a flash Charlie was hunching over and Vaggie reached around to get Charlie into a forward leaning position and held her hair back as the girlfriend began to unsanctimoniously vomit everywhere. Thank god it wasn’t in the RV, Charlie was babbling nonsense between breaths and would hunch over to continue to empty the contents of her stomach. Vaggie made sure that she didn’t get any on her clothes and was in a good position not to start choking. It continued for several long and wrenching minutes before Charlie hunched and tensed but nothing came out. She had emptied herself, but was now shivering uncontrollably as her body fought off the alcohol poisoning. Vaggie helped her inside, got her undress and tucked Charlie under the blankets, quickly she got a plastic bowl from under the sink and placed it next to her before getting a cup full of water and placing it next to the bed. If she tried to get Charlie to drink now it would just come back up. She tucked her in and Charlie blearily looked around.

“T-Thanks for l-looking after me…” Vaggie smiled.

“Get some rest, hun.” Charlie’s energy was spent and she went to sleep soon after, Vaggie shifted across and sat on the drivers chair, rotated and turned to watch Charlie, she would make sure she didn’t choke in the night, so settled down comfortably enough. Unfortunately even the sounds of Charlie’s now rhythmic sleeping breaths or more likely unconscious breaths didn’t take away the edge that was slowly sawing through Vaggie. She glanced to the side before looking back at Charlie. It was gnawing at her like a disease, curiosity had wormed its way into her head and Vaggie let out a frustrated moan as she got back up and opened a cupboard door. Her hand froze as it hovered above Charlie’s collection of notes in their binder, before she pulled it out and sat back down with it. It lay unopened on her lap for the longest time as Vaggie stared at it and willing herself to put the damn thing back and just forget anything Charlie had said whilst out of her mind, it was just drunk talk, over and over again in her head Vaggie told herself, so why were her hands shaking as she opened the binder? 

Charlie’s neat handwriting greeted Vaggie and she turned the page, it included a map and a travel plan along with the numbers Charlie had transcribed from her father’s journal, notes and contacts about her work, turning pages it was more notes about their first experiences and a small section about Vaggie being amazing and getting an RV working. She turned more of the plastic sheeting over that protected the paper within and it was all the same, in fact flicking to the end it was blank and Vaggie let out a sigh… it was just drunk talk. Vaggie’s hand rested down on the binder by the back page as she relaxed her hand, there was a lump and Vaggie’s heart stopped.

She turned her gaze downwards on the back end of the card and plastic binder, and felt again… there was a small lump. Looking closer it seemed that the back cover of the binder on the inside had been removed and was slightly off-centre, Vaggie reached across and tugged on the corner, its material came free being only stuck down by a few pieces of tack and it revealed a folded piece of paper and far more importantly a small ring box. Vaggie jumped and slammed the page back down, shaking like a leaf she folded the entire thing back up and put it away and closed the cupboard and sat back down, trembling fingers touched her face as she stared in shock out towards Charlie’s sleeping body. 

“Charlie… you’re so silly… fuck, why did you have to open your mouth, why did you have to… fuuuck.” Vaggie clutched her head in her hands trying to calm the storm of emotions raging around and how her heart felt like a jackhammer trapped inside a paper bag as it rattled against her ribs.

“Charlie... C-Charlie… I will.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect the chapter to expand like it did but I regret nothing. 
> 
> Next chapter the girls enjoy the company of a wind demon that enjoys eating children and draining sanity... FUN! 
> 
> But also a very serious question for anyone interested in answering, I'm planning on writing a Halloween special chapter but I'm having a very hard time deciding between two differing themes. Do I go for?;
> 
> A) Alls hallows' eve; A time where the ghosts of the pasts coming haunting and cause untold pain and misery to one of the girls as they relieve a painful past with uncontrollable surfacing emotions, Expect Angst, tears and self harm.
> 
> B) Charlie fucking loves candy, so of course they get dressed up and go trick or treating as adults because who says there's an age limit on fun, expect fluff, cutesy laughs and more important a lil bit of smutty body worship. 
> 
> If you wouldn't mind letting you know your opinions you'll help me make a decision. and No, I'm not doing both, they're too opposed to gel well, I prefer to make the feeling of a chapter the theme, not switch halfway through. Hence why this is adorable and lovely and the next one will be horrible and gross.


	14. The Thunder in the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to a town and not all is what it seems.

Charlie was hungover, the worst hangover she’d had in years, it was worth it. She woke up early afternoon the next day, her mouth tasted like old vomit and felt like sandpaper. 

“Ugh… my head.” Her bloodshot eyes stirred and she shifted in place. Vaggie was already by her side, looking exhausted but giving a gentle smile. 

“Morning hun, here drink this and take these.” She gently handed Charlie a glass of water with two pills in her other hand. Charlie took both and gratefully swallowed the pills and washed her mouth around with the water before swallowing, it cleared the taste in her mouth. 

“Ugh, how bad was I?” Vaggie settled to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What can you remember?” Charlie rubbed her temple, she was still tired despite having slept for so long.

“I remember kissing you a lot. The meal was nice…. Laughing? We had a good time, right?” Vaggie gave her a soft smile but her expression darkened for a moment too long.

“Yeah Charlie, you enjoyed yourself” Charlie frowned as Vaggie looked to be struggling.

“D-Did I do something bad?” Vaggie paused and shook her head.

“No you didn’t…”

“... But?” Vaggie traced her fingers down the side of her face as she sighed heavily.

“I’m not going to lie and pretend, I don’t want to do that, but I don’t want you to be upset okay?” Charlie blinked a couple of times before sitting up straighter despite the wobbly sensation rolling around her head.

“Oh god… what did I do?” 

“Nothing, you were just, being you… laughing and having fun and being in love.” Charlie wasn’t comforted by those words or the way Vaggie had asked her not to be upset.

“Vaggie… you’re really worrying me.” Vaggie sighed, rubbed her face and then reached over to gently hold Charlie’s hand.

“You told me what was in your work folder, right at the back.” Charlie’s stomach fell away into a pit of nothingness and her eyes widened in alarm and fear.

“W-What?” Her voice was a fractured whisper and Vaggie smiled softly and sympathetically.

“I tried to get you to stop, but you always like to chat when you’re drunk.” Charlie shook her head, tears were slipping free as everything felt like it was collapsing inwards.

“I-I’ve r-ruined it. W-What’s w-wrong with me?” Vaggie reached across shifting her body and wrapped Charlie up in a very gentle hug.

“Nothing, Nothing’s wrong with you hun, you were just excited about it, I didn’t read anything that was written down, I didn’t snoop.” Charlie didn’t say anything but nodded and sniffed, pressing her face against Vaggie’s shoulder, her girlfriends hands came up to rub across Charlie’s bare back.

“Don’t worry Charlie, I know you, it’ll still be romantic and sweet and probably weird, everything I love about you, and I’ll have my answer ready.” Charlie’s fingers wove themselves in Vaggie’s hair and she let out a strange sobbing laughing.

“I d-don’t deserve you, I always mess this s-stuff up.” Vaggie pressed a delicate kiss to Charlie’s cheek.

“Don’t put yourself down like that, it’s okay and don’t think I don’t deserve you, I need you.” 

“Why can I never surprise you?” Vaggie offered a soft smile.

“Last night was pretty surprising, hun.” Charlie huffed.

“I mean _properly_ surprise you.” There were some small movements and Vaggie pulled back to cup Charlie’s miserable face with both her hands as she stared at her.

“You’re you, don’t worry so much about these little things, it doesn’t really matter, does it? In the end no matter how you do it, I still love you and I still want to be with you, no matter what.” Charlie finally managed to break through with a smile. 

“This isn’t at all how I imagined this conversation would go.” Vaggie let go and Charlie flopped back down and covered herself with blankets again, trying to keep the headache knocking around inside from splitting her skull open. Vaggie shifted the blankets around and slipped in next to her, the blonde almost immediately rolled over and cuddled her naked body into Vaggie’s clothes, the one eyed woman smiled and stroked down Charlie’s back.

“Which part, the talk of marriage or that you spilled the beans?” Charlie groaned.

“Both, either? Ugh, my head hurts.” 

“I’m not surprised, why don’t you have a nap?” Charlie frowned and blearily looked up at Vaggie.

“This is our last day here, we should really enjoy… No, I’ll be fine. Maybe some fresh air will help?” Vaggie paused and nodded, Charlie was still in a state and hadn’t noticed how bloodshot Vaggie’s eye was or the dark circles that lined it. She had mother goosed Charlie throughout the night and morning, making sure she was okay. It was almost with a small amount of disappointment, Vaggie would have enjoyed the nap.

“Sure hun, better get dressed then.” Charlie slipped up and winced at the pulsing through her head but managed to get some comfy sweatpants and a big fluffy hoodie on, it was hangover dress central in their RV and Charlie very delicately managed to eat some buttered bread, not wanting to risk anything else as her stomach was already heaving at just that. Vaggie filled up a big plastic water bottle and held it as they got out. Making their way out the breeze was nice and it helped Charlie immensely, she certainly wasn’t quick and had a delicate appearance like a half broken china doll. Holding onto Vaggie’s hand tightly they slowly and carefully made their way down into the Valley. 

Thank god for the leafy canopy of trees that they were under, the bright sun was almost too much for Charlie to take and she winced every time a bright beam of light managed to streak across her face. It was amazing, the sights, the sounds and the calming feel of the natural world around them. Charlie was glad she had come out and squeezed Vaggie’s hand who reciprocated, only now in the late afternoon did Charlie finally notice exactly how tired Vaggie looked.

“Vaggie, are you okay?” Vaggie gave a smile even if she had to batter away a yawn at the same time.

“Fi-----ine, just a little tired.” Charlie raised a curious eyebrow.

“Did you not sleep, was I sleep wrestling or something?” Vaggie laughed at the image of an unconscious Charlie trying to do a full Nelson. 

“No Hun, I stayed up, you were really ill at the end of the night, I wanted to make sure you didn’t choke or anything.” Charlie’s face softened.

“Y-You, didn’t sleep?” Vaggie shook her head. “I’m sorry Vaggie.” 

“Don’t be hun, I wanted to make sure you were safe, just a little tired now is all. Easy price.” Charlie frowned and pouted.

“Next time we have a night out, you can drink and I’ll be sober!” 

“You don’t need to do that hun, I had fun.” Charlie crossed her arms in an apparent huff as she pulled away from Vaggie.

“It matters to me, it’s not fair on you… so I want to, plus I _really_ want to see you drunk out of your mind.” 

“I’m not that fun Charlie, I’m not as outgoing as you.” Charlie gave a slight wiggle of her eyebrows and reached for Vaggie’s hand once more.

“Guess we’ll find out, won’t we? I’m getting hungry, should we get another dinner at that place?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Sorry hun, think you got barred from going back.” Charlie’s mouth formed a large ‘O’

“How drunk **was** I!?” Vaggie snorted as they turned and started to head back.

“Drunk enough that you forgot I was your girlfriend and then told me how you were going to marry your girlfriend.” Charlie’s cheeks went rosy.

“Please don’t remind me.”

“Oh, I will. Every time you speak about how you can handle your drink.” Charlie let out a pitiful;

“Nooooo.” with a pained, quiet voice that Vaggie saw right through, Charlie was feeling better and playing the pity card wasn’t going to work this time. 

“Every time hun, because you are just adorable when you blush.” Charlie’s frown turned into a stupid goofy grin and she leant in to kiss Vaggie’s neck. 

“I hate that I love you so much.” Vaggie sniggered.

“How romantic Charlie.” Charlie stared at Vaggie’s face for a long while, her dazzling blue eyes reflecting the light, it was such an open expression of adoration Vaggie couldn’t help but feel the colour rising in her cheeks, damn was Charlie good at bringing that out. They shared a quick kiss and continued walking. Charlie was half muttering to herself.

“Going to make it so romantic, blow your socks off! Won’t know what to say, you’ll just stand there looking stupid.” 

“Pretty sure you’ll want me to say yes.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Well, yeah… I mean _before_ you say yes.” 

“Oh sorry, sure. Just let me know when I need to say it then, won’t you?” Charlie beamed. 

“Of course I will!” 

Getting back Charlie wouldn’t even entertain the idea of Vaggie cooking, even though it was supposed to be her turn, she had done enough looking after her so this was a treat, ushering her girlfriend into a state of undress and tucked up in bed. Charlie diced up some root vegetables and shredded some already cooked meat they had before mixing the lot together to make a soft stew, she elected for something easy to swallow as she was still unsure how stable her stomach was but she needed to eat something healthy. Handing a bowl and spoon to Vaggie she sat cross-legged on the bed opposite her and carefully tucked in. 

“Thanks Charlie.” Vaggie face in the half light looked even more exhausted and Charlie had a twinge of guilt run up her spine.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to sleep much. I know how you hate it.” Vaggie turned her increasingly bloodshot eye upwards to look at the concern and worry on her partners face.

“It’s fine Charlie, please stop worrying over me, I’m not made of glass.” Charlie blew on her spoon to disperse the steam.

“I just feel bad, this was our little break and you had to not sleep and then probably wander around tired as hell!” Vaggie shrugged.

“I still enjoyed it... I just really want to go to bed now.”

“Okay well you finish eating, I’ll wash up and then come cuddle you to sleep? Sound good?” Vaggie was going to make a point that she should really help wash up but just sighed and nodded.

“Okay.” Finishing their meals the peppy blonde gathered both their bowls and washed them, putting them on the small wire drying rack before making sure the covers were over the windows and also the door was locked, cracking open the fanlight window a smidgen, because last night was a bit sweaty although that might have just been the alcohol poisoning talking. Charlie undressed and slid next to Vaggie who had already shuffled down and was laying on her side. The taller woman wrapped up around her with one hand touching her hip and the other worming its way underneath the pillow by Vaggie’s head.

“Comfy?” Charlie asked and Vaggie hummed something in response. She was already drifting off and Charlie smiled softly, she was going to say sleeping so soon after a meal was a one way ticket to getting indigestion but she doubted that even mattered to Vaggie right now. Instead, she pressed a delicate kiss to the back of her neck.

“Goodnight.” Vaggie hummed again and this time managed to say

“mmh-Goodnight, love… you.” The corners of Charlie’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile and she nuzzled the tip of her nose against Vaggie’s shoulder blades as a way of saying it back. Vaggie was deep asleep within minutes and left Charlie rather awake laying next to her, she entertained herself with thoughts of their next destination as she waited for tiredness to come creeping, Vaggie shifted around slightly and Charlie shuffled a few inches away so her partner could roll onto her back as she was trying to do, her dark hair was ruffled and fell over her face and made Vaggie's nose twitch as it tickled it, Charlie had to bite her lip to stop squealing with how adorable it was and gently brushed the offending hair to one side. It was easy enough to move back into a cuddle position and Charlie let out a soft sigh as she intertwined their legs and rested a hand gently across Vaggie’s torso. Lucky it wasn’t that long before sleep managed to catch up with her too.

The morning was comfortable, they had a long lay in with plenty of snuggles and cuddles once Vaggie managed to wake herself up after catching up on her missing sleep. Lots of gentle kisses and laughter which ended up with Charlie curling up rather pathetically trying to batter away Vaggie’s encroaching tickles, the poor blonde could never win a fight when it devolved to a tickle fight. Tears streaming down her face Charlie cried for mercy, and of course Vaggie relented and got a pillow in her face as a result of Charlie’s trickery. All gloves were off after that and it was only with Charlie basically crying that she was going to wet herself did Vaggie finally claim victory. Since they had been stationary for a few days Vaggie took the time to check over the oil levels and what the treads on the tyres were like. Charlie did a fresh load of washing and drying in the morning before handing in the key back and getting the small deposit refunded in case of its loss. A late breakfast and both girls were strapped back in before Vaggie started up the engine and they left the quaint little valley where they had spent a very enjoyable few days, even if most of it was in the name of recovery.

***

“So, do you have a contact then, where are we going?” Vaggie asked as Charlie had her dad’s journal in her lap along with her own notes and plans as they drove, how Charlie didn’t get travel sick was a complete unknown to Vaggie but maybe it had something to do with Charlie taking frequent breaks to open the window up and enjoy the increasingly fresher air as they headed north.

“No contacts this time, just some really odd statistics that my dad thought might mean something.” Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?” Charlie took a long look out of the window and sighed.

“Not pleasant things, there’s this little town a couple of days north, by the mountains… it has an unusual amount of recorded cot deaths.” Vaggie’s mouth fell open.

“That’s horrid, what did you father say?” 

“He wasn’t sure but there’s a few quotes here about some European folklore, it erm mentions demons that live in the mountains or other remote areas and… eat babies. Not much else, it looks like dad didn’t have access to the source material and was just getting titbits where he could.”

“So what’s the plan Charlie?” 

“Well there’s a public records office in the town hall, I was thinking we could look at all the public recorded deaths and see if there’s a pattern.”

“This all sounds a bit morbid Charlie.” 

“Yeah, I know. It was never going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Some of these legends are a bit gruesome, I’m hoping they were exaggerated but you never know.” Vaggie exhaled harshly and shook her head. Baby eating demons didn’t exactly sound like a good time. Well as long as Charlie didn’t get too stubborn she was sure they could handle it respectfully. A few days going north wasn’t so bad, it meant that during their days of driving the sun never got in Vaggie’s eye, she had to wear driving shades on occasion and hated how stupid they made her look despite Charlie’s insistence that they were ‘cool’. It was later that afternoon whilst Charlie was tapping her foot to the tunes on the radio when she suddenly slapped her hand on the dashboard in annoyance and made Vaggie glance at her quickly.

“Bug?” Charlie shook her head frowning.

“No! I just realized something!” Vaggie risked a confused glance towards her girlfriend.

“What’s that?”

“We had a three-day holiday at a beautiful nature park…” Vaggie couldn’t see where this was going.

“Yeah… it was pretty there?” Charlie was huffing on the spot.

“And we had a spa day and everything!”

“You kind of sound upset by that Charlie.”

“WHY DIDN’T WE HAVE SEX!?” Vaggie almost choked on air going down the wrong way.

“W-What?” She spluttered and Charlie was looking mortified.

“It was so relaxing, you were so beautiful… Why didn’t we make love?” Charlie buried her head into her knees as she brought them up to rest her heels on the chair. “We’re in a sexless relationship!” She wailed and Vaggie had to bite down not to laugh.

“It’s been like three days, how is that a problem?” Charlie grumbled and gave Vaggie the stink eye.

“Because this is just how it starts, first it's a weekend away with no intimacy, then weeks! Then MONTHS! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THAT!” Vaggie rolled her eye returning full attention back to the road.

“You. Are. Ridiculous. Besides, I thought you were into me for more than just my body? Because you keep on saying stuff like this makes me wonder…” Charlie’s frown deepened.

“What? No! I don’t care what you look like, I want us to be in our eighties and just having wrinkly old grandma sex! That’s not pretty, but I want it with you!” Vaggie hunched forward and couldn’t stop herself from laughing out.

“God dammit Charlie! Not whilst I’m driving!” Charlie looked exasperated.

“What?!” 

“Oh, nothing… just you're already planning our geriatric sex life.”

“It’s something to look forward to, besides I reckon you’ll make one hell of a silver fox.” Vaggie just shook her head.

“You’ll be the death of me long before that.” Charlie threw her hands in the air.

“Well it doesn’t matter now, does it? Our sex life is over, I’m going to dry up like a desert! Gone! Kaput! Over! Nothing but a barren wasteland in my nethers!” Vaggie blinked slowly.

“... Because we haven’t had sex… in three days during a break.” Charlie nodded hands fretting with themselves in her curled up lap.

“That’s right! We might as well both be Barbies! Nothing but smooth plastic down there!”

“You’re a weirdo.” 

“A sexless weirdo!” Vaggie’s tiny smile could just be made out over her attempt at staying as neutral as possible.

“Okay, okay. A sexless weirdo… I guess there’s nothing to be done then? That's it?” Charlie suddenly paused and fidgeted slightly.

“Well… maybe there’s one thing that might save us…” 

“Uh-huh, and what’s that, hun?” Charlie turned to look at Vaggie’s side profile as she continued to drive and she had the tiniest amount of colour in her cheeks.

“I guess you’ll find out tonight.” 

***

Charlie was the top tonight, and the aim of the game… titillation. After slow long kisses that got Vaggie on her back Charlie took her time slipping off her clothes in such a sultry manner, teasing and tempting her partner with just a slip of flesh as she disrobed to mount across Vaggie’s thigh, just above the knee. There was no frantic moaning and gasping, Charlie wanted to drive Vaggie slowly mad with desire so she would beg for it, one hand palming the soft fabric of Vaggie’s underwear as Charlie slowly ground against her leg. Only little huffs and puffs from the blonde as she felt her face warming up and neck flushing, just the sight of her arousal was enough for Vaggie to take a hitched breath and squirm. Charlie could see the desire in Vaggie’s face, the way her hands gripped and twisted the sheets, and the longing for Charlie to just get on with undressing her too, but Charlie wasn’t going to do that. She wanted to tease and spoil Vaggie rotten, make her gasp and plead for it. In a smooth motion she rubbed against Vaggie’s underwear underneath her skirt causing Vaggie’s face to light up and made the olive skinned beauty bite down on her lip. 

Charlie relished it, she could feel the friction mounting as she rubbed herself against Vaggie, and knew that Vaggie could feel it too, the heat pooling between her legs as she pressed harder against Vaggie’s stocking. Charlie’s free hand gently gripped and massaged her own breast, Vaggie’s eye fixed on her and the poor woman underneath her writhed and her lips parted in a tiny whine, Charlie’s sly grin spread across her face, this was going to be it.

“Charlie, I need you to f-.” Then it was ruined by the rumble of thunder, the effect was almost immediate, what had been Vaggie’s pupil almost taking up her entire eye in love and lust, shrank to barely a pinprick and the moment was over. Charlie stopped and leant down.

“You okay?” Vaggie tried to play it off,

“Y-Yeah, we can keep going…” but the flash of lightning off in the distance made her jump in place. Charlie shook her head and started to dismount.

“No we can’t.” Vaggie looked more upset with herself in that moment than Charlie could really understand.

“Stupid… stupid.” She muttered, aiming it at herself and not the blonde woman who was pulling up the blankets to cover both of them, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder and Vaggie turned to look at Charlie’s soft eyes.

“It’s not stupid Vaggie… come here.” Vaggie cursed but moved into Charlie’s embrace. The next rumble was significantly louder, and it made Vaggie shiver, as the wind had begun to sway the parked vehicle and rattle at the window seals. Charlie pooled around her and stroked her hair slowly and rhythmically. Vaggie scrunched her face up.

“It is! It’s just fucking weather, why does it make me feel so sh-ah!” Another flash of lightning made Vaggie end her sentence with a small cry. Clutching both hands over her ears she screwed her eye shut and just shook, already in her head the loud howling of the increasing winds and shifting of the RV made her feel unsafe, it was only Charlie next to her that was stopping her from having a complete meltdown. It was the same haunting nightmare, sounds and flashing images from a past that won’t stay buried, no matter how much medication Vaggie forced down her throat each day, it never went away. Charlie did the only thing she could and tried to make Vaggie’s whole world just her and the blankets around them, reaching down she pulled them up over both of their heads, even if it only muffled the sounds for a tiny fraction as Vaggie’s shakes got steadily worse and tears slipped free down her cheeks. Pulling her into a tight but not restrictive hug Charlie hummed and sang pressing her lips close to Vaggie’s forehead.

**_Thinking back in time when I had you to lose_ **

**_Those were the days baby you were truth_ **

**_And nothing you could do would ever change that_ **

**_You riding with me, me riding for you_ **

**_We followed our hearts don't forget what they do_ **

**_But somewhere down the line I left you hanging_ **

**_For you, I could climb_ **

**_Mount Kilimanjaro a thousand times_ **

**_Oh my friend, I'll never break your heart again_ **

**_'Cause I, I will always love you_ **

**_Baby I could never judge you_ **

**_I would take you as you are, are, are, are, are_ **

**_I, I will always love you_ **

**_Baby I could never judge you_ **

**_I would take you as you are, are, are, are, are_ **

As Charlie sang, Vaggie slowly pulled her hands covering her ears away and reached with trembling hands to hold Charlie, pressing her head down into the crook of the blondes neck as she sang, feeling the vibrations coming from her chest as soft words surrounded her and blocked out the worst of the storm outside. It was a horrible lurching anxious feeling that rattled between Vaggie’s ribs, each breath an effort. There was Charlie’s warmth, softness and love all around her and Vaggie felt safe again. 

They made it work, Charlie filled the air with her soft singing, one song after another and Vaggie just tried to concentrate on the heartbeat of her girlfriend as it anchored them against a storm that raged on outside. Vaggie didn’t know when the storm ended or when she fell asleep, but she woke up in the middle of the night still fully dressed and the silence of the past storm, a welcoming lack of noise. Charlie had curled up around her and gently shifting Charlie aside allowed Vaggie to sit up and still keep her wonderful partner covered in warm blankets. Vaggie traced fingers down her cheeks, a slight residue of her crying remained and she quickly rubbed it clean. She hated feeling like this, like a broken person, a drag on Charlie’s life. It was the negative emotions bubbling around in her head and the darkness that encroached that made her feel this, Vaggie knew it was a passing feeling but still just wished it could go away forever, if only there was a way to just cut out the bad part of her head that conjured such demons into her life. Charlie didn’t deserve to play nurse and Vaggie hated to feel like such a burden. A deep thrum was on the inside of her head and Vaggie clutched a hand to her temple, it felt like such an awful tension headache was forming, an after-image of the tension and pain a few hours ago. She didn't even realize how loud she sighed until Charlie shifted around on the bed and opened her eyes much to Vaggie’s sudden and intense feeling of guilt that she can’t even let her partner sleep.

“Are you okay?” Charlie blinked up at Vaggie, still sat upright and rigid as a tree in the middle of a winter night, her silhouette froze up slightly. 

“Yeah hun, go back to sleep. Please.” Much to Vaggie’s frustration Charlie clutched the blankets around her chest and sat up instead. 

“Not without you. You’re upset… you’ve got that upset frown.” Vaggie sighed and shuffled to look at Charlie through the gloom.

“I hate that I’m this way… I hate it.” Charlie let the blankets drop, shivering momentarily at the sudden change in temperature that covered her skin in goosebumps before she nuzzled into a cuddle.

“Don’t, don’t say things like that… it’s not your fault.” Vaggie frowned staring at the bedding with her head bowed.

“But it is though! I’m the one who can’t get over the past, I’m the one always shitting themselves when there’s thunder… I just wish I could make it all stop and just _be_ normal.” Charlie sighed and let her fingers climb like tiny spiders up to Vaggie’s cheek and gently ran through her hair.

“But you’re not like that, you’ve been hurt Vaggie and I don’t want you to be normal, I want you to be you…” Vaggie turned sharply and made Charlie’s hands fall away.

“And how long until you’re tired of trying to help me? What then Charlie!?” Charlie didn’t move or raise her voice.

“You don’t mean that, I grew up with you remember? I know exactly what being with you means… and I wouldn’t change it or shy away from it, you’re just tired and stressed, so please… come to bed, for me?” Vaggie nodded mutely and gave up, half undressing herself with Charlie’s help before being pulled down and into the bed, Charlie propped herself up and was gently running her hand down Vaggie’s side.

“I’m going to be right here until you fall asleep.” Vaggie shook her head.

“You need sleep too.” A soft kiss on the cheek was the response and Charlie whispered out.

“You look after me and I look after you, right?” There was a long pause.

“Right.” Vaggie shut her eye and lay there, warmer than before and with Charlie just close enough that she could feel when she breathed in. Tonight had been a bad one, and nothing but dreadful thoughts existed inside Vaggie’s head as she was lulled into a forced sleep.

***

It was quaint, a town in the shadow of a dark grey mountain range, its mighty peaks just brushed with snow, like a sprinkling of sugar over a pastry. Charlie let out a long whistle.

“What a view!” Since they were driving towards it Vaggie could fully appreciate the scenery too, Charlie definitely wasn’t wrong and Vaggie could easily imagine seeing herself waking up to that view every day. It had been an odd couple of days travelling, they had hit more bad weather the closer they got with strong winds and sudden lashing rain. Luckily no more storms much to Vaggie’s relief but it still made the roads treacherous with the occasional debris being blown across and the large puddles that had formed. The closer they got the more Charlie looked up the amenities on her phone. It looked like this little town barely had anything going on for it, barely one motel and a few shops and that was about it, other than that it was a farming county with large fields of crops set up practically in the shadow of the mountains to the north. With no chance of having to replenish water or supplies Charlie had to make do with renting a room with the motel. It was suspiciously cheap and getting close Vaggie found out why. A run down forecourt told her all that she needed to know. The sign had several letters missing and the rest were dirtied and uncared for. Charlie’s eyes scanned around as the vehicle parked up.

“Well… this is… nice.” she tried to sound hopeful but Vaggie wasn’t having any of it.

“It’s a shit hole.” Charlie frowned for a moment.

“It was the best they had… _only_ one they had in fact I can’t believe they didn’t have a trailer park or something nearby.” Vaggie turned off the engine and looked around, almost all the other buildings were in a similar state, grubby and pieces missing from roof tiles or signs. 

“It’s like they don’t want to advertise.” Charlie got up after unclipping her seatbelt.

“Well better get the key.” 

“Wait for me Charlie.” There was no way Vaggie was letting Charlie out of her sight from this one, ìt had all the feelings of a crack den in the making and she half expected to be jumped by some toothless meth addict as soon as they left the vehicle. By some miracle the inside was cleaner than the outside and the rather heavyset fellow that ran the front desk seemed pleased enough by the strangers that greeted him.

“Afternoon, are you Ms Magne?” Charlie grinned.

“I am, that’s a really good guess!” He shrugged as he reached across to grab a key. Vaggie noticed how every single other hook had keys on them.

“Only booking today.” Charlie paused by took the key and then signed for it, as she did she made small talk just to fill the silence.

“Ran into so much bad weather getting here, it was unbelievable.” The man let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, newcomers always mention that, you get kinda used to it after a while, but weather is always bad here. Hot air hits the colder climates of the mountain or some such scientific nonsense, anyway we get bad storms three, four times a month.” Vaggie’s stomach felt like it had been plunged in ice water.

“Storms?” She couldn’t help it and Charlie shifted her gaze towards Vaggie looking concerned. The man failed to notice how Vaggie seemed to have paled slightly.

“Oh yeah, real humdingers too, but it keeps the ground fertile so the farmers' make a bundle with their crops, the only thing keeping this town afloat really. But what brings you two here?” Charlie was done signing in and slid the book and pen back to the man as she straightened up.

“Just doing some research, going to be going to town hall looking at the history of the town!” 

“Well, you be careful that ol’ records keeper is a bit or a strange one.” Charlie’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Oh, well thanks for the warning.” She waved goodbye cheerily enough and Vaggie followed, as soon as they were outside again and the strong wind hit, Vaggie let out a strange noise.

“Storms a few times _a month_?” Charlie looked sadly at her partner.

“I hope it’ll only take a few days here, I’m so sorry Vaggie, I didn’t know, there wasn’t any mention of it.” Vaggie shook her head.

“No, it's fine Charlie, this is about you not my stupid fears. I’ll get our toiletries.” Before Charlie could say another word Vaggie had marched off towards the RV to get their washing bits as Charlie looked at the key in her hand and made her way over to the correctly numbered door. Well it was a little dusty and looked to be thirty years out of fashion but that was hardly the worst thing, at least Charlie thought, there weren’t any cockroaches fleeing from the light. She left the door unlocked after making sure Vaggie saw which door she entered, perhaps Vaggie needed a little alone time, it made Charlie’s chest tighten that Vaggie couldn’t share her worries with her, but she wanted whatever was best for Vaggie, and if that was a little time to process everything then of course she would give it to her. A few minutes later Vaggie appeared holding their collection of cleaning things and a towel plus coats, she didn’t trust anything supplied by this place and was already eyeing the bed suspiciously.

“Shall we dump this stuff and then go check out town records? See if we need to make an appointment?” Charlie asked as Vaggie put stuff on the foot of their bed.

“Sure Charlie, here’s your coat in case it rains.” Vaggie handed it over and started zipping up her own windbreaker. 

“Thanks baby.” Charlie gave Vaggie a quick smile as she fed her arms through the sleeves of her coat, doing up the zip as they both looked far more prepared for the windy weather that was outside. Hand in hand the pair headed out and across the street, Charlie had searched up the location of the town hall on her phone and quickly put it away as the first spots of rain speckled on the screen as the wind sent it careening down towards them, god this was just abysmal weather and Charlie found herself having to lean forward into the wind to keep her balance, Vaggie was doing just about the same and a crashing noise from across the road indicated a roof tile had been blown off a nearby building, no wonder there was so much damage everywhere if this was the normal weather in a week. 

A walk that would have been ten minutes quickly turned into the better part of half an hour but the squat grey building that represented the town hall was in view and Charlie couldn’t wait to be out of this horrible weather. She had given up trying to fight the hood of her coat which kept on being whipped back and away from shielding her head and hair from the rain, Vaggie had a similar problem and they both had water trailing down their faces and hair plastered to their scalps. Vaggie was the first to shake off some of the water when they entered the main entrance, glancing at Charlie she noted the windswept look.

“We look like a couple of drowned rats.” Charlie tried to wring out her hair.

“You’re not wrong, good thinking with the coats, can’t imagine an umbrella would do much good.” Vaggie nodded.

“It would be inside out and half a mile away by now.” Charlie confidently stepped up to the lady that seemed to be the receptionist.

“Good afternoon! I was hoping to look at the public town records.” She gave a smile that the lady didn’t return, she sat in her chair with the posture that reminded Vaggie all too much of an upright slug and the woman had the dour face to match.

“Records are open to the public between ten and six… you are not allowed to take any material away unless given a written exemption from the record keeper.” Charlie quickly checked her phone, they had a couple of hours to at least start. She paused for a moment.

“Thank you, er… which way is it?” The grumpy looking woman didn’t bat an eyelid.

“Just follow the signs.” Charlie frowned at the unhelpful resonance but looked all over, spinning on the spot until she saw the marked signage that was hanging on the ceiling, would have been nice if the woman had pointed out the sign she needed but whatever. With a bouncy spring in her step Charlie headed off, Vaggie’s scowl lingered on the rude woman before turning to follow Charlie, already this town was getting on her nerves, isolated, rude… and apparently the person who ran the records was a weirdo, well at least a weirdo in the eyes of the motel owner, who didn’t look like he had seen a customer in months. Maybe it was just off season? Something about this town was fishy and Vaggie didn’t like it.

Down a side passage that seemed to get progressively less decorated and more run down, even pipes were running through the walls here, not even attempting to be covered up. Finally, they got to a door with a wonky plaque above it that read ‘Records’. Charlie indicated with her head to Vaggie at the sign and smiled, reaching out she opened the door before it was suddenly yanked open and almost caused Charlie to topple forwards and had it not been for Vaggie’s quick reflexes probably ended up falling straight on her nose. 

  
“Waah!” Charlie cried out as she waved her arms trying to regain her balance as Vaggie reeled her back and on her feet again. A man had opened the door the moment Charlie had started to open it. What was confusing was that there hadn’t been the sound of approaching footsteps, it was as if the man had simply been standing staring at the door waiting for someone to open it just so he could yank it. The thought was ridiculous and it was probably just more soundproof than Vaggie gave it credit for, still… First impressions were poor.

The man on the other side of the door was middle-aged, if greying in the sprouting hairs across the side of his head, bald at the top and thin as a rake, he looked like he might be afflicted with something, the way his sunken and sallow eyes were lined with redness, lack of sleep, or something else? Wiry and long fingers made him look almost like a human sized ferret, a look that was compounded because of his recessed eyes, you couldn’t easily see the whites of his eyes so it almost looked like two beady black orbs. White and sickly skin and stubble of a man who hadn’t shaved regularly in a very long time framed his jaw.

“Who are you? Who sent you?” Yellowing teeth, and the scent of stale cigarettes followed in the wake of his words and even his voice was high-pitched and squeaking, it seemed far too alarmed for a simple door opening. There was also the matter of the absent apology of almost pulling Charlie off her feet. Either Charlie didn’t realize or brushed past it, Vaggie wasn’t sure.

“Oh! Hello, I’m Charlie… and you are?” His head twitched.

“Not on first name terms, I’ll ask once more… Who sent you to my record halls?” Charlie's face fluctuated from confusion at this unwarranted hostile behaviour before settling for neutral instead.

“Oh you're the record keeper? No, no one sent us here… I’m doing some research into the town history, I ne-”

“For what purpose?” He interrupted and it set Vaggie’s nerves alight with annoyance and she answered before Charlie had a chance to recover.

“Why does that matter? It's _our_ business. These are **public** records, you don’t get to pick and choose who gets to come in.” Vaggie had folded both arms across her chest and stared the man down, his eyes seemed to rove across her once as if he was searching for something and then he clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“Don’t take anything out of here, and put things back where you found them.” He turned and left without a second word and Vaggie couldn’t help but mutter.

“Asshole.” She hoped it was quiet enough that he didn’t hear but at the same time, maybe she could knock some sense into his oily head. Charlie offered a fairly reproachful look.

“Come on Vaggie, maybe he just isn’t used to dealing with people.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“You always look for the good in people Charlie, but that guy is just an asshole, no excuse for acting like that.” Charlie couldn’t deny it was rude, but better to look to the future than dwell on the past. The records' hall was a series of winding shelves and corridors that had stacks of boxes, all of them with labels above the metal frames they rested on, each label had a date. Looking down each corridor there were different sections. Whilst you could loosely describe it as ‘organized’ it was clearly a huge mess and would probably take a monumental effort to find anything. Charlie wasn’t dissuaded, at least this was where they needed to be. 

Vaggie couldn’t spot where the asshole had gone, seemingly to have disappeared entirely after slinking off down a corridor, she could neither see nor hear him, and that somehow made it worse. With no time like the present Charlie looked for the census statistics and wondered what branching route it might be under. With no sign being particularly helpful she ended up just picking a random one before pulling a box off the shelf and taking off the lid. If Charlie didn’t know better, the more paranoid part of her brain would say this entire place was ordered in a way that was almost designed to hamper and hinder someone trying to look something up, as if the record keeper didn’t want information getting out, but as Vaggie had said this was all in the public domain and shouldn’t be restricted in any way. 

Two hours, in two hours Charlie had found precisely nothing that she had wanted to, the horrible mess of boxes and stored documents were misleading and confusing to try and look around, and almost on the dot of the hour before another second had even passed the ghoulish record keeper had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Records are now shut, leave.” Charlie didn’t have a chance to blink before the folder was snatched out of her hand and placed back in its box and back on the shelf. Charlie let out a sigh and quickly waved her hand behind her as she could almost feel Vaggie bristling up ready to shout again.

“Okay, well… See you tomorrow.” Charlie tried to be cheerful but got a blank stare as a response, the silence lingered on and Charlie fidgeted nervously.

“Well… bye.” Still no reply and Charlie shuffled back, with a strange feeling that she didn’t exactly want to show her back to this creep. Once they had left and suddenly heard the door behind them lock, Charlie turned to Vaggie.

“Did it seem like he didn’t want us there?” Vaggie let out a dry laugh.

“Was it his winning personality that gave it away?” Charlie grinned and shook her head.

“I don’t know why he has that job if he seems to hate it so much.” 

“I think it’s the people he hates, hun.” Charlie frowned.

“But he hasn’t’ even met us, that doesn’t seem right.” 

“It’s not Charlie but not everyone is as opened minded as you are.” Charlie hummed to herself as she thought about it, Vaggie offered her hand across and Charlie took it linking fingers as they walked. It was a strange alien concept for people to be biased before they had even a chance to get to know someone, she was a pure idealist and it was an innocent thought in its way. The weather had somehow gotten worse by the time they left the town hall and Charlie was almost blown completely off her feet, Vaggie squared her stance and held onto the flailing blonde to ease her back on her feet. Charlie laughed and found she had to shout above the wind to be heard.

“That’s twice you’ve caught me today! My hero Vaggie.” She beamed at her even though her face was being plastered with high speed wind and rain. Vaggie heart twinged, Charlie was such a precious bean. At least on the way back the wind was at their backs and it was a lot quicker, minus of course the risk of actually taking off. Vaggie found herself glancing northwards, the large and foreboding mountain range had a storming nimbus of dark and purple clouds that seemed to swirl and twist in the sky. The hairs on the back of the one eyed woman neck stood on end and she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched, glancing around however and they were the only two foolish enough to be out in the wind, every other shop had seemed to have been shut up and closed for the day. It was a hard feeling to shake but Vaggie tried to bury it as much as possible, didn’t need to add paranoia to the list of problems she had to bother Charlie with. 

They managed to get a couple of sandwiches made in the RV whilst the wind whistled all around them. Charlie kept on glancing towards Vaggie, it was clear she was on edge, whilst this hadn’t turned into a storm it seemed to almost be teetering on the edge of one and it was clearly gnawing at Vaggie. Charlie was suddenly glad that they would be spending the night inside a building that appeared to have sturdy enough walls. Eating with only a trace amount of idle chatter the two of them buttoned up their coats and ran across the car park to get inside the motel before shaking off the wind and rain. Wasn’t Charlie glad that Vaggie had brought the towel with her already as she buffed and dried out her hair before passing it to her partner so that she could do the same, again Vaggie took a moment before blinking and taking it, Charlie paused.

“Vaggie?”

“... Yeah? Charlie.”

“You alright? You seem… distant.” Vaggie stopped the circular motions of the towel across her head to look directly at Charlie.

“I’m doing fine… I just feel a bit weird.” 

“Is it the weather?” Vaggie shrugged, unwilling to really think about it.

  
“I don’t know, maybe I’m just tired, hun.” She continued to dry her hair and left Charlie staring after her rather confused. 

“If you’re sure…” The conversation died quickly and the pair got into bed, it was larger than the RV one so they could stretch out but having been so used to their cramped living arrangements it was automatic how they cuddled in for warmth and security to one another. The wind howled outside and the single window in the room rattled with its blowing, Vaggie was tense, Charlie could feel the coiled and knotting muscles tense and shift under her touch, Vaggie was nervous, but it hadn’t triggered into an anxiety attack yet. Charlie was cuddling into Vaggie, one arm underneath her girlfriend's neck and lodged into the pillow, the other lowered to run small circular patterns on her toned stomach whilst the blonde woman pressed her nose just behind Vaggie’s ear to kiss at the skin of her neck.

“You’re beautiful.” Vaggie hummed in response and Charlie pulled back a fraction just to watch for any shift in change in Vaggie’s expression as she slowly circled slowed down, past Vaggie’s belly button.

“I know what you’re doing Charlie.” Vaggie had closed her eye and spoke up towards the ceiling instead of facing Charlie.

“It helps you relax, I can feel how tense you are… I just want to help.” Vaggie cracked open her eye and shifted to look at Charlie.

“I didn’t say stop, did I?” Charlie’s heart skipped a beat and a warm wave of relief washed over her as she sidled back in to keep kissing Vaggie’s neck and slid her hand lower. Vaggie shifted her stance slightly and let out a warm sigh. Nothing passionate tonight, but the slow rhythm of two bodies as Charlie used her middle finger and ring finger to run slow and steady circles that had Vaggie letting out soft huffs and little quivers that ran up the length of her body. She needed to unwind and Charlie knew her body almost better than she did, Vaggie was always amazed at the care and detail Charlie put in regarding anything about her, from presents to meals and even being intimate, Charlie just seemed to excel at it. Eventually her legs quaked and her body ran a tremble that lasted for several long seconds that made everything tense and her back to arch, Charlie paused and with a final kiss that she leant forward with to capture Vaggie’s lips the pair were done. Tensions seemed to leak and melt away and Vaggie gratefully accepted Charlie half entwining herself to get a closeness that would ease them both to sleep, or so she thought. 

The first rumble of thunder had Charlie’s eyes flutter open before the flashing white of lightning, pierced through the curtains and blasted past her eyes with light. Eyes now snapping open Charlie quickly reached across the bed to cradle Vaggie only to find that the bed was empty. A horrible lurch as Charlie sat bolt upright. 

“Vaggie?” Despite the gloom it was clear she wasn’t in the room and Charlie threw the covers off herself as she stood out of bed, completely and utterly awake.

“Vaggie?” Trying again and with still no response Charlie rushed into the bathroom in case Vaggie had sequestered herself inside. The light turned on with its dull buzz and revealed no one, no cowering or hiding woman and Charlie’s heart felt like it had jumped into her throat, Vaggie wasn’t here… where the hell was she? Charlie practically tripped and fumbled getting to her phone on the side, pulling it out of a pocket and frantically speed dialling, when a dim light shone out through the fabric of the clothes nearby and Vaggie’s ringtone sounded as Charlie truly panicked. Where was she? Oh god… she could be somewhere alone and terrified. Charlie rushed around, haphazardly getting dressed, forgetting all about socks and underwear, just pulling on a pair of pants and a top to cover her chest she rushed across to slip on some shoes and pull her coat across her body, skidding to a halt in front of the motel door she clearly saw how it was unbolted. Gripping her coat tightly against her body Charlie practically threw the door open as she ran out into the darkened night. 

“VAGGIE!?” Her screams were lost almost instantly to the wind as she scanned around for any sign but with the way leaves and debris were sailing overhead any thought of there being tracks or physical evidence were long gone. Charlie ran as fast as she could, buffeted and knocked by the wind with the terrifying fear inside her guts making a beeline for the RV. She rattled the handle hard, it was locked and she took to banging on the door.

“VAGGIE! ARE YOU IN THERE!?” No response, no lights… nothing. Another crack of lightning and the boom of thunder was almost instant, the storm was directly overhead and with the white flash of light Charlie happened a glance up the street, a few hundred feet away and already sinking back into darkness there was a lone figure in a state of undress standing in the middle of the road. Charlie blinked but the sight had already disappeared. With a horrible feeling that she couldn’t shake she started to move as quickly as she could, running and almost slipping as she ran towards the only souls she had seen, still screaming into the midnight sky. Under the flickering of a lamppost the drenched and sodden body of Vaggie was stumbling forward and Charlie was screaming for her as she sprinted closer. 

The dark haired woman was wearing nothing but a shirt that barely covered her thighs, her bare legs shook uncontrollably as they staggered in a drunken lurching manner, she was drenched with water and when Charlie had managed to get to her, grabbing Vaggie as hard as she could, Vaggie’s head lolled to one side, blood running freely from her nose and splatting across her cheek as the wind blasted it back and into her hair.

“Oh my god VAGGIE!?” No response as the walking shuffle was halted and Vaggie stood still apart from the swaying in place, her shirt was practically see-through and she looked unwell, a small frame shaking in the cold and wet. Charlie started pulling her, tugging her arm to try and come away with her, back to the warm and dry but she resisted in that same awful shambling way.

“Vaggie, what’s wrong with you?” No response, it was like she was in a coma, another lightning strike and a nearby transformer blew in a shower of sparks as the overloaded system fried covering them all in absolute darkness as the street lights went out. 

“VAGGIE, WAKE UP! IT’S NOT SAFE!” Charlie was screaming and tugging and Vaggie just half stumbled and fell, Charlie unable to stop her went tumbling down as well, Vaggie didn’t make any attempt to stop her fall and landed face first on the floor with a sickening crunch. Charlie gasped as she was sprawled on the slick floor and started immediately scrabbling up to get to Vaggie, her girlfriends body seemed to twitch and with another horrible boom everything snapped back and she screamed as if possessed and when Charlie placed her hands on her shoulders Vaggie practically had a fit, and it was just incoherent screaming and waving around as she tried to claw herself away across the ground.

“Vaggie it’s me! It’s Charlie!” Something clicked and Vaggie turned terrified with a gash running across the bridge of her nose that had now coated the lower half of her face in red.

“C-Charlie!? W-Where am I-I?” Charlie had managed to bundle herself over and grabbed onto Vaggie shielding her from the rain.

“Down the road… were you sleep walking?” Vaggie shook her head.

“I don’t know… I don’t know. Where I am?” She was almost delirious, confused and terrified as her fingers managed to latch onto Charlie’s sleeves. Pulling her up Charlie started to help Vaggie walk, bare feet slapping down on the pavement and the blood dripping freely off her chin and down onto the shirt, she shrunk in size, unwilling to think her mind was barely able to process everything and she was just clinging onto Charlie as if nothing else mattered. Now the wind and the sudden clanging and bashing against the building made Vaggie judder and jolt in terror, she was out in the open in the middle of the storm and had no idea how she had got here or even what time it was or when anything of this happened.

Charlie was panicking just as badly, finding Vaggie was one thing, but finding her in that state was something else and she didn’t know what to do to help, she was just as scared and worried and for now getting back to the room seemed like the best choice, the only choice. It was terrifying and Charlie could have sworn out loud when in her haste she had left the motel door open, now drenching the entranceway into their room with water, Vaggie got in shaking like a leaf and crying for a reason she didn’t really understand as she jerked herself free from Charlie and ran for the bathroom. 

Vaggie was sitting in the empty bathtub holding her legs and crying feverishly, her nose was in a state and when Charlie stepped inside and saw it with the light knew that they couldn’t leave it.

“I need to get the first aid from the RV.” Vaggie said nothing but weakly nodded as Charlie fumbled for the keys that must still be in Vaggie’s clothes, and finally getting them free ran back out into the storm. When she returned Vaggie had thrown off the shirt that was stained with bloody water and probably ruined. Naked and desolate in the tub she allowed Charlie to slowly lift her face so she could start cleaning up the cut. She had also got a healthy amount of bruising forming on one cheek.

“I hate this town.” it was the only thing Vaggie could say, and it was true something was awful and wrong, she had never woken in a different place before, never had a blackout where she woke up somewhere different, she had taken her medication, this was new and it was terrible. Charlie broke open an antiseptic wipe that made Vaggie wince as she cleaned around her nose.

“I know, I know… I’m sorry we came here.” Vaggie said nothing just stared at the same patch of wall as her head pounded with what felt like a migraine, she felt awful and worn out. What else had she done in the time she had left before Charlie had woken her up? Stopping the bleeding and putting a bandage around Vaggie’s head was the best that Charlie could do, she didn’t want to leave Vaggie’s side and Vaggie didn’t want to leave the bathtub. It was several silent hours later before dawn broke against the horizon and the storm had stopped, Vaggie had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and Charlie just tried to get as close as possible. When the light of day drifted past their curtains Charlie seemed to realize that it had quietened outside, turning she let go of Vaggie.

“We can leave, we can just leave…” Vaggie frowned and shook her head, finally moving from almost appearing to be a statuette in the tub.

“No… you were just making progress, I can’t… it’s not fair…” Charlie was reaching straight over and clasping Vaggie’s hands.

“I don’t ever want last night to happen again Vaggie, I won’t stay another night here, not if it’s like that…” Vaggie closed her eye, knuckles turning white as her free hand clenched into a tight fist, cursing herself for this.

“Then we have the day, don’t we?” Charlie’s concern came from a place of caring and love as it showed plainly on her face but it just made Vaggie feel inadequate, the blonde soft-spoken words filled the silence. 

“Are you sure?” Vaggie nodded.

“Please Hun, don’t let us waste a trip here just because I had a bad night… I feel bad enough already. Let’s go, make the most out of it.” Charlie took a moment but nodded before reaching up and helping Vaggie out of the tub and stretching her arching and stiff limbs.

“I’ll get you a fresh set of clothes, okay?” Vaggie nodded and Charlie left quickly carrying Vaggie’s old clothes out. Vaggie made her way over to the toiletries and opened her small bag before pulling out the medicine bottle, frowning she stared at the label and dosage. _Once per day with water._ Gripping tightly on the bottle she popped open the cap and knocked three small white ovals into her hand and glancing down at them before throwing them back into her mouth and swallowing them down. It was dry going down and she took a drink from the tap to ease it before replacing the cap and stuffing the bottle away. 

“Never again.”

***

“What the hell is this?” Charlie pulled the box towards her and rummaged quickly through its contents. Vaggie turned to the frustrated woman by her side.

“What is it Charlie?” Charlie replaced the lid and slid it back on the shelf.

“It’s been completely reorganized! How the hell am I supposed to find anything again! Where the hell is that record keeper.” Charlie walked off in a huff and Vaggie quickly strode up to keep pace, Charlie had that determined look on her face, a woman on a mission. Turning round one of the shelved corridors they managed to locate that weaselly looking fellow currently placing a stack of boxes one after the other on a shelf.

“Excuse me.” Charlie approached and stopped, the man slid the current box he was holding away and turned to look at them, his nose wrinkled at the recognition.

“Oh… you two are back…” Charlie was far less courteous this time, lack of sleep and annoyance had rankled her.

“Yes, we are. Have things been moved? I tried searching for the census statistics but they weren’t in the same place.” 

“Yes I moved it last night, reorganized the filling system.” Charlie’s mouth fell open.

“Why on earth would you do that and not put up signs?” 

“How I organize my work is entirely under my jurisdiction, if you need something I suggest you go and look for it, this isn’t a library and I’m not your assistant.” Vaggie’s teeth were grinding.

“Listen you asshole, why the hell do you think it's okay to treat people like this!?” He didn’t bat an eye when he turned to look at Vaggie standing there with a tremor running through her fist as she pointed at him.

“If you speak to me in that manner again, I shall have to ask you to leave.” Vaggie opened her mouth to swear at him but Charlie had already placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go.” Vaggie bit her tongue but followed as Charlie left. 

“What are you going to do Charlie?” Charlie had a finger on her chin as she spun around in place. Looking down the isles of stuffed boxes.

“Start over and work until we’re asked to leave, I know there’s going to be something in here and we’re going to find it!” Vaggie gave a small smile, nothing could put out the fire of Charlie’s spirit that was a fact.

“Can I help?” Charlie beamed at the offer.

“Of course, just grab a box of a shelf and have a look see if anything catches your eye.” So the two of them went to work, starting from scratch, Vaggie didn’t know how Charlie could summon the enthusiasm to keep on looking after rummaging through the first pointless box Vaggie’s will to continue was being drained, but looking across Charlie was just as excitedly tearing into the next one, Vaggie sighed and ran a finger across her hair line as she pulled the next one down.

It might have just been a working day to go through the records but it felt like a lifetime and it was only just lunch as Vaggie continued to help look. Luckily she was granted a reprieve with something that caught her eye. Pulling out an old newspaper print out she called Charlie over.

“Hey Charlie look at this.” The blonde wandered over to peer across Vaggie’s shoulder.

“What is it, some farming thing?”

“Yeah… but look at the picture, recognize a particular asshole?” Charlie reached over and took it before looking closer. It was a news piece about a farmer purchasing large tracts of land from failing farms and bringing fresh jobs into the town and clearly the large man on the front of the picture was the farmer in question but behind him was his family and the same weaselly man was standing beside an equally thin and rodent looking woman. Charlie frowned and scanned the article quickly. It appeared as though this farming family had purchased virtually all the land around the town from failed farms that had crops continually ruined by the weather, it made the land fertile but nothing could grow long enough to harvest that wasn’t hardy as all hell. It struck Charlie as odd because from reading what she had they had crops just the same as anyone else, but why were theirs fine and profitable? A strange lead by at least she had both a name and also something odd to look into whilst searching for the census records that had clearly been moved.

Little by little a picture was forming and it certainly was a strange one, farming land once lush was being ruined by the constant terrible weather forcing families to sell up and move away only for it to be bought up and made profitable by the same family… the same family who apparently had members in the local government and all sorts. Whilst rummaging through old legal documents and newspaper extracts occasionally the record keeper would drift pass, with that same sneering expression, almost disappointed that they hadn’t given up and Vaggie could only think how proud she was of Charlie and her dedication. Then came the public coronary reports about deaths of what appeared to be perfectly healthy children, a horrible topic but with no evidence of foul play in the toxicology report. 

There was definitely something funny in this town and it wasn’t just with the weather. Putting away yet another box and scribbling in her notes, Charlie happened to spot the beady eyes of the record keeper just around a corner, watching them but as soon as she turned her head to look at him, he shrunk out of sight, she didn’t like that one bit, not one bit at all. Without a proper system to find anything with Charlie considered a godsend that she had got those bits of information, this whole place was seemingly just a big disappointment. Groaning and rubbing her eyes to stop them from going square from all the reading Charlie huffed and stretched her neck, looking up at the ceiling before rolling her head side to side. 

“You alright hun?” Charlie opened her mouth to answer but not before another rumble of thunder echoed down the halls making Vaggie freeze up. 

“Not again! A couple of times a month he said! What the hell is this!?” She abandoned the box and went straight to Vaggie’s side gripping her.

“Let’s go baby, get somewhere safe I’ll see if there’s a local taxi that can drive us back.” Vaggie shook her head.

“Stupid, stupid… stupid.” Charlie didn’t say anything but helped her girlfriend stand and leave and out of everything when they left couldn’t help but catch in the corner of her eye a smirk as someone disappeared out of sight once more. Down corridors and through doorways that were labelled for the exit Charlie pulled out her phone and started searching for any local taxi companies that might exist when Vaggie halted in place.

“I… I don’t feel good Charlie…” Charlie turned and was about to ask what was wrong but two thick streams of red were dribbling from Vaggie’s nose and she was getting paler by the minute. 

“Shit!...let’s get to a toilet.” Charlie held on tight as Vaggie was getting more unstable and less lucid as a thundering storm raged overhead. Luckily they were in a public building and could find a toilet, grabbing wads of toilet paper Charlie made Vaggie sit down on the lowered seat and clamped her nose with the paper and tilted her head up.

“Hold it here for me baby” Vaggie reached up and her clammy hands gripped around the paper.

“C-Charlie… I d-don’t feel well…” Charlie was by her side in an instant.

“What do you need? Tell me and I’ll get it.” 

“W-Water… water please.” Charlie looked back at the taps and then realized that she hadn’t got a cup with her.

“I saw some vending machines near the lobby! I’ll be right back okay?” Vaggie nodded weakly and Charlie practically sprinted away and the door shut with a bang leaving Vaggie alone in the toilet cubicle. The wind was rattling the tiny vent like window mounted on the far wall and was the only sound to accompany Vaggie’s laboured breathing as she clutched the tissue to her face to try and stem the bleeding. The noise was grating more and more inside Vaggie’s skull as it hit a pitch that was just painful and she screwed her eye shut and tried to block out the noise with her fist. Something pulsed in her head and she felt her eye twitch and bulge in her head as it rolled up uselessly, Vaggie panicked thinking that she might be having some kind of seizure and flailed uselessly around trying to get into some kind of recovery position, fearing that she might swallow her tongue, the rattling suddenly turned into a bang as the wind had managed to whip round and cause the window to open fully and the howling that accompanied it through the tiny hole in the wall might as well have been from a great and horrific beast that caused Vaggie to shudder and wretch. 

She didn’t feel suddenly so alone, despite the door not being opened, half blind and unable to focus Vaggie tried to reach across and make sure the cubicle was locked, fearing for her privacy and what a state she must look like. After-images almost burnt across her retinas seemed to float around, like wisps of dust in the air, faces seemed to press around that weren’t really there and were vividly in focus at the same time. Pictures in mist, nothing seemed real and Vaggie was desperately trying to sit up, kicking her legs helplessly she managed to just about pull herself up and rested her back against the toilet bowl, a wet cough sounded out and she looked in alarm as blood splattered down her front. Something was tugging at her, but it didn’t feel like it was her body but something inside, and Vaggie was desperately trying to focus on the blurry world around her, as what appeared to be a leering face floated inwards, but the door was shut? She waved a hand and it passed through the image like fog, was she hallucinating? Was this an illness? Or… overdosing? Charlie would be back soon, surely Charlie would be back soon. Wiping the back of her hand against her mouth to clear it of leftover spittle and blood, Vaggie stared confused and unsure why her head felt like it was splitting open and everything was getting dizzy, watching the world from the inside of a washing machine. Even her breath was becoming laboured, struggling to keep her chest rising and falling. An unseen force was pressing down on her ribs keeping her lungs from fully taking in air. Fingernails scratched against the tiled wall as Vaggie started to go into shock, wanting desperately to get away from this place.

Then the door was thrown open and Vaggie gasped hard as she suddenly could breathe and Charlie came rushing back in clutching a bottle of water.

“VAGGIE!” Vaggie weakly reached out her hand and Charlie gripped it tightly and helped her back up and sat on the toilet.

“I’m going to call an ambulance!” Vaggie took the water and shook her head, gulping the cool and refreshing liquid down, she swallowed hard. 

“It’s just a nosebleed Charlie, I’m a bit light-headed but I’m fine.” Charlie didn’t like that answer one bit.

“You’re pale as a sheet Vaggie!” Vaggie gingerly lowered her hand from the wad and sniffed, there was nothing new was leaking out.

“See? I-It’s stopped.” Charlie’s hands were opening and closing rapidly and she was fretting like a mother hen.

“I don’t like this Vaggie, I don’t like that you’re not more worried, I don’t like that you’re sick like this… I don’t like this place, I don’t like this town or the constant storms… I want to leave Vaggie, I want to leave!” Vaggie took a moment to carefully stand up, not too quickly for fear or falling over and she reached her arms and pulled Charlie into a loose hug.

“Then we’ll leave. Okay? Maybe this place was a bust?” Vaggie offered although neither of them believed it but Charlie simply wasn’t willing to risk Vaggie’s health like this if it was somehow related, who knows how the records would be rearranged if they had to go back another day. Charlie held onto Vaggie’s arm, linking it with her own and they staggered out. Charlie made sure to keep step and keep Vaggie steady, they would get to the entrance, call a cab and get back to their room before leaving and putting this accursed place behind them.

There was always a price for knowledge, and sometimes the cost was too steep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Charlie sings is from Charlie Puth; As you are.
> 
> Now I think there is a point about not all mysteries can be solved especially when you take care of those around you and this is a prime example and I hope not a disappointment. Charlie could have found out the truth if she had dug a little deeper but of course it would have killed Vaggie. 
> 
> But not for you dear readers.
> 
> For those familiar with the Ala demon, which is what this chapter is based on. there are a few little titbits that will all of a sudden make more sense.
> 
> 1\. It controls the weather to bring devastation to crops,  
> 2\. It causes physical and mental harm to those it comes across.  
> 3\. If you ever managed to befriend one, it will make you rich... and save your life.  
> 4\. It can possess creatures. 
> 
> In the mountains lived a very malicious spirit that had been appeased by a certain family. It showered them with riches and the ability to gain wealth over others as it feasted on the broken and the lost of the town. A dark secret was kept and anyone digging too deep would find themselves waking up in the middle of a storm that would surely cost them their lives. 
> 
> Vaggie was going to be next. 
> 
> With that out of the way, next is the halloween special and as it had been unanimously voted for, rather than a fluff piece between spirit hunting you are instead getting something angsty, horrible and with a dose of self harm.


	15. It's the Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie and Charlie try to celebrate the spooky holiday, one of Charlie's favourites.
> 
> It doesn't go well.
> 
> Not all spirits are malevolent though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God-damn it was tight, but I managed to release it on Halloween! Take that. 
> 
> Enjoy the misery of this chapter since it was decided that the girls shouldn't have a fun night out.

They left speaking very little between them as they headed west, away from the mountains and the awful weather that pervaded the area. Charlie wasn’t reading or checking up on her notes, she was watching Vaggie carefully from the corner of her eye whilst pretending to be concentrating on the view in front. She was worried about her girlfriend, what had happened to Vaggie was awful and worst still was how Vaggie seemed to simply dismiss it whenever she tried to bring it up. Charlie might be clumsy and a little dizty at times but she wasn’t inattentive, Vaggie almost seemed to be blocking out her feelings and it made Charlie wonder what exactly was going on up in Vaggie’s mind, she wanted her to open up, even if just a little… but it wasn’t to be, it made the blonde wonder if perhaps having Vaggie along wasn’t a good idea, that maybe her anxieties and problems were being compounded by the work that Charlie was doing with her father’s research. 

The nights were better, well… in a sense. In the half week of travelling they had made love each and every night, whispering words of love and comfort to each other. It was during their passion did the veil lift even if it was just for a moment. The way Vaggie would tremble and cling to Charlie ever so desperately, like she was her lifeline and the after sex glow where they would snuggle until they fell asleep. Charlie didn’t want to say something was wrong, but it was more of a looming feeling that was following her around. Vaggie was gently sleeping and Charlie was still awake for the time being, the post sex afterglow just beginning to depart from her system and the weary tiredness setting in, she kissed Vaggie’s bare shoulder as the smaller woman was on her side and tucked into Charlie as the little spoon. Vaggie tensed and shuffled at the touch of lips on her skin but remained very much asleep and Charlie let out a soft little noise and settled down.

“Tell me what’s bothering you Vaggie… please.” She whispered to her sleeping partner, more of a prayer than anything, she would do almost anything to help Vaggie, she needed her in her life and she just wanted to try and understand the pain she was feeling and if there was anything she could do to help. Sighing, Charlie settled down getting a face full of Vaggie’s hair and drifting off to sleep. Lucky for the both of them a notification on Charlie’s phone the next day gave both of the girls a distraction to concentrate on and it was sorely needed.

*** 

Vaggie wasn’t one for dressing up for Halloween, well Charlie absolutely adored it, all the little ghouls and gremlins wandering around and she would coo and aww over all the little tykes whilst handing out candy. Charlie loved it so much that even though they were on the road they could still stop off and get dressed up and have an evening wandering around together getting ‘spooked’ and laughing. 

Vaggie loved Charlie’s sense of adventure and this time she actually had an idea on what to wear and if Charlie understood the reference it would make Vaggie’s week. It was a bit of inspiration and Charlie was sure to get it… she better get it. Vaggie had however gone out leaving Charlie by herself so she could get her costume put together. 

Angel wings, a white frock with white stockings to match plus a deerstalker hat and a magnifying glass… detective Angel? Nope,  _ Charlie’s Angel _ . Charlie would have kittens over this and Vaggie couldn’t wait. It even boosted her mood that she didn’t mind having to mingle in increasingly busy streets as she got the last of her outfit together, she had searched online for the store she would need, it was last minute but bringing anything back to the RV earlier would ruin the surprise. Charlie had already sorted hers out, a classic Dracula-esque vampire, complete with plastic fangs and fake blood that she planned to put in the corner of her mouth trailing down. A big flowing cape behind her so she could grab a sleeve of it and half cover her face and make scary eyebrows at passing children, Charlie loved kids, loved making them laugh and seeing them happy. Vaggie could  _ tolerate  _ children, unfortunately they came in a rather random setting and she was never quite sure when they might start shouting or making weird loud noises that would set her anxieties off. It wasn’t their fault, they were just being kids so Vaggie didn’t hate them for it, just she could never relax around them.

Already the sun was setting and the evening glow was a golden and dark red hue, the costumed children were out in force, like little caravans of bucket holding devils and ghosts. Vaggie held her bundle of shopping tightly to her chest as she weaved past the small figures, some clearly having trouble seeing and wandering around half blind, white sheets over their head. These ghosts and ghouls were a lovely reprieve from the so far harrowing events that Vaggie had been subjected to. It was confusing, was she going mad, was her medication having an adverse effect on her psyche, or was it true and Charlie’s father had really been onto something supernatural, Charlie felt it too but bless the blonde woman she was so excitable it could easily be getting swept up in Vaggie’s panics and anxiety. 

What Vaggie could say is that she was certainly more of a believer than she had been before they set off on this adventure of theirs, and maybe that would open her mind more to the possibility of something beyond mortal life and explanation.

***

Charlie was sat on the bed, careful not to crease her dark vampire cloak as she had two plastic pumpkin buckets on her lap, with flimsy handles and each had a smiling face painted on the side, she was currently opening up large packs of assorted sweets and candies and emptying them equally into each bucket. She couldn’t wait and her cheeks felt sore for how much smiling she was doing as she bounced her legs up and down excitedly, and it had nothing to do with having eaten a fair few treats before emptying them into the buckets, not at all. Nope. The plan was for the two of them to go trick or treating just to see all the decorations people had put up in their houses and all the wonderful costumes that children had put together, and hand out candy to the best costumes that they saw, this meant that every kid would get some because Charlie could never decide between them and thought they all deserved to win. It was going to be a light-hearted evening and she felt like they both deserved it, a nice date night. 

With both pumpkins filled to the brim she put them carefully on the side before reaching across to slide in her plastic fangs, Charlie would give Vaggie the old ‘I vant to suck your blood’ and then maybe a little bit of neck nibbling if she got a smile out of it. Getting makeup ready Charlie started by applying a white foundation all over her face before going in with the dark eye-liner and black lipstick. With that all done it was just a matter of waiting for Vaggie and Charlie couldn’t wait to see what costume she had so carefully had to hide away and go and prepare. She would have got the dark haired wig to go with the vampire look but she had too much blonde hair to wrestle with. 

Getting herself comfy back on their bed she kicked up her feet and browsed the web on her phone, looking at spooky recipes or how to make drinks that looked like pickled brains. She loved this time of year, adored it in fact and everything just made her smile. Pausing with a stifled yawn she quickly loaded up messenger.

_ U gunna be long?  _ It took only a couple of minutes before Vaggie responded.

**1 hour max, you need something?**

_ Nope, might have a nap, think I’m crashing  _

**How many sweets did you eat?**

_ Not many… just a handful. _

**I’m checking the bin when I get back for wrappers. Enjoy your nap.**

_ Please don’t :’( x _

Charlie turned off her screen and rolled onto her side, feeling the fatigue washing over her, she closed her eyes and just drifted off rather quickly. A nap seemed like the perfect way to wait for Vaggie and get over the sugar slump.

***

“DADDY! DADDY! Hurry up!” 

“One second my darling, one second.” Little Charlotte peered out the window and giggled with glee.

“I can see a ghost and a pirate… and a… monster?” She was stretched up on her tiptoes as she looked excitedly between the children outside. The sound of footsteps behind her had her hopping back down and getting ready at the door, making sure her pink princess outfit was perfect. Her father dressed in a large overcoat and bandages covering his face but with a pair of dark shades on had placed one hand on the door and Charlie rushed over to hold the large bowl of prepared candy. With a flourish came the cries of;

“ **Trick or treeeeeat!** ” Charlie laughed with pure joy and almost upended the bowl she was holding. 

“Wow, oh wow! You all look awesome!” She held out the bowl as each child took a handful and the minder of the gaggle of ghouls smiled at Charlie.

“What a wonderful princess you are.” Charlie smiled and did a big curtsey as they waved goodbye and her dad shut the door.

“Did you see them daddy? Did you?” A smile from her father as he crouched down low as she rushed in to give him a hug after placing down the bowl.

“I did Charlotte, which was your favourite?” Charlie big eyes furrowed in concentration as she almost went cross-eyed.

“Erm, I liked the pirate the best!” 

“They were very smartly dressed.”

“And a parrot on their shoulder!” Charlie cried out, clearly the most important detail

“And a parrot on their shoulder.” Her father agreed as he stood back up to sit down in the living room. Charlie took to looking outside the front window again, seeing if she could spot any more trick or treaters about, but it was getting late and all the sugar and excitement in the world couldn’t keep this little girl from yawning. A glance over from her father as his soft eyes mirrored the smile of adoration.

“Come now Charlotte I think I know of a princess who needs to go to bed.” Charlie stuck out her bottom lip and pouted as she turned to look imploringly at him.

“But Daddy! What about the trick or treaters!” Her father was busy undoing the toilet paper bandages on his face and putting them neatly in a pile as he freed up his golden hair once more.

“I think that was the last group Charlotte, it’s getting late.” She tried pouting even harder, glazing her eyes and staring wide-eyed at him.

“Now now Charlotte, if your mother couldn’t move me with her puppy dog routine, you certainly can’t, now let's go.” Not entirely false, Lilith had a lot of other ways to convince him to do her bidding… far more physical things. He hid the rise of colour in his cheeks with a smile as Charlie sighed and stepped away from the window before eyeing the candy like a predator.

“No no no, you’ve had quite enough tonight, Tomorrow my darling you can take some to school to share with your friends. Let’s go brush those little teeth of yours.” Charlie took one last long look at the bowl before skipping off and running up the stairs.

“Daddy?” The call came from upstairs.

“Yes Charlotte?” 

“What did Mummy like to dress up as?” The sound of the tap turning on and furious and overzealous brushing as Charlie tried to do it as quickly as humanly possibly. Her father took a long look at a picture hanging by the stairs, him and his wife holding a newborn bundle of joy that would be Charlotte, a momentary pause before he ascended. 

“She liked to dress up as so many things, we would go to all the parties and she would dance and sing the night away…” There was a spitting noise and rinsing before Charlie emerged from the bathroom.

“But then she got sick?” her head tilted curiously, she had never known her mother… not really if there were any memories left at all, how could she mourn that which she didn’t know, but that still didn’t stop it hurting the man standing at the top of the stairs staring down at the little girl that reminded him so much of the love of his life.

“Yes Charlotte, then she got sick…” Charlie eyed the ground.

“I wish she could have seen my costume… I bet she would have made a great princess too.” A queen, he thought… she would have made a great queen.

“Oh I know she would have loved it Charlotte, and be just as impressed as I am that you didn’t get any chocolatey finger stains all over it tonight!” Charlie wiggled her fingers up at her father.

“I lick them clean every time!” Sticking both arms up and bouncing on the balls of her feet, Charlie was swept up and carried into her bedroom. Her small head cradled against her father's shoulder and took in that soft smell of bourbon and smoke that followed him around. Charlie felt a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you sweetheart.” She blinked happily up trying to spy her father’s smile.

“Love you too daddy.” into her decorated pink bedroom and swooped around to bouts of giggles she was undressed and wiggled her way into her soft white cotton nightie as her father tucked and folded her princess costume on a hanger and in the wardrobe, in a couple of nights she had a party to go to and of course she wanted to be a princess again, with that little pointy cone hat with the small amount of silk tufting off the side. Charlie jumped up grabbing both of her doll goats and snuggled down under the blankets and turned expectantly over to look at her father, he stood still with an eyebrow raised, airing a silent question.

“Can I have the pumpkin story?” Charlie squealed with joy and squeezed both toys close to her chest.

“Isn’t that a little childish now?” Charlie frowned as hard as she could manage, her small eyebrows almost dropping into her eyes.

“No it’s not! And it's about PUMPKINS! On Halloween!” A roll of the eyes but he was never going to win and turned to reach for it before frowning and lowering his hand.

“Oh, must have been left out… I’ll go and get it, stay here Charlotte.” He turned and closed the door without looking back leaving Charlie sitting idly on the bed waiting, she used her free hands to make Razzle and Dazzle dance around together. It had been an awfully long time and Charlie blinked and looked up at the door, when would daddy be coming back? She knew that he had asked her to stay but maybe he was having trouble finding it and she could help? She always wanted to help. Slipping out from under the warm covers she moved barefoot across her room, deciding that Dazzle shall defend the princesses' castle; she kept Razzle close at hand as she reached up and opened up the door before stepping into the hallway. 

It was dark, daddy must have turned off the lights, but the corridor seemed to stretch out longer and darker, the floor seemed to twist and distort as if waterlogged, but at the end… way off in the distance under daddy’s office door Charlie could see the shimmering blade of light that indicated that the room was occupied, Charlie unsure what was happening around her clutched Razzle tightly, everything would be fine if she could just get to her father. Charlie almost lost her balance, the wood bowed and sagged underfoot and she let out a shrill cry. 

“Daddy? What’s happening?” There was no sound or response and a scratching noise made her look behind her, where had her bedroom door gone? It appeared to simply vanish.

“D-Daddy?” But there wasn’t a response and Charlie started to move quicker, almost breaking into a scared run, but the door wasn’t getting closer and all of a sudden she could hear sounds of someone talking, her father… and a woman that she couldn’t recall but almost seemed familiar? 

“Bring her over here Luci…” A laugh that was completely without joy and pain hid within it.

“Lili, you know how I hate that nickname…” A wet cough that rattled far too deep.

“Y-You know I thought it was c-cute, you r-really did have hair like that w-weathergirl… Ah, there you are… my little Charlotte, M-Mommy loves you so  **so** much, I’m sorry I w-won’t be a-around to see you grow up. I w-wasn’t s-strong enough to k-kick this.” Echoing footsteps and the noise of fabric rustling.

“Don’t say that my love, you fought longer and harder than any of the doctors gave you credit for… you should be proud for the time you gave us to still be together.”

“I’m s-scared Luci…” 

“I know my sweet, I’m scared too. I don’t know what I’ll do without you…” Another series of wet coughs that intensified and when they finally subsided only a weak voice managed to sound out amongst the dark and gloom.

“I-I’m not scared of dying… I’ve h-had months to get ready… I’m scared because I worry Charlotte won’t remember me… she won’t remember my face, or voice… how I used to sing…” The quiet sobbing was undeniable, and the soft rustle of fabric sounded once more. 

“P-Promise me, don’t let me fade… talk about me? I don’t want to be a painful memory… please don’t let her forget.” A deep breath and a soft kiss.

“Of course, my everything. Your voice might be lost but I’ll lend you mine… I’ll sing for her, I’ll always tell her how much you love her.” 

“T-Thank you… I… I think I need to… close my eyes… just for a moment.” 

“Lili?”

“I… love… you.”

“LILI!?” There was silence and a pause, and the silence stretched on, horrible and echoing Charlie’s heart hurt and she didn’t know why, her head was hurting too and she couldn’t see well. She needed her father, and needed to tell him that she had heard something that she thought was a memory but couldn’t remember it. Trying to step forward something jolted her back. Razzle had become unwieldy and heavy and flopped hard against the ground, tugging and it didn’t move Charlie looked back and screamed. She was clutching the wrist of an Olive skinned woman, an eyepatch over one eye, but her other eye was hollow, and the chittering buzz of cockroaches as they began to pour and writhe out of the empty cavity, rustling, biting and chewing. Charlie tried to let go, let go of this monstrous scene but the woman's fingers gripped tightly around her wrist and she was crying out, helplessly wet and gurgling words.

“Charlie… don’t leave me Charlie… please.” The wet suffocating noise grew worse and soon insects were starting to pour and slip past the older woman’s lips Charlie used her free hand to tear and claw at the fingers gripping her so tightly. She wrenched hard and managed to stagger back the no-eyed woman fell to the ground, more and more encased with insects and was crying and calling for help, limbs stretching and distorting in horrible backwards ways as Charlie started to run.

“H-HELP M-ME CHARLIE… Y-YOU SAID YOU W-WOULDN’T LEAVE.” Charlie didn’t look back, she ran. The sensation of multiple tiny insect legs running up her back made her shake violently around trying to lose that horrible feeling, she didn’t know how long it took but she was at her father’s study and trying the handle despaired at it being locked. She was banging on the door as loud as her tiny fists could.

“DADDY! P-PLEASE DADDY, THERE’S A MONSTER, PLEASE!”

**“CHARLIE… I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME… WHY DON’T YOU LOVE ME?”** Charlie feared to look, terrified of what she might see lumbering towards her, she banged again and this time could hear something, hear her father talking in a panicked hurried tone.

“That wasn’t our deal!... I will not let you have her!... I don’t care! Our deal didn’t include Charlotte, I won’t let you near her!” A loud bang as something was slammed into a desk, the noise of pens and paper fluttering around the room with the distinct crash of a glass on the floor. A grunt followed more struggling chokes as bookcases were knocked into. Charlie continued to pound and rattle against the handle, without warning the door opened and she fell face-first into the room. 

Groaning Charlie’s fingers gripped tight on the floor as she heaved herself up, fingertips brushing against something wet. No longer a child but a young woman Charlie shifted her head and found herself face to face with her father, struggling to breathe, gashes and tears all over his chest and his throat was oozing red. 

“D-Dad?” Her knees slipped on the blood that was covering the floor as she tried to scramble to her prone father, she reached down to tear at the stained and soiled night gown that had somehow grown with her and tore a strip from the lower half trying to hold it with shaking hands against her father's throat to stop the sluggish ooze. 

“Dad, I’m right here dad! C-Charlotte’s here… d-don’t go.” His eyes were lax and unfocused, chest barely moving, Charlie bit back a sob as her trembling hands were trying desperately to stop the bleeding, eye’s were slowly closing and Charlie shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

“D-Don’t… Don’t fall asleep… not this time, please! I h-have so m-much to tell you. Don’t leave.” But it didn’t matter and soon his body fell still as it had all those years ago and Charlie bent over pressing her forehead into her father’s chest and sobbed. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled and wiping her forearm across her face to clear the tears from her eyes she looked up, around the bloody and ruined office and straight to the open window, curtains billowing in an ethereal wind. It was the dark of night and blackness rested outside but something seemed to be shifting in the void. A shadow, with dripping wicked claws and an even crueller smile, Charlie just had time to see its fleeting outline and the smile twitch on its face before it had vanished.

“You left me…” A small voice made Charlie jump as she spun around still on the floor next to her father’s body. Vaggie as a small child stood in the doorway, no eyepatch but two vivid eyes staring at Charlie, across half of her face was red and purple bruising. 

“V-Vaggie?” Charlie was struggling to stand, all the energy she had seemed to have left her, legs trembling and gasping back the fresh tears over the sight of her father Charlie made a small attempt to get closer to the child, arm outstretched towards her. Vaggie shook her head.

“I needed you… and you left, you chose him. I was still alive, I needed you… why did you leave me?” Charlie shook her head desperately.

“I don’t know, what are you talking about?” 

“I didn’t have anyone Charlie… they came back, they came back to take me.” large hands appeared and gripped either side of Vaggie’s shoulders, a man and a woman’s and behind the child standing in gloom that did not come into focus was a pair of adults. The malice and evil seemed to radiate from just their presence and a tear ran down Vaggie’s face. Charlie lurched forward trying to get closer.

“I’m sorry! Vaggie I’m sorry! Just come here, come over here and I’ll protect you!” She reached out, crawling on hands and knees, still unable to stand and bear her weight.

“It’s too late.” Vaggie was yanked back hard and fell into the darkness and gloom with the figures that surrounded her and Charlie called out desperately for her.

“Vaggie!?” There was no reply and muffled into the distance you could hear the screams of a terrified girl all alone in the dark. Charlie fell to the floor unable to get to the door and sobbed. How long she was there for was impossible to know, time seemed to lose all of its meaning and she could only wallow in the fear that had closed in around her heart, this awful dreadful sinking into darkness and despair, shifting slightly her father's body had vanished. Alone in a bloody study whose walls and the bookcases that lined them seemed to warp and stretch to be impossibly high. Charlie was alone, she was all alone.

Because everyone she ever loved  _ always _ dies. 

***

Charlie woke with a start, that dream no, that nightmare had been too real, too vivid. Her breathing felt tight to her chest, sitting up and blinking away the fresh tears that stung her eyes, Charlie’s breath came in short sharp stabs as she failed to gain any form of composure, clutching both hands to her head she curled up into a small ball and whimpered, the feeling of death, of being watched flittered all over her, skin crawled as if she was a host to insects and she twitched violently. Even the walls of the RV seemed to be slowly collapsing inwards, like she was in the stomach of a mighty beast waiting to be digested. She couldn’t breathe, no matter what she tried Charlie couldn’t breathe, everytime she closed her eyes she could see them, Vaggie’s body… her father’s body. All dead and all gone, it was a high-pitched whine that involuntarily escaped past her lips that almost made Charlie jump in fright. 

She needed air, she needed to get out, it was all becoming too much and she staggered to her feet, the world spinning like a top and the haunted noises of screams harrowing her senses as she blundered forward and out of the RV, she hadn’t even got shoes on when her socks contacted the cool ground and into the night. Chest quivering as it struggled to keep up, Charlie needed space, needed to be alone.

_ Why does everyone die? _

Eyes were looking at her, children and adults were looking at her, laughing… Why were the children laughing and smiling? Could they not feel it? Not understanding how painful living was, god Charlie hated it, eyes on her from every angle… prying and invading. Screwing up her eyes to try and stop that feeling she almost knocked down someone dressed as snoopy. She couldn’t hear the exclamations of the words of care from the adult besides the poor child as Charlie spun to one side and started to dash away, the costume cloak billowing behind her. 

***

Vaggie arrived at the RV, her bag clutched tightly and folded over, she would ask Charlie to turn around whilst she changed to reveal her costume, or more likely she would get Charlie to hide out in the tiny shower/toilet cubicle until she had, Charlie had wandering eyes and all too often would cheekily pinch at Vaggie’s behind whenever she was getting changed. Vaggie couldn’t help but blush at the memory of all the times she would be laying on her front only to have Charlie lay a row of kisses from her neck, down her spine before a silly nibble on each cheek. There was no doubt Charlie was an ass girl and Vaggie secretly adored all the attention that would get showered upon her by her doting partner, even if it did occasionally leave her sore in the morning. Opening the door she clambered inside.

“Charlie, I’m bac-” Vaggie frowned, there was no one here she turned just in case she expected to see a note or something stuck to a chair or the small counter unit that was currently being occupied by the two plastic pumpkins. There was nothing and even more confusing was Charlie’s phone still lying upturned on the bed. Vaggie shrugged slightly, maybe Charlie had gone to get some more candy or something. She turned and locked the door to the RV, now she could get changed in peace and then surprise Charlie by opening the door when she got back. Perhaps this was for the best. Moving over she started undressing and folding her regular clothes away as she got her costume on. Giving it a twirl she had to say that she felt like a white dress actually complemented her complexion, made her look far more innocent than what she felt half the time but for Charlie it was absolutely worth it. 

Each white stocking that went up to mid thigh and the frock that came down to cover any visible leg, Vaggie could have laughed as she checked herself out in the mirror, like a picture of innocence. Now just the hat, she looked stupid… but that kind of goofy stupid that Charlie adored. Vaggie moved back to unlock the door and then sat down, waiting for Charlie to return. Hopefully it won't be long.

***

Charlie had run free of lights, sounds and people. Everything was too sensitive, it was all pressing down on her. Tears running streaks down her pale make-up and the black eyeliner that had bled down her the impression of a miserable clown. She was in a park, alone… Running into the treeline in the dark, she didn’t stop even though her heart felt like it might explode and her muscles were screaming for relief. Unable to see the floor properly as her feet shuffled through all the fallen leaves left her unable to see something raised out of the ground. A sudden thud as her socked foot got hooked underneath a tree root and she fell with a gasp, hands driving into the soft earth as she braced for the fall. A gasping cry as she tried to move and her foot was in agony, probably sprained or the very least badly bruised. Hands trembling she shuffled over to rest her back against the tree she had tripped on and let harsh and ragged breaths out as she pressed her face between her knees, a small ball in an unfamiliar wood. 

Why was it racing through her head? Why now? She couldn’t get over the look of betrayal Vaggie had given her, was she a bad partner? Was this why Vaggie wasn’t as open any more? Was Charlie just pushing her away with this stupid effort.

_ Everyone would die, why did everyone have to die? _

Fingers gripping tightly through her scalp she didn’t even notice how she had begun to tear her hair out by the roots as she clenched her jaw hard and rocked in place, she wanted it to stop, she would beg and plead with whatever might make this better, but even now the thoughts weren’t leaving, she was going to be alone… she was going to die alone.

_ They all die alone. _

Her sobs were not heard by a single living soul. How could she keep going on like this? How Charlie wished to just be swallowed up by the earth, just disappear and make this feeling disappear with it. Wracked with pain that made Charlie feel that she was being devoured from the inside by a cascading torrent of negative emotions. Hands fell from her head to grip her own arms, nails digging in tightly the pinching pain began to sing through her misery, Charlie couldn’t bear to look at her arms, but the pain in them was muting the wretched feelings inside, so she squeezed and pinched and cried, all she could do was cry. Even the trees seemed to be bearing down on her, she felt alone and isolated whilst also being crowded and watched. It sank down through her skin and felt like it was tugging and weighing down her very soul as she curled up as tight as she could, bloody fingernails digging into soft parts trying desperately to make it stop, wishing and praying for some kind of reprieve from this living nightmare that Charlie just couldn’t wake up from. 

Charlie’s ears were filled with a rushing noise, her head filled with static engrained sand that only made her recognise the rushing sounds in her ears and heartbeat inside her head. She didn’t hear the rustle of leaves or the fact that she wasn’t alone any more on all Hallows’ Eve despite there not being a body in sight. The leaves fluttered and stirred as a wind with traces of smoke snaked through the ground, coiling around trees and wandering, almost purposefully towards the distraught woman. Ghostly tendrils of wispy white coiled and wrapped around the tree she was leant against. Gently brushing her hair aside as it shifted in the wind and snaked towards her ear. Charlie shivered, a cold feeling running up her spine and she managed to lift her head up enough to look around at the empty space she had sequestered herself to, of course she was alone… she was always going to be alone and she bit her lip hard enough that she could taste copper in her mouth.

“E-Everyone’s g-going to l-leave. T-They’re all g-going to d-die.” 

_ ‘Everyone dies… even you.’ _

Charlie’s head snapped up, a voice so close it felt like they were breathing down her neck made her jump and spin in place, wincing and crying out because of the strain it suddenly put on her twisted foot.

“W-Who’s there?!” Her call went unanswered and Charlie finally looked down to her hands, red nails that were still wet and the contours and streaks of blood against her arms where she had pressed far too hard, she let out a harrowing gasp.

“W-What have I done?” 

_ ‘What you had to do.’  _

Another yelp as she felt the breath brush past her neck and she waved her hand hard behind her, not believing her eyes that were telling her there was nobody there. Convincing herself that this was just part of her living nightmare she fell down to the ground, fingers spread out across the mossy earth and she let out a wail.

“You’re not r-real, you’re not!” No response and again Charlie felt those dreadful invisible eyes watching her. 

“S-Stop it… stop watching me… go away. STOP IT!” She begged and cried to no avail, that sensation that crept up her body. Staring, lidless eyes watching her every slightest movement. Smothered with despair she fell into a curled ball and just shook, sobbing. 

***

Vaggie was getting worried now, it had been too long for Charlie to be doing a quick thing and for her not to text her, Vaggie chewed her lip with worry as she sat on the chair, almost instinctively looking at her phone, expecting a message from Charlie despite clearly seeing Charlie’s abandoned phone just resting on the bed. Maybe she went to use a public restroom and got stuck, maybe the lock jammed in the door, it was stupid and something from a poorly written sketch but Vaggie could absolutely believe it to be true if she found Charlie in that situation. A bubble of nerves and worry rose up from the pit of Vaggie’s stomach, what if she was in trouble? Bad trouble… like a man making uncomfortable passes at her and Charlie being too polite and not firm enough to tell them to ‘fuck off’ Vaggie was wringing her hands as she started to picture worse and worse scenarios. It was a curse, she worried about Charlie all too much, above her own well-being. It was always about Charlie and you know what? Vaggie was fine with that, it helped her forget the skeletons looming in her own closet and just concentrate on someone as wonderful and bubbly as Charlie helped make the storm clouds disappear. 

Vaggie was done waiting, she had enough. Getting up she made her way out, leaving Charlie’s phone behind she sent her a message.

**Call me as soon as you get this.**

Just in case she was overreacting, just in case it was actually nothing, reaching across she grabbed the two pumpkins filled with candy, Vaggie was hoping she would simply step out and see Charlie looking flushed with some sort of embarrassing story that they would laugh out and then have a nice evening together. No, instead when she stepped out she saw nothing but crowds of dressed up children and adults and not one inkling or sign of her loving partner. The crowds were feeling far tighter now because Vaggie was no longer calm and her terrors were creeping up her nerves and setting her on edge. Praying that she would get it right she started searching high and low up and down the busy streets, standing on the tips of her toes to try and spot that stunning blonde hair caught in the street light. Vaggie just wanted her phone to ring, any second now with Charlie laughing about why Vaggie had stolen all the sweats, please… just ring, instead her phone remained silent and Vaggie was getting more and more worked up as she started moving quicker, head jerking faster as she scanned every face she could see. 

How was she supposed to find Charlie? She could be down any street, in any open building and Vaggie was just one person trying to find a needle in a haystack, but the longer time ticked on the more she felt like she needed to find her,  _ had to.  _ Much to her hatred of public speaking Vaggie called out Charlie’s name loudly, looking around and shouting. Not panicked yet but getting there, it garnered a few stares but someone calling out for someone else was hardly a rare sight so thankfully all the strange attention Vaggie got didn’t last. No cheery voice responded, those angelic tones of Charlie sounding out across the street, it was just strangers and their discordant conversations smashing noise against Vaggie’s senses. 

It started as a tingle then a creeping tickle up the base of her spine, fingers touching her back. Vaggie spun around ready to punch out the lights of whoever thought it was appropriate to touch someone like that. There was nobody there, apart from a couple of kids a few paces away who looked rather alarmed at the fierce expression Vaggie wore or how she had spun on the spot tensed and almost looking for a fight. Feeling foolish Vaggie shook her head to try and get rid of the lingering sensation and continued. It kept going, that stupid tingle and Vaggie juggled the pumpkins around to bring a free hand behind herself to scratch, just in case there was something irritating her skin on the new outfit she was wearing. The sensation seemed to come from inside her skin like some burrowing parasite but less invasive. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling just an unknown one and Vaggie tried to put it out of her mind as she continued walking down the pavement looking and calling for Charlie. 

Getting to the street corner she let out a frustrated sigh, still no sign of Charlie… still no message from Charlie. Vaggie spun in place glancing for any sign of her when the tingle became a prod and then back to a tingle again. Vaggie froze up, shoulder blades coming together as she tensed, taking the time to slowly turn on the spot once more it was the same direction when that little tickle turned into the feeling that someone was using two fingers and prodding the small of her back. Oh, so she was going mad? Turning into a god-damn compass now? Vaggie let out a sigh that was almost half a dark laugh, it was hardly the worst thing or strangest thing she had experienced yet. She supposed that road was as good as any other and followed the prod. Still eye wide and scanning, still no luck apart from the strange sensation that she was being guided by her own skin.

At the next junction the prod turned back to a tingle and Vaggie took the time to turn on the spot and sure enough she was now being poked in a new direction, she was definitely going mad if this was actually leading her somewhere. Again, she attempted to rationalize that this direction was as good as any other. Another turn and another, streets and roads were twisting before her like a serpent as Vaggie continued her search, the crowds were starting to thin out here too and that made Vaggie fear that she had just wasted some terrible time, she was starting to think about calling the police, but what would be the point. Charlie had been gone for the maximum of two hours, hardly enough time for them to call a manhunt for a missing person no matter how much Vaggie would argue that it wasn’t like Charlie to leave. In fact Vaggie was at the entrance to what looked like a park, a stone wall with spaced iron bars and a large archway led to a more natural stone path, probably enjoyed by dog walkers and joggers, there wasn’t a soul insight in the lowering dusk of light.

Vaggie was done, she wasn’t about to go wandering inside a park to look for Charlie, her best bet was to turn around find a different way back and start checking out the local bars or any other place that might have a restroom open that Charlie might be in. Turning around felt like frantic nails down her back that made Vaggie squirm uncomfortably before reaching behind and scratching again. Her mind was telling her no, but fucking hell her body was telling her something different, trying to ignore it she took another step away from the park to the constant scratching down her back, growling in frustration, was this what it was like to have fleas? She resigned.

“Fuck it… fine.” Turning she marched towards the park, the scratching became a gentle encouraging pat and Vaggie could have said some very bad words if it wasn’t for the fact that there might be children present nearby. So now she was in a park, alone and in the creeping darkness, now what? Ask the trees nearby if they had seen Charlie, wait for a squirrel perhaps? Not even looking where she was going now Vaggie followed the shifting sensation across her skin to wherever it was going to lead her and then she could get back to searching again, maybe call Charlie in case she picked up her phone but didn’t check it for messages. 

That’s when she heard the distant sob.

  
***   
  
Rushing footsteps and a sudden gasp before two plastic pumpkins hit the floor, scattering and tumbling their contents out across the leaves and ground. 

“Oh fuck, Charlie!” A sudden rush and Vaggie fell straight to her knees to cradle Charlie up, the woman shuddered under the touch and started to unfurl to stare up at Vaggie, her worried face piercing the dark, Charlie’s red and teary eyes wobbled.

  
“D-Don’t look at m-me.” Vaggie didn’t stop and even though Charlie was half unresponsive, managed to pull her up and hold her gently across her legs.

“What happened?” Vaggie’s eye was just now taking in the details, the messy hair tangled with leaves, the clear marks that she had been crying and the blood, oh fuck! Why was there blood on Charlie’s hands and arms? It looked like she had been attacked, and thrown to the ground and Vaggie was shaking, how could she not when Charlie looked to be in this state? Charlie sniffed and tried to turn her face away, to stare once more at the ground.

“E-Everyone’s staring, I just want them to stop.” Vaggie’s head frantically searched the wooded area, apparent from the sound of some parties starting up a ways away, she was pretty certain they were the only pair here.

“Who’s staring Charlie?” Charlie was breaking down again, embarrassed and horrified that she had been found by Vaggie of all people and now was going to see her for a terrible mess being haunted by terrible things. Vaggie was holding her, uncaring that her frock was being stained and dirtied by the ground or Charlie’s blood, closer inspection revealed the small puncture holes of fingernails in Charlie’s arms and the blood caked under her nails. These were self-inflicted and Vaggie had never hugged Charlie quite as tightly before in her life. Vaggie’s heart hurt to see Charlie like this and she was desperately trying to get her to uncurl and not block her out, like she was blocking out the world. The adrenaline that had spiked throughout her system had been like a shot to the heart. Gently rubbing Charlie’s back and just keeping her close was slowly working on getting Charlie to accept Vaggie, uncertain and shaking limbs started to pull away, as Charlie’s arms shifted it dragged fresh red across Vaggie’s top and when Charlie finally managed to turn to actually look at Vaggie she had a dishevelled, terrified look, haunted and scared and Vaggie froze for an instant, the emotions that were clearly spread across her girlfriends face were so easy to read because they were things that Vaggie had struggled with her whole life, blinking it was like a puzzle was coming together piece by piece. The hollow struggling breaths as Charlie’s entire chest shook, the weak and miniscule movements that seemed to be a herculean effort.

Vaggie lent across and whispered so softly into Charlie’s crown pressing down on that blonde hair.

“It’s okay hun, you’re safe… you’re safe and I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” She would wait and hold Charlie until the episode would pass, minutes or hours. It didn’t matter and she would sit in the cold and damp all night long without moving a muscle if she had to. Charlie seemed to be stuck inside her own head, unwilling to look up at Vaggie for more than a few seconds, almost horrified that she was here and she just kept muttering to herself as she held tightly against Vaggie’s arms and thighs. Charlie didn’t calm down, not at first. Being there with Vaggie compounded that horrifying guilt she felt, every time she looked into Vaggie’s eye, that wonderful emerald pool all Charlie could see was that betrayed little girl being snatched away by the monsters who had hurt her so dearly. That’s why she could only steal the occasional glance, to risk looking at that face would make Charlie break down, her breathing was coming in pitiful whines as she clutched delicately on, the stinging burn in her arms was being replaced by a low throb and pulsed with her racing heart. The dark edges that gripped around Charlie’s mind eventually began to lift, what was once a smothering darkness of fears and regrets was easing and she could feel her head lighten and her breath came so much easier. Charlie was feeling lighter despite the sun now having set and casting both of them into the twilight darkness with only the twinkling light of the stars obscured by the tree branches above. Charlie’s limbs hurt as she relaxed, she hadn’t realized how much she had been tensing them and they ached something awful as she slowly stretched, Vaggie gave her the room to stretch out instantly loosening her grip around Charlie and letting her ease herself into a proper sitting position still situated on Vaggie’s lap. Soft and cautious eyes looked up to Vaggie and Charlie looked so fragile in that moment, Vaggie offered the gentlest of smiles.

“Charlie, I’ve got you, I’m right here…” Charlie felt emotions welling up inside and this time when tears began to slip and streak down her face she leant straight up and buried her face into Vaggie’s neck, reaching around to hold her girlfriend’s neck and quietly cried into her, the other arm wrapped around and clutching Vaggie’s back and her partner just wrapped both hands around Charlie’s middle and held her.

“It was so awful Vaggie…” Vaggie let Charlie sniff, snot and cry into her neck, uncaring for any mess that was made, it didn’t matter.

“Tell me about it Charlie.” Charlie shook her head a tiny amount.

“I can’t… it was so awful…” Vaggie took a deep breath in and let out a slow exhalation.

“The worst kind of nightmare? Memories mixed with horrible sounds and images… and when you wake up… they’re still there, trying to make you feel worthless, like nothing?” Charlie froze up, barely able to whisper out her reply.

“H-How did you k-know?” Charlie pulled back slightly and Vaggie’s expression gave her the answer that Charlie needed, this was what Vaggie went through… her night terrors, her anxiety attacks, the noises that trigger deep and buried memories. Charlie’s hand came to her mouth as she stared open-eyed.

“H-How do you cope Vaggie? How can you stand this… this feeling!?” Vaggie reached over and gently took Charlie’s hands down from her mouth and held them in her own grip.

“Because I have you hun, and because I have my medication to take the edge off, but that doesn’t matter right now, what’s the matter Charlie? Are you stressed or worried about something?” The way Vaggie stared so carefully into Charlie's eyes made something snap inside the blonde woman, she may still be weak and shaky but that doesn’t mean she can’t be irritated too.

“Worried? I’m worried about you!” Vaggie’s eye went wide.

“Me? Bu-” Charlie interrupted and began a tirade of frantic half babbling, letting go of everything she had been holding onto in one tidal wave of frustrated fear and worry and it came tumbling out of her mouth.

“You don’t open up with me any more Vaggie, and you don’t seem to care about all these things that keep happening to you! You didn’t even want to go to a doctor, you were bleeding out of your mouth! And then when you're silent and I just want to make sure you’re okay, you brush it off… and I wonder, is it me? Am I causing this? Does bringing you around with me hurt you!? And the thought of hurting you… I can’t take it Vaggie, I want you to be happy and healthy, but you’re keeping things from me and I don’t know what to do, I try and give you space and then nothing changes, something bad happens or you have a nightmare and it's the same, over and over it’s always the same and I’m left wondering… is it me? Am I cursed?” The sudden silence of her stopping was interrupted only by Charlie taking in a huge breath because she had run out of air. 

“Is that what you think Charlie?” Vaggie spoke softly and for once was unable to meet her girlfriends gaze. Charlie nodded wordlessly and Vaggie let out a strange pained noise.

“I’m sorry hun, I’m so sorry that it got this bad for you, I never thought… I’m a bad girlfriend, aren’t I? I didn’t want to worry you hun, that’s all it was… but it looks like I was just making it worse… I don’t like talking about my… my problem, it makes me feel weak… but I had no idea that you were holding that all back, Charlie I’m so sorry.” Charlie gently pulled away to wipe the tears from her face before noticing that Vaggie had a solitary tear rolling down her cheek, the thought of causing Charlie to go through this ordeal was too much for her, Charlie reached across and gently cupped Vaggie’s cheek before using her thumb to wipe away the tear.

“You’re not a bad girlfriend, you’re not… you’ve got so much love and compassion in you, it just has trouble coming out sometimes and Vaggie, no matter what I will  _ never _ think you’re weak… if this is what you’ve had to deal with… you’re stronger than I. Please though, can you promise to open up more? I need to know you’re okay… I need it too.” Vaggie nodded and reached up to brush her fingers against Charlie’s hand.

“I promise, I’ll really try.” A quiet period fell and both of the girls just sniffed and held each other for a moment before Vaggie glanced down at the discarded pumpkins.

“Think we’re going to miss Halloween this year.” Charlie sniffed and nodded sadly.

“Yeah… I, I think I just want to go back and hold you, is that okay?” 

“Of course it is, I’m just going to gather up the stuff I dropped.” Charlie shuffled off Vaggie’s lap and winced again as her leg was moved.

“I think I twisted my ankle.” Vaggie was careful not to move Charlie any more as she got up.

“Okay hun, I’ll sort this and then I’ll help you back, okay?” Charlie nodded as Vaggie quickly started scoping the sweets back into the plastic tubs before returning and reaching down and taking Charlie’s hand and helping her stand, with one hand around Charlie’s middle and Charlie’s hand over Vaggie’s shoulder they each took a pumpkin bucket and managed to start to limp out of the woods and back towards the town proper. 

The streets had fallen quiet, the children had all been tucked up and now it was just the more adult parties that were sounding out across the night, music and lights and laughter. Plenty of people were getting drunk this night, but Charlie was glad it wasn’t her, gaze falling across to Vaggie with her strange hat and white dress, she pursed her lips, brain too confused and exhausted to really think about it.

“What are you dressed up as?” Vaggie smiled,

“I thought it would have been obvious… I’m Charlie’s Angel.” Charlie frowned.

“That detective show?... ooooooh.” Suddenly the hat made sense and Charlie managed a genuinely warm smile.

“Vaggie, that’s so clever… oh baby, I’m so sorry we couldn’t go out.” Vaggie shook her head.

“Don’t be, I’m glad you’re safe and once we get back we’re going to clean you up and go to bed… nightmare free… for the both of us, deal?” Charlie nodded.

“Deal.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go enjoy the weekend by sleeping, hope everyone has a good Halloween.
> 
> Going to finish a chapter of my other fic before returning to this one.
> 
> Sneak peek however; Charlie and Vaggie find themselves at the table of a gambling man, it's not their money that's at stake though.


	16. Gamble Your Life Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie follow a lead from the journal in their possession. It takes them to a strange place and an even stranger game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, hope everyone is well, as I'm sure you've noticed my ability to update has dwindled as I had previously encountered work is starting to ramp up with no sign of slowing down, so I am realistically going to be able to upload something once a week or so. However, I try and made the chapter a chunky one. 
> 
> I also might write the odd 1k word one shot just to keep my brain from turning into mush.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

They had to bandage Charlie’s arms, luckily from the first aid kit they kept they could apply antiseptic and Vaggie wrapped them, Charlie refused to make eye contact as she was tended to and Vaggie didn’t want to try and say anything, it was a strange and awkward silence. They weren’t upset at each other but both were upset. Charlie had cut herself badly with nothing but her nails, a testament to how hard she had clawed at them, when Vaggie was done, she sat up and shuffled back slightly.

“Thank you.” Charlie offered a quiet word but still didn’t quite want to look at Vaggie. 

“That’s okay hun, do you want something to eat?” Charlie shook her head.

“I’m not hungry.” She sounded weak still and didn’t really know what to feel or how to even begin to process it. Vaggie could skip a meal, it wasn’t a bother. 

“Okay, then how about some sleep?” Charlie nodded and began to slowly undress, and sat on the bed. As her layers of clothes peeled away, it revealed Charlie, naked and shivering despite not being cold, she looked ill and very frail. She didn’t even seem to know that she was shivering as she sat on the edge of their bundle of blankets and bedding waiting for Vaggie to put away the first aid kit. When Vaggie turned her expression softened immediately and she hurried over and picked up a blanket and wrapped it across Charlie’s shoulders. Charlie managed a wobbly smile and watched Vaggie as she did the late night checks to make sure the doors were locked and everything was put away, two full pumpkins of their candy that they failed to give away rested on the side, Charlie looked at it sadly… tonight should have been fun, not this instead. Now Charlie’s gaze shifted back to her partner as she took off those Angel wings and knocked off the hat that she had forgotten about, her costume for Halloween that had gone entirely unappreciated. Lifting the frock over her head as she shimmied out of it revealed the top of her thighs that the stockings weren’t covering and the lacy white underwear that Charlie had never seen before, delicate white patterns of almost translucent material that threaded and danced intricately across Vaggie’s body before a more solid pearl white colour that protected her modesty. It wasn’t Vaggie’s fault that she had planned possibly a night of intimacy, but it still made Charlie feel just a little bit worse that she had ruined whatever surprises might have been in store. Slipping each stocking off Vaggie slid out of the underwear and folded it neatly before placing it away, a shiver ran up the length of her back and she made a noise.

“Brrr, it’s going to be a cold one tonight.” Charlie nodded but didn’t say a thing and Vaggie paused.

“Hey Charlie, it’s okay.” Charlie's eyes focused on Vaggie’s face as she slipped off her eyepatch and let it fall to the floor. 

“It’s not… you had things planned and I ruined it.” Vaggie went down on her knees and looked at eye level at the miserable blonde.

“You haven’t ruined anything Charlie… I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere.” Charlie let out a sniff and nodded.

“...’Kay… that underwear was nice, i-is it new?” Vaggie cheeks tinged a gentle red.

“Err, yeah… I bought it today. Did you like it?” Charlie nodded.

“It… it kind of lifts your bum a bit…” Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“And that’s good?” 

“Yeah, I like it.” Vaggie smiled as she stood back up.

“Well then, I’ll just have to wear them on another day for you.” Charlie smiled but it still felt empty as Vaggie slipped into the bed and Charlie retreated up the bed to join her. Shuffling down, Vaggie wrapped herself around Charlie, laying on her side she gripped across the blonde’s front with an arm and with the other behind the pillow they rested on. Thigh resting across Charlie’s hips, it was a closeness and Vaggie wanted Charlie to feel safe. 

“Goodnight hun, try and get some sleep.” Charlie let out a quiet hum and reached up to brush her fingertips across Vaggie’s forearm. Vaggie let out a yawn and rested her cheek against Charlie’s shoulder before planting a gentle kiss. Charlie stayed still, listening to Vaggie’s breathing as it got steadily slower and more steady. Something lingered in Vaggie’s subconscious because for the entire night she didn’t once shift position or move, staying tightly cuddled into Charlie. When she woke up she was clammy, sweaty and her hair was plastered against her face. 

“Oh god.” Half grumbling Vaggie shifted away from Charlie and the cool air that rushed in and kissed at her moist skin was a sweet relief, throwing back the corner of the blankets on her side Vaggie was grateful that it was such a cold night as she vented all that heat. A soft voice spoke and Vaggie turned to look at Charlie who was blinking at her.

“You stayed on me all night… no wonder you’re all hot.” Vaggie smiled and ran a hand down her face, it was unpleasantly damp.

“Yeah… think I need a shower before anything else… wait, did you not sleep? Was I bothering you?” Charlie shook her head.

“No, I just… well I just didn’t sleep very well but every time I woke up having you next to me was nice… thank you.” The way Charlie said it, there was something off, a dullness behind her eyes and Vaggie heart twinged at the thought that Charlie was unhappy. Charlie said nothing but slid out of bed to get two bowls of cereal ready whilst Vaggie got into the tiny shower cubicle and washed off her night sweat, she felt so much cleaner already. Getting out and towelling dry Vaggie caught Charlie looking at the buckets of left over and untouched candy. 

“Hey, Charlie it’s okay… we’ll have them as snacks on the road.” Charlie sighed and nodded.

“Yeah I guess.” Vaggie shifted slightly uncomfortable and tried a little humour.

“But don’t eat too many, I don’t want you on a sugar high.” Charlie just hummed a half amused response, and it just felt awkward, normally Charlie would giggle or at the very least get all defensive and pouty about it. Vaggie didn’t know what to say or do to make this better and it left her standing and looking out of place for far too long before snapping back to reality and continuing to dry off before getting dressed and eating the breakfast that Charlie had got them both. 

Charlie paid up at the camping park they had stayed at whilst Vaggie flushed out the waste tank and made sure the water was topped up. Work that needed doing, but it still seemed to drag on forever as a chore. When they were ready to go Vaggie started up the RV and turned to look at Charlie.

“So where are we heading next?” Just for a moment Charlie seemed to hesitate, and Vaggie felt a wave of concern, the woman across from her so confident and well planned was not giving the answer straight away, as doubt ate away at her insides. Did Charlie have doubts? Was she afraid for what it might do to Vaggie, or herself? Where did that eager and bubbly woman disappear? After a horrible length of time that seemed to stretch on endlessly Charlie spoke.

“Still going west, so… out of here and take a left.” Vaggie nodded but not before lingering her gaze across to her partner.

“Sure, hun.”   
  
The journey was different, there was something in the air that muted the feelings, even with the radio on it didn’t help, the usual singing that Charlie would join in on the songs she knew was entirely silenced, it left the music sounding hollow. It wasn’t as if the entire day's journey was silent; they would occasionally have a conversation about something Charlie or Vaggie saw on the road, or about what was coming up but they always seemed half-hearted and petered out into the awkward quiet once more. Nighttime was just as bad, it was devoid of Charlie’s usual hanky-panky, no silly squeezes of Vaggie’s bum or a laugh as she honked her chest in that stupid tongue out silliness that Charlie was so fond of. It was close as it always was, Charlie would cuddle up and then just lay there quietly after wishing Vaggie goodnight. 

How long was this going to go on for? Vaggie wasn’t qualified to try and help, she didn’t know what to do and it upset her that she _couldn’t_ help, so she just kept on going like normal hoping that Charlie would lift out of the slump if she saw Vaggie was the same as ever… that was the best plan she had, and the only one too.

It took time, a long stretched out period of days on the road, before eventually there was hope. Charlie had started to hum along to music again and just the simple noise made Vaggie smile hard enough to hurt her cheeks. Charlie seemed to have gotten over what had been troubling her so, a handful of candy and she was back to her somewhat cheery disposition. More smiles, more laughter and just that smattering of horsing around that Charlie loved… then it went wrong, very quickly.

Something triggered Vaggie, she wasn’t sure what, if the stress had been too much, but night terrors left her screaming and thrashing in the night and jolting so suddenly awake that she felt like she had pulled muscles in her back with how hard she yanked herself into a sitting position clearly throwing Charlie off her who had been desperately attempting to wake Vaggie up. Panting and shaking Vaggie ran a hand over her face and let out a strained noise as she tried to recover, glancing over, Charlie looked like a kicked dog, as if somehow this was her fault and she looked so guilty that Vaggie had to take a deep breath before gently reaching out and touching her, Charlie almost flinched and let out a small whimper. Vaggie recalled how Charlie had been on Halloween, guilt-ridden into thinking this was her fault, that _she_ was making it worse, when it wasn’t… it just wasn’t. So, Vaggie was going to do what she needed to do to help Charlie understand, even if it meant Vaggie had to think about her past, something she had so desperately tried to lock behind memories she never wanted to visit. 

No one knew, no one _should_ know exactly how bad it had been, who needed to hear those disgusting details? Easing herself back down, Vaggie looked up at Charlie’s worried face as her partner refused to move, still looking mortified at the whole thing. Another deep breath and a tense knot was forming in Vaggie’s chest. 

“I dreamt about my sixth birthday…” Charlie was stunned, Vaggie had never said two words about the things that haunted her at night. Without another sound Charlie slipped back down into bed as Vaggie rolled over and presented her back to Charlie, not coldly but with a slight shuffle with the hope that she might get held. It would be easier to look into an empty space when she spoke than Charlie’s expressive face. 

“Not that my birthday was a special day or anything. Normally my parents would allow me to eat or something. It’s when I’d get the ‘tuviste suetre de nacer’ _you were lucky to be born_ speech _._ More like a curse… I can’t remember why, but they needed me out of the house, I think because they were getting a cable guy in or something… there was work being done and having a girl locked up and starved would be too inconvenient. They made me look them in the eyes and thank them, that I should be so lucky to go outside like a real person, and I should be on my best behaviour otherwise everyone else will know what a little… well I guess it doesn’t matter what they called me. Mom wanted to get something I think, I dunno the fact I could see the sky was amazing enough, that I felt lucky… I actually felt that… _lucky_ , you grew up with your parents being that way and you just think that… this is normal, that I deserved it. We went to a mall, not a big one or fancy, but it might as well have been, I’d never seen so many nice things… Completely starstruck. Then everything is fuzzy but I remember someone selling cakes and he asked how old I was, funny how at the time I didn’t actually know how old I was… my dad answered, I thought I was being helpful when I told him it was my birthday that day. I was given a cupcake because it was my birthday, free of course and it was the best time of my life. My parents weren’t going to do anything in public, they waited till I got home… until after I had eaten the cake. I remember screaming, trying to get free as my dad wrestled with me, shouting that I should have kept my mouth shut, dogs don’t deserve cake he kept on shouting over and over again, he gripped my jaw so hard I thought it was going to snap off and he made me sick, he put his fingers down my throat until I had sicked up everything before they threw me back in that fucking cupboard, in the dark. Covered in vomit and… well wishing it wasn’t my birthday any more.” That uncomfortable knot in Vaggie had moved up to her throat and she closed her eye and swallowed it back down to dissipate into her once more. She hadn’t realized she had started to shake again, and taking several deep breaths steadied her limbs.

“V-Vaggie, I-”

“Don’t Charlie, please don’t say you’re sorry, or you had no idea… it’s the past and I don’t ever need to think about them again, don’t waste words on them they’re not even worth that much.” Charlie nodded.

“Okay.” Before she wrapped careful arms around Vaggie and just held her middle, Charlie’s way of saying she was there, always there.

“It’s why I don’t talk about it, it means I’m bringing them back and I just want them forgotten and gone… It’s nothing to do with you hun, it’s all me.” 

“In all our years, you’ve never spoken about them like that… not once.” Vaggie let out a small sigh and reached down to stroke Charlie’s fingers.

“I know hun. I don’t even want to waste energy hating them, I just want them out of my life forever… but, you’ve been worried about me, and… I just wanted you to know it’s never you, okay? And if sharing helps you realize that, even if it’s just a little… I’ll do it, because I love you hun.” There was a quiet intake of breath and when Charlie spoke her voice quavered ever so finely.

“Oh, Vaggie… I love you too!” Vaggie knew if she turned over she would end up seeing Charlie cry and that would probably set her off too and they would both be a crying mess, and it would be ugly and awkward so she stayed put, feeling Charlie nuzzling her face right into the back of her neck and planting several soft kisses on her olive skin. Vaggie shuffled, enjoying the sensations running across her back.  
  
“We’re both messes aren’t we?” There was a pause and a dry chuckle.

“I guess so… but I wouldn’t be with anyone else.” 

“Same…” The hands wrapped around Vaggie’s middle squeezed just a little tighter and they settled back into comfortable quiet. Vaggie was wide awake, she normally was after something like this, but Charlie could get back to sleep easily enough if she lay still for her, as she stared out into the darkness it crossed Vaggie’s mind how they were opposites pulling into one another, Charlie’s life ended when she was her dad was taken from her whilst Vaggie’s life began when she was rescued from her own parents. Biting down on her lip and unable to just leave it like this Vaggie shuffled trying to roll over, Charlie loosened her grip and Vaggie came face to face with the blonde.

“Vaggie? Are you oka-” Charlie was silenced with a firm kiss, blinking in surprise for a moment before returning with full force as Vaggie lifted her leg and entangled herself with Charlie, her girlfriends hands that had once been holding her middle had reached round to hold onto Vaggie’s rear tightly. Only when they started did they both realize how much they needed the tension relieved from them, how much it had been weighing them both down with stress and anxiety, biting, clawing and gripping, burying mouths against skin as they ground and bumped so close they might well have been mistaken for a single multi-limbed body. Soft grunts filled the air as the pair explored each other, frantic fingers explored flesh, and Vaggie's teeth grazed Charlie’s shoulder causing the woman to hiss out in ecstasy. Fingers gripping tightly and a tension that seemed to just unravel and coil around them both found release quickly and with that out of the way were left with one eye staring into two, both madly in love, chests heaving and panting as they rolled around to settle into a much sweatier but warming cuddle. 

Charlie was softly tracing the jaw line on Vaggie and looking needily into her eye.

“I didn’t know how much I needed that…” Vaggie smile warmed Charlie far more than the blankets she had tucked around herself.

“Me too… guess we both got a little lost, huh?” Charlie hummed softly.

“I promise I won’t worry about you all the time, just promise to tell me if things are getting bad?” 

“Deal.” And with those simple words, both women felt infinitely safer and more secure. 

***

A horrible weight had been lifted, one that Charlie didn’t even truly realize she had been carrying around. With renewed vigor they set off once more and this time, something had re-awakened inside the blonde woman as she sang along to the tunes to the radio, hope and excitement, she was looking forward to carrying on this adventure with Vaggie, and more importantly a special arrangement she had yet to prepare.

“So what can you tell us about where we are going?” Vaggie chose a lull in the songs as they drove down the highway, keeping slow and steady and watching cars and other traffic overtake them one after the other. Charlie reached behind her and flailed her hand in an attempt to grab her bag, around the third try she hooked her fingers and dragged it towards herself before pulling out her father’s journal and flicking through the pages.

“Not a lot of details but it's really oddly specific.” 

“That doesn’t make sense, what? Charlie.” Charlie frowned and ran her finger over the entry tracing the words to her mind.

“322 Sponsione Avenue… The Cat’s cradle… that’s all he wrote, but it’s in the next city and he gave it it's own entry, maybe the answer will be obvious when we get there?” Vaggie frowned for a moment and then shrugged.

“Well hopefully it's not a haunted house.” Charlie offered a smile.

“Or a creepy quiet town.” Vaggie shuddered at the memory. 

“So is there a trailer park or something that we’ll be staying at?” Charlie shook her head.

“No, most cities don’t have sites we can stay at close to our targets, I found a decently priced hotel that has parking so… we’ll just have to use that instead.” Vaggie sighed.

“I don’t like how much this is costing you, I’ve only got a little saved from my work… I can’t keep going half with you Charlie, I’m going to run out of money.” Charlie gave a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry about it Vaggie, it’ll be alright. I’m using my dad’s inheritance for me to go into his work, I can’t think of a single more appropriate thing to spend it on, and we already have our apartment back home, that’s paid off… so a little dip into this won’t hurt us.” 

“If you’re sure hun, but promise no extravagant surprises okay? I won’t be happy if you spend lots of money on me whilst neither of us are working to earn it back.” Charlie pouted slightly.

“But!” She tried but Vaggie shut her down.

“You’re not my sugar momma, you don’t need to shower me with gifts to keep me interested, so please just save some money for me instead, that’s all I want.” Charlie sighed and stretched her legs out idly.

“Fine! But if you get bored I get to say ‘I told you so’.” She ended it with a smile as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Vaggie. The olive skinned woman rolled her eye but smiled nonetheless.

“You're still as silly as ever.” 

“And I’m still as head over heels in love with you.” Vaggie paused.

“You stole my line Charlie.” Charlie mocked checking her nails for dirt in faux indifference.

“Well, you’ll just have to be quicker next time proclaiming your love for me then.” Vaggie sighed.

“It’s not a race, hun.” Charlie scoffed.

“You’re only saying that because you're _losing!_ ” 

“... And this is why I don’t play monopoly with you.” Charlie waved her arms around.

“Hey it’s the rules! It's called ‘monopoly’ because one person has to win, it's not a… a duopoly? It’s not my fault you’re not very good.” Vaggie’s expression stiffened.

  
“And it has nothing to do with me catching you with your hand in the bank, every time I went to the toilet?” Charlie went pink in the cheeks.

“That was one time! And I needed the extra cash otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to buy my last hotel!” 

“Cheating is cheating Charlie.” Charlie gasped.

“It was a just a loan! I would never cheat on you!” Vaggie laughed dryly.

“It was cheating Charlie, you never paid back the bank, how’d the end of that game go?” Charlie was going redder by the second and mumbled to herself.

“... I don’t remember.” 

“Yes you do, hun… what happened at the end of the game when I couldn’t pay your stupid ill-gained hotel fees?” Charlie had lifted her legs so her heels were resting on the seat she was in and mumbled into her knees.

“... I said you could pay it back in other ways…” 

“Yeah, and that’s why we don’t play… I’ve never been bankrupt and turned into a whore in the same game of monopoly.” Charlie looked shocked.

“You weren’t a _whore_! That’s awful, you were my… erm, personal lady of the night?” 

“That’s the same thing.” Vaggie glanced across at Charlie burying her face in her knees, before laughing, Charlie’s eyes appeared from behind her legs to look at Vaggie before she started to laugh too.  
  
***

Parked round the back of a tall multi-tiered building Vaggie was holding a bag of their toiletries tucked under her arm and a small case of clothes in her hand as Charlie locked the RV before reaching across and pocketing the key in Vaggie’s pants. Charlie paused for a moment before leaning in to plant a soft kiss, and then another… and another, hand reaching to gently hold Vaggie’s hips in place, as Charlie pushed her gently against the RV door. Charlie grinned as she pulled away, eyes alight with delight, Vaggie was smiling and had a heat rising in her face.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Charlie laughed as she practically skipped backwards.

“Yeah, well… you put me in a good mood.” Charlie offered her hand and Vaggie accepted, their tattoo’s brushed and touched together, Charlie always loved it when they did that when holding hands. The pair walked around into the foyer, Vaggie was glad to see more people and it certainly looked nicer and cleaner from the last place they stayed at, probably less creepy wind too. Charlie let go of Vaggie’s hand and moved over to the front desk to check in, they were only staying for two nights, hopefully that would be all they would need but Charlie did point out that this place wasn’t fully booked so they could always extend if they had to. Vaggie glanced around, everything looked pretty standard and for once the hairs on Vaggie’s neck remained undisturbed, it felt normal here and with it came a long sigh of relief. Finally, Vaggie didn’t feel on edge, this was just a city like any other and she was with her loving and wonderful girlfriend to have a look at something that might be related to ghosts or whatever. Vaggie rationalized it, that whatever this place was, it was on a main street so it was probably not going to be some murder house because surely it would have shut down, Vaggie guessed maybe it was some occult shop or some shit, maybe even one of those weird pagan churches. 

Vaggie blinked and Charlie was done, cheerily wandering back over with a key card held in her hand, Vaggie followed her lead and soon they had entered the elevator and were ascending to their floor, Charlie reached over to just place a peck of a kiss on Vaggie’s cheek. She certainly was in a good mood. Everything unpacked in their room they took turns using the ample supply of hot water for a shower, normally Charlie would have suggested they shower together, but the weeks and weeks of being in a cramped RV shower, they both relished the chance at having more space over the chance of getting hot and steamy with each other. Charlie appeared back out of the bathroom, a wall of billowing steam following her, she was still dripping with a towel wrapped around her head. Vaggie would have been annoyed if they were at home, she hated having to clean up the puddles as Charlie wandered naked through their place. Since it was the hotel, she was willing to let it slide.

The cheery blonde approached and slung two arms either side of Vaggie’s shoulders and gave the woman a very wet and warm hug. It was a good thing Vaggie was getting changed into something different, otherwise that would have been another little niggling annoyance. 

“Your turn.” Charlie spoke cheerily but didn’t let go. 

“Then you need to let go…” Charlie shook her head, a wet drip sliding down her nose.

“Nuh-huh… A kiss first.” Vaggie rolled her eye but leant in and kissed her stupidly silly partner, when she pulled back Charlie had that unbelievably sly smile plastered all over her face.

“Not there.” Her coy tones couldn’t quite mask how happy she sounded. Vaggie rolled her head to one side and gave her the ‘really?’ look. Charlie wasn’t shifting so Vaggie played along, kissing the side of Charlie’s neck.

“Nope” 

Along her clavicle 

“Not there.”

The soft Valley between Charlie’s breasts.

“Getting warmer.” Vaggie glanced up to see how intently Charlie was staring down at her, watching like a jungle predator as Vaggie shifted slightly sideways and bumped Charlie’s piercing with her nose before placing a kiss just underneath it, you could see the internal conflict play out across Charlie’s face as she wrestled with what to say.

“N-not there.” Vaggie gave her such an innocent look as she slid a little lower getting on her knees and gently kissed Charlie’s soft stomach, Vaggie caught how Charlie’s knees bobbed momentarily and a shiver ran up the blonde’s spine. Vaggie reached up to gently hold Charlie’s thighs and lowered her head even more, still not breaking eye contact or failing to notice how Charlie’s chest was trembling or how she was biting her lip, anticipation was heavy and the blonde hadn’t quite realized how her hands were now hanging limply by her side as Vaggie gazed up, bending closer Charlie had shut her eyes for just a moment and Vaggie quickly used the chance to spin upwards and round Charlie before shutting the bathroom door and locking it. 

A few seconds later there was a wailing mewl as the door handle rattled and Vaggie hummed to herself as she got undressed.

“Vaaaaaaggie!” Charlie was whining at the door. Vaggie didn’t pause getting undressed but called back.

“Yes, my love?” 

“Let me innnnnnn!” Vaggie paused as if in a moment of thought before answering.

“Nope, because I want my shower now, thanks. Now get dressed! We don’t want to waste the day, this was your plan to go out now.” Despite being a door that separated the pair, Vaggie could still hear the huff and then the scratching at the door that followed, Charlie was like a pet feebly padding at the door to be let in. 

“VAAAAAAGIE!” She tried again and Vaggie laughed to herself as she reached over to turn on the shower.

“Water’s running Charlie, I can’t hear you!”

“NOOOOOOO!” Charlie wailed, frustrated and pathetically as Vaggie quite happily started to wash her hair, she would probably take her time too.

When Vaggie finally finished and dried properly in the bathroom rather than prancing around all wet, she unlocked the door and found Charlie in a huff, sitting on the bed cross-legged facing away from her, fully dressed and ready to go. Vaggie started picking up her clothes from the case, quietly watching Charlie. The blonde turned her head slightly just to make sure that Vaggie was in fact looking at her before turning away and huffing again. Vaggie rolled her eye and was almost certain she could win this silent battle, so she just started getting dressed pretending everything was fine, occasionally Charlie would stare daggers at her, but the tactics of being apparently all huffy weren’t working, so Charlie shifted up and gear and was sighing and tutting now too. Vaggie continued to ignore her as she slipped a dress over the top of her head and poked her arms through the sleeve. Charlie snapped.

“I’m upset with you!” Vaggie looked over rather casually.

“Oh? I couldn’t tell!” Charlie folded her arms and had them stamped across her chest.

“Yes! That was mean!” Vaggie gave her a scolding look.

“Well, next time don’t hold me hostage to use the bathroom for oral sex.” Charlie's face went a dark crimson.

“It wasn’t like _that._ I just wanted you to see that I’d waxed! No hairs!... then you had to be a… a… a big teasing meanie!” Vaggie sat down on the bed and shuffled across to Charlie, who pouted and just faced away from her. 

“Come on now, don’t be so silly.” Vaggie reached across to walk her middle and ring finger up Charlie’s side like a pair of legs, Charlie crunched down and grumbled and Vaggie carefully slid around to be sat behind her. Placing her chin on Charlie’s shoulder Vaggie caught sight of the evils that Charlie was currently trying to give her. 

“You want to stay mad at me? I thought you loved me?” Well now Charlie was trapped between trying to milk this for all it was worth and saying she still loved Vaggie, looking visibly uncomfortable Vaggie took the time to softly whisper into Charlie’s ear.

“I thought we had something special…” She ended it with a gentle kiss on the cheek and Charlie seemed to deflate.

“You win… fine.” She lamented and moped as she brushed Vaggie off and stretched up, working out the kinks in her arm from being tensed up for so long in mock outrage. Vaggie gave her a smile.

“Be a good girl tonight and maybe we’ll see when we get back.” Charlie blinked and then nodded eagerly. 

“Promise!”

***

Vaggie had expected potentially a lot of varied things, but as she stared up at the building with its slightly grimy sign, she could honestly not have expected,

“It’s a dive bar?!” The cat’s cradle sign was half illuminated, with the other half of the lights extinguished from bulbs that had blown with no sign of replacement in sight. Wedged in between two rather tall and cleaner office buildings it looked like someone had either refused to move or squeezed this dingy place dead centre, just to be awkward. Charlie had brought her father’s journal with them and turned to the page and turned it over just to make sure, even after endless checking that she might have still managed to miss something.

“That’s all it says… The Cat’s Cradle, on this street… So shall we go on?” Vaggie looked around, I mean this wasn’t a gross part of town, so it seemed safe enough.

“Okay, but don’t drink.” Charlie put up her hand.

“Scout’s honour, besides this is work! I need to be sober and have my wits about me!” Vaggie was about to make a comment that when Charlie found her wits she should probably tell someone, they’ve been missing for quite a while… but held back, it was low-hanging fruit that no one would enjoy. Stepping forward Vaggie opened the door for Charlie and after she walked in Vaggie stepped in close behind. It looked like just a normal dive bar, a little dark and dingy, but there were people already enjoying an afternoon of drinking and casual conversation, at least neither of the girls looked out of place in their casual clothes. 

The walls were a dark colour and because of the dim lighting it was hard to make out if it was dark red or just brown. The long stretch that made up the bar had a flickering neon sign at its apex, ‘booze’ the sign looked cheap and half of it seemed dimmed and flickering. There were enough people that it appeared to be a popular enough place, well at least not a ghost town. The building wasn’t very wide but apparently it was deeper than what it seemed from the outside, the long distance to the far wall where there were the toilets. Charlie was preoccupied looking around at the walls and almost frowning in confusion, clearly she had the same idea as her partner… just why did her dad write this place down?

“I guess we should get a drink, you know… not to seem rude.” Charlie offered and Vaggie couldn’t disagree but was careful to warn Charlie.

“Just one.” Charlie moved up to sit at the bar and waited for the middle-aged woman to make her way over, she didn’t seem overly excited to see new customers but at least it wasn’t scowl. 

“Two Long Island iced teas, please.” The woman paused and then shook her head.

“We don’t do cocktails here.” Charlie seemed to deflate and looked rather out of place.

“Oh… well I guess just whatever you have on tap then?” The woman moved over before pulling up two clean glasses, although in the light you wouldn’t be able to tell and filled them with a dark amber liquid before placing them in front of Charlie, the blonde was pulling out her credit card and another shake of the head made her pause.

“Cash only.” Charlie blinked a few times.

“Oh!” Now she was fumbling with her pockets and patting them down, she was sure she had some actual cash somewhere if she just looked hard enough, with a look of surprised triumph she pulled out a crumpled note and handed it over. With a sigh Charlie sat on a stool and Vaggie joined just next to her, Charlie muttered sideways to Vaggie just under her breath.

“Who doesn’t accept cards?” Vaggie shrugged.

“Some places are like that, hun.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“It just seems inconvenient… anyway let’s have a look around.” She swivelled on her stool to look, pulling the glass she sipped the beer and shuddered.

“Gugh! It’s so bitter.” She despondently put the glass back, Vaggie took a small drink, it wasn’t that bad, she could certainly nurse it throughout an evening without raising any suspicion, Vaggie doubted that Charlie would be able to do the same, her face was too expressive and was currently screwed up in slight disgust on how bad the drink apparently was to her. Charlie couldn’t see anything strange or odd, there weren’t any real decorations or signs anywhere, the people all looked normal and were chatting amongst themselves, it was late afternoon and everything seemed perfectly in place.

“I’m going to check out the bathroom.” Getting up Charlie had a slow and purposeful walk towards the end of the building, making sure she hadn’t missed anything, Vaggie watched her go, taking another sip as Charlie disappeared out of sigh as she moved past the restroom door. A few minutes later she returned and when catching sight of Vaggie looking at her, shrugged.

“Not seeing anything… I don’t get it?” Charlie sat back down and huffed into the palm of her hand. This was odd, at least the other places they had been to made sense why they were there, even if they couldn’t get concrete evidence it still felt like they were on the right track, this place just seemed like an odd bar that her father had made a note of. 

“Let’s just be patient Charlie, who knows? Maybe something will come up… I know it's boring but this is the only place we have to be for a couple of days, right?” Charlie sighed.

“I guess…” Charlie’s posture hunched down as she started running her finger across the rim of the glass. She just idly read the bottle labels across from her, most of them were illegible but it kept her mind busy, she never understood the fascination that bars had with displaying bottles. The person behind the bar moved as she went to take another order further down and as she walked off it revealed a framed picture hanging on the wall, the only picture on the wall in fact. A small thing easily missed but with Charlie being so bored it was something new that caught her eye. Narrowing her focus she suddenly gasped enough that it made Vaggie jolt to a state of alert.

“What? What is it?” Charlie not so inconspicuously pointed straight at the photo.

“That’s my dad and mom!” Vaggie tried to focus on the small photo, it was definitely Charlie’s father, Vaggie recognized it from the photo she had seen, same with her mother looking beautiful, Vaggie noted that clearly this is where Charlie got her beauty from… her mother looked almost out of this world and judging by the smile that accompanied Charlie’s father, he didn’t once take it for granted. A third figure was joining them, a gruff looking man with a rough shave, he looked almost unhappy to be in the photo in the first place, not as tall as Charlie’s mother but taller than her father and wearing a small top hat, this unknown figure was standing at one side looking rather awkward and whilst the background was out of focus it was clearly taken right here in front of the bar. Charlie raised her hand as if back in school out of sheer excitement and waggled it around trying to get the barkeepers' attention.

“S’cuse me, s’cuse me!” Charlie was practically bouncing on the spot. The person came back with an eyebrow raised and Charlie’s sudden and explosive enthusiasm that also had gained the attention of other patrons. Vaggie could feel the back of her neck burning from all the glances they were getting.

“Yeah? What can I get you?” Charlie pointed again.

“That photo! That’s my dad! Who’s the other man?” The bartender looked confused behind for a moment.

“Oh, this old thing… it's been here for years… yeah that’s the bars' owner.” Charlie looked almost frantic.

“Did he know my parents? Were they friends?” 

“Sorry, I don’t know. That photo was here before I started working at this place.” Charlie looked down for a moment before returning her gaze.

“Can we talk to the owner? Where is he?” Then there was a long pause before finally the woman said.

“I can’t remember where he said he would be today.” Charlie frowned for a moment.

“What? Do you know when he might be back? We can come back later?” Vaggie was watching very carefully, Charlie’s naivety missed it but the tell was there, Vaggie sighed and stuck a hand inside a pocket, Charlie was far too eager for her own good and it was obvious from a mile around. Vaggie knew how to grease the gears, and reached over and slid a cash note towards the woman, it disappeared in a flash and Charlie looked down at it confused for a moment wondering what Vaggie was doing.

“Oh, I remember now… think he was running something upstairs. It's the unmarked door next to the gents.” She indicated with her head. Charlie got up, still unsure what had just happened, with Vaggie following her.

“Thanks.” Vaggie said tersely, as they moved away Charlie leant in.

“What was that about? I thought she couldn’t remember.” 

“It was a hustle, hun. You were too obvious about wanting to know, she just wanted a quick buck.” Charlie’s face drooped slightly.

“We had to bribe her?” 

“Not everyone wants to help everyone else out of the goodness of their heart, Charlie.”

“... Oh.” They both got to the door and pulled on the handle to find it led straight into a narrow staircase leading upwards, the only source of light was a dangling bulb at the top of the stairs. The stairs creaked and groaned and when they got to the top it led into a brighter area that seemed to mimic the floor layout of the bar below, it still wasn’t bright but things were clearer here, a wooden floor and unpainted brick walls. There was a much smaller bar here but rather than tables for patrons to sit, there was a whole nest of poker tables, roulette and other card games that tired men and women were playing at. Charlie seemed to beam at the idea.

“It’s like a mini casino!” Vaggie on the other hand, suddenly had a horrible feeling drop in her stomach and she tried desperately to remember what she saw at the entrance of the bar.

“Charlie, I didn’t see licences at the entrance, I think this is illegal gambling.” Charlie looked rather shocked.

“What?” 

“It’s why there aren't signs and we had to bribe our way up here, make sure we weren’t cops I guess.” Charlie took a deep breath before nodding.

“Just play it cool, just play it cool.” Vaggie was about to respond, then she realized Charlie had actually been talking to herself as she stiffly walked forward, towards the den of vice. Chips were being played, money exchanged and people would smoke freely in here, leading to a rather hazy cloud that rolled across the ceiling. Charlie was trying to not make eye-contact with anyone whilst looking for that man in the photo, Vaggie was keeping to Charlie’s side like glue, she didn’t like it here and whilst almost everyone seemed absorbed in their various gambles, Vaggie wasn’t sure what might happen at a place like this. As Charlie moved around a crowded roulette table she managed to spot a familiar top hat at the far end. It had a red belt attack around its circumference. 

“There!” Charlie motioned with her head and the two women made their way over. The man was currently running a poker table, with a couple of haggard looking men, glancing furtively at hands of cards. The man was rough looking, he clearly didn’t sleep well with dark rings under his eyes and a rough cut shave like from the photo that gave the odd impression that his sideburns were whiskers, he seemed to either be incredibly unhappy or had a natural resting face that made him seem eternally grumpy and getting close his gravelly voice as he called out cards gave the impression of a man that cared little for anyone or anything around him. 

“House wins, who wants to try and recoup their losses?” A silent murmur as men shuffled and slid chips forward to begin the dance of betting and losing again. Charlie stepped up to the table as the man shuffled a pack of cards ready for the next draw.

“Excuse me?” His eyes shifted and fell upon Charlie, how she stood nervously and the defensive woman at her side.

“Don’t think you belong here, Missy.” He spoke dismissively and returned his attention to the cards. Charlie swallowed and took another step closer.

“A-Actually I came to see you.” that got the man’s attention and he paused, put down the deck of cards before pulling a hip flask from his dark jacket pocket and taking a long drink from it.

“What ‘bout me?” He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean.

“Erm, there’s a photo downstairs, with you and my parents… how did you know them?” He raised an eyebrow at her and then let out a dry noise that was apparently his attempt at a laugh.

“Information ain’t free, Missy.” Charlie jumped slightly as she remembered what had happened downstairs, clearly this was a bribe! So she started fumbling around with her pockets to see if she had anything.

“H-How much do you want?” Vaggie groaned, Charlie didn’t just do that, did she? Write a blank cheque with her mouth… oh yes she did, Vaggie would need to have a long conversation when this was done about how to haggle properly. The man blinked in apparent confusion that anyone could be alive who was this naive. 

“Money’s boring by itself, why don’t you play for it instead?” There wasn’t a smile but a dangerous twinkle behind his eyes. Charlie looked at the poker table and then back at Vaggie before nodding and sitting down. Vaggie had hoped she might refuse, Charlie had the steely resolve of a wet paper back when it came to a poker face. But a more serious thought crossed Vaggie’s mind.

“How much is the buy in?” The man reached under and brought out a small stack of chips. 

“First five chips are free.” He said sliding them across as Charlie sat down, Vaggie bristled at how the question went avoided, this was a scam, it felt like a scam, it looked like a scam and it was in an illegal gambling place to boot! She reluctantly sat down, there was no way that Charlie was going to do well here and she would need all the support she could get. Both of them had gone to university parties that Charlie had been invited to, and normally someone would whip out the poker set, they both knew the rules but it came with a very different atmosphere, playing for fun with your peers, rather than for money in a place that was filled to the brim with the looks of despair as men and woman watched savings and money get flushed down the drain.

The man seemed to almost animate and change persona completely when facing two newcomers, with almost effortless ease he shuffled the deck with a flourish, cards span in place and it seemed almost magic how he had absolute control over them.

“Texas Hold’em.” He announced as cards found themselves being slid towards everyone sitting at the table. Vaggie picked up the cards and stared down at the pair of tens that greeted her, keeping her face steely and resolved she placed the cards back face down on the table and waited. Charlie flicked up her cards, a four and a six and to Vaggie’s dismay you could hear the sigh of disappointment and Charlie mimicked her partner, Charlie had such a tell it was plain as her face and the way the man across from them narrowed his eyes, he was already sizing her up. The single round of betting was made, with both Charlie and Vaggie offering up two chips to match the bet, with no raises the man drew and played three cards in the centre of the table. Another ten, and nothing else that helped Charlie. She folded, now down to three chips remaining, Vaggie matched it continued. Charlie took this time to look around the table at the others, the other men sat at the table seemed paler than usual but then it could have been the lighting, occasionally someone would come over and offer them a drink. Another ten on the board and Vaggie kept going, now out of chips the side-pot was created. There was little to no conversation apart from the occasional call of raises or folding. The cards were called and Vaggie had managed to win, the man dealing with only a full house cleared out the side pot. Vaggie was handed the stack.

“This enough for that information?” She asked bluntly, looking straight at the man.

“After one game? Not a chance, gotta get my kicks from somewhere, come on let’s see if your luck holds out.” Vaggie frowned and sighed, it was never going to be that easy, she split her stack and shared it with Charlie, better chance of them winning if they were both able to stay at the table. 

“Workin’ together then. Must mean that you really want to know, eh?” Charlie opened her mouth to answer but Vaggie had reached across to gently touch her shoulder and gave her a look, Charlie closed her mouth and refused to answer, instead giving a defiant stare as she readied for the next game. 

Lady luck had deserted them, several long rounds had them both folding early due to poor hands. It was chipping away at what Vaggie had managed to win them. All the while the endless cycle of more and more chips being lost to the man in the top hat, even in victory he seemed bored and listless, like his ability to enjoy winning had been sapped from him. One of the others at the table ran out of chips. And looked more despondent than usual as he quickly wrote something down before sliding it across to the dealer, who glancing at it folded the piece of paper, placed it in his breast pocket and then pulled out another pile of chips and gave it to the man. Charlie was confused, it wasn’t a cheque or cash, more like an I.O.U and it didn’t make any sense at all. 

This was worst for Charlie, she was too excitable and happy, too many emotions would play clearly on her face and as much as Vaggie tried to help, it just wasn’t enough, Charlie was an open book and when her face lit up, the table folded limiting her winnings and when she was downcast they pushed hard for her to lose. It was easy money for them and a terrible time for Charlie. It was inevitable really, but almost like it had been planned out they had both almost run out of chips, unable to match the initial round of bets. Charlie swallowed hard and looked at the man, a connection to her father and mother that just seemed to be slipping away, why didn't he just want to talk? Didn’t he care that she hardly knew anything about her parents?

“So… so we’ve played for a bit, could you tell me?... about my parents?” She asked brimming with hope that maybe, just maybe she could get a break. It was not to be when he shook his head.

“Those aren’t the rules, you can’t go bust and ask for the trophy.” He put his hand to his jacket and pulled out the hip flask to take another long swig. Charlie looked defeated but she pulled herself up to look him straight in the eye.

“So how much then? To buy some chips?” 

“I told ya, money is boring.” 

“Then what are we supposed to buy in with?” He tilted his head and looked at her.

“You want to know about your pa, right? Well how about this? Write down a happy memory, about your pa and hand it over, I’ll pay a fair rate on them.” Charlie furrowed her brow confused about what this was. Vaggie growled.

“Listen you fucking weirdo, we don’t care about any games you’re trying to play here!” The man rolled his eyes, clearly uninterested.

“Then get up and walk away, I ain’t forcin’ ya to stay, but I got something that blondie wants, and if she wants it badly enough, she’ll play along.” Charlie looked at Vaggie who just shook her head and mouthed the word “don’t” but Charlie pulled herself up and nodded. The man pulled out a stack of small blank pieces of paper along with a pen, Charlie furrowed her brow as she thought of a happy memory with her dad before writing it on the paper and handing it over. The man idly looked at it before folding it away and putting it in his pocket. 

“What did you write?” Vaggie asked as Charlie was slid a pile of chips so she could start playing again. Charlie opened her mouth to answer and then paused, her face going blank.

“I… I don’t remember? Vaggie, why d-don’t I remember?” Charlie looked shocked and then stared at the man.

“W-What did you do?” He shrugged.

“Nothin’, I bought something you were willin’ to part with in exchange to keep playing.” Charlie was starting to hyperventilate.

“V-Vaggie, I can’t remember! It’s something about my dad and I can’t remember.” Vaggie had got up from out of her seat and slammed her fist on the table.

“Listen here you piece of shit! Whatever you’ve done just undo it before I break your fucking nose!” The man blinked once before reaching down under the table and pulling out a compact sawn-off shotgun, Vaggie froze in place.

“If you’re gunna be a problem I’ll ask you to fuck off kindly.” Charlie gasped and shook her head pushing the chips back towards him.

“Nononono, take these back, just give it back.” He gave her an unsympathetic look. 

“Sorry blondie, it’s a sellers market and I’m sure that that little thing is worth more than just those chips. You’re gonna have to play for it like everything else. Unless I need to kick you both out?” Charlie gave a desperate and pleading look, Vaggie gritted her teeth, clenched her fist and sat back down. The man put the shotgun away but his hand remained under the table, aiming at Vaggie no doubt in case she tried to lunge at him.

“W-Why are you d-doing this?” Charlie pleaded. He gave her a look and parroted his phrase.

“Information costs, Missy.” Vaggie growled and reached over throwing him the last of her chips. 

“There you fucker, now answer.” One hand reached out to collect and make them disappear under the table. 

“My boss knows things, things that people want, I sell that in return for other things or services…. But where’s the fun in that right? Pretty fuckin’ boring. So I give people a chance to play for it instead.” Vaggie was scowling.

“Who the fuck’s your boss?” 

“Not enough chips in the world to pay for that.” Vaggie reached over whilst Charlie’s hands were shaking as she desperately tried to remember what she had written, it had been so simple and obvious at the time, but why was she just drawing a blank? Vaggie quickly wrote down on the paper, before roughly throwing it across the table.

“There, now fucking trade that for whatever Charlie gave you.” He picked it up and looked it over.

“All your childhood memories? Well fuck me… you know if this had come from blondie I don't think I’d have enough chips… from you though? Don’t try and fuckin’ scam me, I don’t need you tryin’ to use me as a second rate head doctor… fuckin’ abused shit ain’t worth nothin’.” Vaggie’s mouth fell open.

“How did you know that? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT!?” The arm tensed under the table.

“Easy now, we don’t want things to get messy. What are you willing to trade for that though I wonder? What happy memories do you have?” Vaggie’s eye fell to Charlie for an instance, a shift that was noticed and Vaggie shook her head.

“I’m not giving you anything!” He shrugged.

“Then leave, table’s for players only and you’re outta chips.” Charlie grabbed the pile and slid them straight to Vaggie, all of them.

“Take mine… you’re better at this than me.” Vaggie blinked as Charlie stood up, quietly and looked around.

“Charlie we don’t have to do this, this is just a scam right?” Charlie looked shell shocked and just shook her head.

“Vaggie… I can’t remember, please… I’ll be at the bar.” Charlie moved off and Vaggie had to turn and stare a hate filled eye at the man who was shuffling the deck ready for the next round.

“So… you in?” Vaggie clenched her jaw for a moment.

“Fine.” Charlie moved back through the gamblers and now that she had heard it, it was becoming more obvious and disgusting about what was going on, she listened and heard a man trade away a memory of his wife’s face, in return he was trying to win information on the future trading year. Someone else sold their favourite story that their grandparents used to tell, in return for knowing how to seduce a coworker. She sat down looking horrified, and now everything made more sense about why her father was here, but why on earth was there a photo of him and his wife downstairs.

“What did you do here dad?” She asked herself glumly and looked over her shoulder to see Vaggie pushing some chips in to start betting. Her attention returned to the barman standing in front of her, apparently waiting for her order.

“Just tap water please.” Charlie took her head in both her hands and listened to the man step away and poor out a glass of water before returning it to her. How could he take a memory? Had she known she never would have sold it… she had thought he was just a bit of a strange man, harmless… but he wasn’t and now Vaggie was gambling her memory to try and win it back.

Vaggie had never felt a stranger pressure as sweat beaded on her brow and slid down causing her to twitch, her usual iron resolve had been worn down but her hatred and outrage at this person’s treatment of Charlie or whatever trick he had done to make her forget. Was this person some kind of stalker? How did he know about Vaggie’s relationship with her parents, of course she wasn’t going to ask, every question asked was just another cost to whoever this prick was. 

“Not going to bet some of your own? It would make it easier to win back Blondie’s memories.” Vaggie shook her head.

“Fuck you.” She wouldn’t risk a memory of Charlie, not even a small one, not now and not ever. Charlie was the source of almost all of her good memories and that was it, Vaggie would be nothing without her so those memories were priceless. The other players at the table were running out of chips too and some stood mournfully up to leave, Vaggie wasn’t gaining ground but at least she wasn’t losing… yet. How long her luck could hold out when this man could easily match her every bet. She wasn’t about to give up, she would play until the bitter end, for Charlie’s sake. 

Something seemed to brush across Vaggie’s back making her tense, a familiar yet strange sensation, like a whisper that could be felt and not heard. At that moment her luck seemed to shift with the new deal of cards. Three and six of hearts, a god awful hand that Vaggie would probably have to fold to save her losses but as she put the bet down and the other cards got laid on the table; four, five and seven of hearts Vaggie had to keep her face as neutral as possible. Taking a deep breath she continued to bet, another card was drawn… a queen and the man’s unreadable face was as blank as ever as he raised the bet and put forward his chips. Vaggie kept pace and the final card was drawn, a final queen. Vaggie wasn’t sure but could have sworn she saw his sideburn twitched. He upped his bet, and eyes fell expectantly on Vaggie, emboldened by a feeling in her guts, she matched and then raised.

“Feeling lucky then?” He was probing, asking her questions to reveal her tells, Vaggie tried to appear as non-committal as possible.

“Something like that.” He matched the bet and the final card was drawn, another queen.  
  
“What are you gonna sell when you lose this hand?” Vaggie scowled.

“Pretty confident for a prick. How do you live with yourself?” The man shrugged.

“Pretty easily, when the work is easy and the boss doesn’t come round often.” 

“Who’s your boss?”

“Told ya, didn’t I? You can’t afford it.” Vaggie slid some chips in.

“Are you going to raise the bet or just flap your lips at me?” The man frowned for a moment before reaching across to match Vaggie’s.

“Time to put your money where your mouth is.” Husk flipped his cards to reveal his pair of queens making four on the board. Vaggie managed a smirk as she revealed her straight flush and relished how the corner of the man's mouth seemed to twitch. She pulled the pile of chips towards her. 

“This enough to get what you took from Charlie?” He glanced at the pile of chips.

“Yeah, but it’ll take all of them and you don’t have anything else to play with so I guess you’ll never find out why Mr and Mrs Blondie were hanging around my business. So if you play a couple more hands, maybe you could get both. Looks like you might be on a hot streak, should be easy.” 

“I’m not falling for that, just give me what Charlie gave you.” He shrugged the bait failed to land, this one-eyed woman was far too obsessed to tempt with the prospect of winning. “Well he had still not lost a single thing from this transaction, only so far as to pique curiosity and you know what they said about the cat and its curiosity, they would no doubt stick their noses into something else that they really shouldn’t, that they should leave well enough alone with… but they won’t and it was people like him just waiting to collect. 

The chips vanished, as he pulled them across and he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Vaggie.

“Since you’re not gonna play anymore, kindly fuck off.” Vaggie snatched the paper and stood up.

“I’d be glad to.” Turning her back on him she marched over to where Charlie was sitting holding her glass of water.

“Hey, hun? Can you remember now?” Charlie frowned and then finally an expression seemed to dawn on her face, like a new day's light.

“Yes, oh god yes! It was how me and my dad used to make cupcakes but we always had to make more because I kept eating the mixture! How the hell could I have forgotten that?” Vaggie shook her head.

“I dunno, hun. But I don’t think we’re going to get anything more out of that fucker without playing and I don’t think it's a game we can win.” 

“Yeah… you’re probably right, but it's not completely wasted… We know that my parents were involved here somehow so maybe following dad’s journal he’ll give us more clues, maybe someone else who actually wants to help.” Vaggie nodded and offered her hand to help Charlie stand, something that had troubled her though, if that man’s boss was somehow involved, would he find out that Charlie was sniffing into her father’s deals? Something didn’t sit right with Vaggie, a horrible feeling that they had inadvertently let some very dodgy people know exactly what they were up to, Charlie seemed over the moon that she had her memory restored to her, whatever the hell that was about! 

“Come on Vaggie, lets go enjoy our evening away from here.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” On that they could agree, but as they returned down the stairs and left the strange building behind, Vaggie couldn’t help but feel they were being watched, but glancing around it was nothing but shadow in the early evening. Still… it just felt wrong.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get some wonderful fluffiness, and if anyone has a particular monster they want me to add, feel free to drop a comment below and I can see about incorporating it into the chapter after the fluff :D


End file.
